Girl of my Dreams
by JessElyse
Summary: Edward Cullen and Jacob Black team up to help each other conquer their dream girl. Seems perfect,right? But what happens when Edward realizes his dream girl wasn’t out of reach? That she had always been there for him in the form of his best friend?
1. Fate

How far will they go to get the girl of their dreams?

Longer summary:

Two completely different guys, pining over the one thing they desire--The girl of their dreams. For Edward Cullen, the quiet, handsome, somewhat cocky yet mysterious boy, that girl is Lauren Mallory, Jacob Black's ex-girlfriend. The hottest, most popular cheerleader at Forks High, she's beautiful and desperately wanted by majority of the male population, and she knows it. For Jacob Black, the ridiculously cocky, confident, womanizing jock, that girl is Bella Swan, best friend of Edward Cullen. The shy, pretty nerd that keeps to herself, and to Jacob's dismay, the one girl who will not give into him. Seeing the longing looks of desire in Edward's eyes for Lauren, Jacob Black sees this as one thing--_An opportunity_. Hands shake, and a deal is made. But when fate intervenes, Edward's eyes are opened. Now, faced with the consequences of the deal he made and the barriers he must now overcome, Edward finds himself having to fight back for the_ true _girl of his dreams before it's too late.

Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, nor it's characters. I wish hahaha.

Chapter 1.

""Push! Push, Mrs. Swan!"

"You're nearly there!"

"Once more!"

Twenty-year-old Renee Swan screamed out in pain, before collapsing back on the sofa with an exhausted sigh. A baby's wail echoed in the room, and she glanced up to her right to see her young husband's eyes light up with tears and joy.

"Is it--"

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Charlie Swan grinned with pride, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Renee's hair before looking back to the bundle of cloths in front of him that concealed his newborn daughter.

"Can we see her?"

"She will be brought back in a moment," The nurse replied. "Mrs. Swan, you need to rest."

"I'm fine". Renee smiled up at Charlie and intertwined their fingers tiredly. "A girl, Charlie. A baby girl."

"Our baby girl". He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her fingers. "You did so well, honey".

"What will we call her?"

Charlie smiled at their little bundle of joy. "Isabella Marie. Bella".

"Bella". Renee agreed happily. "Beautiful, she is."

"Renee?"

She looked up to see her friend's heart-shaped face. Her best friend, her college roommate, her savior when she needed advice. "Esme! Come in".

She stepped in with a nine-month-old baby boy in her arms. "Well?"

"A girl!" Charlie beamed. "Bella Swan".

"Beautiful!" Esme grinned and embraced them both. "Congratulations!"

Renee smiled at the baby boy in her best friend's arms. "Maybe one day, Esme. We could be in laws".

Esme looked to the baby boy in her arms and smiled, before looking back to the tiny crib that now held little Bella. She moved over with her son in her arms, turning him around in her arms so his big green eyes could focus on her.

The moment his green eyes focused on her, he reached out with his hand. Esme smiled at him and lowered him a little in her arms so his fingers could press against Little Bella's forehead. He gurgled and cooed, pressing his tiny fingers to her temple.

"Edward Cullen, meet Bella Swan". She whispered with a smile.

--

Seven Years Later.

"Edward!" Bella screamed happily, running out of class.

He laughed as she stumbled on her way over, catching her in his arms as he always had. "What are you doing, Bells?"

"I missed you". She snuggled into his chest comfortably and closed her eyes. Seven-year-old Edward, quite a bit taller then his best friend, wrapped his arms around her tenderly. "Missed you too. You're coming over this afternoon, right?"

"Yep". She giggled. "Alice is making me".

Edward smiled happily and hugged her close. "I love you, Bella".

"Love you too, Edward".

-----------------------------------

Hey guys! I'm a new writer, and I love twilight. Got inspired to write this from, of course, Twilight, and one of my favorite movies.

Hope you enjoy! All reviews welcome. =)


	2. Desire

**Thank you guys for all the comments! **

**Eleven Years later.**

BELLA'S POV.

I ran my fingers attentively through my hair, checking it out one last time in the mirror. I heard the familiar beep from downstairs and smiled. My best friend Edward, since I was two. We lived next door to each other, and had usually caught the bus to school. On his sixteenth birthday though, his parents Carlisle and Esme bought him a car; a silver Volvo to be exact. So, now he drove me to school. And he hated when I was a few minutes late like this to do my last minute 'girl' checkup.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran downstairs, kissing mum goodbye and shutting the front door behind me. I then ran towards the silver Volvo waiting for me and opened the door, hopping inside.

I was met with the sparkling green eyes of my best friend.

"Checking yourself, again?" He teased, reaching out to ruffle my hair. "I'm sorry Bells, I think that style, just...does not suit you."

I hit his arm lightly and giggled. "Shut up, geek. Just drive".

He smirked and pulled out the car, taking hold of my hand. "That's my girl."

I smiled shyly and blushed. Edward hardly ever noticed these things, and I was sort of glad about that. Even though he had been my best friend since I was born, the truth was, my heart had always thumped unevenly around him. In some way, I always believed we were made for each other in a way that was...more...then friends. But Edward always contradicted that thought. He didn't know what I thought, but I knew whenever our parents had mentioned us together, Edward had laughed and rebuked them with; "She's my best friend and that's what she'll always be to me, forever, I don't need or want anything else from her."

I was a little surprised at his confidence in the matter, considering that at school, he was often a little shy and a bit of an outcast, like me. Knowing Edward believed; "I'd be there forever" was a big confidence master in my opinion. How would he know? One thing was for sure though.... My best friend loved me as a sister, nothing more. Why me? I, shamefully, knew I felt something there that was more then a friendly love. A love that I believed I had _always_ felt for him, in one-way or another. Yet, it wasn't as though I had a major crush for him. It was a small seed planted somewhere inside my heart, a small portion of feeling for Edward Cullen that I prevented from being allowed to expand and grow. I tried to tell myself that I would get over it one day. As long as Edward was always there as my best friend, I would feel as complete as I would feel.

"So what did you do last night?" He turned down his stereo to hear me.

I took in a deep breath and pretended to ponder. "Hmm. Went out to one of those fashionable LA parties, got the limo to the after party after signing a few autographs, and partied all night. You?"

He nodded, impressed. "Cool. Me? Well, after performing my prize peace on the piano for the US Conference, I went and picked up Lauren Mallory in the Lamborghini, took her out and danced all night. Then, you know, gets a bit graphic after that". He winked playfully.

I laughed loudly and shook my head. "Ew! Don't give me a visual".

He said nothing, only to look at me and raise an eyebrow. I tried to fight my smile.

"Fine. Watched TV and made a mixed tape".

"Played the piano and slept".

I pressed my finger to my lip. "Picked up Lauren in the Lamborghini, huh?"

"Fashionable LA parties, hmm?"

"We wish." We laughed together. I smiled at him, and rested back against the headrest. He said nothing else, except to turn up the radio as Debussy's Claire De Lane filled the room. I smiled at the familiarity of it, closing my eyes in contentment. My mind wondered back to the time when Edward told me that he wished playing piano would be just the very thing to win over a girl like Lauren Mallory. Lauren was the most popular girl in the school, head cheerleader and to put it plainly--she was positively beautiful. At least, compared to me. I had long plain brown-colored hair, dull brown eyes and I was an average five foot four. Lauren however, had long, strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a straight smile. To Edward, she was his dream girl. He wanted her desperately, and I'd have to play best friend and listen to him drone on and on about her until my ears hurt. Due to that small part of me that held feelings for him, I'd get a tightening feeling of jealously in my heart whenever I heard him confess his desire for her. But I trained myself to ignore it, and push it to the back of my mind.

_Best friends, Bella. _

"Yep". I sighed.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing". I stared down at my hands and closed my eyes again.

"You comin over this afternoon?" He asked casually, reaching over to take my hand. I smiled over at him tiredly. "Sure."

"For dinner?" He squeezed my hand. "Then, I was thinking, we could swap our mixed CDs again. There's a new song of Debussy's that you have to hear."

"What about your songs?" I teased. Edward was ridiculously talented on the piano.

"Not yet". He grinned sheepishly. "It's not finished".

"Let me guess". I pretended to ponder. "A love ballad for Lauren Mallory, right?"

He grinned and said nothing. I stifled a laugh and squeezed his hand in return. "Don't worry Edward. Your secret is safe with me."

---

We pulled up at school minutes later, and looking up, I found out why Edward had picked this spot. In front of us, was Lauren's car, and already half the school was waiting for her to come out as if she was some celebrity. I shook my head in disgust. Edward never saw that. To me, I never understood his obsession with her. Sure, she was very pretty, but doesn't beauty dwell more then just physical appearance? She was popular, and therefore arrogant. But every male guy in our school was blind to everything about her, except her beauty.

Edward had already jumped out of his side, leaning against the car and watching her car with anxious eyes. I sighed and opened my own door, getting out and reaching for my bag. I shut the door behind me, and tugged on Edward's sleeve.

"Come on, Edward. We're going to be late. You can see her in homeroom, you know."

"Two more minutes". He pushed pleadingly. "Then we can go."

"You are so whipped". I teased and whacked him gently. "I'm going to class. I'm not part of the male population, so I'm not staying around with you infatuated men". Edward grinned and moved away from my hands, grabbing them with his own and bringing them to his chest. I smiled as he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him for a moment, before hearing guys call her name.

"LAUREN!"

"LAUREN!"

I tried to move, but he wouldn't let me go. "Edward?"

"No". He teased. "What's wrong? Jealous?"

"Bite me". I murmured back. I knew he was just teasing. Funny how he had no idea how right he was.

"Love you, Bells". He whispered in my ear. "Even if I ended up with Lauren, she'd never be the only girl in my life".

I blushed and he chuckled, stroking some of the hair away from my face. He then rested his chin on my head, and I felt him bury his lips in my hair. "Ow!" I gasped jokingly when I felt him bite my head playfully. "Edward!"

"You told me to."

I laughed and grasped at his hands still around me. "Come on Eddie," I teased. "I'm going to be late for class".

He immediately let me go. "Since you called me Eddie". He murmured. I giggled, knowing he hated that name. Despised it was closer, actually. I turned around to say something to him, but that's when Lauren emerged from her car, looking perfectly immaculate. Her hair was sleek, and her clothes were beautiful and fashionable. I tried to hide my jealously, glancing down at my tight black pants and plain brown top.

Edward from that moment was star struck. I knew if I tried to talk to him now he'd be a lost cause. His mouth gaped open and he unconsciously stepped a few inches closer to her, as did every other male. I observed his eyes, and for once, I saw the true, genuine longing on them. I glanced back at Lauren, who was smiling at waving at her friends. I looked back to my best friend, and thought about it. Edward really did want to be with her, I could see it. He would be happy with her. I looked back to Lauren. All right, so she was glamorous. I looked back to Edward. He was my best friend so I was used to the way he dressed, but the truth was, he didn't look as gorgeous as he could. Edward had always been handsome to me, but we both dressed very plainly most of the time and weren't fussed on our appearance. If I could help him, fix up that hair that he always brushed to the side, and accentuate his handsome features, things might be different.

Is that what you want, Bella? If you do this, you know he'll be a completely new guy. And he still won't be yours.

I fought with my conscience. I didn't mind, I honestly didn't. I wanted Edward to be happy, and I knew he wasn't as happy as he could be when he was with Lauren. I loved him, and I wanted to help him.

With that idea, I glanced back to Lauren and saw she had just passed a guy that was practically drooling on the floor over her. Once she was inside, I felt the presence of my best friend beside me. I smiled unknowingly.

We got to homeroom, and I saw Edward stiffen at my side. "Edward?"

"Asshole". He muttered, nodding his head to the left. I glanced up and saw Jacob Black tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and smile. She smiled back and blushed, reaching for his hand. He pulled away slightly and pointed his finger at her. They were flirting, anyone could see it. Jacob, was the exact opposite from Edward in many ways. He was known for his player ways, being the most popular boy in our school. All the female population wanted him. He was tall, and ridiculously handsome. Even I could see that, though I still believed he had nothing on my best friend. He was however, very attractive, but I never allowed myself to stare at him with wanting eyes like all the other girls did. He was a player, and I knew he wasn't genuine about any girl. He was in Lauren's league, and ironically enough he was her ex. He had broken it off after, from rumors we heard, she became too clingy. But Jacob prided in himself that he could still get his ex to melt at his feet, and it was true. Lauren was playing into his hands like putty, and I shook my head in disgust. Wasn't she intelligent enough to realize he didn't want her back?

Naturally, this flirting made Edward unbearably jealous, not to mention every other guy/girl that was watching. I remember when they were dating--it was like the depression era had returned in our school. Everyone seemed devastated.

I sighed and gripped Edward's arm lightly. "Come on, let's get to class".

**Jacob's POV.**

"Don't push me, baby". I smiled at Lauren and slowly backed away from her.

She pouted. "Jacob, please?"

"I'm busy". I smirked, moving away from her. "See you."

She stared longingly after me, and I had to hold back a smile. Lauren Mallory, most wanted girl, wanted me, and she'd never have me again. I dumped Lauren months ago, due to her clingy nature. She was one of those girls who whined till it was unbearable when se didn't get her way. And damn--all she wanted was sex. Now I'm a guy, and have a healthy sex drive, but she was ridiculous. She wanted it all the time, and damn, I need a break. So I broke it off, devastating her but making every other guy in my year ecstatic.

_"You guys can have her"._ I thought in my mind. Looking away from my ex, I grinned and shook hands with my friends, Embry and Sam.

"Hey man. Can you believe we've only got a couple more months till grad?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair, glancing around at the girls in the class, all fixed on me. "I'm going to miss all these gorgeous women diggin' me".

A few of them giggled, blushed and looked away. I smiled. Same old, same old. I knew I was hot to them. After a while, you get over it.

"Well, all except one". Sam nudged me and looked over to the furthest desk. My eyes met with Isabella Swan. She quickly looked away, without a smile, giggle or blush. My forehead creased, frustrated.

"Isabella Swan. Breaks my heart". I couldn't look away from her. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. Ever since I had noticed she had no interest in me, I had been completely intrigued by her. Why was she the only one who didn't want me? What was it about her that made me unable to ever look away from her?

My friends murmured something about giving up, and I smirked. "Well I've still got over a month."

"Come on man," Sam tapped my shoulder. "How many times are you going to try and hit on her, and keep getting shut down?"

"Yeah, but this time I got a plan". I grinned and tapped my hand to my chest. My eyes moved from her, to the guy sitting next to her, Edward Cullen. He was my key. He was the ticket to getting to Bella. I just had to figure out how to use her best friend, to get to her. I knew they had been friends for years, and thank God for my advantage that he had never felt for her what I did. Luckily for me, he was blind to her beauty, to that killer body and to the simple fact that there was something different about her.

To him, she was just the best friend.

But there had to be something that Edward wanted, something he'd be willing to trade for Bella. If I could befriend him somehow, he might be able to help me. But then I knew that was out of the question. I wasn't going to befriend a geek like him for no reason. My reputation would spiral down. I had to think of a plan. I watched as his eyes met mine and narrowed slightly, before flicking to my left. I glanced at Lauren, and back at him. A smile began to form on my lips.

_He wanted Lauren._

Of course! Every guy wanted Lauren. A plan formed in my mind, as I glanced back at him, seeing the pining in his eyes. He wanted my ex. I wanted his best friend. Hmm, if we could...

"Alright, class."

I looked back to the teacher, a perfect plan formulating in my mind.

---

Bella's POV.

I walked to lunch with Edward, to sit with our friends. Edward had a twin sister, Alice Cullen, who was my best friend. Emmett Cullen was their older brother, and like an overprotective big brother to me. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were also two good friends of mine, Jasper being Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie being Emmett's.

"Hey guys". Edward smiled at them and pulled out his chair.

Alice grinned at me and came to hug me tightly. "Bella! This afternoon Rose and I are going shopping. Come!"

I laughed. "I can't, Alice! I'm coming over this afternoon to spend time with Edward. We've got some music swapping to do".

"You can go shopping if you want." Edward glanced at me, taking a bite of his sandwich. "No big deal, Bells. We were only going to swap music. We can do it another time".

I felt my heart drop.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed, dragging me to the chair next to her and forcing me to sit. "So it's all settled"..

I sighed and looked over at Edward, even though he was too engrossed in his food, and Lauren who was sitting on the table opposite to us.

_Can't you, for once, at least fake that you actually want to spend time with me? Just me?_ I pleaded with him silently.

What a lost cause, for I'd never have the courage to tell him that to his face.

"You alright, Bells?" Alice touched my arm.

I nodded and forced a smile, stabbing my fork in my salad. I glanced up at the table across from us one more time, and saw Jacob Black watching me. He smiled, and I froze. Why was he smiling at me? I quickly looked down and blushed, looking around me inconspicuously. There was no one else around that he'd smile at. I tried to convince myself I had just seen things.


	3. Blind

**Bella's POV. **

Edward drove me home after school that day, and I got dressed to prepare for Alice's shopping spree. I decided to only change my top, and with that I headed over next door. Alice opened the door, ready and hyper for an afternoon of shopping.

"Is that what you're going to wear, Bella?" She frowned, eying my outfit.

I wrapped my arms around my waist self-consciously. "Sure, why?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Bella, Bella. You need a shopping trip. Come on". She took my hand and proceeded to pull me out to the car. "We'll be back soon!" She called out.

"Fine". A voice that sounded like Edward's called back. I followed Alice to her car and hopped in. The Cullen's were very rich, and Alice owned a yellow Porsche. I climbed in the passenger's seat and she drove off.

"Are you alright, Bella?" She asked after a moment.

I looked away from the window and looked at her instead. "Sure, why?"

She shrugged lightly. "I don't know, you seemed a little quiet at lunch after we decided we'd go shopping."

"I'm fine". I plastered a big smile on my face. "You read too much into things".

She grinned. "Maybe. But I'm often right. After all I predicted Edward liked Lauren didn't I?"

I rolled her eyes at her and laughed. "Alice, everyone loves her".

I paused, and then continued. "Hey Alice, I was thinking. I noticed today, while watching Edward, that he really does want her. And I think he's not a fake asshole like all those other guys out there. Suppose they are really meant for each other?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "So?"

"Well," I looked down and struggled with my words. "I-I um, I think maybe we should try and help him. I mean, I will. I can make him into the guy Lauren wants. I think if I fixed up his appearance a little, he'd be in her league. And then maybe she'd give him the chance he wants."

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "It's a good idea, Bella. But--" She smiled a little. "Are you going to be alright with that? What if Edward changes, becomes one of them?"

"He wouldn't". I encouraged. "He'd still be our friend."

"True". Alice murmured. "After all he's practically attached to you."

I blushed. "Shut up".

"I mean it, Bella". Alice said seriously. "Edward can't live without you, I can see it in him more and more everyday. He loves you more then he knows. That's why I am finding it very difficult to understand why you want to do this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "I want to do this for Edward, because his my best friend and i want him to be happy".

"And you think you're going to be able to survive the jealously?" Alice asked me calmly. "I know you love him, Bella".

"Of course I do, Alice." I held open my arms in an obvious gesture. "He's been my best friend since we were practically born".

"Bella," Alice laughed. "Even our parents think you two are meant to be together. Why do you think when you were born, mum was the first one to visit you with nine month old Edward? Not Emmett, who was nearly two?"

"I-I..." I stuttered. "B-Because..."

"You know I don't mean a friendly love, Bella. You're in love with him."

I tried so very hard to make my expression shocked and disgusted, as if I had never heard such a ridiculous statement in all my life. But I knew that it was pointless. I couldn't, because the thought had appeared in my thoughts almost every day.

"See". Alice grinned, satisfied and convinced from my silence that she was right.

I sighed and blushed. "So what if you are right, Alice? It's not enough for me to do anything foolish. Edward loves me like a sister, and if that's the case, that's the way we will stay. I'm not hopelessly in love with him like in those romance stories. I love him, sure. I won't deny that, but it's a different love. A portion of me loves him more then he'll ever love me. But what can I do about it? We aren't meant for each other". I shook my head sadly. "Edward will never love me like that".

"Don't loose heart, Bella". Alice touched my hand sympathetically. "He might admit it, if you tell him you love him first".

"Never!" I protested. "Alice, no. That would be like suicide. What good would come out of it? I know for a fact, he doesn't love me like that".

"Sure, Bella". She grinned widely. "When I'm right and you see it, I'm going to have fun reminding you of all the times you doubted it".

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Ally."

She smiled but said nothing, and continued driving to the shopping center. Even as she bombarded me with new clothes and makeup that night, I couldn't get my best friend out of my mind. We were home by seven, and after saying goodbye to Alice, I climbed upstairs.

My curtains were closed, so I stripped and got into my boxers and a tank top. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and shook it around, before pulling the curtain back and peering through the window. Sure enough, Edward was on the verandah playing his keyboard, waiting for me. As usual.

I grinned and slid open my door.

"Hey, Mozart". I walked forward and tripped over the ledge, my hands gripping the verandah. I cursed silently, picking myself up.

He looked up and smirked, stopping his playing for the time being. "Hey klutz. What's up?"

"Not much". I sighed, leaning against the railing tiredly.

"Did Alice tire you out?" He teased. "When are you just going to admit to her that you hate shopping?"

I made a face. "Yeah, we all know how well that will go. Besides, you think Alice would care?"

"True". He smiled at me and played chopsticks casually. My heart thumped evenly, when I thought of something I had always wanted to do, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Edward..."

He looked up and stopped.

"I was thinking..." I paused, looking down at my hands. "Well..."

He gave me that look as if to say, "Well?" and smiled crookedly. I silently cursed him. That wasn't helping.

I breathed in heavily and said it. "Are you planning on asking anyone to Prom?"

He sighed and looked back to the keyboard, beginning to play a song I identified as one of his recent ones. One of the ones he said he'd play for Lauren if he ever got the chance. One of those times that left me trying to fight the jealously. He glanced up after a while and smiled half-heartedly at me.

"Does that answer your question?"

"One". I admitted. "Why don't you ask her, then?"

"Bella". He stopped playing again and gave me a serious look. "Be serious._ I_ know, _you _know, hell, the _whole school_ knows that she'll be going with Jacob or someone equally popular in her league".

"True". I murmured, thinking back to Jacob Black.

I shook my head and continued.

"So um, considering that we both won't have dates, I was thinking...Who else better to go with then my best buddy, and partner in crime." I teased lightly, trying to make it sound less desperate then it probably was.

He smiled slyly.

"No prospects, huh?"

"Have you seen me with any lately?" I pointed out, gripping the railing harder.

Oh God, he's going to say no.

He didn't say anything, just staring at me with that goofy smile on his face.

_Still as gorgeous._

_Stop it, Bella._

To shake these thoughts from my mind, I raised my eyebrows questionably. "Are you going to make me beg?"

"Yeah, maybe a little".

His green eyes pierced mine.

I tried to fight the smile that was fighting at my lips from his teasing. If he wanted to play, I'd play. I wasn't going to beg. "Alright, fine. Guess you'll have to go single. Shame." I teased and slowly started to turn around as if to walk away from him.

"No, wait!" He called behind me. I smiled.

"Yes?"

"You got yourself a date".

"Great. Thanks Edward".

"Yeah", he muttered, his tone disappointed. I knew why.

"Hey, you know what Alice and I were talking about?" I asked, thinking back to what Alice and I were talking about with the possibility of his transformation.

"What?"

"Well, maybe Lauren would notice you if, you know," I blushed, "We gave you some sort of a makeover".

His eyes widened and he backed up within a second. "NO way, Bella. Absolutely not. _Don't_ even go there. I am not playing Barbie with you two. I'm not your doll. Forget it, alright?" He pointed a finger at me.

I lifted my hands helplessly, a little surprised at how against it he was. We were just trying to help. "Alright, fine. It's for your sake, not ours".

He seemed to think about that for a second, but shook his head. "Goodnight, Bella".

I smiled. "Night".

He began to play one of Esme's favorites, that he knew I loved too. I waved slightly and headed back in my room, closing the door. I shut my shutters to shield him from my view and leaned against them. I heard him continue to play, and I touched my chest with a sigh. I knew then, I was in trouble.

Alice was right, I was deeply in love with my best friend, and after all these years, it was becoming more and more prominent.

I didn't know if I could hide it much longer.

I went to open my bed, pulling back the covers when I heard a conversation going on outside. I recognized Emmett's voice first.

"When are you going to realize that you love her?"

I heard Edward sigh angrily. "Get off my back, already! I _don't_ love Bella. She's a friend, that's it!"

I winced, and rubbed my chest self-consciously. Almost as if my heart ached from that confession.

Why do you treat her like this, like crap? Man you should be ecstatic that Bella wants to go with you. She's beautiful, she's got a good heart and she's your best friend. Not that bloody what's-her-name Mallory that you and every man and his dog are chasing after."

I leaned against the door so I could hear them better. Edward didn't want to go with me? Was I missing something?

"I mean, I don't get it. What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm okay, alright?"

"Okay? What the fuck do you mean by okay? What is the problem here, Edward? What am I missing?!"

"Problem?" I heard Edward hiss angrily. "Fine. Here's the truth. Newsflash, Emmett, I'm NOT okay! I'm not okay with a second-rate bunch of friends like you guys telling me what I should and should not do, who I should love and what I should be grateful for, instead of being with the girl I'm dying to be with! And get it through your head--It's _not _Bella!"

My heart felt as though he had just smashed it with a hammer. I felt myself sink to my knees, my hands shaking frantically as I tried to grip onto anything, trying to adjust to what he had just said. To take it all in. But he hadn't finished.

I looked through the window to see him facing Emmett with a look that could kill.

"I"M _NOT_ OKAY WITH THIS MEDIOCRE LIFE!" He shouted at him, as if he had forgotten I was right next to them. Out of anger, he slammed the lamp in his room to the side. I watched as it smashed against the wall and shattered.

Emmett looked shocked, and Edward stormed out without another word.

That was the first night I cried myself to sleep.

Love the review girls! They inspire my writing, so please keep them coming! xx


	4. Deal

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love them!! **

**EDWARD'S POV.**

I woke up the next morning feeling really sick. Physically, and mentally. I knew I shouldn't have lost my temper with Emmett last night, but I was honestly sick of him, Rose, Alice and Jasper trying to run my life. I thought back to Bella, and felt horrible. I didn't mean those things...Bella was the only one who kept me sane. I couldn't live without her.

I ran my fingers through my hair and trudged to the kitchen.

"Morning, honey". Mum placed a tray of breakfast in front of me.

"Morning". I mumbled, slumping in my seat.

"Hurry up, Edward!" Alice called from upstairs. "We're going to be late".

"Yeah yeah". I murmured, taking a stab at my food. I guess Emmett hadn't told Alice about our argument, or mum for that matter. I usually just drove Bella to school, but Alice and Emmett needed a lift today because Emmett forgot to fill up for gas and besides, Rose and Jasper had an appointment and weren't going to be at school till later.

After eating what I could, I headed upstairs and changed before following Alice and Emmett out to my car.

Bella wasn't out yet, which was unusual. I drove a few inches to the front of her lawn, and beeped. To my surprise, Charlie Swan came out with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry kids, Bella is going to be late to school. She only got up half an hour ago because she was feeling terrible. She wants me to drive her to school when she's ready. She said to say she'll see you all later".

I furrowed my eyebrows in worry. "Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest". Charlie leaned forward against the window of my Volvo. "She was fine last night. She just woke up a wreck this morning. She might just have a twenty-four hour thing. Don't worry," He added, seeing the intense worry and fear in my eyes. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

I reluctantly nodded, even though I wanted to go up and comfort my best friend. I held back and just nodded to Charlie, watching him go back inside before I reversed the car and drove off. Alice chatted the whole way there, wondering about what is wrong with Bella. Emmett glanced at me and cleared his throat as if he knew something we didn't. I shot him a questioning glance, and he glared back at me.

Alright, then. I waited till we got to school, and Alice took off, before I questioned him.

"What the hell is up?"

"What the hell is up?" Emmett repeated angrily. "Edward, your a dickhead. Simple. Bella is not sick; you don't break down overnight over nothing. What do you think? She heard what you said last night and she doesn't want to see you."

My stomach churned. I was rather loud, but there was no way---

Emmett must have noticed my shaking head, because he glared at me strongly. "Are you blind? I told you, Bella loves you. What do you think it did to her, hearing you call her mediocre and saying harsh remarks like;" He quoted air speech marks and said sarcastically; "Why do I have to hang around you guys when I can be with the girl I desperately want--And guess what! It's not Bella!"

I stepped back a little. "Emmett, I--"

"You what, Edward? Do you think there is some logical reason you can give for being so cruel? That you could take it back?"

"I was just angry". I protested. "It happens sometimes, ya know? But there's no way Bella would have heard--"

"No? Well wait till she comes to school, and then see." He turned on his heel and walked away, shaking his head in disgust. I let it go and headed to trig, angered at my brother, but mostly angered at myself. Whether or not Bella heard that, was irrelevant. Point being, she was my best friend and my life. I had no right, or reason, to say those things.

I walked in my classroom, and as usual, my eyes set on Lauren. I pulled back my chair and sighed when I saw the majority of the class trying to get her attention. What was my chance? Zero? Close enough. Why did life have to be so unfair? There were so many things I could give her, rather then those shallow guys. A real relationship, was one. A guy that loved her and looked after her, would be two. And three--I would appreciate her for the person she was.

Sure, I didn't really know her...yet, but I was sure she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.

Class dragged on, which wasn't much of a surprise. Without Bella, and staring longingly after Lauren, just made the time go even slower. Eventually the bell rang, and I raced out to the cafeteria to see Bella. I walked right to the table we usually sat at, but so far there was only Alice and Jasper there. Alice caught my eye and smiled sympathetically. I attempted to smile back. Not sure if I succeeded.

"Sit down, man". Jasper motioned to the chair across from him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Bella". Alice told him, before I could even open my mouth.

Jasper smirked. "She's here. I saw her walking with Rose earlier. She'll be here, Edward. Don't worry".

I perked up, and Alice smiled. "She's been here?"

"Yeah".

"Bella!" As if on clue I heard girls' laughing, and turned around to see her and Rose. I smiled within a second and headed over to her, pulling her away from Rose who gave me a dirty look. Bella didn't look exactly happy to see me, but I could definitely see that glint of happiness flicker in her eyes. I knew I always made her happy and helped her forget her troubles.

"Hey". I smiled at her. "What was wrong this morning?"

"Uh, I wasn't feeling well". She answered bluntly, placing a hand over my arm. It tingled. "Thank you for caring."

"Thank you?" I almost laughed. "Bella, you're my best friend. Of course I care about you. You don't need to thank me."

She smiled and leaned her head against mine. I smiled and pulled her in closer, whispering comforting words in her ear. At times like this, I felt complete and happy with her in my arms. I pressed my nose into her hair and smiled, inhaling my favorite shampoo that she uses.

Whatever Emmett thought, she definitely wasn't angry now.

Bella shivered in my arms, and I chuckled. I opened my eyes and kissed her hair, glancing up to see the amused/happy faces of my friends, but what caught my eye was who was behind them. Jacob Black was staring, actually, more like glaring at me. His eyes flickered from Bella, to mine, and back to Bella.

I narrowed my eyes at him. What the hell was his problem? Jacob Black had this natural instinct to oogle any female he came across, but I never understood why when he had someone as perfect as Lauren after him. Why he broke up with someone like her has to be one of the seven wonders of the world.

I held Bella close to my body, if anything giving myself satisfaction in wishing it was Lauren in my arms at this moment. Speaking of the devil, Lauren walked in and immediately ran to Jacob. She gripped his arm and whispered in his ear with a seductive smile. I was watching her, untill Jacob pushed her hand away and looked back at us, catching me staring at Lauren. I quickly diverted my eyes, but not quickly enough to see him glare at me again.

I looked at Bella in my arms, her eyes closed as she lay comfortably against my chest. I glanced back up, and saw Jacob looking at her again...with...was that...

...Longing?

I shook my head in disgust. HOW in the world could he want someone like Bella, if he had someone like Lauren? It just didn't work. It wasn't right. Not saying that my best friend isn't pretty...in her own way. But Lauren was beautiful. There was no comparison. The way she showed off her curves, while Bella hardly ever did. She way she put on her makeup perfectly, accentuating her pink lips. Bella never put on anything, and was always pale with no color. Sometimes she looked sick and I told her, but she ignored me. She said that make up did not interest her.

I shrugged. Sure. Whatever. I never understood these girl things anyway.

We had PE, and as usual we were split boys and girls. Jasper and I were on the baseball field, working with the teacher. He told me to bat, and threw it to me. I caught it, and Jasper bent down behind me to be keeper.

I wasn't real fond of baseball, and the teacher knew it. He threw me a ball, so hard I ducked and it went straight into Jasper's hands.

"The aim is to hit it!" Mr. Banner yelled from across the field. I glared at him and set myself up again.

Jasper threw him the ball and crouched back down.

"So, I heard you're going to the Prom with Bella".

I swung my bat behind me and raised my eyebrows. "Where did you hear that?"

"Bella told Alice, who told me". Jasper smirked. I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"You excited?"

"Jasper, it's Bella". I pointed out knowingly, keeping my eye on the ball. It whooshed past me, straight into Jasper's hands. I sighed.

"Bella is gorgeous, Edward". Jasper threw the ball back. "And she loves you. I don't know why you don't see that".

"Look, I know everything there is to know about Bella". I swung my bat this time, but missed it. Damn, again. Mr. Banner kept yelling, but I just brushed him off. He told me to try a difference stance and I did. I glanced back at Jasper. "It would be like kissing my sister".

"Which isn't such a terrible thing in some parts of the world". He joked.

I made a face, and swung the bat only to have the ball slam against my lower thigh. "ARGH! Fuck!" I shouted in agony, bending down. Jasper patted my back. "You suck at this, man. Come on, lets go get some ice".

"Walk it off". Mr. Banner called.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nah, nah I'm good". I insisted, getting up. The pain wasn't that bad thanks to the shin protectors.

Jasper chuckled. "Come on". I dropped the bat and cursed silently at the teacher, before making my way back inside. That was enough practice for me. I was about to head to homeroom, when I saw Bella. She saw me limping, and ran up.

"Edward! Are you alright?" She hugged me tightly, and, due to the fact that Jasper had moved, I gripped her shoulders instead for support. "I'm fine, Bella". I managed to choke out.

"He can't play baseball for shit". Jasper smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find Alice".

"Yeah, yeah". I muttered, feeling Bella touch my thigh. I hissed. "Bella, please. It's just a little tender, that's all".

She helped me to a chair. "Take off those shin protectors." She reached under the leg of my pants and felt for them. I glanced around some of the students, who were watching us with curious eyes. I grabbed Bella's hand to remove it, but she managed to reach for them and slowly take them out so not to hurt me. I sighed and tossed them to the side.

"Leave it, Bella. Seriously, I'm fine."

She gently ran her fingers over the tender spot, over my pants that is. I winced, although I'd never admit it, it did feel nice. Her fingers were cool with the weather, and gentle. She smiled up at me.

"Ice?"

"No". I shook my head, "Just help me up". She did, and I let go of her, able to walk on my own after that. The pain was fading quickly now that the protector was off. I glanced up, and saw Lauren entering homeroom. My eyes widened, and I was about to head over there, when Bella stopped me.

"Edward, we gotta go to assembly, remember?" She glanced at her watch.

"Shit, right". I remembered, letting go of her, my eyes still on Lauren. I willed for her to look at me, but no. It was impossible. I sighed and headed for the door, feeling Bella behind me. Lauren walked past us with Jacob, and I could smell her delectable perfume fragrance off her skin. One of the things I loved about her. Bella reached for my arm, and I turned around to see her push through the students, Jacob in particular; who was watching her so intently it looked as though he was dying to speak to her. I smiled at her briefly, and before I could blink I saw Jacob had his eye on me again, his fingers intertwined with Lauren's. I looked away, not in the mood to start anything today.

We walked quickly to the hall, lining up for assembly. Bella, as usual, was next to me, and some senior was on the other side. I was waiting for Bella to sit down, and turned to ask her what was taking her so long when I saw it. Or should I say, him.

Jacob Black sat in her spot with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, gorgeous".

I rolled my eyes. Bella's posture changed as she put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you mind moving? That's my seat".

"Oh, sure. You gotta pay the toll". He pointed to his cheek, motioning her to kiss him. I glared at him. Bella would always deserve better then him, no doubt. Sure he's popular, but he's scum. He doesn't deserve Lauren either, but that's a different story.

I was about to step in, but Bella talked first. "So, you want me to kick you in the face, then?"

I smirked. That's Bella. Bet he wasn't expecting that. I looked at his expression and choked back a laugh. Nope, he wasn't.

"Well, that depends". He said slowly. "Would you be naked?"

I don't know why, but that pushed me too far. I stepped forward, pushing Bella back behind me. "Hey, that's enough, Black. Get the hell out of her seat".

He smirked and stood up, towering over me. "Yeah? Who's gonna make me, Cullen? You?"

I shoved him back hard. He stumbled back in suprise, and Bella gasped. He fell back against the chairs and growled under his breath, before getting back up. I thought that would give him enough reason, but I should have known Jacob Black doesn't walk away from something if he's not the winner. He turned back around faster then i'd ever seen before, and slammed one into my jaw. I flew back into the seats behind me, slamming them all to the ground.

"Edward!!" Bella screamed, and even though I could feel myself getting bruises all over my back and legs, I knew I was alright. She ran to me, and touched my jaw. Shit, it was tender. I sucked in a harsh breath. She cradled me in her arms and I tried to pull back, not wanting to look like a wuss in front of the few students that were already in here.

Especially Jacob and Lauren, who I knew had watched. Great, two injuries today. Fantastic.

"Bella, move!" I growled softly. "I'm fine, Jesus".

She removed her arms, and sat there, holding my arm gently. She didn't question my hostility, but I had a feeling the kids must of heard me, because she looked embarrassed. But I didn't care, because at the moment I had more important things to worry about.

Jacob laughed. "Get some balls, Cullen. And maybe some muscles with it. You got a glass jaw if I've ever seen one".

The kids jeered, and I heard Lauren laughing. My heart sunk.

Dickhead.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Black! I saw all of that! You two, detention room, now!"

I sighed, and saw Jacob's pissed off face. I got up, feeling Bella try and help me, but I pulled out of her arms. Without looking at her, or anyone else, I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to detention. Great.

Detention was one of those rooms that was white and black, and seriously looked like a prison cell. Jacob and I just sat there, ignoring each other completely. I slumped my head in my hands, sick of this type of shit I always get.

"I know you want her".

My head snapped up. I glared across the table at Jacob Black for the first time since we had walked in. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lauren". He answered simply. "I know you want her."

I tried to look as though I was completely unaware of what he was talking about. I smirked and shook my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit. I see the way you look at her."

I murmured under my breath and my hand clenched into a fist to control my anger. Of course he would see. Everyone would see. He's got the best of both worlds, and he comes in here to jeer at me even more.

"Fuck off, Black".

"What's up with Bella Swan?"

That made me look up and meet his eyes. I shook my head slightly. "Why do you care?"

"Maybe I'm interested". He answered lightly.

I raised my eyebrows. "In Bella Swan? Uh, ive known her my whole life and trust me, she's not your type".

"Well," He started slowly, as if he was thinking about something of grave importance, "Lauren Mallory isn't yours either. But I could hook you up".

That, caught my attention more then anything else today. I quickly looked up to him, to see if he was joking. He didn't seem to be.

"Okay, what's the catch?"

Jacob opened his arms innocently. "Hey man, why does there have to be a catch?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you haven't said 'dick' to me in four years and now you're trying to help me out?"

Jacob shrugged. "You're right. I don't know you, and you don't know me. But Prom is coming up. I'm into Bella, you're into Lauren."

I couldn't help but ask. "Does she ever mention me?"

"No".

I winced. Of course she wouldn't.

"Then what makes you think I have a chance in hell with her then? Jesus". I muttered, shaking my head.

"Realistically, you don't." Jacob pointed out honestly. "But Lauren is my ex, I know her well, and I can help you. Same for me with Bella".

""How do I know this isn't some kind of joke? Lauren's your ex, how do I know you won't snatch her up again?"

Jacob chuckled. "Lauren isn't everything she's cracked up to be, Edward. Personally, I couldn't stand to be in another relationship with her. She's not my type and I wouldn't get back together with her, as gorgeous as she might be. You have my word on that. Besides my sights are set on Bella. They have been for a long time now".

I thought he was positively crazy, but I was willing to take the shot. "Why Bella? You could have any girl in the school".

"But Bella's special. You can tell". Jacob smiled. "Come on, Cullen. What do you say? I'll teach you to be me, and you teach me to be you."

I was so torn at that moment; I was unable to think of anything else. The hope rose in my chest. I'd get Lauren, the girl of my dreams. What was I going to loose? Bella wouldn't be dead; she'd just be with Jacob. She'd still be my best friend, and I'd have the most beautiful girl in the school as my girlfriend. I smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

"You got a deal, Black".

He held out his hand, and I shook it in agreement.

"Deal". Jacob grinned.

And it was done. With no doubts.

**Review, review!! It makes the chapters come faster, hehe.**


	5. First Step

Thank you all so much! I love the reviews, and yes, Edward is being a bit of a jerk. :P

**EDWARD'S POV.**

After detention, Jacob and I agreed to meet back here at lunch. I went to biology, and sat down at my usual spot next to Bella. This was the class that just the two of us had, without Jacob or Lauren.

"Hey detention-grabber". She smirked. "How was the dungeon?"

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair. If I told her the truth, being...'not so bad' she'd think I was crazy. But since the deal, I've been a little more hopeful. "Terrible, as per usual". I reached for the book she was holding and gently pulled it away from her hands. She giggled and reached back for it.

"Edward, please!"

"Romeo and Juliet, again?" I teased, reading the scene she was. "Take him, and cut him out into little stars, and he shall make the face of heaven so bright..."

"--That all the world will be in love with night". Bella recited shyly, and took it back off me.

I ruffled her hair playfully. "Someone's obsessed".

"I am not". She blushed. "I like Shakespeare, sue me. We're studying it anyway, so it's giving me a knee up."

"Naturally. Bella the nerd. She actually falls in love with the topics we study". I teased.

She glared at me. "Now you've done it, Cullen".

"Come on, Bella". I traced her arm gently. "I'm just teasing." I knew she wasn't really angry with me, she never could. I could see the smile she was fighting off. But she still wouldn't talk to me. I sighed. This would call for evasive action. I got up and came up from behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing my lips to her temple lovingly. She squealed in fright and struggled for a moment, but as I trailed my lips down her cheek she stopped and let loose the smile she was holding, blushing furiously. I laughed, and kissed her cheek again, before lifting my lips to kiss her hair. "Am I forgiven?" I murmured against the soft, silky brown color of her hair.

"Yes". She leaned into me, and my arms tightened around her waist. She was so small and fragile, I just loved to hold her like this, like she was mine to protect. After all, Bella and I had been friends since the day she was born. Literally.

"Are we still having our movie marathon tonight?" Bella asked softly.

"Yep. You're still coming, right?" Bella, Jasper and Rose always came over our house once or twice a week for a movie marathon, in which we watched a bunch of movies and cuddled up on the sofa together. I looked forward to the day that it'd be Lauren instead of Bella, so that I wouldn't feel awkward being with two other couples when I was with my best friend.

"Yes". She nodded. "I have to go home first, to cook dinner for dad. Then I'll be there. Promise."

"Ok". I let her go and kissed the top of her head, moving back to my seat. "So, you're going to the nursing home afterwards?"

"That's tomorrow". She nodded.

Bella was always one to help out with charity, and when she found she could volunteer at the nursing home she was all for it. Me? No way. I loved her for it, and knew she had a heart of gold. But I wouldn't do that. That's what made people like Jacob and Lauren call us geeks and losers. I tried to explain this to Bella, telling her maybe instead she should do a sport or something for her worthwhile...But she had told me she was too clumsy for a sport, and besides, she had loved the feeling of charity. I, as always, gave in and nodded. After all, you just couldn't argue with Bella on these things.

The period flew by past, and zoning out as I often did, I thought of a great idea. Bella loved the classics...Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Pride and Prejudice, etc. One book she loved that she did not have yet, was Wuthering Heights. Bella adored the love between Heath and Cathy. I thought it was a ridiculous love story at times, but even so, after she made me read it I loved it too. She had never had enough money to buy it from the school, but she always borrowed it out. I happened to know she hadn't borrowed it out in a while, probably too obsessed with Romeo and Juliet at the moment. So I figured, I'd buy Wuthering Heights for her and send it to her from Jacob. That would be a really good first impression.

I smiled. As soon as the bell rang to signal lunch, I collected up my books and turned to Bella.

"I can't come to lunch, I've got something to do". I breathed out quickly. "See you this afternoon, ok?"

"Sure". She nodded, a little perplexed. She took a step to walk forward, and tripped on her chair leg. I caught her in my arms, as per usual. She immediately helped herself up from my arms and I smiled. She blushed and bit her lower lip.

"Thanks". She said shyly.

I grinned crookedly back at her. "Anytime". I touched her cheek affectionately, before handing her textbooks and heading out. When I was out of anyone's view, I ran towards the detention room, but just as I got there I spotted him in the computer lab. He saw me and waved me over.

"Hey, listen," I breathed, "I have an idea. Bella loves the classics, so I was thinking if you get--"

"Hang on". Jacob held his hand up, and hit enter, or send. He then stood up and grinned. "Stage one, for you, complete."

"What?" I glanced at the computer screen, to realize he had just sent an email using our school accounts. I leaned forward to see he had sent it to Lauren. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back up at him.

"What's this? You sent Lauren an email?"

"Yeah, from you".

"What!?" I exploded, hitting the 'back' button to read what he had written. I scrolled through it, and my eyes felt as though they'd nearly pop out of my head. He had written;

_Hey, Mallory. Your hair is ridiculously huge and makes your head look ten times bigger. Why not try to flatten it a little? Unless you want it to look like a birds' nest. _

_Edward Cullen._

"Wha-What the f--"

Jacob just continued grinning at me.

I grasped the keyboard so hard in an attempt to reverse it, but it was too late, it was sent. I angrily grabbed Jacob by the shoulders. "She's gonna _hate_ me man! Why the hell did you send her that?!"

Jacob wrenched my hands off him and stepped back. "Whoa, hey, exactly!" He said with a disgusted look.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was horrified. "I was going to send Bella a romance book from you--"

"Look," Jacob interrupted harshly. "Listen to me. Every guy out there wants Lauren Mallory. It's not just you. So the key to standing out in a crowd, is to be different. Every guy wants to say something nice to her, to complement her. Well, do the opposite! Be different!" He motioned to the keyboard. "Turn it around in reverse. Say you were the most popular guy in the year, every girl wanted you. You got ninety nine girls sending you complements that you already know...that you're gorgeous and so on. But one girl tells you she hates you. Which one do you think you're going to find more alluring? Which one is going to stand out?"

For once, I was speechless, processing what he was saying. Maybe it did make sense. I shook my head lightly, "Wait, wait. Is that how you got her?"

Jacob grinned and tapped his chest. "Exactly, man. At Wilson's party last year, when I wanted her, I told her she was a bitch, a slut, and a whole heap of other shit. Two hours later, we were making out on the sofa. Didn't take long, did it?"

"Yeah, but..." I argued, "You were a popular guy. She had already noticed you".

"Not really". He disagreed. "She just thought of me as one of the crowd. I stood out cause I acted like I didn't want her, as opposed to the millions of guys that did. Make her chase you, that's the thing."

I nodded slowly. "Right. Be cool."

"Exactly!" Jacob hit my shoulder. "Play it cool. Play hard to get, and insult the hell out of her. Once you've got her, then it's different. Once she's your girlfriend, you gotta lay off a little. But while you're trying to get her...Make her see whose boss. Push her away. It will drive her crazy and she'll be on you like a fly with honey."

I smiled a little. "Right, right."

"So, my turn". Jacob shut off the computer and turned to me. "You said something about giving a book to Bella?"

"Oh, yeah". I sat down and turned to him. "Right, so Bella loves the classics. Romeo and Juliet, all good stuff of Shakespeare. Pride and Prejudice, you know all the classic romances. Anyway, the one book she absolutely adores is Wuthering Heights."

"What the?" Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Never heard of it."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Seriously? Man we've been studying it for like two years now".

"I wouldn't have a clue". Jacob shrugged. "I don't pay attention to that shit".

"Alright," I shook my head and continued, "Anyway, she loves Wuthering Heights but she doesn't have enough to buy it. So, my idea was if you buy it for her, ill slip it in her desk for you next period. You couldn't give off a better first impression."

"Why?" He asked, obviously confused. "I mean, a book? Don't girls want other shit, like tickets to the gym to exercise off carbs, or tickets to the movies to watch sappy romantic shit?"

"Not Bella". I warned him. "She's nothing like Lauren, Jacob. You have to treat her the opposite. Bella loves books. She loves to read"

"Ew". Jacob shuddered. "What the hell for?"

"Because she just does, man. It's just Bella".

"Alright, so, where is this bookstore?"

"Here, at school. Come on". I motioned for him to follow me, and on the way I told him the story of Wuthering Heights. He asked a hell of alot of questions, but I figured it's probably understandable if he had never read it.

He finally understood and nodded. "Right".

"So if Bella starts to talk about it, which she loves to do, you know now."

We headed inside and I pointed it out. Jacob immediately paid for it, and handed it to me.

"Don't you want to write something?" I opened the first page of the book and handed him a pen. He handed it back to me, his hands out. "What do I say? You write it. You know what she'd like".

"Ok". I took the pen off him and sat down on one of the couches. Jacob turned his attention to the two blondes walking in, sending him a wink and walking seductively over to the computers. I elbowed him.

"Don't you want to see what I'm writing?"

"Nah, man. Just make me look good". His eyes never wandered from the backside and legs of the tallest blonde. I rolled my eyes and began to write. It was surprisingly easy to write something to my best friend that I knew would make her blush uncontrollably and smile.

_Hey, Bella. I know you're a fan of these classics, I've observed you sometimes in the library, cradling the book against your knees, biting your lower lip gently in a way that I know your absorbed within these pages. I too, find the love between Heathcliffe and Catherine one to remember amongst all other love stories. That's why I bought this for you. I know you'd treasure it, the way I do. However I must admit, although Heathcliff's relationship with Cathy is one to be envied, I cannot find it in myself to envy him, because I don't believe Catherine's beauty could hold a light to yours. _

_Jacob. _

_Ps. I'm sorry for being an arrogant jerk the other day. I hope you'll forgive me. _

I put the pen down and read over it with a content smile. This was sure to make her melt. I closed the book and hit Jacob's arm, forcing him out of his lustful gaze.

"What? Did you do it?"

"Here". I handed him the book and nodded. "Done. Read it".

**Brrrinnnnng. **

I glanced at my watch to see indeed lunch was over. He handed the book back to me without a care in the world. "No time. You wrote something good, right?"

"Yeah, I think so".

"Good. Put it in her bag, alright? Make sure she doesn't catch you. Thanks". He slapped my shoulder and headed off to where his friends were.

I headed back to where Bella and the rest of our friends should be, but they must have already headed to class. That's when I saw two bags left. Bella's and Alice's. What luck! They must have gone to the bathroom together or something. I quickly ran over and opened her bag, placing the book inside, setting it in nicely. I stepped back, and then figured it must look bad to see the book inside her bag, as if Jacob had been going through her things. I winced and pulled it back out, sitting it under her bag. I smiled.

_Yeah, that would work._

I then ran to the side of the science building, where my next class was. I looked back; just to see Bella and Alice laughing about something as they headed over to their bags. I held my breath when Bella picked up her bag, and saw the book.

I knew then she saw the title, because she covered her mouth in surprise and lifted it up.

"Wuthering Heights?" I heard Alice question.

"I love this book!" Bella smiled happily and opened the first page. "Who could have--"

"Wait, what does that say?" I saw Alice point to the message, and I gripped the wall tighter as they read it together.

A smile crept across Bella's lips and a familiar deep red blush covered her cheeks, and I knew she had read it. She covered her mouth again, and Alice squealed. I smiled and shook my head. What did I expect.

"OH MY GOD!" She jumped up and down. "Bella, Jacob Black! The hottest guy in the school, and he's apologizing to you and sending you this!"

"I can't believe it..." Bella whispered, unable to hold back a smile. "I didn't know he could be so--"

"So?" Alice encouraged.

"Sweet and…kind." Bella finished, and I saw her blush furiously.

I smirked.

Her smile widened and her eyes lit up as she re-read it.

Alice was gripping her arm happily, and recited it. "--Her beauty holds a light to yours. Oh My Gosh, Bella. That's so beautiful! You can tell he's put alot of thought into it."

"It's so sweet of him". Bella cuddled the book to herself and smiled sweetly.

I grinned and raised my fist. "YES!" I whispered in victory. She was melting from my words, I could see it. This was going to be easier then I thought.

"But Alice, this is a problem because, well..." She fidgeted nervously, "You know that I..."

I didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation, hitting the clouds as I ran inside and glanced around for Lauren. I took my seat, and saw her over at the computer labs with Jacob. I held my breath. Jacob turned and grinned at me. I grinned back and motioned "Bella". He raised his eyebrows hopefully, and I nodded.

"She loved it!" I mimed.

He grinned wider, if that was possible and gave me thumbs up.

I heard Lauren scream, and whirled around. She was staring at the computer screen. "Who the fuck is this--"

I winced, covering my ears. Ouch, she could scream loud.

"--About my hair!" She squealed, was all I heard. I didn't have the courage to turn around, as I heard Jacob chuckle. "Looks like there's someone out there who's not so fond of you, babe."

"WHO IS HE?" I heard her get up, because her chair slid back. "Who is this...this...Edward Cullen?"

"He's in this class". Jacob murmured to her. "Right there".

Oh, shit. I felt my hands shaking, but tried to keep myself looking cool, and uninterested. I heard her heels as she made her way up to me, and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see her, and all thought flew out the window. Oh lord, she was beautiful.

"Edward Cullen, right?" She sneered.

"I, uh--" I stuttered, too distracted by her beautiful unnaturally too blue eyes. She crossed her arms, causing my eyes to glance down at the cleavage she was now accentuating. Jacob mimed "NO" Behind me, and waved his arms.

"Eyes up top! Look like you aren't attracted!" He mimed.

I looked back up to her face, as hard as it was.

_Get some damn balls, Cullen._

"Yeah?" I managed to say.

"You got a problem with me? What the hell was that email about?" She pointed behind her, her eyes never leaving mine. "My hair takes alot of effort. You wouldn't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think he knows damn well what he was saying". Jacob stepped in for me. "Edward's never been under the impression that you were anything great, Lauren".

Her mouth dropped open, and in a small way, so did mine. I couldn't believe how cruel Jacob wanted me to be to her.

"Who are you to even say those things to me?" She pouted. "What have I done to you, for you not to like me? What's not to like?" She motioned to herself. "Hmmm, Edward? Tell me!"

"Yeah, Edward". Jacob winked at me and nodded at Lauren sternly. "Tell her how you think her ass is huge, how her shoes make her feet look huge and hideous".

I nearly choked, feeling myself about to melt on the floor in front of her. This woman had no idea what she did to me, but there was no way I could say those things. Hell, she was even sexier when she was angry. Jacob gave me another stern look, encouraging me to admit it.

Lauren gasped, her hands moving to her hips. "Is that so?"

I wanted to tell her no, that I thought she was beautiful and perfect. Because she was. I couldn't lie like this!

"Alright, class. Settle down. Everyone to their seats". I gave a huge sigh in relief when i was away from her, taking my seat across from her. As per usual, I saw Bella come in late, her nose still in the book with a shy smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Some things never change.

As soon as she saw me she smiled and waved, pulling back the chair next to me. Naturally, because she wasn't watching where she was looking, she tripped. I caught her in my arms, and saw her blush. She quickly covered the book and thanked me.

I saw Jacob glare at me from the opposite side of the classroom. I shrugged and mimed, "She's clumsy" behind her back.

Jacob grinned.

"Cute". He mimed back.

I chuckled and helped Bella back on her seat. I glanced back next to Jacob, where Lauren was. And to my shock--She was glaring at me. No--Not at me.

At Bella.

She turned to Jacob and tapped his shoulder. "Jake, who's she? Is that his girlfriend?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Well, you never know babe. It's highly likely."

"Hmmm". She scoffed, and turned back to the teacher. Jacob wrote something down, then chucked it to me. I caught the paper under the desk, and unwrapped it.

_She's jealous! I told you man, she's already intrigued with you. Now, you just gotta keep at it. She'll be yours in no time. _

I grinned at him, and wrote back a message.

_Watch Bella, when I ask her about the book. Watch the way her eyes light up, the way she smiles. You're already half way in, man._

I chucked it back to him, and turned to Bella for my experiment. "Wow, Wuthering Heights". I pretended to read the cover. "So I guess you got the money to get it, right?"

She blushed. "N-No, actually. This is from someone. I found it under my bag at lunch".

"Oooh, who? A secret admirer? Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah, he wrote me a message". She blushed an even darker shade of red. I snatched it off her playfully and pretended to read it.

"Wow, Jacob Black, huh? Smooth. That's beautifully written. Sounds like he really likes you, since he practically called you beautiful".

I handed the book back to her and she blushed again, smiling shyly as she read the message again. She was gone. Jacob would now have her wrapped around his finger after this. Bella was smiling in a way that made me believe she had melted under his, or_ my _poetic words.

I glanced at Jacob, and saw he was smiling at her. I turned back, and just managed to catch Bella looking away from his gaze, a familiar blush on her cheeks and a sweet smile on her lips. I looked back to Lauren, and caught her staring at me, her eyes thoughtful and somewhat cold when she glanced at Bella. She looked back to me, as if she was trying to figure me out. Intrigued, as Jacob had used. I thought back to his words, and looked away as if i was uninterested. I saw her gaze on me as she licked her lips.

Shit, shit. I had to practically grip the table, stopping myself from closing the distance and kissing those luscious red lips.

_Soon,_ I thought.

_Very soon._

I couldn't help but smile.  
Things were working out perfectly.

**Review, pretty please? Chapters come faster if you do, hehe. =) **


	6. Advice

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Love all your reviews and predictions, it's great! **

**Yes, Edward is blind. **

Read on, girls. XPS. I just had to put some twilight references in there, I love Alice and Jasper. 

**BELLA'S POV. **

**--(From where she leaves for the bathroom at lunch.)**

"We'll see you two after school then". Emmett snuck an arm around Rose's waist and glanced up at us. "You're comin, right Bells?"

"Yep". I smiled. "I'll be there."

He chuckled. "Awesome, see you there. Get ready for some horror". He said dramatically, and Alice and I laughed. We headed to the bathroom together, when I heard the hell ring. Alice groaned.

"Typical, just when I have to fix up my hair".

I giggled. "Oh, Alice. You always look immaculate. Seriously".

She smiled and nudged me. "So tell me, how's things with Edward?"

I blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You know". She pointed out knowingly. "You love him. Have you told him yet?"

"Alice," I sighed. "I wish you'd drop it. Even if I did love Edward like the way you think I do, don't you think it would be a little pointless? Edward has his heart set on Lauren, not me. He'll always want her above me." I shook my head, feeling my eyes sting. It didn't matter how much it hurt.

"The first step would be admitting it to yourself, Bella." Alice turned to look at me. "Are you in love with him? Ask yourself honestly."

"I-I..." I tried to fight the tears. "I'm....not."

"Alright, Bella. How about we do this. When you finally are ready to admit it to me, you ring me. Then we'll go from there. Until then, there's nothing I can do for you." She shrugged. "Sorry".

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, genius. We have to go to class".

She grabbed my hand and we headed back down to our bags.

"How funny was Emmett today?" Alice giggled as we made our way down. "I think Rose looked like she was about to stab him when he made cracks about their sex life".

I laughed with her. "I know! But...you can tell he adores her".

"True".

I went to grab my bag, when I saw something lying underneath it. I reached for it, and saw the title. My eyes widened massively. Wuthering Heights. Wuthering Heights, the one book i loved, that I didn't have. I covered my mouth in shock, lifting it up and opening it.

Alice leaned over my shoulder. "Wuthering Heights?"

"I love this book!" I exclaimed, flipping through the pages excitingly. I have always loved it. But one thing bothered me. Who had sent it?

"_Who_ could have--"

Alice stopped my flipping midway, and pointed at what seemed to be a note at the corner of the page. "Wait, what does that say?"

I read it silently to myself, the words slowly registering in my mind. My eyes ran over the last word.

_Jacob. _

From Jacob. _Jacob Black._

I smiled at the same time as I blushed furiously.

Oh, My _God._

I covered my mouth and shook my head in disbelief. Jacob Black sent me this, and apologized for before. I had never thought Jacob would be the type of guy to apologies. He seemed, well, too arrogant. But no! I guess I was wrong.

_Maybe,_ he wasn't so bad...

Alice squealed next to me. "OH MY GOD! Bella, Jacob Black! The hottest guy in the school, and he's apologizing to you and sending you this!

He even _knew_ it was your favorite!" She murmured the last part under her breath.

"I can't believe it..." I whispered in disbelief, though my cheeks began to hurt from the width of my smile. "I didn't know how he could be so..."

"So?"

_Wonderful._

"Sweet, and kind". I blushed, re-reading it and smiling more and more with each sweet, thoughtful word he had written. Alice gripped my arm tightly and recited it with me. "--Her beauty...Holds a light to yours. Oh my Gosh, Bella. This is so, so beautiful! You can tell he's put alot of thought into it".

That was for sure. Jacob Black, a romantic? I never would have known.

"It's so sweet of him". I cuddled the book to my chest happily. My mind screamed;

_Give him a chance!  
_

But then I remembered something of importance. My heart wasn't whole and ready to be given away to a guy like Jacob, because _someone else_ already held a portion of it.

"But Alice, this is a problem because, well..." I fidgeted with my blouse. "You know that...I...well..."

"You love Edward?" Alice smirked.

I blushed again. "Ok, ok. I'm, sort of, admitting I have, well, some feelings for him."

Alice smiled sadly, to my surprise, and touched my shoulder. "Bella, I always knew that. But I honestly think that my brother is an idiot if he's going to go after Lauren, instead of you. So if you want to give this Jacob Black a chance..." She motioned to the book, trailing off.

I shook my head, confused. "I don't know..."

Alice glanced at her watch. "Crap, class. Come on Bella, we'll talk about this later." She shoved me forward gently.

"Enjoy your book". She teased. I blushed again and made my way to class; unable to stop myself from flicking to my favorite pages and reading the parts I loved.

"Alright, class. Settle down. Everyone to their seats". The teacher called as I hurried in, my eyes still glued to a page.

I glanced up quickly, to find my seat. I saw Edward smile at me, and my heart thumped erratically in my chest.

_Traitor._

I smiled and waved, pulling out the chair next to him. I glanced back to my book, when I didn't see the flooring behind the leg of the chair and tripped over it. I closed my eyes as I stumbled forward...into a pair of strong arms. I quickly blushed and scrambled to get up. Edward looked from me, to the book in my hand. I covered it shyly. His hand touched mine, and I felt the tingly wave of pleasure run through me. I tried to ignore it.

I looked back to Jacob's book, smiling shyly as I re-read his message.

"Wow, Wuthering Heights".

I looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes sparking at me. "So I guess you got the money to get it, right?"

I blushed again. Damn it. "N-No, actually. This is from someone. I found it under my bag at lunch". I stuttered, looking away from him.

"Oooh, who? A secret admirer? Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah, he wrote me a message". I was sure I was red as a tomato now. He snatched it off me playfully and pretended to read it. I gasped, trying to get it back. He held it out of my reach.

"Wow, Jacob Black, huh? Smooth. That's beautifully written. Sounds like he really likes you, since he practically called you beautiful". He handed the book back to me and I blushed even more furiously. What was wrong with me today?

I glanced over at Jacob, and saw him smile genuinely at me. Not that cocky grin. Not in a way that made me think he was arrogant. A _genuine_ smile. I smiled back shyly, trying to hide my blush. My heart thumped loudly in my chest from his gaze. Jacob was ridiculously good-looking...too.

I looked over at Edward and sighed, biting my lip awkwardly, before reading over Jacob's message again.

_What was a girl to do? _

**EDWARD'S POV. **

After the last bell rang, I met up with Jacob next to the library before heading home. He motioned behind me to Lauren, who was too busy chatting with her friends.

"Lauren has asked me five times already if I thought that 'Edward Cullen' guy was right about her hair". He smirked.

I grinned and looked back from her to him. "So that's good, right?"

"Absolutely!" Jacob gripped my shoulder. "That means your right on track. Next step is James' party tomorrow. The whole school year is going, and I'll show you what the next step is with Lauren."

I nodded.

"_Only _of course, if you bring Bella". He added.

I nodded again and ran my fingers through my hair. "She'll be there. I'll drag her if I have to".

Jacob smirked. "You might have to. Does she even like the party scene?"

"Not really". I admitted honestly. "But don't worry. She'll do whatever I ask her to do."

"Good." He smirked and shook his head. "Man, if only you knew how jealous I was that you got a girl like Bella wrapped around your finger."

"Are you serious?" I practically laughed at the thought. Bella and Lauren. Honestly, there was _no_ physical comparison. "When you got someone like Lauren attached to your hip? You don't know the meaning of the word jealousy."

Jacob raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Well, you always want what you can't have. Aint that the saying?"

"Something like that". I chuckled.

"Anyway, Got to head off. Later, man." He patted my back without another glance and headed off. He wasn't far away when he turned around and pointed at me.

"Don't forget, make sure Bella's there tomorrow!"

I laughed at the desperation in his tone. "She'll be there."

I turned to look back at Lauren, seeing her leave with her friends. Her figure was accentuated perfectly in her baby pink dress, her high shoes drawing up her long, perfect legs. I let out a low whimper of desire. She had _no idea _what she did to me. When she was out of my eyesight, I quickly hurried off to my car. Bella was already there, her arms crossed to show me she was waiting impatiently. I chuckled and opened the door.

"Sorry, Bella. My fault, I uh, forgot my textbook."

"Last chance, Cullen". She teased, poking my chest. "Next time I'm walking".

"You wouldn't dare". I lifted her fingers in mine and playfully intertwined them. She blushed and I smiled. Even though she hated when she was embarrassed, I loved the familiar redness of her cheek that was becoming a daily thing. It was just her. It was my best friend. My Bella.

"So, you want to help me drive?" I teased, motioning down to the manual stick on the car. Bella only ever drove an automatic, to scared to drive anything manual. She blushed and shook her head.

"Not unless you want me to run your precious Volvo into the ground".

I laughed out loud at that. "As if I'd let that happen. Come on, chicken." I took her hand and rested it over the clutch, placing my hand over hers and moving it to the right gears where necessary. She giggled every time I changed gears dramatically, trying to copy me but failing miserably.

"I can't do this!" She insisted, trying to pull her hand from under mine. I gripped it tighter.

"Don't you dare. You have to get used to it, if you ever want to drive one".

"Well, I can always drive this car". She suggested slyly.

That hit me. I immediately pushed her hand away playfully and grinned the crooked smile she loved. "In your dreams, Swan".

"So the Volvo is more important then I am? Alright, I get it". She shrugged, hunching her shoulders forward and hiding her eyes as if she was hurt. I had a feeling she was playing, but it still worried me. I hated it when Bella was angry with me.

"I was joking around, Bella. Come on". I tried to grip her chin, but she moved away.

"Bella, there is nothing more important then you". I insisted.

_Ok, I lied. _

Lauren _was _more important, but there was no way I was admitting that to Bella. Not when she was angry with me, anyway. Besides, Bella could _never_ be for me the woman that I needed, the woman that Lauren was. I was sure of it.

She slumped back against her seat, a smile on her lips. "Thanks. That's all I needed to hear".

I pulled my hand away and laughed. "Deceptive, I like it."

"It's a talent".

I chuckled.

Just as we pulled up to my house, I saw Alice and Jasper getting out of their car. I smiled, just in time. Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and flung open the door, running with open-arms towards Alice. I laughed and shook my head at my sister and my best friend, although these two girls gave me more joy then any other girl ever had...well, other then Lauren, naturally.

"Didn't you two just see each other at school?" Jasper teased.

Alice pulled away and grinned. "So what? Bella's like my sister, right?"

"It sure feels that way". Bella grinned back.

Jasper looked at me and chuckled, then back to Alice. "So you only save your embrace-like attacks like that to family? Not to me, your sweet boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Talk yourself up there, Jazz".

Alice laughed and let go of Bella to throw her tiny self into her boyfriend's arms...her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed his throat and smiled.

"Gotcha".

Jasper chuckled and held her up, kissing her cheek and neck affectionately.

"You truly are a little monster".

I made a face. "Alright, you two. Leave it for later, huh?"

Bella giggled, and Jasper released Alice's legs, holding her close. "No can do, Edward. Your sister is too desirable for her own good". He kissed her lightly and took her hand, leading her back inside the house.

I rolled my eyes. This is what I have to put up with, and damn, she was my little sister. Though, I couldn't blame Jasper. If he wanted Alice as bad as I want Lauren, hell, I'd be all over her too. Besides, I knew he loved her more then life itself, and that was enough for him to be in my good graces.

I could only hope, as anyone, to find love with Lauren the way Alice and Jasper had. I knew it would work, if Jacob's plan ended up successful, which he affirmed it would. She seemed like the type that would appreciate someone's admiration and love for her. And she'd see I could give her anything, everything...she wanted.

But right now, I'd have to deal with second-best.

My best friend.

"Shall we?" I smiled over at Bella and reached for her hand, following our friends inside.

Let the movie marathon begin.

--

**Well girls? Tell me what you think. **

REVIEW

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW!**

**Please? **

**xx**


	7. Feelings

Oh My Gosh, I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. I love all your predictions, hehe, keep throwing them at me if you so wish.

And now, on with the story…

**Edward's POV.**

Bella, Jasper Alice and I were on the sofa relaxing when we heard Emmett and Rose barge in, finally.

"Hey, losers". Emmett grinned, throwing a bunch of dvds on the sofa in front of us. "Lets pick. Rose and I rented some out."

"You mean, you rented them out". Rose corrected, shoving him playfully. He pulled her in close and kissed her. "Sure, babe, because I really like chick flicks".

She giggled, and Bella laughed. "We always knew you had it in you, Emmett".

I smirked. "Yeah, Emmett's the gay one".

He chucked a cushion at me. I gaped at him. "You're gonna pay for that". I chucked it back at him hard. He ducked, and hit Rose. She squealed and turned around, glaring at me. I had to laugh. She picked up another one and chucked it at me, but due to her poor aim, she got Bella.

"Rose!" She exclaimed, grabbing her pillow and throwing it right back, this time hitting Alice's leg.

That's all it took. Soon enough pillows were flying. Good thing our parents weren't home. I had no idea who I was aiming at, or who was throwing the pillows at me, but we were all laughing uncontrollably as we slammed each other with any cushion or pillow we could find. I grinned, hearing one of the girls squeal and throw the cushion back at me.

"YOUR DEAD!" Emmett growled and I laughed harder, mucking around playfully as we always did. Jasper and I wrestled each other down; laughing so hard we could barely stand. I felt Bella fall on top of me, hit in the head with a pillow from Alice. She squealed and I gripped her waist playfully, bringing her down with me. She laughed hysterically underneath me, reaching for another pillow. This kind of stuff always made me smile. Although they drove me crazy, I loved each and every single one of them to death, and I was never happier just mucking around with them like this. We were the closest six friends you could imagine.

"When the room was practically cluttered, we all lay on our backs on the floor, breathing heavily between laughs.

"Ah, man". Jasper breathed, still grinning as he nuzzled Alice's neck. "We never get sick of this, do we".

Alice giggled and gripped his shirt.

"Never". I agreed with a smile, pulling Bella closer to my chest. I caught her smile, closing her eyes and leaning her head against my heart.

Emmett played with his girlfriend's hair, before getting up. "Come on, guys". He took one look at the room and laughed. "It's a disaster. Whose turn is it?"

"Bella and I will get the snacks". I squeezed her middle gently and helped her up. "You guys clean".

Rosalie smirked. "Done."

Emmett helped her up and smiled at her messy hair, before pulling her into a loving kiss. Jasper had already helped Alice up and kissed her hair, before helping her pick up the cushions, still laughing about something. I smiled and led Bella into the kitchen. She already knew where to look, and pulled out a bowl from our cabinet as I pulled out the chips, popcorn, fruit pieces and chocolate with drinks. She opened the packet and poured the chips into the bowl.

"Salt and vinegar today?" She smiled, licking her lips. "Yum".

I smiled at her. "What else".

She opened the candy packet and put them on a plate. "Oooh, chocolate bullet?" She offered me.

I opened my mouth, my hands full with the drinks.

She giggled and aimed it at my mouth. I was surprised how good she was, and got it right in. I swallowed it and licked my lips. I laughed and nudged her playfully with my elbow.

"One day, you're going to loose".

"Never". She smirked.

She pulled back one of the wrappers of chocolate, finding it had already melted. She made a disgusted noise and reached up, accidentally brushing her chocolate fingers against her forehead. I laughed and set the drinks down. She looked so cute.

"What?"

"Come here, genius". I teased, pulling her closer. "You got it on your forehead".

She blushed furiously. "Get it off".

"Sure." I stuck out my tongue playfully and she laughed, running away from me. "Don't you dare, Cullen!"

"Don't bother trying to run away, Swan". I teased, playfully chasing her around the table. She was too easy. She tripped over one of the legs, and into my arms. I smiled and gripped her tighter to my chest. Where my best friend belonged.

I kissed her forehead, before wiping the chocolate off her with a wet cloth that was on the sink. She blushed, and I could practically feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. I chuckled.

"Still so sensitive".

I felt her smile, as her arms gripped mine. "Thanks for nothing". She said jokingly.

"Thanks for nothing?" I asked incredulously, moving one hand under her arm and another to her ribs, ticking her mercilessly. She squealed and tried to get away, with no luck. "N-No...P-please..." She cried between laughs.

"Thank you, Edward". I said calmly, still torturing her.

"T-Thank y-y-you E-Edward". She giggled, trying to grip my hands to stop me from tickling her.

I sighed and stopped, and she gasped for breath. "That's better". I murmured, and she giggled again, wrapping her arms around my neck. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground for a moment.

"Is it all off?" She asked, pulling away.

"Yep". I grabbed the drinks off the counter and smiled at her. "Bring in the chips". I then headed back inside the family room. All four of them were looking at me with amused expressions.

"Just what were you doing to Bella?"

"Oh, nothing". I smiled innocently.

"Bet he confessed his love for her and she ran away screaming". Emmett joked.

I raised one eyebrow. "Hilarious, Em".

Rose laughed. "Seriously Edward, we'd stop with the jokes if you two realized that it's all true and got together already".

"It's not going to happen". I sighed for the hundredth time. "So for God's sake, drop it already. I am _not_, at all, in love with Bella and she is _not_ in love with me. So find someone else to set up, Rose".

It was true that I was sick and tired of this. Bella was my best friend that would never change.

Alice frowned.

"Oh that's right". Emmett smirked. "He's in love with the high and mighty Lauren Mallory. How could we forget".

I smirked dryly at him. "Lauren Mallory is perfection".

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice scoffed. "Perfection, my ass".

Jasper stifled a laugh. "Edward, she's beautiful, sure, but you don't know her. How do you _know_ she's the right girl for you?"

I shrugged. "What do you do with the girl you really like? You ask her out and find out. Besides, I just think she is. I can read her very easily, and she seems like the type of girl I've always wanted to get into a relationship with."

"Which is?" Emmett pushed.

"She's sweet, she's kind, sexy, desirable, and unique, you know? The type of girl I'd be really happy with".

"Well, I sure hope so for your sake". Jasper smirked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, so do I, considering you've got a sweet, kind, unique girl right in front of you, waiting for you to open your eyes".

I sighed and shook my head.

"Whatever. So anyway, lets pick a movie". I insisted, abruptly ending that conversation. Enough was enough anyway. We decided on The Heartbreak Kid, followed by Wanted and Eagle Eye.

Bella rounded the corner and smiled at all of us, giving Rose and Emmett the chocolates, Alice and Jasper the candy and coming over to sit with me with the chips. I smiled. She and I always loved the chips the best.

She curled against the love seat with me, and I pulled her closer against my chest. She smiled widely and cuddled against me, holding the bowl of chips in her arms. I took a heap and placed them in my mouth.

"Everyone comfortable?" Emmett smirked, turning towards me.

I rolled my eyes. "Just start it".

Within twenty minutes of the movie, I grew a little uncomfortable with my knees and lifted Bella up for a minute. She whimpered in protest.

"Hang on". I whispered, lifting her up so I could stretch my legs out and opening them slightly, before lifting Bella in between my legs.

She fitted perfectly, as she always did since we were little. She smiled again, resting her head against my chest. My arms comfortably sat on her waist, my chin leaning on her head. A ridiculously comfortable position let me tell you.

I glanced to the side to see Emmett nuzzling and kissing Rosalie's neck, and Jasper kissing Alice's shoulder.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. When Lauren was in my arms, I would be the same, I was sure. Who wouldn't be, with a girl as beautiful as Lauren? I could just imagine her in a few weeks, sitting here with me instead of Bella, in my arms where I could kiss her anytime I so desired. I grinned at the thought. Any man's dream come true.

I just had to be patient.

"What are you grinning about?" Bella murmured underneath me. She was so still in my arms, she didn't move or squirm against me once. It was great. She was an easy girl to cuddle with.

I pressed my lips to her hair. "Nothing". I murmured, hiding my smile. I inhaled her shampoo and felt my whole body relax at the familiarity of it, letting go of any other thoughts and just concentrating on watching the movie with her, for now.

--

**BELLA'S POV.**

I headed into the kitchen with the chips, candy and chocolates, handing them to Rose and Alice, before making my way over to the loveseat with Edward. Alice seemed a bit distracted, but nothing urgent enough that I had to know now. Besides, I wouldn't miss cuddling with Edward for the world.

I sat by myself, praying he'd pull me close to him. I couldn't hold back my joy when his hands encircled my waist, pulling me closer and against his chest. I blushed furiously, and tried to slow down the erratic racing of my heart.

I smirked at the state of his bronze hair, messed up and sticking out all over the place. He seemed oblivious, wrapping his arm around my hip. I cuddled closer to him, my fingers lightly gripping his shirt. I smiled, relishing in the feeling. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Everyone comfortable?" Emmett turned to look at us and smirked.

I blushed a deep red, but luckily Edward saved me. "Just start it".

The Heartbreak kid started, and the lights were off. I found this movie weird, but occasionally funny at times. It was also kind of dirty, but I knew that's why the guys picked it. Not long in, just as I was getting absorbed into the movie, I felt Edward shift. I froze.

_Oh please, don't push me away._

He lifted me up from his arms, and I whimpered in protest. I desperately wanted to stay in his arms, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Hang on". He whispered in my ear, and I shivered. I felt him move his stance and open his legs, before bringing me back in his arms, lying in between his legs. To say I nearly died would be a little bit of an understatement. As usual though, it was perfect. Our bodies fitted together like they were molded that way. Every small curve of mine fit into his comfortably, as if we were a perfect puzzle. I smiled happily and rested my head on his chest, feeling his arms encircle me again and his chin on my head.

I bit my lower lip, ignoring the redness seeping through my cheeks. I couldn't help but wish we were statues at this very moment, molded together like this, forever. I wouldn't want to move out of this position for the world.

I felt Edward grin, his chin sitting tightly on my head. "What are you grinning about?" I murmured, knowing it wasn't about the movie, considering we were at a pretty dull part. I wondered if maybe, just maybe, he was enjoying this as much as I was.

"Nothing". He muttered back, and I felt his lips on my hair. My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I closed my eyes, resting back into his arms blissfully.

At that moment, nothing else mattered.

I didn't care about the fact that my best friends' heart belonged to someone else.

I didn't care about what he had said last night in anger.

I didn't care that Jacob had sent me my favorite book and written the sweetest message I'd ever read, inside.

I didn't care that this wouldn't last.

All I cared about was that he was here, and for this moment, it felt like he wanted me, needed me, as much as I did him.

And that's when Alice's words rang in my mind and I knew I could no longer go on denying it.

_"You're in love with him"._

"_The first step would be admitting it to yourself, Bella." _

_"When you finally are ready to admit it to me, you let me know. Then, we'll go from there."_

As hard as I had tried to deny it, I knew.... I had just admitted it to myself. I wasn't going to fight it anymore.

I was in love with Edward Cullen, and I'd have to tell him.

**Who loves drama? Bahaha. **

So now, Jacob wants Bella, who wants Edward, who wants Lauren, who (technically) still wants Jacob.

**Hmmm. **

**You know what to do!**

**Review, review, review!**

**xx**


	8. The Party

**Hi all. Thank you so, so much for the reviews, I love them all and they inspire me a great deal, so please keep it up!**

**For any of you who think Bella is going to admit her love to Edward now and they'll end up together and that will be the end—All I have to say is—Come on! As if I'd do that :P**

**It's nowhere near the end. Still got tons of drama. If this was it, what would be the point of the deal with Jacob? Edward's locked in, he has to deliver.**

**But that's for later. At the moment, as you all know, Edward's obviously got no problem with delivering Bella into Jacob's arms, as long as Jacob goes through with his side of the bargain.**

**I made Edward quite a bit unlikable and OOC for a reason. He's even getting on my nerves as I write him, lol. But there is a reason as I said, and you'll see why.**

**I can promise you though, the chivalrous, sweet, gentleman-like Edward that we all know and love will emerge later. ;-) Any takers on when that will be?**

**Keep up with your predictions, and/or suggestions, I love them. ****Love you guys. As readers and reviewers you are all awesome.**

**And now…Enjoy.**

* * *

**BELLA'S POV. **

I couldn't sleep. The movie had finished and I was home, still trying to determine how and why I had to fall in love with my best friend. I was also frightened of staying there too long...Mainly because I suspected Alice would figure it out, and even worse...the possibility that Edward would.

I sighed and rolled over on my side, gripping my pillow. What was I going to do about the party tomorrow? Edward knew I hated parties.

After the movie, Edward had pulled me aside and asked me to go to James' party tomorrow night. James was one of Jacob's friends, and ridiculously popular too. But he was a jerk, I never liked him. Jacob was, at least, a little better.

I thought back on the conversation.

"Please Bella?" Edward begged me, after I had shook my head with a final 'no'.

I sighed, hating myself for not being able to resist him.

"Edward please," I begged back. "You know I'm not one for parties. Can't you go with the guys? Why me?"

"I want my best friend with me". He pulled out the crooked smile and I was gone. "Please, Bella? I can't go without a date, and I wouldn't want to go with anyone else but you".

I blushed furiously, much to his amusement. I stared into his sparkling green eyes, wandering maybe if...If he felt the same way I did?  
Did he love me?

I bit my lower lip hard and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine."

Edward grinned happily and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you."

I closed my eyes tightly. Did he love me? Why else would he be so excited for me to go? He never used to be this excited if we went somewhere together. All of a sudden now, it's like he's dragging me everywhere, needing me with him.

Not that I minded, quite the opposite. I was just curious.

My heart swelled with the possibility that my best friend might love me back. I made up my mind, I'd have to admit it to Alice, and see what she thinks. I winced. This was going to be a hard.

"_Please,_ I prayed silently.

_Let this be worth it. _

--

The next morning, I was up and showering, eating breakfast when I got a phone call from Edward.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Hey, listen, just letting you know I'll pick you up at five thirty, alright? Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett are going in their own cars".

I nodded with a silent sigh. "Sure, Edward."

"Thanks Bella. I owe you". He said quickly, before hanging up. I glanced at my phone and let it slide across the table, watching it with wary eyes. Everywhere I looked, I saw my best friend. On the wallpaper of my phone. The photos in my room. And now, just in my mind. I knew I had to do something, before this drove me insane.

But I couldn't call Alice.

I wasn't brave enough for that. Not yet.

So the day dragged on, and at four Alice was here to 'Barbie' me up. With a sigh I let myself into her hands to do what she pleased. Although I rarely admitted it, I often liked the way Alice made me turn out. She did my hair and make up so well.

I could feel her planting curlers in my hair as she began to work on my face.

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" I murmured under her hand. "I mean, we don't get along with James".

"Bella," Alice rolled her eyes. "It's a house party. There are no invitations".

"Fantastic". I sighed. "It's just a good thing mum and dad aren't giving me crap about it".

Alice smiled and patted my nose with a powder. "You're so lucky. Renee and Charlie are fairly lenient with you. It's great".

"Conditionally". I corrected and smiled. "Depends on where I go and who I go with. I mean I'm going with Cullen/Hale boys. I think my parents are relatively sure I'm protected".

Alice giggled. "Too true".

By quarter past five, my hair and make up were done, and my clothes were chosen. I climbed into my black tights, and pulled on my silver and black halter neck. Alice gave me a pair of black high heel sandals that tied at my ankles and then wrapped around my legs. My hair was out around my shoulders, curled. Alice squealed with delight and shoved me to a mirror.

"You look amazing!"

I smiled half-heartedly at the mirror. I looked...different more the word. Alice never understood when I said that. She said I only looked different to myself. She said my features were just highlighted alot more; making me look 'hot' and my curves accentuated a little more, making me look 'sexy'. So I transformed from 'pretty, sweet' Bella to 'hot, sexy' Bella after my makeover according to Alice.

I blushed and twirled around, not really used to the heels but I did agree with Alice, they suited the outfit.

"Ok". I placed a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. "Are we done?"

"Done". She smiled at me. "Now, I gotta get home to get ready. See your gorgeous ass there". She teased and grabbed her bag.

"Right back at 'ya". I laughed as she headed downstairs to go.

Not long after, I heard a familiar beep. I grabbed my coat and covered my outfit self-consciously, even though Alice said I looked great. I ran my fingers through my hair and headed downstairs. He beeped again, and I murmured, "I'm coming, I'm coming", under my breath.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!"

"Be careful, Bella!" They both called from the family room. "Not too late!"

"Yep". I closed the door and waved to the owner of the silver Volvo on my lawn. He waved back. I ran over to it, the heels making it harder though. I opened the door myself and climbed in. He smiled over at me.

"Hey."

"Hi". I smiled sheepishly.

"You look great". He looked down from my made-up face to my outfit, which I instinctively covered. He chuckled and started the car, pulling away from the curb.

"Thanks. So do you". I murmured back, feeling that churn in my stomach when I saw how gorgeous he looked, and how plain I must look next to him. His face was always immaculate, but as per usual he wore his faded jeans, dirty sneakers and a green shirt. I smiled. He looked like the Edward I always loved.

But... If he just dressed up a little more, he'd look ridiculously gorgeous. No girl would be able to keep her hands off him. I loved him the way he was, but I know what girls saw when they compared him with Jacob. Jacob knew how to wear his clothes. I could even admit that. He often wore black button down shirts, buttoned down his chest to show his abs. His dark jeans were tight which looked good on him, and his hair was messy styled with gel. Plus, he's piercing blue eyes. If Edward was more conscious, I knew Jacob would have no chance. As attractive as Jacob was, Edward's unique beauty, his emerald green eyes, lean body, and good looks overpowered Jacob by a long shot.

"So, are you going to drink tonight?" I asked, watching his reaction.

He nodded. "Yeah. Emmett isn't, so he's going to drive us home in this car".

I sighed. "Edward, please, promise me you won't drink a lot this time".

When Edward went to parties, he loved to drink. All the time he'd end up drunk, hurt or something equally foolish. I told him it wasn't good for him, mentally or physically, and each time he never learnt his lesson.

He looked over at me. "I won't".

"Seriously?" I begged. "I don't want to see you hurt, again".

"I promise".

It took as a little over half an hour to get there.

I knew we were there when I heard the loud music pumping, and the kids on the street dancing, drunk. I sighed. James' place was huge. It was a mansion. Edward parked the car, looking up to the house excitingly. I glanced from him to the party, raising my eyebrows.

"So excited to dance? I never knew you had it in you".

He turned to me and smiled crookedly, opening his door. "You bet".

My heart fluttered and I blushed. He was staring at the house in awe, so I opened my own door and got out, closing it behind me. I recognized Flo-Rida and T-pain's music blaring through the speakers. Edward held out his hand for me, and I took it, letting him lead me inside.

"Wait, Bella". He stopped me and motioned to my coat. "Don't you think you should leave it in the car? It might get stolen in the house".

"Oh, right". I peeled it off and gave it to him quickly, wincing when I thought of his face when he saw my outfit. It was like ripping a band-aid off quickly. Instead of a sarcastic remark I thought I'd get, I looked up to see him smiling at my outfit. I blushed furiously.

"What?"

"Nothing". He looked away quickly and headed back to the car to put my coat inside. He came back over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, his lips at my ear. "You look good".

I blushed an even darker shade of red. Damn him.

"Alice got to you again?" He teased.

I nodded, making a face. He laughed and pulled me closer, squeezing me tight. He then let me go except for my hand, dragging me inside. Once we were in, he seemed to be in a hurry to find someone. The music thumped in my ears, making me unable to hear anything.

"BELLA!" Someone squealed in my ear.

I winced and turned around to see my four friends. "Hey!" Rose, Alice and I hugged, and Emmett and Jasper grinned. Edward waved at them.

"You look amazing, Bella". Rosalie grinned. "Come on, we girls have dance".

"N-No". I stuttered, shaking my head.

"Come on, Edward". Alice gripped his sleeve, her other hand dragging Jasper to the floor. Edward grimaced and tried to let go.

"Not right now". He insisted. "You girls go. I'll catch up".

"Alright". Alice held me tighter and led me to the floor, to dance to "Elevator". I was never a good dancer, so I just tried to imitate them. Alice, Rosalie and I held hands, trying to move in sync; it made it a little easier.

I saw Edward give Emmett the keys to his car, say something, and walk off.

Jasper and Emmett then turned to watch us with amused eyes.

"She's stuck on my ela-ela elevator". We sang playfully, laughing and dancing around. Just for now, I let go of all my worries and just let go, wanting to enjoy this time with my best girl friends.

--

**EDWARD's POV.**

I was grateful Alice and Rosalie took Bella to dance, so I'd have a moment to find Lauren. I had two beers while I did a circle around the house, and couldn't find either her or Jacob. I sighed, and pulled out my phone, dialing his number.

He answered after one ring, sounding frustrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Edward. What's goin on? Where are you? Where's Lauren?"

"We're comin, man. Settle down". Jacob replied. "She's being a damn girl, driving me fucking crazy by taking forever. She wants to make an entrance. I'm parked outside her place, now. We'll be there in ten minutes if she doesn't take much longer."

"Alright. Listen..." I paused. "Are you sure, the whole picking-her-up thing isn't making her think that--"

"I _don't _want her, I've already told you. I've made it clear to her it's over. We're just friends now. Damn man, I'd rather pick up Bella any day."

"Alright, alright, whatever". I let it go. "See ya".

"Yeah, later". He hung up.

I closed my phone and sighed. Nothing to do while I waited for ten minutes, possibly more. I headed back to my friends, a smile spreading across my lips when I saw Bella, Rose and Alice dance. Well, Rose and Alice dance anyway. Bella was more standing there, then anything.

I smirked and went up to her. I couldn't stand to see her looking so awkward. It really wasn't that hard. This Elevator song had a good beat; all she had to do was feel it.

I came up behind her, smiling at Rose and Alice as I twirled her around to face me. Alice waved, knowing I was going to dance with Bella. She and Rose danced over to Jasper and Emmett, who were dancing across from us. Bella looked up at me with wide eyes, and I smiled at her, bring my lips down to her ear.

"Stop worrying about how you'll look. Everyone _can _dance. Just let go". I breathed, intertwining our fingers and moving my body to the beat. I lifted our hands and she smiled, blushing as per usual. I grinned at that, and brought her closer. With our bodies pressed against each other, she found it easier and began to move with me.

"That's it". I smiled and nodded, encouraging her.

She blushed again, and I spun her around, pulling her back up to my chest. She smiled when I moved my hands down to her hips, to around her waist as we danced in sync. Her eyes closed when our bodies touched, and placed her hands over mine, moving in time with me and getting really into it.

I smiled, proud of my best friend. She looked so beautiful and confident at that moment, and I couldn't help but press my lips to her cheek, moving to her ear. "See?" I whispered in a low voice, and felt her shiver. "You're a natural".

She blushed such a deep color red I thought she was going to faint. It was extremely hot in there though, so I'm sure she was just flustered.

I couldn't help but chuckle though at how cute it was.

Once the song finished, Bella moved away with a shy smile. "Thanks".

I chuckled and lifted her chin, pressing my lips to her forehead. "Anything for you, Bella".

"Holy...shit". Alice gaped at something behind us. "What the hell is she wearing?"

I turned around, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. There stood Lauren with Jacob trailing behind her. But my eyes immediately went to Lauren's curvy figure highlighted in the dress she was wearing. Every guy had literally stopped and stared at her.

Her dress was see-through, except for a bikini-like pattern. It was as though she was wearing underwear, and just wore a see-through material over it. I couldn't move my eyes away from her. Those curves...that cleavage....those legs...Shit shit shit.

My eyes wandered over her chest, to her legs, and I I bit my lower lip hard.

F*ck.

Bella shifted behind me, but it was like I was no longer connected to this body. The only connection I had was that I wanted Lauren...badly. "My God", I whispered, clenching my fingers in a way to stop myself from getting aroused just from looking at her.

It wasn't easy.

"Damn, that was I was going to wear". I heard Rosalie say sarcastically.

A soft hand touched my shoulder, and I snapped out of it to see it was Bella. She glanced from Lauren back to me, and it was though her eyes had lost their spark.

"Are you going to come and dance with us?"

I could see Jacob motioning me over, and, taking another look at Lauren, I didn't need to ask again. "N-No, uh, got stuff to do..." I trailed off and ran for the stairs, without turning back.

A guy passed with a tray of shots, and I took one, swallowing it down. Shit, it burned. It was tequila. I think I'd need it.

Jacob met me at the top, where we were out of view from Bella and Lauren.

"Seen Lauren?" He smirked.

"Yeah. Wow". I whispered, shaking my head.

He chuckled. "She's coming up to us, right now. Be cool, remember. Don't even look at her. No attention, you're not interested."

I nodded nervously, though I tried to hide it in a calm composure. "Hey Jacob". She smiled but her eyes immediately turned to me for a few seconds. She then stepped forward and gave me the up and down.

"Edward". She practically sneered my name.

"Mallory". I nodded stiffly, turning the other way, as hard as it was.

"Here with your girlfriend?" She asked harshly.

"What's it to you?" I retorted, trying to think like Jacob Black. If I could be him, if I could copy his mannerisms, I'd win her over alot quicker. Surprisingly, it felt good.

She gasped, and for once she seemed speechless.

"Asshole". She muttered as she walked away, but her eyes never left me, roaming over my features, then down to my clothes, or my body, I couldn't be sure. I hoped it was my body. I turned to Jacob and opened my arms helplessly.

"Are you sure that this is the way to get her?"

"Positive". Jacob insisted. "Can't you tell? You've intrigued her beyond belief. She just can't figure you out, and it's driving her nuts."

I smiled, sneaking a look over at her. My throat grew dry at how beautiful she looked.

She glanced at me, and I quickly looked away.

I hoped Jacob was right.

"Look," Jacob squared his shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Do you know what Lauren told me the other day? She's looking for someone special. And I can turn you into that; I can help you be that special guy for her. You just have to help me be that guy for Bella."

He handed me a beer and raised his eyebrows. I nodded slowly, taking a long drink from the bottle. I closed my eyes for a moment, and opened them. "Right".

"So, where's Bella?" He asked, taking a drink from his beer.

I looked behind me and smiled at her still on the dance floor. I pointed to her so Jacob could see. He grinned. "Great, so what do I do now? How do I get her talking?"

I thought of something, and motioned for him to follow me. He did, as we headed out to the dance floor. "Alright, just watch what I do, and catch her. That's the best icebreaker with Bella. Remember man, _don't _be so cocky! Bella does not go for that."

I motioned for him to stay there, and coming up behind Bella, I tapped her shoulder. "Bells!"

She turned around, and aligning my foot, I slipped it under hers. Bingo. She tripped and stumbled, and Jacob reached forward within a second, catching her in his arms. She looked up and blushed furiously.

"Oh, hi".

"Hey". His smile quivered, and it reminded me of how nervous I was with Lauren. Bella didn't pull away from his embrace, and I managed a goofy smile. She must like him. This might be easier then I thought. Jacob lifted her up and touched her cheek.

"A bit of a rough step, huh?" He grew closer. "Are you alright?"

She blushed again. "Yes, thank you. It was very, um, well...thank you for catching me".

"Your welcome". I could see how hard he struggled with his words, as if he was used to womanizing girls with his pick up lines. I motioned _'the book'_ behind her.

He nodded.

When they had let go, Bella tucked a hair behind her ear shyly as she always had.

Jacob cleared his throat. "So uh, did you like the book?"

Her eyes brightened. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I meant to talk to you about that." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you, so very much. I absolutely loved it. It was very sweet, and considerate."

Jacob seemed ecstatic. "Anytime, Bella."

It was quiet for a moment, before Jacob extended his hand again. "Will you dance with me?"

She blushed, and nodded. "Sure". She took his hand and he twirled her around, pulling her in close. I figured my work was done, and after drinking down the beer in my hand, i went in search of Lauren. I found her dancing with her friends, and stopped.

"Be cool, be cool". I chanted to myself, the lump forming in my throat whenever I saw her. I gained the courage and approached her, pushing past her in the hopes of getting her attention. It worked. She turned around in a huff, to see it was me.

"Oh, Edward!" She said lightly, but I could sense sarcasm in her voice. I pushed it away though.

"Lauren". I replied subtly, looking as cool as I could.

Underneath, I was shaking with nerves. My God, she was so beautiful, so perfect in every way.

Her friends whispered something to her and she giggled, turning back to me. My heart thumped frantically in my chest, as she took steps closer to me. My eyes went straight to her bright red lips, as hard as I tried to look away.

"What is it?" She licked her lower lip seductively. "Want to kiss me?"

I swear to God, I stopped breathing. I was so close to grabbing her by the waist, pulling her gorgeous body against mine and taking her up against the wall, my lips pressed to her luscious ones. I clenched my hands into fists to stop them from shaking. She continued to come closer to me, until our bodies were nearly touching.

Breathe man, breathe.

I couldn't answer her. I couldn't say anything. I could barely form a word, let alone a sentence. All thought had left me.

She touched my chest, and my heart accelerated to a ridiculously dangerous rate. She smiled and leaned forward slightly.

_Fuck, fuck!_

My lips pursed slightly, and her eyes closed. Now, I'd like to say we kissed, and it was the hottest, passionate kiss I'd ever had. But Lauren had other ideas. Before I knew it she had moved away, and her cup of beer was all over me. I don't know whether she poured it on me or simply splashed it on me, it was too quick. But my face was covered.

"That's for insulting my hair". She smiled tauntingly, throwing the plastic cup at my head lightly, before turning around and walking away.

I watched her walk away, before running my fingers through my beer-drenched hair and nodding to myself.

Fucking, _great._

I should have known.

I shook my head, cursing myself the whole way to the bathroom. I was a damn friggen idiot, that's what. I opened the door to the bathroom, ignoring stares as I ran to the sink and turned the tap on full blast, splashing cold water over my face and neck to get rid of the smell and the stickiness of the beer.

It was a little better, but my humiliation sure wasn't easily washed away.

I sighed, staring at the mirror in front of me. I needed the one thing to make me feel better. The one _person_ that made me feel better.

I needed Bella.

I splashed my face one more time, wiping my face with paper towels before heading out and down the stairs to where I left her and Jacob. I wondered if their moment was going as 'well' as Lauren and ours had.

I smirked. Yeah, right. I doubted Jacob was a fool like me. He probably would have seen that coming. I'd have to talk to him about this.

I pushed through dancing couples, in search of my best friend. The alcohol I already had was making me woozy, and I was stumbling a little.

When I finally set my sights on her, I saw she was still dancing with Jacob. I climbed over to the bar, gripping the stool and sliding on it. I ordered another beer and began to scull, watching my best friend grind on Jacob as he pulled her closer, their faces inches apart. I guess they were going well.

Bella turned around and moved her back against Jacob's chest, which seemed to excite him but confused me. She smiled and closed her eyes, as his arms wrapped around her waist. And she was loving it. I swallowed sharply.

I had never seen Bella, _my_ Bella, dance like that. Not even with _me._

"Damn, Swan looks hot tonight". I heard one of the bar guys comment behind me.

"Dude, I'd wine and dine her any day if she dressed like that".

I gritted my teeth together.

"Jacob? I'm just going to go to the bathroom". Bella asked sweetly. I smiled at her, although she obviously couldn't see me. She was so cute when she pouted. He touched her cheek lightly.

"Hurry back, then".

"Will do".

She took off, and I glanced back to the bar, finishing off my beer. The guy next to me was still making cracks at Bella.

"--Do you reckon? It's always the quiet ones. She's probably awesome in bed".

"Why don't you go up to her and find out?"

"Good idea. Though a nerd like her would need to relax first."

Then pull her away from Black and get her alone". He smirked and ordered a drink, and pulled out a small glass of liquid. He unscrewed the lid, and poured the liquid into the drink that, I realized, he was going to give Bella. My eyes widened in realization and horror. He was going to try and get her drunk. He was spiking her drink.

He got up, and I growled under my breath. There was no way he was getting anywhere near her.

My anger was almost too much to handle, and when he walked past me, I grabbed his arm and spun him around. Before he could question me, I grabbed his collar, before knocking the drink that was for Bella, out of his hand. It smashed and shattered all over the floor.

"What the f--"

"Stay the hell away from her". I sneered; pulling back and punching him head on. I was almost shocked by my strength. He slammed his head against the bar, but it didn't discourage him. He got up again.

"What's wrong, Cullen? Too attached to Swan? Oh right, she's the only girl you've fucked, right?"

I growled and ran at him, and before we knew it we were on the ground, throwing punches. I slammed him in the nose, and ribs. Girls around us were screaming, and I heard someone call security, but I was too furious to care.

Within seconds I felt hands grip mine, pulling me off him and slamming me to the ground. I heard what sounded like chains, and it didn't sink in till I felt my hands being handcuffed.

Shit.

"Wait--" I tried to protest.

It was security.

Everyone was around me, and I glanced around, trying to figure out familiar faces. That's when I saw Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. To my shock, they were glaring at me in disgust.

"He harassed me out of nowhere!" The guy complained, and I recognized him as a senior above us. He was one of James' friends.

"He's drunk. Get him out of here".

_IT WASN'T MY FAULT!_ I wanted to shout, but my face was firmly pressed to the ground, the guard still holding me tightly.

"Edward!" I heard the only voice I wanted to hear at that moment.

I struggled to be able to look up, and was met with Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella--" I whimpered.

Jacob grabbed her before she could come over, holding her close. "Sshh, Bella. Stay here. Edward started a fight with one of the drunk guys at the bar. I suggest you keep a distance".

I gaped at him in horror. Was he _serious_? I might have had too much to drink…._again_….but I would never hurt Bella! I struggled, but the security guard pinned me down even more. Bella gripped Jacob's shirt, staring at me with disbelief. I had been drunk before, and alot of the time it didn't end well. But I had promised her that tonight I wouldn't drink so much.

"Edward? Is that true?" She gazed at me with disappointment in her eyes. "_Again_?"

I had enough. Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice were bad enough, but it was ten times worse when Bella gave me that look. Not to mention Lauren.

Oh God, I can just imagine what Lauren is thinking. I had no chance now.

"Bella, no! I--"

"Alright buddy, you're out of here". The security guard cut me off, pulling me up.

_I was trying to protect you!_ I tried to call out, but it was too loud and muffled that I knew she wouldn't hear. I struggled, but had no chance. The security guard dragged me out the door and out the front of the house, before unlocking the cuffs and shoving me forward.

"Get out, and go home."

I didn't even bother to glare at him. He headed back inside to patrol, and I slumped against the wall of the house, covering my head.

Dammit dammit dammit! What had I done?

Why did I even loose my temper so quickly?

I sighed and shook my head.

How was Bella going to get home now? What would her parents think of me if she had to call them?  
I swallowed hard at the thought. I could just imagine their reaction.

_He's rotten for you, Bella. Stay away from him. He's a bad influence._

"Idiot. Damn _idiot_". I cursed myself. I could have dealt with it alot calmer, grabbed the drink off him and that's it. But as usual, the alcohol had heightened my emotions, making me unable to stop. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think of a possibly better explanation. Would they believe me if I told them I was trying to protect Bella? That I saw a random guy that was about to spike her drink?  
Somehow, I didn't think they would. I wasn't sure I would if was in their position either.

I let out a whimper, pounding the wall with my fist. This would surely be a black mark against me.

"Hey".

I looked up quickly. and saw Bella standing there, hands on her hips.

I scrambled up, finding it difficult. I stumbled towards her, not waiting for her to iniate it as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me.

"I'msosorrydidn'tmeanitpleasedon'tbeangry..." I slurred, unable to make sense of my own words.

She leaned away from me, as if she was trying to get away. "Edward, you're drunk. Again. Can't you ever control yourself? Didn't you promise me you would?"

"I was trying--" I tried to tell her.

"No, save the excuses. There's no excuse for causing a hassle like that. You could have gotten hurt, damn it!" She shoved me away, her eyes stinging with tears. "Do you know how scared I was?"

My arms felt empty without her, and I stumbled forward again. "Bella please--"

"Don't try to tell me you're not drunk". She said angrily. "God damn it Edward, you smell of it. I can smell it two meters away."

I sniffed my shirt, and realized what she could smell was when Lauren dumped the alcohol all over me.

"No, B-Bella, that was, um..." I could barely think straight.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I thought so."

"Bella, I'm not drunk." I tried to convince her, but I knew she wasn't buying it. She pulled out her phone and glanced at it.

I practically fell on my knees in front of her. "Don't ring your parents". I pleaded. "You know everyone will make a big f-fuss...We can catch a taxi...or Emmett or Jasper..." I trailed off.

"I'm not catching a taxi. I'm not going home with you". She watched me for a moment, almost sympathetically. She then sighed. "Jacob is driving me home."

"Jacob?" I groaned, clutching my stomach. I felt sick. "Bella, can you ask--"

"No, I'm _not_ asking him to drive you home". She cut me off softly. "You should have been more responsible".

"Please?" I pleaded with her, giving her the eyes I knew she couldn't resist.

She watched me for a long time, and I saw her resolve melting. I smiled a goofy smile. Bella could never say no to me.

She bit her lower lip.

"I'll ask". She finally sighed. "But you owe me. Hell, you'll owe _Jacob_".

I nodded, withering around in pain. She immediately helped me up, and I leaned on her till I was on my feet. "Thanks". I managed to choke out, leaning over and giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She grimaced and glared at me playfully, though her cheeks went a bit pink. I wonder why. It was just me.

"Thanks Edward". She smiled a little and wiped her cheek. "I needed that".

"Bella, are we going?" Jacob Black came outside to look for her. He stopped when he saw me in her arms.

"Cullen?" He said darkly. "Why am I not shocked to see you out here?"

Bella glared at him, as if she was protective of me. I pressed my lips against her hair, not realizing I was holding her a little too tight. She squirmed. "Um Edward..."

"Oh," I released her. "Sorry."

Jacob glanced at me and smirked. "Wasted?"

"Jacob," Bella interrupted him. "Can you take Edward home, too? Just to my place. He lives next door".

I could see he wasn't happy at all. I should have known, after all he'd probably want to be alone with Bella. I looked at him, waiting for him to say no. But surprisingly enough, one glance from Bella's pleading eyes and he nodded.

"Sure, Bella. Anything for you".

She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

She helped me up, Jacob offered too but I refused him. I could walk well enough. Bella led me after Jacob to his car. My stomach churned, and I felt sick, not to mention in pain. I must of had more then I thought.

Bella helped me over to the car, and I got in the backseat, while she got in next to Jacob. He started off, and I felt even worse. I brought my hands under my knees and tried to steady myself.

"So, what music do you like?" Bella smiled at someone song I didn't recognize on the radio.

Jacob motioned for her to play with it if she wanted. "Well, I like a bit of everything." He glanced at me nervously, and I realized I hadn't talked to him about what Bella liked. I motioned to her subtly, and he nodded.

"What do you like?" He twisted the question around, and she giggled.

"Debussy. Edward and I both like him. I like classical".

Jacob nodded. "Yeah me too".

She gave him a funny look, and then smiled. "Sure. What's your favorite song then?"

Oh, shit. Jacob glanced at me, his expression frantic. I cut in.

"Claire De Lune".

"Not yours, Edward!" She scolded me playfully. "I meant Jacob".

"Oh, sorry".

"Yeah, I was going to say Claire De Lune". He nodded convincingly. She glanced at Jacob and grinned shyly.

"Alright then."

"So what movies do you like?" He asked, to break the silence.

"My house is right here". Bella pointed to the corner.

"Shit, sorry". Jacob did a u-turn and parked in the driveway. She smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, bad timing."

"No problem!" He insisted, holding his hands up. "I'm going to have to take a rain check then, because I still want to know."

She smiled sheepishly and blushed.

He paused and smiled at her. "How do you feel about dinner?"

I rolled my eyes. He'd have to pull that one out. Bella seemed to stiffen in her seat, and glanced at me nervously. Jacob caught that, and turned to me. "Can you excuse us please, Edward?"

"Oh, sure". I stumbled out of the car and shut the door behind me. I tried to see inside to see their expressions, but I only released after he was out that his windows were tinted. I sighed and made my way inside my house. I'd just wait for Bella on my verandah. I fumbled around for my keys, opening the door and praying Mum and Dad weren't home. I knew Emmett and Alice would be home soon with my car. I stumbled up to my room, tripping on the top stair but steadying myself.

I opened my door and fell on the bed, absolutely exhausted.

_Wait, I must talk to Bella!_

"Later". I murmured to myself. I felt like shit, and I was too tired.

I closed my eyes, just for a moment. That was all I needed before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**Review!**

**Please, Review.**

**Please?**

**xx**


	9. Bella's POV

**Hi all! Thank you so, so much for your reviews, love them! Please keep it up, it inspires me to write.**

**This chapter isn't completely new, except for the end. This is Bella's POV of the party. I thought it was necessary.**

**Hope you enjoy it. xx**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

What a night.

I was dancing, barely, with Rose and Alice, envious of the way they knew how to dance and make it look good. I felt an arm on my waist, and another reach for my hand, twirling me around. My eyes widened in fright, and I opened my mouth to say something when I saw who it was.

"Edward!" I breathed, though I didn't think he could hear me over the music. Edward smiled and pulled me closer, before motioning something to Rose and Alice, who left us alone. I smiled up at him, my heart pounding against his chest as I pulled myself even closer.

He smiled crookedly, and bent down. I gasped for breath, feeling his on my face. For that split moment, I thought he was going to kiss me.

_Dream on, Bella._

Instead, his lips went to my ear and I shivered. He whispered something and added, "Just let go". I breathed in deeply, feeling his hands slowly trace down my arms, lifting them up, and above our heads. I couldn't breathe when I felt his fingers press against mine, and slowly intertwine.

I blushed deeply, and he grinned, bringing me closer. The sensation was incredible, and I found myself able to move my body in time with his.

"That's it". He whispered in my ear, and I blushed, smiling shyly.

He spun me around and I closed my eyes blissfully. He brought me back to his chest, moving his hands down to my hips. My breathing turned erratic as his arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him still. We danced in sync, and when our bodies were pressed firmly together I closed my eyes to savor the moment. Shakily, my hands made my way down to cover his warm, soft ones. My small hand fluttered over his long fingers, moving in time with him.

I felt cool lips at my cheek, and opened my eyes to feel his lips kiss a trail to my ear. I bit my lower lip so hard, I thought I tasted blood. What was he doing?

Why was he doing this to me?

"See?" He whispered seductively, and I trembled with desire. "You're a natural".

I wanted to laugh at that, but all I did was blush deeply. I closed my eyes again, feeling lightheaded, but in a good way. Edward was making me faint.

I heard him chuckle, and smiled at that musical sound.

I wished we could just keep dancing, but once the song finished we both pulled away. I smiled shyly, not sure if I could ever look him in the eye after this. I desperately wanted to read his mind at that moment--see what he thought of me.

"Thanks". I whispered.

He'd never know how thankful I was.

He chuckled once and lifted my chin. "Anything for you, Bella". I felt him kiss my forehead, and my eyes closed almost distinctively at the contact.

"Holy...shit". Alice gaped at something behind us. "What the hell is she wearing?"

I turned around behind Edward, and saw his eyes widen. I looked at the sight in front of us, and felt like crying. Lauren Mallory stood there, looking, well, stunning in her beauty. I wasn't so sure about that dress, though. It didn't appeal to me, but to guys' I'd say it was a knockout. I glanced at Edward, and knew that's exactly what he thought. His eyes were roaming her body hungrily, and I frowned sadly. I could never be to him what she is. I could never take her place. I'd always be second best with him.

Just after the best dance of my life, my confidence and hope had to come shattering down.

I reached out and touched his shoulder, hoping he'd forget her and come back to dance with us. I knew the chances of that were ridiculously low though.

He turned back to me, but his eyes were elsewhere, now. He wasn't really looking at me; his eyes were too clouded with the mystique of Lauren. But I tried.

"Are you going to come and dance with us?"

He turned around for a moment to glance at something upstairs, and then turned back to me. He seemed anxious about something. "N-No, uh, got stuff to do..." He trailed off and ran for the stairs, without turning back. I stood there, watching as he ran from me, most likely to try and get Lauren's attention. My eyes stung.

I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder, and before I turned around I knew she was staring at me sympathetically. I shrugged; trying to pretend it was nothing. She saw through me.

"Don't try and hide it, Bella. My brother is an idiot. You deserve better."

I knew it, she knew it. So why couldn't I just do it?

I knew I couldn't keep on like this forever, but all I had to know was whether he loved me back or not. If he said no, one simple word--no, I'd pry myself loose and try to find someone who does care about me enough to want to be with me.

I sighed.

Whoever that was.

Seeing that I didn't want to talk about it, Alice took my hand and led me back to the dancing. Although I moved with her, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, I couldn't stop thinking about the situation I was in, and how the guy I loved was probably chasing after his object of desire--which wasn't me.

I tried to put on a smile for my friends, but I knew it was hopeless. Surely they could see it in my eyes. Though I can honestly say I tried, I tried to be happy and enjoy myself.

I had never put on such an act in my life.

I was still dancing with them, when I heard the musical voice I loved, along with a light tap on my shoulder behind me.

"Bells!"

I turned around quickly, not looking where I was going. I tripped over something under my foot and fell forward.... when I felt warm strong arms encase me. I smiled, but even so, I knew something was different. These weren't Edward's hands, although they felt just as comforting.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see the handsome face of Jacob Black. I sucked in a breath and blushed deeply.

"Oh, h-hi". I stuttered. What else could I say to him?

He's probably start laughing at me any second.

"Hey". He smiled at me, and my heart thumped faster in my chest. I never thought anyone other then Edward could make my heart like that. I guess I was wrong. But in all honestly...it was very different. Because Jacob was making my heart race and my cheeks blush because he was ridiculously good-looking. Edward was handsome, and I knew him inside and out and yet he still made my heart race and my cheeks blush. I knew Edward. I knew he was real and sincere.

I didn't know this about Jacob Black.

Still, I couldn't resist his touch when he lifted me back on my feet and touched my burning cheek. "A bit of a rough step, huh?" He stepped closer to me, but not close that he was making me uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

I looked into his eyes, and he seemed genuinely concerned. I blushed furiously.

"Yes, thank you. It was very, um, well...." I stuttered, thinking of something easy. "...Thank you for catching me".

"You're welcome". He looked back into my eyes again, and I couldn't help but smile. They were so warm, so inviting, so friendly and open.

He glanced behind me for a second, and looked back.

I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear shyly.

He cleared his throat. "So uh, did you like the book?"

Shoot, I almost forgot about the book! I couldn't help but smile broadly, thinking back on the lovely message that made my heart jump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I meant to talk to you about that". I took a deep breath. "Thank you, so very much. I absolutely loved it. It was very sweet, and considerate".

He smiled back at me widely, seemingly ecstatic with my response. "Anytime, Bella".

It was quiet and a bit awkward for a minute, before Jacob reached out a hand to me. "Will you dance with me?"

I gasped silently. He must be joking. I couldn't go out there and humiliate myself with him. Especially not him.

But one look into his warm gaze, and I couldn't refuse. Somehow I knew he'd keep me safe. He was alot taller then me, even a bit taller then Edward, and he's arms felt so secure and warm around me. I didn't want to say that, so I settled for blushing, as per usual, and nodding once.

"Sure". I managed weakly.

_Please don't let me look like a fool._

He twirled me around, and I bit my lip. His hand went to my waist and pulled me gently closer to him. I rested my hands on his chest, and they felt nice there. He smiled at me and I smiled back, all awkwardness gone. We twirled around on the dance floor, and I was impressed to see he was quite good. Almost as good as Edward.

"You're a great dancer". He whispered in my ear. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Not really. I think it's only because you're leading me so well".

"I guess we're a good team". He teased, and I blushed even deeper.

His hand reached out to touch my cheek, moving up to my temple. I took the courage to glance into his eyes, and the way he looked at me, almost adoringly, surprised me. Jacob Black was popular, he was handsome, and he was everything a girl could want. Surely he was not interested in plain Jane me. Plain Bella Swan.

"You look hot". He admitted.

I winced, but managed a half-hearted smile. I never liked the word hot; it was too sexual and too lustful. But I had to remember who Jacob was--through and through he was a womanizer and he probably told that to alot of girls.

"Thanks". I glanced at my watch and saw it was later then I thought.

"Oh, Jacob, I have to go soon."

He smiled pleadingly at me. "Just another few minutes? Then I'll drive you."

"Oh...are you sure?" I bit my lower lip. "I mean, it's not necessary. Usually Edward drives me home, or one of his brothers".

"Uh, Bella. I think Edward's drunk. I saw him around before".

I froze.

He _wouldn't._

"N-No, see he said he wouldn't...not tonight..."

"Well, how about we make a wager. If he isn't drunk, you go home with him. If he is, you let me drive you. Okay?"

I smiled shyly. "Ok".

The music got louder, and in a way I was kind of grateful. Jacob seemed to be the type that didn't like conversation. Either that, or he had nothing to say. Either way I wasn't going to argue with that. After all, he wasn't the guy I was in love with. I could never fall in love with a guy like him.

Right?

He pulled me even closer, and when my heart met his, feeling the faint beats of his under my fingertips, it just felt right. I closed my eyes, before looking back up at him, and he seemed to feel the same way. I allowed my body to curve up against his, still swaying with him for what felt like eternity. When a boppier song came on, he twirled me around, and, being a bit adventurous, I pressed my back to his chest, feeling him wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled at the warmth radiating between us. Like I said...

...It just_ felt _right.

After a moment, I pulled away, realizing it might have gotten too heated and given him the wrong impression. "Jacob, I have to go to the bathroom". I smiled sweetly at him. He touched my cheek, which burned under the soft tip of his fingers.

"Hurry back".

"Will do". I promised, and in all honesty, I wanted to. I backed away from him, and ran to the bathroom, cursing the fact that a call of nature had to interrupt me now. Afterwards I glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, and when I was satisfied, I headed back out.

That's when I heard it. Crashing, screaming, yelling. My eyes furrowed, and I ran back out to see the commotion. I saw a security guard run over, and went back up to Jacob.

"What's going on?"

He looked at me with wary eyes, before motioning to the floor. I looked around him, and saw what I never wanted to see again. Edward was on the floor fighting with another guy. And he was drunk. Again. The security pinned him to the floor, and my heart cried out for him. I just wanted to go over there, pull the guard off him and kiss him senseless. What good would that do?

He lied to you, Bella. My subconscious whispered. He promised he wouldn't do this again.

"Oh, Edward". I whimpered, tears stinging my eyes. Jacob looked at me, but I didn't care whether he heard that or not.

I called out to him then. "Edward!"

He looked up at me through his lashes. He seemed to perk up when he saw me, his green eyes pleading as he whimpered back, "Bella".

That's when I couldn't control myself. I had to go over to him. I had to help him. I hadn't gotten really far, when Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his secure arms. "Sshh, Bella. Stay here. Edward started a fight with one of the drunk guys at the bar. I suggest you keep a distance".

"_Edward would never hurt me,"_ I wanted to say to him. But it wasn't important at the moment. All I could think was...

Edward _started_ a fight?

Just the thought of him fighting...

I grew angry, and the tears threatened to emerge. HOW could he put himself in danger again like that after he promised? What was wrong with him? Why was he doing this to me, worrying me every time he had too much to drink?

I didn't deserve this. My friends were right.

"Edward? Is that true?" I asked sadly, though I knew Jacob was right. "Again?"

His look was borderline crestfallen. He looked as though he was scared out of his wits that I was about to tell him our friendship was over. The thought almost made me smile. As if I could ever do that. Under all this, I loved him, and I couldn't see that disappearing anytime soon. Unless someone would replace him in my heart. But I knew no one who was capable of such a thing.

"Bella no! I--" He tried to plead with me.

"Okay Buddy, your out of here". The guard grabbed him, and pulled him out, leaving me watching after him. Jacob touched my shoulder, but I felt so numb. So sick. So angry. So upset. I just wanted to cry, let all this out. Why had fate been so cruel to me?

"Bella--We have to go, it's late--"

"I know. Just...excuse me for one moment, please". I turned to him and released his hand, giving him one last pleading look that begged him to forgive me, before running out after my best friend. I opened the doors, and saw him sitting against the wall, or slumping against it more likely. He was definitely drunk; I could smell the alcohol now.

I placed my hand on my hips and waited for him to look up. He did, and to my surprise, he got up, stumbling, and ran to me, wrapping my arms around my waist and pulling me to him in a crushing hug. I was weak, and that's why my heart jumped.

No, Bella, concentrate.

"I'msosorrydidn'tmeanitpleasedon'tbeangry..." He slurred.

I leaned away from him, feeling the strong alcohol breath off his lips. I had to get away, it was making me sick. I tried to get his arms to release me. "Edward, you're drunk. Again. Can't you ever control yourself? Didn't you promise you would?" I was begging with him underneath, but I willed my voice to sound strong.

He pouted a little. "I was trying--"

"No, save the excuses!" I couldn't stand to hear 'but'. I hated that word. Drunk or not, I couldn't hear that now. "There is no excuse for causing a hassle like that. You could have gotten hurt, damn it!" He tried to hold me again, and I pushed him away. My eyes stung, and I crumbled under his gaze. "Do you know how scared I was?"

He stumbled forward again, his arms reaching for my waist. "Bella please--" He stuttered, shaking his head.

"Don't try to tell me you're not drunk!" I told him harshly, annoyed that he'd even attempt to do that when I could probably taste it from where I was standing. "God damn it Edward, you smell of it. I can smell it two meters away!"

He paused and shook his head, wiling me to understand. "No, B-Bella, that was...umm..." He stuttered, gripping his head.

I crossed my arms, shaking my head in disgust. Why did he do this to me? "I thought so".

"Bella I'm not drunk". His eyes pleaded with me so intensely that for a moment I almost believed him. Almost. I looked away from his eyes and pulled out my phone. There was no way Edward could drive now, and I had that deal with Jacob. I glanced at the watch on my phone. Shoot, I was late!

Edward distracted me when he collapsed in front of me. I reached for his arms and he grabbed mine gently. "Don't ring your parents". He begged. "You know everyone will make a big f-fuss...We can catch a taxi...or Emmett or Jasper..." He trailed off.

I was a little annoyed at that, though his begging made me melt in front of him. "I'm not catching a taxi. I'm not going home with you". I stated, and a sharp pain immersed in my heart--like I so desperately wished I was.

I watched his expression for a moment, and sighed, tempted to touch his cheek but refraining. "Jacob is driving me home".

"Jacob?" He groaned and clutched his stomach. "Bella, can you ask--"

I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to ask Jacob to take him home, because like me, that was the only way he'd get home without a fuss. If he bothered his brothers they'd either be annoyed or tell Carlisle or Esme, and obviously ringing his parents was a definite no.

"No, I'm not asking him to drive you home". I managed to choke out, willing myself to say strong. "You should have been more responsible".

No.

No.

No.

Oh, but look at that gaze...I can't leave him here...

No!

Bella, no!

He'll learn his lesson.

But I can't...

"Please?" His pleading gaze was so heartfelt that I didn't have a choice. My heart melted. He smiled a goofy smile seeing that I couldn't refuse him. I scowled mentally at myself. I needed to be stronger.

I bit my lower lip.

"I'll ask". I sighed and shook my head. "But you owe me. Hell, you'll owe Jacob".

I hoped Jacob was okay with this. I scratched my arm nervously, considering how to ask him as I reached to help my best friend up.

"Thanks". He choked, and his arm securely wrapped around my waist, the other around her shoulders. He smiled again and leaned forward. I held my breath as he planted a wet kiss on my cheek. I grimaced but couldn't help but chuckle. He was so adorable. I blushed lightly.

"Thanks, Edward". I reached to touch my cheek, rubbing it a little. "I needed that".

I really did.

"Bella, are we going?" I froze, hearing Jacob's voice behind me. I quickly figured out a way to ask him, hoping he wouldn't refuse. I turned around and managed a smile. He stopped when he saw Edward in my arms, as I tried to help him up.

"Cullen?" He said harshly. "Why am I not shocked to see you out here?"

I glared at him, feeling Edward bury his face in my neck and both arms wrap around my waist tightly. There was no need for him to be rude. Edward was my best friend, and I loved him, no matter what. Edward squeezed me harder, and I stopped breathing. Partly because of the sensation, part because I literally couldn't. He was squeezing me so tight my oxygen was cut off.

I squirmed a little, trying to get him to release me. "Um, Edward..."

"Oh," His arms immediately let me go. "Sorry".

Jacob glared at Edward and smirked. "Wasted?"

I didn't want them to fight, so I interrupted. "Jacob, can you take Edward home too? Just to my place. He lives next door". I unleashed my pleading gaze at full force, hoping he'd say yes. I couldn't leave Edward here, as I sometimes wished so he'd learn his lesson.

He looked from Edward to me, and I saw the anger in his eyes slowly melt away. "Sure, Bella. Anything for you".

I smiled happily. Maybe Jacob was better then I thought. Maybe he did care about me. Maybe he really was interested, and sincere about me.

I helped Edward walk, and was shocked when Jacob tried to, but Edward refused him. I can understand a little male pride, but Edward was heavy and I was tiny--I could barely carry him by myself. A little help would have been great.

As if he could read my mind, Edward tried to pull some of his weight off me and walk himself, making it a little easier.

Jacob unlocked his car and I opened the backdoor, helping Edward in. He sat down and I smiled, shutting the door behind him. I then opened the front seat and got in, shutting it gently behind me. Jacob was already in, and started the car.

I hesitantly turned on the radio, hearing an old 70's song. I smiled. "So, what music do you like?"

Jacob motioned for me to continue playing with it, so I changed some channels.

"What do you like?" He asked quickly, and I giggled.

"Debussy. Edward and I both like him. I like classical".

Jacob nodded understandably. "Yeah me too".

I glanced at him, convinced he didn't have a clue who that was. I gave him a skeptical look, and smiled. "Sure, sure. What's your favorite song, then?"

"Claire De Lune". Edward cut in behind me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around so I could see him. "Not yours Edward". I scolded him. "I meant Jacob".

I looked back to Jacob, who suddenly looked relieved. ""Yeah, I was going to say Clair De Lune". He tried to convince me. Sure, he did. I glanced at him and he had a playful look on his handsome face. I grinned shyly and blushed.

"Alright then".

"So what movies do you like?" He glanced over at me before looking back to the road.

I looked up to, and that's when I saw he just passed my house.

"Oh, my house is right here". I pointed to the left. He cursed.

"Shit, sorry". He apologized sincerely, sounding a bit embarrassed as he turned around and parked in my drive way. It wasn't his fault. I smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, bad timing".

"No problem". He insisted, "I'm going to have to take a rain check then, because I still want to know".

He winked at me and I blushed furiously.

He seemed to like that, and he smiled at me. He had a beautiful smile. "How do you feel about dinner?"

I froze, glancing back at Edward. At first, my thought was to say yes. Then I thought, I should consider it. Then I thought...wait...what am I doing? I'm in love with someone else, aren't I? I had already established that. I was in love with the guy behind me, who sounded like he was about to be sick any minute. And, I suspected he wasn't in love with me either. Not the way he looked at Lauren.

So would it be a good thing, maybe for me, to accept Jacob's offer?

Jacob turned to Edward. "Can you excuse us, Edward?"

"Oh, sure". He stumbled out of the car and stumbled into the house. I sighed and looked down shyly. Jacob turned a little in his seat to face me. "So, what do you think?"

"About?"

"Dinner". He repeated, as if I was a child.

I blushed. "Oh, right. Sorry. Um, can I think about it?"

That didn't seem to frazzle him...much. "Sure. But for now..." He leaned in a little, and smiled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I swallowed deeply. "Um, why?"

"Well, you know...We could get to know each other..." He said huskily and reached forward, stroking my bare arm with two of his fingers. His eyes went straight to my body and that's when everything changed and realization came crashing down on me.

All I saw was lust in his eyes, sincerity gone. He didn't want me. He wanted my body. He wanted sex, that's all. All this crap about dinner, driving me home, was to get to this stage. And he thought I was as dumb as all those other girls that I'd invite him into my bedroom and we'd have sex all night.

My heart dropped at the realization. Even though I wasn't really interested in Jacob anyway, just knowing all the attention he gave me was to get into my pants and nothing more, was a little dis-heartening.

But it was natural, I reminded myself. I was Bella. Plain Bella Swan. I always would be. Guys wouldn't refuse me as a quick romp between the sheets, but I wasn't the type of girl any guy would date. I wasn't pretty enough. I wasn't special enough. Not even to the guy I loved, not to mention Jacob.

I pulled away, opening the car door. I couldn't even look into his eyes. I just wanted to get away from him. I was about to shut the door when he stopped me.

"Bella, wait--"

"Jacob?" I interrupted him, and his mouth closed. "I take that back. I'm sorry. I can give you answer to dinner. "

I didn't have to look in his eyes to know he was probably hopeful.

Yeah, hopeful that we'd go to dinner, and that'd be a sure-way ticket of getting me.

He had no idea.

"The answer is no. And if you know what's good for you, you won't ask me again". I fought back tears and slammed the door shut.

Thanks for your so-called sincerity, prick. I thought you might have been different.

I ran into the house, hearing him call my name once. I closed my door behind me, and glanced through the keyhole to see him get back in his car and drive away. That's it. I ran up to my room, not bothering to see if Edward was waiting on the verandah for me. I collapsed on my bed and burst into tears.

Could the night have gone any worse?

Somehow...I doubted it.

* * *

**So, What did you think?**

**Did you expect that?**

**Please….**

**Review, review, review, review!**


	10. The Truth

**Hi! How are we all?**

**Thanks so much, as per usual, for the wonderful reviews!! Love them all, they really are inspirational. Honestly, they give me a lot of ideas so please please keep it up!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Xx Jess.**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

I woke up to two things. A splitting headache.

And a damn hangover.

After emerging out of the bathroom from being in there for fifteen minutes, bringing up majority of the alcohol I had consumed, I grabbed my clothes to have a shower. I was going to be late for school, damn! I quickly sent Bella a message, telling her I felt like shit and that I was going to be late. Her father could always drop her off if I couldn't.

I then remembered I still had to ask Bella how things went with Jacob. I figured I'd do that at school. When the warm water of the shower soothed me, I thought back on the party, or what parts I could remember. I vaguely remembered what happened with Lauren, but tried to hide away from that memory. I couldn't imagine what was going to happen now. Jacob would probably tell me I had no chance. I sighed angrily and slammed my fist against the door. Luckily no one was home.

I got out of the shower twenty minutes later and towel-dried my hair, before running my fingers through it smoothly. That would have to do. I got changed quickly, did everything else I had to do and closed the house, heading across my lawn to my car. I checked my phone. I was half an hour late. That meant I was probably going to miss my first period, which was biology with Bella. I wonder how she was holding up.

**Bella's POV.**

I shook frantically as Dad drove me to school, a little worried about going to school without Edward at first. What if I saw Jacob? What was I going to say to him? I bit my lower lip nervously. Biology without Edward, and with Jacob and Lauren. _Fantastic._

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and kissed Charlie goodbye, heading inside cautiously.

"Hey Bells!" I turned around and saw Alice grinning at me. She came up and hugged me tightly.

"How are you? Recovering from last night?"

"No, Alice, I didn't drink". I faked a smile, deciding that I wasn't going to tell her, or Em, or Jazz or Rose about any of this Jacob thing. It was too complicated, and it wouldn't help with Alice going off the wall about how much of an asshole he is, etc etc. I just needed to forget about it. I knew she just figured I'd gone home with my parents, and that's fine.

"I lost you last night, when you disappeared with Jacob". She smiled brightly, and I winced. "How did it go?"

"Oh, fine". I shrugged. "We danced once, then I went off and caught up with Angela and Jess. Nothing big".

"Oh," Alice's shoulders slumped with disappointment. "Damn, I was hoping for something exciting".

I smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry Ally".

I paused for a moment, then changed the subject. "So, how's Edward? He sent me a message this morning saying he felt really shit and he'd be late".

Alice lost her smile and shook her head. "Bella, he was over the sink all morning. He never learns, I tell you, and it's driving us crazy. We left, because we didn't want to be late."

I was mildly horrified. It doesn't matter what Edward had done, they should have stayed with him in case he was seriously sick! "I'm surprised at you guys. You shouldn't have left him there alone".

Alice scoffed. "Well Bella, it might teach him a lesson".

Well, I couldn't argue with that. I then remembered that I still had to tell Alice about my latest realization--that I was in love with her older brother like she had guessed all along. But I didn't think this was the right time. Besides, I wasn't even sure I wanted him to ever find out. I mean, I wasn't sure I wanted her to ever find out. I had already been made a fool of last night; I didn't need another replay of that.

I glanced up behind her, and my eyes widened when I saw Jacob and Lauren walk in. His eyes went straight to mine, and I couldn't move.

He seemed to be feeling everything I was--anger, hurt, shock, embarrassment. At least in his case.

The bell rang--how cliché, I was saved by the bell. I jumped, and broke our gaze, saying goodbye to Alice and running off to class. My heart thumped like crazy, and I tried to slow it down. A heart attack was definitely not what I needed right now.

**EDWARD'S POV. **

I ran in, and found I had ten minutes left of bio. With a sigh I headed in, apologizing to Mr. Banner. I immediately looked for Bella, and saw her in our usual spot; her head slumped in her hands. I glanced to the left, and saw Jacob staring at her. His gaze then turned to me, and it was deadly. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

What the hell was his problem? _He _wasn't the one that was _humiliated _last night!

I couldn't even look at Lauren, though I could tell, to my surprise, she was staring at me, too.

Ok, what's going on here? I felt as though I had just stepped into the looking glass. Bella was never upset, Lauren was meant to be pissed at me, and Jacob was meant to be happy, considering he got to drive Bella home. Yet they were all acting the complete opposite.

I sat in my usual seat next to Bella, and when she realized there was someone there, she immediately looked up. She tried to wipe them away, but I saw it. Tears. She wasn't full on crying...She looked as though if anything, she was fighting it but some tears had escaped.

I froze in my spot. Bella was crying? Jacob seemed angry?

Oh, God. I thought back to last night....Leaving Bella and Jacob in the car. What had happened? Was this what their strange behavior was all about?

"Bella--" I whispered, reaching for her arm.

"Mr. Cullen, you came in late, so please work on your prac sheet". Mr Banner interrupted.

I gritted my teeth together and nodded, pulling away from her..for now. I could barely concentrate, my eyes glued on Bella. She seemed uncomfortable, but I couldn't help it. My mind wildly whirled through possible scenarios, but one stood out in particular. One I could have killed myself for, if it was true. I had left them _alone_ together, not even stopping to think that it might have not been a good idea. My hand curled into a fist at my side. If he had _hurt_ her--

_Brrrrrrrrrinnggg!_

Bella quickly collected up her books, and ran out, without looking at me. I could tell she was embarrassed that I had caught her tears.

I reached for her arm but missed. "Bella, wait!"

I felt someone grab my shoulder and shove me back. It was Jacob. He glared at me hatefully.

"Some fucking genius you are."

I glared back angrily. "Same goes for you, buddy. Do you know what happened last night? I was fucking humiliated!"

"Oh, I'm sure my encounter was worse then yours". He sneered. "How about Bella refusing my dinner invitation, and practically telling me to go and get fucked, after I graciously left the party to drive her and you home?!"

My eyes widened. "She _what_!?"

"Yeah, that's right". He crossed his arms. "Do you know what that could have done to my reputation if anyone had heard? Do you know how screwed I would be?"

I shrugged, that was one thing I didn't know. "Listen, I know you man. You're too damn cocky. What did you say to her? You MUST of said something if she reacted like that".

He looked as though he was trying to re-think over the conversation. "I just asked her to dinner, she said no so I thought I'd ask if she'd wanna, you know, invite me in. And she went off at me for no reason and said no to dinner and added some shit like 'And don't ever ask me again if you know what's good for you'.

I raised my eyebrows at how ridiculously obvious it was. "Dude, if you asked to be invited in her house no wonder she got angry! I've told you a million times, Bella _isn't_ like that!"

"You mean she's a virgin?" Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Can't you tell? She hasn't even had a boyfriend before. Bella isn't some low, easy girl. She doesn't believe in exerting herself sexually. She wants to find the right guy before she even considers that. You've got to loose the "prick-wants-to-get-in-your-pants" part of you, or you'll never get a date with her."

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob scratched his head, frustrated. "Damn, I should have seen it."

I nodded once.

"Alright, alright. Then I guess it was my fault". Jacob shrugged. "But you _have_ to get me out of this. man. She won't talk to me at all, or even look at me."

I sighed. "Alright, alright. But _not_ before you help me."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"I went up to Lauren to talk to her and she poured her beer all over me! That's what happened! She said it was payback for insulting her hair. So much for you saying, oh, that's the way to get her". I quoted him sarcastically.

He grinned. "That's great! Man, that's great, that means she's _really_ into you!"

"Huh?"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Think about it, man. Remember back in grade school when you always picked on the girl you liked? It's kind of like that. Lauren Mallory is just insecure".

"Lauren Mallory? Insecure?"

"She's the head cheerleader of insecurity". Jacob smirked. "You gotta keep it up".

"What? So if I keep treating her bad, she'll go for it?"

He grinned even wider. "Absolutely!"

"Come on, man, that doesn't make any sense!" I shook my head.

He looked to face me. "Right, because you've dated how many girls like Lauren?"

I shut my mouth.

It was true he knew more then me. I guess because Bella was the total opposite--I always thought the best way to win over a girl was the way Bella was--flowers, sweet things. Things they can melt over. Not to _insult_ them.

"Look, it all boils down to the fact that, I..." I stuttered, "I don't want to be mean to her".

"Right, seeing how she's so sweet to you". Jacob smirked. The bell rang at that moment, and he patted my shoulder. "Gotta go, man."

"Reconvene at lunch?" I suggested.

He nodded. "Library." He picked up his bag and headed out.

I sighed and picked up my bag, heading out the door. I opened it up, and nearly fell over. There, Lauren stood. I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Nope, it was her. And she looked amazing. She hitched up her skirt a little more and moved towards me, before closing the door behind her.

My Adams apple bobbed slightly, I could feel it.

"Edward". She half smirked, half smiled.

_Be cool, man!_

"Mallory". I nodded once. "Did you want something?"

She kept walking towards me, and before I noticed she had backed me against the board. I sucked in a breath. She licked her lower lip slowly and her eyes met mine. "I wanted to say how impressed I was when I saw you beating up my ex".

I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment, then my eyes widened with the realization. The friend of James, the guy I beat up, was her ex. She had gone out with him before Jacob. Suddenly, I realized what it looked like. She thought I had fought him for her.

Well, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

I went along with it.

"Nothing to it". I tried to say casually, but to me it sounded like my voice was shaking.

"Any guy that fights for me definitely catches my attention". She grew even closer, and her hands touched my chest. I was practically chanting over and over to be cool, but the touch of her hands was doing strange things to my body. I shivered lightly with desire. My eyes fixated on her lips.

I was melting under her.

She smiled seductively against my lips...so _close_...

She pressed herself against me, and before I could react, she closed the distance and kissed me. I swear to God, I was convinced I was dreaming. Years of wishing for this, and now it was happening. And it made no sense--because she was meant to be annoyed with me.

She pulled away, an inch, and whispered, "Touch me, then". My breathing became erratic, and all I could think about was the tingling feeling on my lips, plus her lip gloss that was now on mine, but I didn't care. She pulled me back to her. Lauren Mallory, my dream girl, was kissing me. I was so fixated with that, and the feel of her cool lips on mine, that I didn't know what to do. My hands unclenched at my sides, slowly reaching for her. I didn't know how, or where to touch her. I didn't want to push her, for fear she'd push me away. Plus... I was almost in shock. Her lips tried to force a more aggressive reaction from mine, and just as I was about to pull myself into the kiss, she backed away, looking slightly disappointed.

"You know, Edward, you'd be a hell of alot more attractive if you fixed up your appearance a little". She pinched at my shirt and, without another word; she pulled away from me and twirled around, her skirt riding up even higher on her legs. I pressed my lips together, fighting a moan.

She walked away from me, my eyes on her bodily perfection. Once she rounded the corner, I tilted my head back and sighed loudly.

_What that girl did to me._

I glanced my shirt, and thought back to something Bella offered me a long time ago. I grinned, touching my lips once to hold the sensation, before grabbing my bag and running out to meet Bella at out table for recess. When I saw her, I ran over and practically knocked over the table, pulling out the chair next to me.

She looked up to me, and when she saw it was me, she smiled shyly.

"Hey. Look Edward, I'm sorry about before--"

"Bella, remember when you said you'd give me a makeover ages ago and I refused? Well I changed my mind, I want you to do it." I breathed, but I said it so fast it sounded more like "Bellarememberwhenyousaidyou'dgivemeamakoveragesagoandirefusedwellichangedmindwanyoutodoit" in one breath.

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You know, my appearance. I want a makeover. I want you to fix me up, like you said before". I said again. "Please".

Her eyes widened. "You're saying you _want _me to give you a makeover?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying".

"Mind if I ask why?" She asked curiously.

"Uh..." I averted her eyes. "Well um, I was..uh...I just think it might help with, you know, asking Lauren out". I murmured.

If I wasn't so desperate and focused on getting what I wanted, I would have noticed Bella's eyes. It was as though someone had extinguished the light in them. She perked up again quickly, as if she didn't want me to see that. I shrugged. Bella had something else on her mind more then likely.

"So?" I asked pleadingly.

She eventually nodded. "Alright. For you. If that's what you want".

I grinned and took her hand in mine, kissing the back of it. "Thank you, Bella. This afternoon?"

She smiled weakly. "This afternoon".

"Thanks. I'll meet you at my car. I owe you big time." I grabbed my bag and got up, kissing her forehead. "Love you. Gotta go".

She stopped me gently. "Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to eat with us?"

"Nope, got some work to do. I'll see you this afternoon. And Bells? This is between you and me, right?"

She nodded, looking perplexed. "Sure".

I smiled at her. "Great. See you". I waved and headed off.

-

**BELLA'S POV.**

My heart broke at three simple words.

_Ask Lauren out._

He was going to do it. I tried to fight my tears, keeping myself in one piece. Not only that, but he wanted me to make him over so he'd be a guy that Lauren would normally date. Isn't that enough of a hint for him? If he can't be himself around her, was she really his dream girl?

I knew I had lost. I was in love with my best friend, and he wanted to be with someone else, and I knew once I made him over, he'd have every girl after him.

I was so concentrated on trying to hold my heart together in my chest, that I didn't see Alice. She came and sat next to me, shaking me out of my daydream. "Bella, are you alright?"

I turned to look at her and tried to smile. It was pathetic. "Sure. Why?"

She smirked. "I Just saw Edward leave. I don't know what this was about, but for whatever reason, you're upset. What happened?"

I knew I couldn't tell her about Edward's makeover, because Edward only wanted me to do it. So I settled for the other. "Uhm, Edward wants to ask Lauren out."

Alice's eyes widened. "You mean he's planning on it?"

"Yeah".

She immediately took me in a hug. "Oh, Bella."

"No, Alice I--"

"You love him". She said firmly. "And that's why you're upset. Come on Bella, fess up".

I hated this. I didn't care that I'd be finally telling my friend the truth and risk humiliation. It was done. I nodded. "Yeah".

She squealed, and gripped my shoulders. "I knew it! Oh, Bella, we can tell him! You have to tell him!"

"No, Alice I can't." I pleaded. "It'd be hopeless. Didn't you hear what I said? He wants Lauren. He's going to ask her out".

"I don't care. Edward doesn't know what he wants. He thinks he wants Lauren because he's thinking with his lower region like every other male. His heart is with you, Bella. It always has been".

I shook my head, fighting the tears. "Don't do this to me, Alice. Don't make me do this. Don't give me false hope. I've already been torn up enough".

She touched my shoulder sympathetically. "I'd _never_ do that. My brother loves you, Bella. He just doesn't know it yet. Tell him. It might open his eyes".

_What could it hurt?_

I sighed and pushed my food away, not hungry at all. "I'll see, Alice. It's a hard thing to do, to tell your best friend you're in love with him"

"But you can do it, Bella. I promise you".

---

EDWARD'S POV

Classes dragged on, and as soon as the bell rang for lunch, I sprinted out, making some excuse to Bella and telling her I'd see her this afternoon. I headed into the library and saw Jacob chatting to one of his friends. He excused himself when he saw me and waved his friends goodbye.

"So, what do you have for me?" He questioned.

"You were absolutely right about Lauren". I told him. "She came up to me after you left".

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "She did, huh? And what did she say?"

"Not much". I admitted with a smile. "She kissed me."

Jacob smirked. "I figured as much. I told you it would come sooner or later. Once you get her attention, she won't stop pursing you. So I think we can safely say I've done majority of what I have to on my part. How about you helping me with Bella, now? Because if you don't go through with your side of the deal--"

I cut him off before he could finish his threat. "Yeah, I know. Alright, well look. Bella is coming over this afternoon, so I'll talk to her for you, alright? Get her to forgive you. But what I would recommend in the meantime, is practicing how to be a gentleman, and getting rid of the cocky bastard-like remarks. Alright?"

Jacob smirked. "Easier said then done".

"If you want Bella, you have to make some sacrifices". I warned. "She's not an easy girl to get."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah I kinda figured that out".

I shrugged. "I didn't make her that way, you know".

"Whatever. Look, I've got a great idea. We'll organize a double date. I'll talk to Lauren this afternoon and you--" He pointed at me. "Talk to Bella. I don't care what shit you have to say to her, make sure she agrees to come. Then we'll work on what to say".

I nodded enthusiastically. "Alright. So when do you wanna go out on this date?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Alright, tomorrow. I'll talk to Bella and see you in school tomorrow".

"Yeah, later man". I saw his eyes follow two girls around the corner and I rolled my eyes. Some things would never change. I headed out, and back to my last period of the day. Another one without Bella or Lauren. The time tickled slowly, but before I knew it the bell rang and we headed out. I grinned and raced for my car, seeing Bella already standing there.

She smiled at me weakly. "Hey stranger. Ready?"

"More then I'll ever be". I admitted, opening the door for her. She smiled and thanked me, getting in. I closed it behind her and got in my side, reversing out and heading back to her place.

**BELLA's POV.**

The afternoon had never dragged on so much. All my problems flooded my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about everything. First, the guy I loved wanted me to fix up his appearance so he could be attractive and ask out the girl of his dreams. Plus, Jacob Black, who I had refused, didn't stop staring at me, making me feel confused and a little uncomfortable.

Now, I was in Edward's car, driving home and I knew once I did this to him, the chances of me ever telling him I loved him were very slim. I bit my lower lip awkwardly and tried to think of what I should do. I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid of his reaction. I didn't want to loose my best friend. I needed him as that, more then a lover.

When we arrived at my house, we headed inside quickly. He lay down on my bed, crossing his arms behind his head and I almost forgot to breathe.

_No, calm down, Bella._

"Ok. So." I turned to look at him. "We're going to have to go shopping".

He groaned, and I held my hands out helplessly. "Sorry, Edward, I don't have it all here you know. We can always forget this..."

"No". He insisted with a sigh, getting up and taking my hand. "Lets go then. But can we make it quick?"

"As painless as possible". I promised with a smile. Seeing him like this, I just decided to forget everything that was bothering me for now and just let go and have fun with him. He was my best friend, after all. And all the feelings I had for him were making me exhausted.

Mentally and physically.

He dragged me out to his car and we headed off to the closest mall. We stepped out, he locked his car, and I lead him inside. When we were in, I expected him to let go of my hand but he didn't. He pulled me closer, and after a moment his hand left mine to wrap an arm around my waist.

I smiled and closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh," My eyes snapped open. "Right. Um, well, I think we need to get you some new clothes". I picked at his shirt and smiled playfully, taking his hand again and bringing him into the closest store. He laughed, seeing my sudden enthusiasm. I hated shopping most of the time, but shopping for someone else wasn't so bad. We laughed about random things as we went from one guy shop to another, pulling out buttoned down shirts that could expose his chest, sexy trendy coats and pants. I shoved a whole lot of different things into his arms, pointing and giggling at other clothes. He laughed with me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. He knew what sizes he was, so that helped. I knew bits and pieces myself, like what suited him and what colors, so between us nothing was impossible.

I bounced around to the music, and Edward shook his head and smiled, rolling his eyes. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck playfully, pointing at a shirt I saw for him high up. He lifted me up a little, so I could reach. I put on of the guys' hats and posed, I threw on one of the sexy guy shirts and twirled around playfully, with the aviator sunnies I picked up for him. He chuckled at my playfulness, twirling me around and kissing my head. I laughed and placed my hat on him, pulling it over his face. He laughed and took one of the belts, playfully whipping me with it. I squealed and ran after him playfully. We laughed together, hands intertwined as we searched for all kinds of things for him. Edward told me to go crazy, he had alot of money and I knew that.

We moved from one guy store to another. We bought what we liked for him, and threw in some hair gel, a good shampoo, sunnies and a cool belt. Once we thought we had enough, we stopped to take a breather.

He rested his chin on my head and pretended to sigh. "You women are exhausting".

"You love us for it". I teased, turning my face up to kiss his cheek. Seeing him so happy, I just wanted to kiss him and tell him how much I loved him. These were the moments I treasured most.

He smiled and kissed my temple. "Thank you, Bella". He murmured, and I blushed.

"No problem".

We finished what we had to do, taking the bags out to the car. He took most of them from me, even though I insisted I could manage.

"You? Little Bella who's barely five foot?" He teased. "Half these bags are bigger then you".

"I'm five foot four". I corrected playfully, whacking him with one of the bags. He just laughed and opened the boot, taking the bags off me and placing them in the car. I smiled a thanks, and got in the passenger's seat.

We drive home quickly, chatting about completely pointless things. I smiled over at him, and honestly, I could stay that way forever. He was just amazing. Those captivating eyes...His crooked smile I loved so much...

_Tell him, Bella. You have to tell him._

Should I tell him now, before I did this to him? Or after? It seemed to me that if I waited...I might seem shallow, like I tell him I love him now, after seeing him well-dressed and styled. No. I pushed my fears back. I was going to tell him, now, before I did this.

My heart thumped ridiculously fast in my chest.

"Bella? Earth to Bella".

I jumped and looked over at him. "Sorry, yes?"

"You ok?" He smiled crookedly and I melted.

"Yes".

He parked at his house, and we both got out and picked up the bags. I trudged out after him, not sure how to do this, or even if I was brave enough. My hands shook as I followed him upstairs to his bedroom, where we were going to this.

"So what do we do?"

I couldn't look at him, nervously rummaging through the bags to get the shampoo. I handed it to him, craving the feeling of when our hands touched. "Go, shower and wash your hair".

He stared from the shampoo, to me, to back at the bottle. He shrugged. "Alright."

"It's a good shampoo". I murmured. "That's why it's different".

"Are you saying I use crap?" He teased, and ruffled my hair. I managed a half-hearted smile. He didn't notice my sudden change in behavior and grabbed a new t-shirt, boxers and pants and headed to the bathroom. I stared at my hands the whole time.

When I heard the door close, I sighed nervously and crossed my hands over my head. What if this didn't work?

_Be positive, Bella._

What if he told me he didn't love me back? I was prepared, I'd understand. At least...I think I would. But what if I lost his friendship, too?

What would I do, then?

Was it worth it?

_Isn't it better then being in the dark? He deserves to know at least, that you love him. Even if he doesn't return those feelings._

I took a deep breath and tried to keep my mind on that one thought. He deserved to know.

Besides, _I couldn't_ hide this forever. I'd just have to take the risk.

I didn't realize how long I must have been sitting there thinking, for a moment later Edward emerged from his bathroom in nothing but pants, rubbing a small towel over the back of his neck. At the sight of his bare chest, his well-built abs, I tensed up.

He smiled and sat down across from me.

"So?"

I removed my eyes from his chest before he noticed. "S-So uh, d-did you use it?"

He gave me a funny look. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, swallowing back the lump in my throat. I kneeled up so I was in front of him and ran my fingers lightly through his hair. "Feels good". I said softly, trying to distract myself.

He chuckled. "That's good". He reached up and gave me the bottle of gel. "Well, go crazy."

I stared at it, tempted to take it and ignore what I was going to do, but the other screamed at me.

_No._

I took the bottle off him and sat back down on my knees, so I was facing him. "No, Edward, I have to tell you something before I do any of this. Before I make you into the guy Lauren wants, I want you to know this."

His eyes met mine, and they sparkled with curiosity and confusion and..a little bit of concern. "Are you alright?" He took my hand.

I snatched it way.

"No. I've been wanting to tell you this and I just didn't have the c-courage..." I rambled on like a coward.

His eyes watched me intensely. "Bella, please tell me. You're worrying me. What is it? Have I done something?"

"Not in the way you're thinking". I murmured, too afraid to look at him. I wrapped my arm around my knees and huddled close.

"Edward, I--"

"Bella--"

"I love you."

He smiled slightly. "_I know_ that, Bella. I--"

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. "No Edward, that's not what I meant--"

"What is this about? Are you afraid we won't be friends anymore? Bella, you're my best friend...I'd never leave you".

I choked back more tears.

_Best friend._

"Edward, that's not it. I don't mean I love you like a best friend." I took in a deep breath. "I...I'm _in love_ with you. "

…

* * *

**Sorry, hahaha! Couldn't help myself.**

**So, what do you think? Go crazy with your predictions. What will Edward say?**

**What do you think of Lauren, now?**

**Hmmm.**

**And as for the shopping bit, as I mentioned at the start of the fanfic, Edward is a bit of a geek. The type that doesn't know how to style himself or his hair. The type of guy that doesn't know how to make the most of his physical appearance. The 'makeover' idea is to turn him into the beautiful, fashionable, sexy Edward Cullen we see in the movie and read about in the book.**

**As we know though, material things can only enhance one's physical appearance, not change who they are internally.**

**That will come into play later.**

**So, review!!**

**Review!!**

**Review!!**


	11. Telling him

**Hey, guys!!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they are amazing. I love all your reactions to the cliffy lol.**

**Thank you heaps again and please continue with the reviews...a lot of what you guys have suggested, I have actually considered so please, please keep reviewing because it really does inspire ideas…and quicker updates.**

**Xx Jess**

* * *

"Edward, that's not it." I took in a deep breath. "I...I'm in love with you. "

I didn't have the courage to look into his eyes, so I kept staring at the ground. I felt him shift uncomfortably.

"Bella..." His voice seemed pained.

I looked up, and his eyes met mine with such an intensity I'd never seen before. My heart skipped a beat. I hated the awkwardness, and took advantage of his silence. "E-Edward I'm sorry, I just...I mean I'm not sorry that I love you, it's just..." I shook my head slightly, and I couldn't hide the tears. "...I didn't want to fall in love with you, I wanted us to have that uncomplicated friendship, forever. But love doesn't work like that. And I didn't want to wait till after I did this--" I motioned to the bags and bags of clothes, "--before I told you. I want you to know that I love you. The real you. New clothes, and a new style won't change that, Edward."

He winced, and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Bella, you are the most important person in the world, to me. We've been together since we were born, and over the years you've practically become part of my family. I _love_ you, I love you and trust you more then my own sister". He smiled a little when I said that and reached for my cheek. I bit my lower lip hard, and waited for it.

"But..."

I squeezed my hands together tightly and tried to hold back the tears.

"....I'm not _in love_ with you. I can't be, Bella. Don't you see?" He stroked my cheek softly. "We can't go down that path. What if we didn't work out? What if i lost you?" He shook his head slightly.

"I need you, Bella. I'm sorry, even if I _was_ in love with you, I couldn't risk losing what we have".

"What we have?" I mumbled weakly.

"We have the strongest bond. Everyone sees it. We have a gentle, simple kind of love. A love that doesn't have to be complicated". He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine.

My heart thumped and I grew a little angered. The bastard. He knew how I felt about him now and he was doing _this_. Making it _harder._

"Best friends". I nodded weakly, and moved away from him. His arms reached for me.

"Please, Bella, don't be upset".

He cradled me against his chest again. I gave up and let myself be torn to pieces even more. He rocked me back and forth gently, and the tears came. "I could hate myself for doing whatever I did to make you fall in love with me". He murmured against my head.

I sobbed, and he looked at me, startled.

"Oh, Bella". He kissed my hair tenderly. "I'm so sorry."

I gently pushed him away. "Edward, please..."

He looked up at me worriedly, before glancing down at his bare chest. "Oh, sorry, is this making you uncomfortable?" He reached for his shirt, and I shook my head. "N-No no, it's fine."

He continued to watch me, his arms half-extended as if he expected me to faint in his arms. I shook my head, wiping my tears away. "Maybe I should go".

"No, Bella please". He begged. "Stay with me."

"I can't". I meant to push him away but he held on to my wrist. "Bella, you can't leave yet".

I turned to him. "Not till I fix you up, right? Not till I deliver you in Lauren's arms? Then I can leave, right? When you've got the girl of your dreams".

His eyes lowered as if I'd hurt him. He shook his head once and looked at the ground. "You know how I feel about her". He murmured, so softly. "You know I want to be with her. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to stop lying to me!" I turned to him, not caring how horrible I probably looked. "You want Lauren. That's the reason for this. You love _her_. I don't mind, Edward. I honestly don't. I can live with it. I just _don't _want you to lie to me. You wouldn't be with me because you want Lauren, first and foremost."

He lowered his head shamefully. "I won't say it's not completely true, but that's not the whole reason. Bella..." He willed me to look at him. "You are too good for me. In fact, I'm completely out of your league. I'm fortunate enough to be your friend. I can't give you what you deserve in a boyfriend. You deserve so much more then me." He stared at our hands and paused for a moment.

"Like who". I whispered to myself, trying to deal with the broken shards of my heart.

"Well, like...Jacob Black". Edward whispered.

I looked up at him quickly. "What?"

"He cares about you, Bella". He insisted. "He told me how sorry he was for the other night."

"You KNOW?" I gasped.

I couldn't believe this. He knew and said nothing? Did I not matter at all to him?

He nodded. "I found out. Bella, he can give you everything. He can make you happy. Give him a chance, huh?" He tried to smile at me, placing his fingers over mine for a moment. "Forget about…crap like me. I'm _not_ the guy for you."

The truth stung, and although I wanted to contradict him, I couldn't.

He seemed so sure.

I nodded, hiding my tears as I pressed the bottle of gel in his hands. "Push your hair back". I murmured tearfully. "You have your clothes. Ask Alice if you're not sure if something looks good". I got up, but he grabbed my hand quickly.

"Bella, Bella please..." He begged on his knees. "Don't do this to me."

I watched him for a moment, before moving to kneel in front of him. "This isn't about you, this is about me. Please, give me space". I took his face in my hands and kissed his upper forehead tenderly, as lovingly as I could, trying to relay all the feelings I had for him.

_I truly, deeply love you. I always will._

I eyed his flawless nose, his mouth, and his chin. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and I held my breath.

Should I?

I stroked his cheek once, and pressed my forehead to his.

"Edward, This belongs to you." I whispered, and pushing the doubts from my mind that I shouldn't do this, I bent down and, very...very lightly pressed my lips to his.

Soft, warm. Perfect.

To my surprise, he didn't pull away. It was as though he was granting me this one last thing.

I pulled away slightly, and he breathed out. I opened my eyes to see his flutter open. His facial expression startled me. It's as if he had...expecting...it to be more.

"Bella--" He lifted his finger to his lips.

I shook my head and pressed my finger to his lips. "Just so you'll always know who loves you the most". I quoted back from when we were little and he had kissed me for the first time.

Edward seemed to remember, his green eyes piercing mine with the memories of that night.

I couldn't speak. A tear rolled down my cheek as I moved up to kiss the space between his eyes. The tear I shed trickled down my chin, to his cheek.

"Now, go, be with Lauren." I managed a reassuring smile. "I promise I won't mention this again".

I pulled away and opened his door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him touch the spot on his cheek where my tear stained his skin. I quickly closed the door behind me.

I ran downstairs, out the door, across the lawn, inside my house and up my stairs, trying to push everything away from me as if it was a nightmare.

In a way, it was.

I threw myself on my bed and finally let it all come. I could only keep hearing his words replayed over and over in my mind. Those six words that broke my heart the moment he said them.

I_'m not in love with you. _

I covered my face in despair.

_He could never be with you, Bella. Never._

It was as I had suspected all along.

I cried into my hands, burying my face in my pillow and trying to block every last thought out of my mind. I continued to cry for everything, every thought. For my shredded heart, for man I loved, and for the girl that would soon have the place in his heart that I would _never_ have.

_A pretty, fragile little seven-year-old Bella in her best friends' arms. "You'll never stop loving me, will you Edward?"_

_Seven-year-old Edward, pulled his tiny best friend in his arms and pointed to the stars. "I'll love you till every one of those stars burns out, Bella". He touched her cheek tenderly and she smiled lovingly at him. _

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever". He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. _

_"Even if I'm not married to you?" She asked shakily. "Even if we fall in love with other people, like Jessica's parents did?"_

_He smiled at her and touched her cheek. "No one will ever love you the way I do, Bella"._

_She smiled happily. "Really?"_

_"Yep. Really". He looked into her eyes and hesitantly brushed his hand over her lips, before holding her cheek gently. He then bent down and pressed his lips firmly but quickly to hers._

_Bella pulled away, touching her lips. She blushed furiously._

_"What was that for?"_

_He chuckled. "To show you who will always love you the most."_

**EDWARD'S POV.**

I sat there, frozen, as my best friend left my room in silence.

What. the. _hell_. had. happened?

One minute, we were having a good time, mucking around at the mall. Now, I was left alone with these bundles of clothes and things we'd bought, having to remind myself that my best friend since birth...the one girl that meant more then world to me...had confessed that she loved me.

She was in love with me, and I hadn't seen it. She had said something about wanting to tell me before she made me into the guy Lauren wants. That she wanted me to know that she loved me, the person I am now, the guy who doesn't know how to work on a girl, the guy who's a complete loser and undeserving of any girl...Not to mention Bella.

I had always convinced myself that I was lucky enough to be her friend, and that was enough for me. Why would she fall in love with me? Was she completely crazy? What could I give her.... how could I make her happy?

I closed my eyes regrettably. As horrible and sick as I felt, I knew Bella was right. It was partly because of Lauren. I wanted to be with Lauren, _not_ Bella. I loved Bella, no doubt. I wanted her with me always, I did. But not in a romantic way.

My mind wandered to when she kissed me. I pressed my finger to my lips again. I had kissed girls before, but never like that. So soft, so light, so warm, that my body immediately relaxed under the feel of her lips, as if this sensation was meant to be. Then when she moved away...it was as though my brain disconnected from my body and my body tensed up again...craving the feeling once more, as if her lips were a drug.

I shook off the thought. Impossible.

We _weren't_ meant to be.

Bella was never meant to be mine.

I had kissed her many times in a playful, innocent manner during our childhood. The time we 'married,' in second grade, the time I was dared at Bella's eighth birthday party, during a spin the bottle game at Mike's thirteenth birthday. All the time I was a guy, and any girl's lips on mine would cause a sensation that sent tingling waves through my body. But then I'd look at her--and I'd see my best friend. I'd see the girl I've held in my arms since I was one and she was only a few months old. I'd see the girl that was like a sister to me...And I'd immediately feel disgusted with myself. Alice always joked we'd get married, but I'd always blow her off.

I was meant to be the guy that stood behind her at her wedding, supporting her and being her best friend. Not standing next to her as the groom.

I didn't deserve that place, and I didn't plan on pursing it in my lifetime. It was my job to protect her, not desire her like other men. I had a special place in her heart that I knew I had forever. That was all I'd ever need. All I'd ever want.

Right?

I ran my fingers over my eyes and lay back on my bed, closing my eyes and trying to push everything out of my mind. It was though it had the reverse effect. Suddenly, my mind was filed with Bella. All of our memories, all of the parents our stories told us, _everything._

_I promise I won't mention this again._

_I promise I won't mention this again._

I squinted my eyes shut.

"Bella…"

_"NO, Edward!" She squealed as I dragged her onto my bed, tickling her like crazy. I laughed and cradled her lovingly while she calmed down._

_She giggled, and I lifted myself on top of her, watching her melt in with my sheets and blankets. She looked so cosy, like she belonged there._

_She smiled up at me, before blushing a little and reaching up to kiss my lips quickly._

_I grinned in surprise. "What was that for?"_

_"Just felt like it". She blushed deeper. "You got a problem with that?"_

_"Edward". Bella touched her chest and breathed in. "I think I'm having some kind of heart attack. My heart is beating so erratically"._

_I removed her hand. "Let me hear"._

_I leaned her back on the sofa, before pressing my head against her chest and closing my eyes, inhaling the scene of her. Right, focus on her heart. I heard it then.  
Thump. Thump. Thump._

_I smiled against her chest. Perfect._

_"Nope, healthy as a horse". I smiled up at her. I guess she expected me to move, but I was too comfortable. I pressed my ear back to her chest; closing my eyes and feeling myself doze off at the soft, sound of her heartbeat. She threaded her fingers in my hair, and I smiled._

_My best friend was here...And she was mine. Mine, always._

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short. Next one will be long, I promise!**

**PLEASE Review!!**

**Review!**

**Please? It makes me smile.**


	12. The Start of Something New

**Hey guys!**

**Ok here's another kinda short chapter, I know. After this chapter the real drama starts, and that's when the chapters will get longer I swear.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews; I just wanted to clear some things up.**

**First of all.**

**For those who asked if Edward loves Bella or not. He only loves her as a friend. Or at least he thinks he does. The memories he was thinking back on, the angst, was because he does love her like a sister, and anything that hurts her, hurts him. Naturally, once he knows he's hurt her, he can't stop thinking about her. It's like anyone you hurt. Well, at least in my case lol. The kiss did frazzle Edward a bit, but it has not made him 'suddenly realize' his love or anything like that. It has, however, confused him. But like with many guys, anything they don't understand, they don't like...so they push it aside.**

**So at the moment, Edward is one hundred percent positive that he is not in love with Bella.**

**Secondly, for those who asked about the line, "It was as if he expected it to be more," What is meant by that line is that when Bella kissed Edward, it looked to her like as if he wanted it go for longer. That's why it confused her. To her, it looked as though he wanted her to kiss him again, to really kiss him. And she was puzzled by that, because he told her he only loved her as a friend. Did Edward really want more, you may ask?**

**Welllllllll, like he said in there somewhere...It was like no other kiss he had experienced. It confused him. So you come up with your own conclusion. If you kiss someone, and it intrigues you, do you want more? Remember, Bella is his best friend. To him, he always felt that kissing her or anything like it is completely wrong.**

**Thirdly, thank you so much to...I can't remember the name...the nice person that corrected my major grammar mistake. Sorry lol, and thank you for making me realize. I wrote that last chapter in a bit of a hurry, so ill be more careful from now on.**

**So if you have anymore questions or suggestions please let me know in your reviews.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**Love every single one of your reviews, so please keep them coming.**

**xx Jess.**

**PS. And to those who are submitting suggestions, i AM considering them, i swear. Some of you guys have already given me great ideas so thank you again.**

* * *

**BELLA's POV.**

I woke up the next morning, feeling numb from the pain from last night. It was a pleasant feeling. I just didn't feel anything. I didn't want to remember, and tried to push it behind me. What else could I do? The one thing I never wanted was for it to be awkward between Edward and I. I wasn't going to let it be that way. I was going to work ridiculously hard to get over him...and move on. I didn't want to be jealous of Lauren. I didn't want to care anymore. I just wanted our friendship to be uncomplicated, just like he did. And that was what I would tell him if he brought it up again. Which I had a feeling he would.

I got dressed, pulling my hair back and splashing my face with cold water to rid me of my nerves, before heading out. I heard Edward's car horn, and I knew he was waiting for me. Well, at least that hadn't changed. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs, and out the door. I didn't look at him, till I got in the car.

"Hey".

"Hi". I plastered on the best, most convincing smile I could and looked over at him.

I gasped at what I saw.

He had done exactly what I had told him to. His hair was messy but sleeked back off his face, emphasizing his memorizing green eyes. He had on the casual pant and jacket combination we'd bought, which was a dark gray and looked positively stunning on him. His buttons were done low, and I looked away before it became obvious. He smiled his killer smile. His crooked smile. My smile.

"So, you like it?"

"Y-You l-look..." I stuttered and blushed. "U-Um, great".

_Amazing._

_Beautiful._

_Inhuman._

_And he doesn't love you._

I blinked away tears and faked a smile, looking away from this beautiful man next to me. And I was his insignificant, plain best friend. Dressed the way he was, he finally looked in Lauren's league.

I pushed that aside. He was still my best friend underneath all this. He wouldn't change. He _promised _he wouldn't.

He gently touched my shoulder, and I flinched. That seemed to affect him, and his smile faded. "Bella..." He said softly, and I knew we were back to this.

"Edward, we _weren't_ going to bring it up again". I reminded him.

He slammed his hand lightly against the wheel. "Bella, I can't let this go knowing you're hurting because of me. Talk to me. Don't shut me out like this."

I shook my head lightly. "I j-just...I'm afraid. Afraid we're going to..."

I couldn't say it. He cut in. "--Bella, nothing could ever separate us. _Nothing._ Whether you tell me you love me, or absolutely hate me, it doesn't matter. If you were to tell me you were pregnant, or you had a disease, or damn, if you had a third eye, I wouldn't care. I'm not letting go of you. You're my best friend."

I tried to smile. "I don't want it to be awkward".

He gently reached for my hand. "It will only be awkward if you _make _it awkward, Bella. We can move past it, we can go back to what we were before. I'll pretend you never told me if it makes you happy. Just please..." He squeezed my hand. "Don't shut me out."

I finally smiled. A real smile. Even though in a way, it killed me, I knew I had to move on. And the best way to do it...Was for us to be the friends we were before I decided to mess things up. Maybe, if things went back to the way they were, it would be so much easier.

"Really? You'll just...forget about all of this? We won't tell Alice, or Emmett, or Jasper, or Rose?"

"If you want me to". He added quickly. "No one will know."

I nodded.

_Oh, God yes._

"Please".

I had already been humiliated enough. I wanted to pretend it was done. Underneath, I knew my work was done. He knew I loved him. Now, I could just shove it to the back of my mind, where I'd never have to think about it again. Not till at least I go to college, move on, and probably never see Edward again.  
The thought made my heart ache, but it was realistic. We couldn't be best friends forever. I only hope I could survive the separation from him at first.

"Then it's done". He said confidently. "_Forgotten_".

I ignored the feeling of my breaking heart, and gripped his hand. "Best friends?"

"Forever, Bella". He intertwined our fingers and smiled at me. I could only force another smile back.

--

When we got to school, I got out first and closed the door behind me of his silver Volvo. There were quite a few kids around, who looked over at us, saw it was Edward and I, and looked back to their books. We weren't anything special. I spotted Lauren over by her car with her friends and looked away quickly.

"Oh, My God". I heard one of her friends gasp. I looked back to her, noticing she had nudged Lauren and pointed at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and then realized she wasn't looking at me. Rather, at _Edward._ I looked back to him, and my heart froze. He got out of his car; closing it and lifting his hand to auto lock it. He slid on his sunnies, a confident smirk on his lips as he walked in. He looked like a _God_. I could hear Lauren's friends talking in approval, and I looked up to see Lauren look at him, her mouth drop open, and her books slid from her hands to the floor.

I glanced back at Edward, and even though I was walking a bit behind him, I couldn't blame Lauren, or any of the other girls. He looked amazing. His clothes, his hair, his smile, his sudden confidence--his everything.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed as she ran up to me. "What the _hell_ have you done to my brother?!"

I winced. "Sorry Alice..."

She laughed." Don't be sorry. He just looks so much better! I can't believe he let you make him over."

I shrugged and smiled at the thought. "It was easy".

She nudged me playfully and I grinned, taking her hand. No one could ever be miserable around Alice. Edward turned around to see the two of us chatting; he eyed me for a moment, before turning back around and heading into homeroom. I glanced around to see half the girls in our year already staring at him with pure lust in their eyes. No kidding.

And, somehow, I have no idea how...I managed to contain my jealousy. I really did. And that made me smile. Maybe it would be easier to get over then I thought. Maybe I could really move on.

_Speaking of moving on..._

Jacob Black past us, and as usual I caught him staring at me. He smiled a little, before looking back to Edward. I could see he barely noticed, but he was a guy. Jacob Black didn't need to worry. He had his own group of fan girls trailing after every word he spoke...every step he took.

_He cares about you, Bella._ Edward's voice rang in my mind.

_Give him a chance, huh?_

**BBBRRRINNGG.**

I said my goodbyes to Alice as soon as i heard the bell and headed to class, trying to push everything that had happened out of my mind.

--

**EDWARD's POV.**

I couldn't believe all the attention I was getting. Girls were staring at me as if I was the new kid. Maybe they didn't even realize who I was. Apparently, according to Alice, I looked completely different.

I smiled slightly and pulled my glasses on my head. I saw Emmett and he smirked, wrapping an arm around Rose, who rolled her eyes.

_You're the man, Edward. _

I headed to class, settling in my seat and resting my hands behind my head. I ignored half the girls that were willing me to look at them with their eyes. This school wasn't a beauty pageant anyway. The only real looker in this school was Lauren, and some of her friends.

_Speak of the devil._

"Edward". A voice purred behind me. I turned around and saw Jessica Stanley, Lauren's best friend, behind me.

"Hey Jess". I looked back to the front, ignoring her. She wasn't who I wanted, though she _was_ hot.

"You know..." Her hand trailed over my shoulder. "I never realized how _gorgeous_ you are". She smiled into my eyes, resting her hand on my chest, her cold fingers caressing the skin that was exposed.

I raised my eyes to her with a smirk. "Really? Fascinating. Thanks".

She giggled and leaned in further. "Meet me in the corridor at lunch. I've got a surprise for you". She breathed, and walked away, her hips swinging from side to side. I glanced after her, her hips, before looking back to the front.

_ Oh, this was good._

All Lauren needed was to see how her friends wanted me, and I was sure she'd be on to me in_ no_ time.

But before I got her...Why couldn't I have a little fun? After all, all these girls were out of reach, and now they want me. So hell...why not?

This was the one class without Bella, and for once I was sort of grateful. The periods went quick, and before I knew it I was passing the corridor. Jessica turned around and grinned at me. She didn't even give me a second to rethink it, moving closer to me, and with one hand she pushed me against the wall. Then, before I knew it, her lips were on mine. And they felt...nice. Not half as good as Lauren's, but this would do for now. I kissed her back, and when her tongue grazed my lip, I opened my mouth to grant her access. She moaned in my mouth, and began to grind against me. _Fuck._ This wasn't good. Not if we were starting something we couldn't finish.

Her hands went to my neck, and mine automatically went to her waist, feeling bare skin where her top and mini skirt were separated. I trailed my fingers over her stomach, over her skirt, making contact with her thighs. She grinned against my lips, and lifted her leg up slightly. I thrust my tongue in her mouth to tangle with hers, the kiss becoming more passionate as I gripped her thigh and lifted it around my waist. She moved her lips away, to kiss my neck. I bit my lower lip hard.

"Mmm, I want you bad, Edward". She murmured seductively.

I was sure from the way my body was reacting that I wanted her, too. She jumped into my arms, wrapping both legs around my waist as her hands gripped my hair. I turned around and slammed her into the wall behind me, nuzzling her collarbone and hearing her whimper.

I opened my eyes to remind myself of where I was, and that's when I let her down. Her legs slumped to the floor and she pouted at me. "What's wrong babe?"

"I uh..." I shook my head. "Jess, we're in_ school_--"

"Alright." She gripped my shirt. "Come to Johnson's party tonight. It's pretty private". She grinned. "If you _know_ what I mean".

I managed a smile back. "I think I do".

"Great". She kissed me one more time, before letting go and walking away, her skirt hitched. Although I didn't want her anywhere near as much as Lauren, she was hot, and her body was making me hard. I reconsidered this. Party tonight, double date tomorrow, right? I'd need time to warm Bella up, anyway.

Speak of the devil, Jacob rounded the corner and glared at me.

"Well, well, _well_".

I stood face to face with him. "What's up?"

He pointed behind him. "Jessica Stanley? Man, I had sex with her a _long_ time ago. Beat you to the punch. She's out of your league, don't waste your time on her".

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really? Listen Black, you saw the girls this morning. Any one _you _can get,_ I_ can get."

He smirked. "We'll see about that. I see you've fixed up your rugged look". He motioned to my clothes. "Who finally convinced you?"

"Bella".

He narrowed his eyebrows. "_Bella_?"

"Yeah, I asked her". I shrugged. "She knew I wanted Lauren. So, she decided to help".

Jacob shook his head in amazement. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing". He insisted, shaking his head. "Just...that girl is _amazing_. Speaking of which, have you mentioned the date to her?"

"Oh, well..." I scratched the back of my neck. "...See, I kind of got something on tonight. Can we make it tomorrow? I uh, need time to warm Bella up. You know...convince her that this date is the right thing for her."

I didn't want to tell him that Bella had admitted she was in love with me. I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. Somehow I _had_ to convince Bella that she needed to give Jacob a chance. He just wanted to take her out on a few dates. It was a naive, _innocent_ thing... i was sure.

What was the harm in that?

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me angrily. "One more day, Cullen. That's it. Then you better deliver. You got that? Or else I can, and _will _take you down as easily as I brought you up".

I raised my eyebrows at the challenging, dangerous tone in his voice. "Is that a threat?"

"Call it a _promise_". He smirked as he walked away.

* * *

**So the tension between Jacob and Edward is starting already, ooh.**

**More reviews = faster chapters.**

**How 'bout it? hehehe.**


	13. Was it A Dream?

**I'm back, because I loved all your reviews so much. Woohoo lol.**

**Once again, thank you all so much!**

**In this chapter there are alot of songs used. If you want the name to any of them let me know. **

**Hope you keep enjoying it.**

* * *

**BELLA's POV.**

I walked to biology later in the day, having one of those really long, horrible, and miserable days. The weather was wet and colder then usual, which didn't help lift my energy. Plus, all through the day I had to watch my best friend drinking in the attention he was suddenly getting from all the girls in my year--and it was all my fault. _My_ doing.

But I never regretted it, because he was my best friend underneath everything--and whatever made him happy, made me happy. Even if, at times, I was a little jealous.

As I walked into the right classroom, I tripped on the carpet. My classmates snickered, and I blushed. I should have probably been looking where i was going. A few were here, but not the whole class. I glanced at the double seat. Not Edward.

I lifted myself up and headed over to my seat, not looking at anyone as I took out my book gently, placing on my desk. My mind kept wandering to Edward. I wonder where he was, now? Probably with Lauren, probably taking advantage of his new 'fame'.

_You're going to loose him, Bella._

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, and to hide them, I folded my arms and rested my forehead against my arm. I closed my eyes, wishing I could just fall into a deep sleep for the next few months, until college. Then this, all this, would be over. All the unnecessary high school dramas would be done with.

A soft hand touched my shoulder. "Bella?"

I looked up and saw Edward standing there with a smirk on his face. "Falling asleep in class?" He teased.

I smiled tiredly, moving my arms up. "I guess so. No better place to do it then in biology".

He laughed and sat next to me, which sort of surprised me. I didn't need to look around to feel girls' eyes burning into my back. I didn't understand why they'd be jealous. Hell, they'd have more of a chance with Edward then I _ever_ would.

He reached forward and gently lifted my chin. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah". I managed a smile to convince him. "Really, I'm fine."

He smiled and nodded.

Mr. Banner came in and put down his books. "Good morning, class. Alright, so today we are going to study--"

I zoned out a little, until I saw Jacob Black come into class. His eyes met mine, and I blushed, looking away. Although I knew I was supposed to be mad at him, I couldn't find it within myself to look angry at that moment. He was still amazingly handsome, despite everything.

_Give him a chance Bella, huh?_

"_Stop it_". I gritted through my teeth at Edward's voice in my head. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Sorry?" Edward asked me, and I turned back to look at him. "What?"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, um, nothing, just murmuring to myself".

Edward chuckled and messed up my hair playfully. I smiled and looked down at the desk. I looked back to Jacob, and he was glaring at Edward. I pursed my lips in surprise and looked back to Edward, who was looking in the opposite direction. What was _their_ problem?

"Jake". A high-pitched voice called, and I turned slightly to see Lauren say something to him, and motion over to Edward. I looked down again, and squeezed my own fingers. One didn't have to be a genius to figure out what they were talking about.

The class went by quickly, and towards the end I turned to him, sick of the quiet, awkward pauses.

"E-Edward," I cleared my throat and turned to him. "Want to do something this afternoon?"

I needed to escape fantasy for a few hours. I needed to be around someone, or else I knew I'd combust. Even if it means I have to be with the person that is causing me to be this way.

"Sure". He grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just hang out at your house". I shrugged. "Maybe Emmett and Alice will have Jazz and Rose over and we can watch a movie or something".

He just looked at me for a moment, and then spoke. "Actually Bella, I was thinking...Why don't we do something...the _two_ of us."

I raised my eyebrows and looked back at him. "Really?"

He smiled gently at me. "Yeah. I mean, if-if that's what you want". He stuttered. "I don't want you to feel like it's going to be awkward--"

"No, no". I insisted, pressing my hand to his arm and smiling slightly. "It's fine."

"Oh..." He added. "I also got something on later tonight. So i have to be gone by seven".

I didn't even bother to ask. I'm not sure if wanted to know. "No worries".

He grinned crookedly and took my hand in his. "Great. Well, it's done then."

"Yeah".

He squeezed my hand, and when i went to move my hand away, he gripped it tighter. I didn't need to look at him to know what that means. I gave up, and let him hold my hand. I don't know what kind of pleasure it gave him, but he must enjoy it somehow. His fingers drew soft circles on the skin of my palm, and before i knew it he turned my hand around, gently running his thumb over the inside of my hand.

I winced and bit my lower lip. Why did he do things like _this_? Didn't he realize what this would do to me?

The bell rang shortly after, ending my own personal torture.

"I'll see you after school". He smiled at me and lifted his bag onto his shoulder, turning around and walking away. We didn't have algebra together, and this was our last period.

"Lauren, back off. I'm not going tonight, alright?!" An aggravated voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Jacob glaring at Lauren, moving her hands from his chest. He looked furious with her. He picked up his folder and stormed off, but not before glancing at me quickly. When he saw i was staring back at him, he stopped for a moment, as if I had willed him to, with my eyes. He managed a small smile, shoving his hands in his pockets sheepishly. It was very unlike him. I hadn't seen his cocky side for a long time now, actually. I was slightly impressed, and with that in mind, it was much easier to genuinely smile back.

His smile never faded when his eyes eventually left mine and he walked off. I blushed and looked away, picking up my own books.

Algebra went reasonably quickly, and when i finished my homework, our teacher let us out early. I left the classroom quietly; it was five minutes till the end bell. Alice was coming out of her class early too, and when she saw me she grinned and waved. Rose was behind her, and smiled at me.

"Hey". I smiled at both of them.

"Doing anything this afternoon, Bella?" Rose asked. "We're having a bit of a girls' night".

"Oh, well Edward and I were going to hang out for a bit, but tonight he's busy around seven, so maybe then?" I suggested.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "Edward's busy? Doing _what_? He hasn't got plans with us, or Rose or Jazz".

I frowned slightly, confused. "I'm not sure, to be honest. He didn't tell me". I paused and tried to smile. "Maybe he got his date with Lauren".

"And he doesn't tell you?" Rose pointed out knowingly. "That's a bit strange. Very unlike him, if you ask me".

I shrugged. "I guess it's a little strange. But it's not my business. He may be just busy doing things."

Alice frowned at me. "You seem a little less preoccupied with Edward lately then _normal_, Bella. Is everything ok with you two?"

I began to walk with them to the car lot, putting on a convincing smile. "What are you talking about? Everything is _fine_."

Rose nodded in agreement with Alice. "It's just, you're usually very interested in anything that concerns Edward. Lately it seems as though you've been trying to be anything _but_."

I smiled shakily. "You girls read into things too much. I'm just tired, and a little more busier then usual. Edward and i are fine".

That seemed to convince them both for now, and they nodded. "Well, tonight sounds good". Alice's smile returned. "Do you want us to come over, or do you want to come over to mine? Rose will be over with Emmett anyway".

"No, come over mine. It's been a while". I said.

"Great," Alice nodded. "We'll be there at six, alright?"

I nodded.

She turned to Rose. "Be at mine at five."

Rose smiled. "Yep, no worries".

**BRINNNNNNGG.**

"Hey, babe!" Emmett came up behind Rose and kissed her neck lightly. "You coming home with me?"

"You know it". She smiled up at him and he leaned in to kiss her lips.

I smiled at their contact. Emmett and Rose were going to get married soon, I knew it. Emmett adored her, and he could protect her. He would love her forever. This was the kind of love anyone would wish for.

"Emmett's going to stay at mine for a bit, then". Rose told Alice and smiled at me. "Then I'll be over at your place at five, so we can have our girls night and Emmett and Jazz can have their guy time".

"Sounds good". Alice smiled and kissed her cheek. "Oh, I've got to meet up with Jazz. We're going to go across the road for a late lunch." She reached out to kiss my cheek. "See you at six, Bells".

Rose hugged me, Emmett winked at me playfully and waved, taking Rose's hand and heading out to the car. I smiled and waved after them. I then headed up to Edward's car by myself.

When I saw the familiar silver Volvo, I smiled and walked up to the door. I leaned my back against it and waited.

He turned up five minutes late, and I ignored the possibilities of why that could be in my mind. A giggly Jessica Stanley came up behind him, stopping him with her hand. He turned around and smiled at her, and I tried so hard to ignore the jealousy.

He seemed to be laughing with her about something. She giggled and nodded, kissing his cheek and bouncing off. He smiled after her, and I saw him look behind her at Lauren. She seemed to have eyes only for him, and with a sexy smirk on his lips, he purposely looked away and began to walk back towards the car. I don't think he could see he could see me yet.

I glanced back at Lauren and she was pouting, her eyes full of lust and desire for Edward.

I didn't know what to think, and I didn't want to get involved. It wasn't my place...though I did wonder why Edward was playing hard to get with her. He wanted _her_; she seemed to return it now...So why wait?

I pushed away the envy at the thought of him with Lauren and pulled out my Ipod, putting the earphones in my ear and turning on to Taylor Swift to drown out thoughts of him and Lauren.

_It's what he wants._

And that made it so much easier.

He looked up, and saw me. He smiled immediately and waved. I smiled back and blushed slightly, turning down the volume of my ipod but not removing the headphones. He ran up the rest of the way, taking me in his arms. My breath was forced out of me, but I didn't mind. My hands rose to his upper arms and gripped them gently.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hey". He breathed on my head, and kissed my hair. I smiled.

"You ready for our fun-filled afternoon?" He teased, moving away and letting me go, all except for my hand. I nodded.

"Sure".

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, opening my door, and going around to get in on his side. I got in and closed the door behind me. "Umm, I'm not sure. What about you?"

"I have no idea". He made a face. "You're more creative. You decide. I'll do anything you want this time".

I sighed softly. "Well, why don't we go to our meadow and spend some time there?"

"Sounds like a plan. We'll take some food with us."

I smiled. "That'd be nice".

We drove home quietly, and we both went inside to get some food. I left my bag on his hair with my Ipod. I grabbed a packet of chips and a few drinks, and he came out with a hell of alot more snacks. We smiled at the same time.

Edward unlocked the back and we dumped it all in one of the small bags in there. We were off again within a few minutes. Edward drove to the meadow as close as we possibly could, up the mountain. I smiled happily at the sight of our meadow. It was so beautiful, and it was ours. No one knew how far we actually hiked to get here. I don't think this magical, heavenly place had been discovered yet. It was right in the middle of the woods, so open and beautiful. You couldn't see anything other then the field, and the trees outlining the meadow's shape. The sun had begun to creep out in between the clouds, making it nice and cool, not cold.

Edward smiled at me and when he stopped the car he took my hand.

"I think we're going to have to bring some of our own furniture up here one day".

I giggled and let go of his hand, opening my door and getting out. Edward and I had found this meadow when we were children.

He picked up the bag of food, his own bag, and tried to reach for mine, but I snatched it off him, laughing. "I can carry my own damn bag, Edward".

"I'm just trying to be nice". He joked, tugging my hair playfully. "Come on".

I blushed and followed him down the familiar trail. I intertwined my fingers together behind my back, and looked up to him. "So um, how are things going with Lauren?"

He froze for a moment, and then relaxed like nothing happened. "Good. Really good".

"Have you got a date yet?" I tried to sound like i was teasing, but I was genuinely curious.

"Not yet. I think I'm getting there, though". He sounded a bit distracted, and cleared his throat. "Actually Bells, there was something I wanted to ask you".

"Yeah?" He held out his hand to help me climb over the rocks. I accepted and he lifted me up easily.

He let me down and we continued hiking.

"I was thinking, maybe, we could go on a double date tomorrow". He suggested lightly, but I could see he was tense. Possibly afraid of my reaction.

"Night?"

"Oh, yeah sorry."

I waited, and he didn't continue with the details. That was strange of him. I tried to hurry him along. "With who?"

"Well..." He scratched his neck nervously, "Lauren and I...and you and...Um, Jacob".

I stopped walking and just looked up at him. I wasn't sure I heard right. "What?"

He couldn't meet my eyes. "What do you think?"

"Who's idea was this?" I asked softly.

_You have to let him go, Bella. Move on!_

"Mine". He blurted out quickly. "I didn't want to leave you out. So I uh, asked Jacob, and he was really into double dating".

"Edward." I crossed my arms, a little angered. "What right do _you _have to make plans for me? Why would you ask Jacob, anyway? You guys aren't friends".

"No, that's true," He nodded nervously, "But Bella...we _have_ talked, and I do happen to know he cares _alot_ about you. Even if you don't see it yourself."

I couldn't answer. I wanted to, but nothing came out. He took advantage of my silence and gripped my hand in a pleading manner. "Come on Bella, I need you. Please? I know Jacob can be a dick, but you might enjoy it. And who knows what might happen, you might find out he's alot _better_ then you thought".

I gave him a look. "Be serious."

_Me and Jacob Black?_

"Why not? You haven't been on a date in forever". He pointed out honestly, and I winced. He didn't notice.

"No, but--"

"Bella--"

I snapped, and grabbed his arm. "You think I _like_ asking you to prom?" I practically shouted, opening my arms. "Hanging out with you guys every single weekend? Edward, I'd _love_ a change too, you know."

He flinched back as if I'd slapped him and frowned at my words. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I thought you liked hanging out with us. With me."

"Yeah some weekends, ok? _Some_". I shook my head and looked away with a gentle sigh. He lifted me up on another rock and gently raised my chin to look at him. "Well then, go out on this date with me."

"It will do no good". I pointed out honestly. "He's too...cocky for me. Come on, Edward. Jacob Black and I? It's _laughable_".

"Maybe". He shrugged. "But maybe _not._ Maybe, he'll fulfill all your expectations, Bella." He added softly. "And then, you won't have to spend another miserable afternoon or weekend with _me_".

I glared at him. "You _know _what I meant".

He knew I loved spending time with him, pretty much all of the time. He takes me too seriously sometimes. He smiled back at me a little.

"I know, Bells."

I sighed and felt him reach for my hand, as we came to the light entrance to our meadow. I let go of everything, and smiled at the warmth of the sun. I ran out in front of Edward, and turned around to see him smiling after me.

"Go".

I ran out, and gasped at the beauty of our place. The place we were going to live in forever, when we were children. I never got used to how _amazing_ it is. I lifted my face to the sun and smiled happily, twirling around. I heard him chuckle in amusement behind me, but I didn't care.

"Wow".

I felt an arm around my waist, and his chin settled on my shoulder. I smiled gently, leaning my head against his. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mmm. So are _you_". I could feel him smile against my cheek. I blushed and turned around to face him with a smile. "Don't let Lauren hear that". I teased and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed and lifted me up playfully.

"She'll just have to deal with you being the other woman in my life".

I pouted as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I have to be the_ other_ woman? Me, Bella, who's loved you like a baby sister loves her older baby brother?" I pointed out with a sly smile.

He laughed and pressed his forehead to mine. "You're right. You're number one. You're my girl._ She's_ the other woman." He moved away to kiss my forehead instead. "How's that?"

I smiled against his chest. "Much better".

We stayed wrapped up in each other's arms, and after a moment we slowly began to move together. He breathed out slowly, and I shivered at his lips next to my ear. My arms tightened around his neck.

"Bella, I know you probably thought I was kidding, but you _are_ the single most important girl to me". He whispered, and I smiled shyly. "I know".

"So, when you get a boyfriend one day, you won't let him take my place, right?" He teased.

I giggled and hid my face in his shirt. "Never. You'll always be my favorite guy."

And it wasn't just because I loved him. But because he was Edward. My soul mate...my best friend. When you have that connection at birth, it _never _fades.

"Good". He smiled, satisfied with that. We eventually stopped our awkward dancing, and after Edward opened the bag and spread out a big blanket, we sprawled on top of it with our bags. I pulled out my homework, and groaned.

"This essay is going to drive me crazy". I leaned down on my stomach and kicked my legs up behind me. Edward smiled at my position.

"What?" I smiled.

"Nothing, you just look cute". He teased and I blushed deeply.

"Wanna help me with this?"

"No chance". He opened up his math book. "I've got this to finish."

I pulled out my ipod and my speakers that went with it, attaching them and playing the songs at random. He smiled when Coldplay's 'Yellow' came on, but his eyes remained on his book.

_"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, everything you do..."_I sang softly. Edward smiled at me and leaned his head against mine. "_Yeah they were all yellow_". He joined in and we laughed. I nodded my head in time with the beat when the guitar solo came up. I loved it. Edward mimed the words as he read over his work.

I hummed my favorite bits, finishing off my last point and beginning to write my conclusion. I hated this part of the essay.

A gust of wind blew in our direction, and my papers flew. I squealed and grabbed one. Edward laughed heartedly and reached for the other, catching in time. "Thanks". I smiled sheepishly and put it back together. "I hate this essay. How would you start off a conclusion?"

"In conclusion?" He suggested jokingly.

I shoved him and he laughed. "Genius".

"It's what I do".

I smiled and looked back to my paper, bouncing around when Shake it by Metro Station came on. Edward smiled slightly and shook his head.

_"...Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake uh, Shake it"._ I sang along. Edward breezed through his math, as it was his favorite subject. He sang with me on occasion, laughing at my enthusiasm. He had an amazing voice...much better then mine.

I shook my hair around playfully and he chuckled, pulling me closer to him. "How's your essay coming?"

"Have you finished _already_?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep". He smiled at me. "Haven't you?"

"Just". I wrote my last sentence and read over it. He looked over my shoulder, and after a moment, nodded. "I like it".

"Me too".

He leaned his head against mine and I felt the gel. "Hey, I never got a good look at your hair". I smiled, putting my essay away. He laughed and gripped my thighs, turning us around so I was on top of him. He then sat up, so I was kneeling in front of him.

"Is that so?"

Taylor Swift's love story came on, and I bounced up. I loved this song. He laughed and held my arms.

I smiled as he spread his legs out, bringing me closer to him. I crawled over his thighs, kneeling in front of him while he sat down so I was tall enough to see his hair. I ran my fingers through it gently, and I could have sworn he moaned very softly.

"How did I do?"

"Not too bad". I teased, pushing most of his hair back more, and bringing a few strands forward to give his hair the messy sexy styled look. I brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and pressed my lips to his hair lovingly. His hands wrapped around my waist and kept me there.

_"...It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

"Love you, Bella". He murmured, and I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear that. I smiled, even though I knew it was a friendly kind of love. It was always going to be enough from him. I gripped his hands and pressed my nose against his like I used to when were kids.

--

_Twelve-year-old Edward pressed his nose against mine gently. "Bella". He warned playfully._

_"No!" I said stubbornly._

_He smiled, our noses colliding. "Yes"._

_I closed my eyes, feeling my resolve leave me. "Ugh, fine! You can teach me how to play piano. But be warned, I'm not that good. I have bad fingers"._

_"You have lovely fingers". He teased and I blushed, as he intertwined our fingers and lifted them up so he could get a better look._

--

I was brought back to the present, hearing the end of the song.

"_.... Kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know..."_

I smiled, remembering that memory. "Edward..." I whispered against his nose. "Remember when you taught me how to play piano? And I was terrible?"

He laughed at the memory and opened his eyes, turning me around so I could sit on his lap. 'Breathe No More' by Evanescence came on, my favorite song of theirs.

He smiled against my neck, and took my fingers, pressing them gently one by one against his thigh as if we were playing piano.

"Do you remember me trying to teach you this?"

_"Lie to me, convince me that I'd been sick forever, and all of this will make sense when I get better...But I know the difference between myself and my reflection... I just can't help but to wander which of us do you know..."_

I closed my eyes, following his fingers as he imitated the keys. "_And I breathe...no more_". I sang softly.

He pressed his cheek against mine, and I smiled at the coolness, the familiarity of it. The sun shined against my cheek, and I leaned my head back, taking advantage of the warmth of the sun on my skin.

Live your Life, by Rihanna came on and I grinned. He sighed jokingly.

"OH come on". I teased, getting up from his arms. I glanced up and felt the wind against my cheeks...It felt wonderful. I suddenly got an idea. He just smiled after me as danced across the field, eyeing one of the trees and getting an even_ better_ idea. I ran up to it, hearing Edward's voice far behind me.

"Bella?" He called questionably.

I gripped one of the branches, hoisting myself up.

"Bella?" His voice sounded more panicky now. "What are you doing?"

"Living my life". I yelled back jokingly and I heard him laugh.

I began to climb up, willing my klutz side to not interfere. I loved the breeze, the sun, and wanted to get closer.

_Eh ay, Eh ay...Just live your life. _

I smiled at the lyrics. Live your life. It was so true. I climbed up another branch into the tree, reaching for another.

"Bella!" Edward had begun to make his way over to my tree. "Get down, damn it. You'll fall". But I could see him trying to hide a smile.

I grinned and closed my eyes at the wind blowing my hair back. "EDWARD! GET UP HERE!" I yelled down. "THIS FEELS AMAZING!"

"BELLA GET DOWN!" He yelled back. "BEFORE YOU FALL!"

"NO EDWARD CULLEN".

"NOW, ISABELLA SWAN!"

I laughed, and heard him chuckle. "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU LOVE ME". I shouted back.

"YES, THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU". He smiled back. "SO GET DOWN".

"UGH, FINE". I joked, and began to make my way back down. Just as I was about halfway down, pretty close to the ground...I slipped and lost my footing. I tried to grip onto the above branch, but it was too late. I fell hard into a bunch of leaves that had gathered at the bottom of the tree, but I wasn't hurt. It had softened the fall.

"BELLA!!" I heard Edward shout frantically, and I could hear his footsteps as he ran over to me. I smiled slightly and turned my head into the leaves. I waited for him to approach, pretending to be unconscious and not moving an inch.

"Bella!! Bella?!" He saw me, and I heard him sharply inhale. "Bella, _Oh, God no_". He ran over to me and I felt him kneel on the ground, gripping my waist gently and pulling me to him. "Bella? Bella are you alright?" He asked urgently, gently turning me around.

I opened my eyes and grinned.

"Gotcha!" I laughed.

He sighed loudly in relief, and for a moment I thought I saw his eyes clouded by...worry, fear, and....tears? He quickly covered it up though, a grin emerging on his lips as he began to tickle me. "You...scared...me...to..._death_!"

I squealed loudly and tried to push his hands away. "E-Edward n-no...S-sorry..." I said between laughs. I tried to get up, but I ended up falling on top of him and we rolled around on the grass playfully, our legs and arms intertwined.

When stopped, taking a moment to catch our breathing. He rolled on top of me after a moment, holding his own weight as he observed me, running his two fingers over my cheek. "Bella, don't you dare, _ever_, do that again. I thought for a moment--" He sucked in a breath, and I smiled, pressing my forehead against his.

"You'll never loose me".

"If you can help it". He murmured. "But things can happen sometimes, Bella. Things that are beyond our control".

I smiled wistfully. "That's life, Edward".

He smiled, and touched my nose gently. "That's _fate_".

He removed his hand after a moment, and our eyes met. He stared at me, his eyes searching mine, and I was surprised to find it wasn't uncomfortable. It was _nice_. It was the connection, the fire we've had between us since we were born. I didn't think about my love for him, or anything else. All I thought was--_He's here. _

_We are together._

He moved up a little, to press his cold lips to my forehead. "Bella". He murmured, so softly. "_My_ _Bella_".

I blinked twice, convincing myself I was hearing things. His hands were on either side of my face, and I closed my eyes. "Edward". I breathed softly.

**EDWARD'S POV.**

"Edward". She breathed under me.

I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her scent. I so wanted to lean in at that moment, and kiss the soft curve of her neck. But i couldn't do that. That was something a boyfriend did, and i would never hold that title. I had no_ intention_ to.

Watching her here, in my arms, i knew she was one of the most beautiful girls i had ever seen. And she deserved _so much_ more then me.

_I really wish i was in love with you, Bella. _I thought, holding her face tenderly in between my hands. It would be easy. Like breathing. We wouldn't even have to try. Being with eachother was normal, it was natural. We'd love each other, equally...and we'd be _happy._

I closed my eyes, wanting to fool myself into that fantasy, and at that moment...I was back home.

I_ was standing on my verandah, trapped between my left and my right._

_On my right, Bella would be brushing her hair softly on the verandah, her hair curling around her, her beauty radiating from the light of the moon. She was here. She wanted me. She was everything I could ever want. And then I looked to the opposite side, where Jacob, and Lauren, combined with common sense, were tormenting me._

_"You made a deal with me to deliver her into my arms. She's mine." Jacob scorned me._

_"Edward, I'm here. I'm the girl of your dreams. The girl you've always wanted." Lauren called out to me, her beauty tied with Bella._

_I looked from Lauren, back to Bella._

_Lauren, or Bella._

_Lauren, or Bella._

_Lauren looked so beautiful...._

_Then I looked back to Bella._

_"Edward". She whispered, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes melting my every resolve. I had no choice. _

_And that's when I made my decision._

_Fuck this. Fuck the bet. Fuck Lauren. _

_I stepped back, and jumped from my verandah to hers, taking Bella in my arms.  
Where she belonged._

_"NO!" Lauren screamed. "Edward, come back!"_

_"EDWARD!"_

_--_

"Edward?" Lauren's voice transformed to Bella's and I opened my eyes to remember where I was. With Bella. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine". I whispered, and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to my chest as we lay there together. She turned her body to me, and snuggled up close, leaning her forehead to mine and closing her eyes. I watched her...my beautiful best friend in my arms.

_You could wake up every morning to this, Edward. What more could you want? _

She whimpered softly, her tiny hands resting on my chest. She looked so peaceful there. So perfect. She felt perfect.

_You could stay like this with Bella, forever. _

"Edward". She murmured softly. My heart jumped and I gently traced her features with my finger.

Did I love Bella?  
The concept was so foreign to me.

_Even if you didn't love her now, you could fall in love with her. You could allow yourself to fall in love with her...in time. _

I bent forward and kissed her cheek softly, my lips then lingering over the skin of her nose.

_All you have to do is love her. _

I kissed her nose and trailed my lips down her jaw, to her neck...

_Say yes..._

I could tell by Bella's breathing that she was falling asleep. She began to unclench in my arms, and her fingers pressed against my shirt slowly weakened and grew limp. And in that moment, i allowed myself a tiny leeway...and pressed my lips to her throat. The one place i never dared to kiss. Once i had...it was like a fire in my veins. My lips trailed down her neck, craving every inch of skin i came in contact with.

_"Be with me, Edward. Love me, like i love you. Care for me, like i care for you. Want me, like i want you." _

Her voice rang in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter.

_"I can't...Bella i can't..."_ I pleaded desperately against the warmth of her neck.

_Could I?_

Could i forget all of this? Could i forget everything, and be with Bella?

My lips trailed past her chin to pause in front of her lips. I eyed them carefully.

My feelings were confusing me to the point where i was suffocating. I pulled away from Bella for a moment, sitting up and moving away gently as not to wake her, before getting up and walking a few meters away, holding my hands behind my head. I looked out to the horizon, seeing my future as i chose it.

I looked back to Bella....and looked back to the clouds overshadowing the sun.

Lauren.

Jacob.

_You better, Cullen. Or else i'll take you down as easily as i brought you up._

_Call it a promise._

i looked back to Bella, and back to the horizon.

_Be with Bella._

I looked back to her, to her hair spread around her head like a halo.

An _angel._

That was it.

Fuck it.

F*ck it all.

_Stay with Bella, forever._

I ran back to her, kneeling down and holding her sleeping form in my arms. "Bella..." I whispered tenderly, brushing her cheek and leaning down to kiss her, wake her, tell her i wanted to be with her.... and in turn, reverse every decision i had made the night Bella told me she loved me. My lips grew closer to her lips, and i brushed my nose against hers, before leaning down further...

**_

* * *

_**

**_"SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE UH SHAKE IT, SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE UH SHAKE IT."_**

I paused, and my eyes shot open reckonizing my ringtone. I glanced to the side to find I had _fallen asleep_ next to Bella.

I breathed out a sigh. A dream, it was all a _dream._

_Of course._

I moved away from Bella. At that moment, she woke and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey. Is that your phone?"

"Yeah". I choked, pulling it out. Before I could answer, they hung up. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

What the **HELL** was that dream about? Why did it seem so…_real?_

Bella reached up to touch the side of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I tried to nod convincingly, with a smile. "So, what do you want to do now? We've still got another hour before I have to head back".

I tried to push the dream out of my head. _Just a dream. Just a dream._

**BELLA's POV.**

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He nodded, and managed a smile at me. "So what do you want to do now? We've still got another hour before I have to head back".

I smiled thoughtfully, listening to the song playing on my ipod.

"Dance with me, Mr Cullen?"

I felt him smile, and he lifted me up, twirling me around and bringing me to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I lifted both hands to his neck. "What Makes You Different" flowed through the speakers, and for once he didn't tease me about liking this song.

We laughed together, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I twirled around to his chest, and swayed side to side. He pressed his lips to my temple and I smiled contently. He twirled me around again, and smiled against my forehead.

_"What makes you different, makes you beautiful....what's there inside you, shines through to me, in your eyes I see, the love ill ever need..."_

He lifted me up playfully by the waist and twirled around with me in his arms. I laughed with him; gripping his shoulders and throwing my head back gently. This, to me, was everything we were. _This_, was Edward and Bella. _Forever._

He carried me in his arms, back to the blanket. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead tenderly and bent down, lying me down next to our bags.

_"It's the little things...that make you beautiful to me..."_

Edward cradled me in his arms, and I smiled tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"Spoiling you." He teased, pushing the hair gently away from my face. "Do you want to eat?"

"Yeah". I cleared my throat and gently squirmed out of his arms to reach for the food. He held me by my waist, as I passed him whatever we had brought. Chocolate chips, Hot cross buns, Bananas, lollies, two cans of coke. I threw him one and he smiled a thanks.

Just as I was about to eat, another song came on.

Miss Independent.

_"Oh, there's something about, something about the way she moves. I can't figure it out, there's something about her. _

Edward laughed. "Bella, enough already".

I giggled and switched it off. "Sorry that I love love songs."

He smiled at me and took a big handful of my chips. "So."

"So". I sat cross-legged next to him.

His phone rang, interrupting us. Edward sighed jokingly and pulled it out. "So, I'm going to answer the phone".

I giggled and took a bite out of my chocolate bar.

"Hello?"

I waited patiently.

"Alice? What? Yeah she's here..What is it? Okay..." He put it on speaker and looked over at me with a shrug. "Alice said she has something to tell you".

"BELLA!" Alice squealed.

"Yes, Alice?" I answered, the phone between Edward and I.

"You _have _to get home right _now."_

"Alice, Bella and I are having some quality time, so get lost". He joked. "What's so important?"

"Bella," Alice continued, ignoring Edward.

"You _have_ to come home and see this. You won't believe it". She said excitingly.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, a little worried.

"Two words, Bella. _Jacob Black_".

--

* * *

**So Edward was dreaming. Or was he?**

**Where do YOU think...he fell asleep? What do you think was real, and what part do you think was his dream? If your confused, thats GOOD lol. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	14. A chance

**Hahaha you guys rock! Love you all.**

**Thanks SO much for the reviews, I love reading them. They seriously make my day…so please continue.**

**Enjoy this next chapter. Bring on the drama!**

**xx**

* * *

**BELLA'S POV.**

_"Two words, Bella. Jacob Black." _

"What?!" I asked, shocked.

_Jacob Black?_

"What did he do?"

Edward glanced at me, and looked back to the phone. I couldn't understand what I saw in his eyes.

"Bella, H-he, I, just _get _here!" She hung up.

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking over at Edward. "What do you think it is?"

He shrugged, looking at the ground, and then at his watch. "I guess we better go, anyway. It's getting really cold, and it's late".

He helped me up, and we packed up the food; picking up our bags. He folded up the blanket and we headed back down the same path. I turned around to see the meadow, smiling at the way the sunset made it look almost magical. I made a silent promise to be back soon, before merging into the black trees that surrounded it. If our parents knew we were hiking like this while it was dark, they'd kill us.

Edward jumped off one of the big rocks and turned to me; reaching for my waist and lifting me down gently. I let go of his shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks".

Edward smiled back but said nothing. It grew really cold, and I gripped my arms tightly. Edward didn't have a jacket either, so he had nothing to give me. He stopped and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You alright?"

"Freezing". I murmured, shivering.

He quickly pulled the blanket from under his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to try and warm me up anymore. My teeth chattered and I nodded.

"T-Thanks".

He kept me close to him as made it home quickly. I was a little surprised to find he was really quiet on the way home, which _definitely _wasn't like him. The minute we made it down, Alice ran up to me.

"Where did you two go?"

"None of your business". Edward retorted. I laughed.

Alice scowled. "Whatever, Edward." She grabbed my hand and led me towards her house. "Anyway, as I was saying, I got a knock at the door and it was Jacob. Bella, he dropped off the biggest, most beautiful arrangement of flowers I have ever seen. Seriously."

I must of gone pale, because she gripped me tighter. "Are you alright?"

"Jacob...flowers..._me_..." I stuttered.

Edward jogged up behind us. "What did I miss?"

"Jacob sent Bella flowers". Alice smirked. "You have to see them. He dropped them off, because you weren't home. I said I'd keep them for you".

I felt Edward stiffen beside me. "Really?"

"Show me!" I grinned and she grabbed my hand, leading me into the house quickly. From the quiet footsteps behind me I knew Edward was following. Alice opened the door, and that's when I saw them. I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Oh Alice..."

"What do you think?"

"What the--" I heard Edward murmur when he came in after me.

"They--They..." I stuttered, standing in front of..Literally...the most _beautiful _arrangement of flowers I had ever seen. All I could see where the different colors...red...orange..yellow...purple...pink...white...

"--B-Beautiful". I breathed through my fingers, still over my mouth.

"I know!" Alice grinned. "Oh, there's a card for you too". She reached forward and plucked out a card from inside the flowers and handed it to me. I was surprised how she found it in this huge arrangement. Jacob had really gone all out.

I opened it up quickly, ignoring Edward who was glancing over my shoulder.

_Bella,_

_I'm so, genuinely sorry for the way I acted the other night. I keep making mistakes around you, because the truth is I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you. I hope you'll forgive me. Please. I can't stop thinking about you, and all I want you to do is say yes. Give me one chance to take you out and show you that I can be a good guy. _

_Count each flower as a symbol of my admiration for you._

_When you're ready, please let me know your answer. I'll be waiting. _

_Jacob Black._

I couldn't help it. I squealed a little. I had _never_ been given flowers before, and no guy had ever spoken to me like that, or written anything like that. No guy, not even Edward has ever bothered to be that sweet to me.

"Jacob..." I whispered, covering my mouth again. I'm not sure why. Maybe I was afraid of blurting out something that would embarrass myself. Maybe it was a way to distract myself from the tears that were welling in my eyes. I was sentimental. I cried when I was sad...when I was happy...There was never a medium. Only this time the tears were_ not_ for Edward, and they_ weren't_ ones of misery.

It was a_ nice_ change.

"Alice..." I breathed, unable to blurt out another word. I was just...in another world right now.

I couldn't fathom anything else.

"Bella..." She whispered happily. "Bella, _Jacob Black_!"

I shook my head slightly, leaving the card on the table, going up to the flowers and touching them gently with my fingertips, unable to wipe that sheepish smile off my lips. "So beautiful..." I murmured.

"Bella". Edward said my name quietly.

"Yeah?" I couldn't take my eyes off the flowers.

"I'm going to have to go. Ok?"

"Yep". I waved my hand once. I didn't hear another word after that. Rose came downstairs, and we headed into the kitchen, talking frantically and observing the flowers.

"Jacob must_ really_ like you!" Rose grabbed my hands excitingly. "It's so great, Bella! Are you going to go out with him?"

"I'd say yes!" Alice persisted. "He sounds really sincere".

I pursed my lips together thoughtfully, but every time I tried I ended up bursting into a wide smile when I thought of him writing this.

"Oh My God, you _like_ him". Rose accused.

I snapped up to look at her. "No i do not. I don't know him."

"Not _yet_". Alice teased.

"You _do_ like him". Rose smiled, her tone light.

I tried to glare at her and make it look convincing. "I don't!"

"Just a _little_". She teased, holding her finger up to emphasize 'a little'.

I blushed and smiled shyly.

"See!" Rose laughed in triumph.

"Little Bella with big Jacob Black. Who would have thought?" Emmett teased. "It's like the giraffe dating the mouse".

"If he's a giraffe, what are _you_?" I pointed out teasingly. "He's not that tall".

"No, no taller then seven-foot". Alice smirked sarcastically. "But still, he's so good-looking".

Jasper raised an eyebrow and I laughed. Alice grinned and ran to him. "Nowhere near as good looking as Jazz, though. Sorry Bella".

I shrugged playfully. "I'll live".

She grinned and kissed him deeply. When they pulled away she touched his cheek tenderly. "Bella and I and Rose are going to go over hers and have some make up girl time. You boys have fun".

Jasper smiled and kissed her head lovingly. "Go, and do whatever you girls do".

Rose kissed Emmett and before I knew it they headed to the TV room, laughing about something.

"So, lets take the flowers and the card and go to Bella's. Ok Bells?" Rose turned to me.

"Yeah, it's fine! Dad and mum are out". I smiled, and helped her lift the flowers off the table.

"Where's the card?" Alice glanced at the flowers.

I tried to motion my head to the table behind me. "I left it there".

Alice turned to look at the table, glancing underneath it. "It's not there, Bella".

"It has to be". I placed the flowers back down, and we began looking for it. I panicked, not wanting to loose it. It was so sweet, I wanted to keep it and show mum. Maybe, if I could avoid all her gushing. Besides, it had to be nicest thing a guy has ever done for me. I wanted to keep it, and read it over and over. Maybe, Jacob was my ticket out of 'Edward express'.

Rose looked on the kitchen desk, moving papers aside. Alice was on the floor searching under the table, and I was sifting through the flowers in case I had forgotten and put the card back in there. I didn't think so. I glanced back at the table. It _was_ there before! I put it down on the table, after Edward told me he had to go. Then we headed into the other room with Rose and Alice. I didn't move it; I wasn't even in the _room._

Rose turned to me, as if she was on the same train of thought. "The boys". She smirked, and I followed her into the TV room. Rose placed her hand on her hips. "Alright, smartass. Give it back, and we won't cause a hassle."

"Huh?" Jasper turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

Rose stood in front of the TV, and Emmett groaned. "Come on baby, it's about to start any minute".

"**Where Is the card**?" She said sternly.

"We didn't take it". Emmett lifted his hands. "The one from Jacob? We definitely didn't take it."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "I haven't even _read_ it".

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Did you guys see what happened to it?"

"Bella we wouldn't muck around. We know you were drooling over it". Emmett teased, and I threw a cushion at him.

Jasper smirked and turned to me. "Honestly Bells, we didn't take it. We wouldn't do that."

I could see the sincerity in her eyes, and turned to Rose. "They didn't do it".

Rose looked like she agreed.

"Then who?" She whispered, and took my hand, leading me back out.

Alice came into view, and my face lit up when I saw her holding the card. She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. In fact, her eyes held..._anger?_

"Oh,_ thank_ you Alice!" I cried happily as she handed it to me. "Where did you find it?"

She smiled tightly. "It was, uh, right under the cabinet. Must have somehow fell under there".

"Maybe Jasper and Emmett just did it as a joke". I suggested lightly. "No harm done".

"Oh, no." Alice gritted her teeth slightly. "It _wasn't_ Jasper or Emmett. I can _promise _you that".

"Are you alright?" Rose asked cautiously. "You seem annoyed".

"It's nothing". Alice was damn good at hiding things, and she immediately rearranged her features so that she was smiling convincingly. "Forget it. Lets go to Bella's."

I followed her out, furrowing my eyebrows a little. What was she so angry about? I had a feeling that she wouldn't tell me, and besides I just wanted to concentrate on the card, on Jacob, and the new feelings it was giving me...The new feelings I_ liked_.

Half an hour later, Rose, Alice and I were on my bed, playing with each other's hair. Alice sat in front of me, and began to straighten my long hair lazily with her straightener. I liked it, it felt nice.

We were, as expected, talking about Jacob. It was nice to have my two best friends here, though.

"So, what do you really think of him?" Rose teased, holding up a candy to my mouth.

I took it. "He's nice".

"Come on, Bella". Alice nudged my back playfully. "Details".

"There are no details". I licked my lips, relishing the flavor of the candy. "Well, not really". I thought about the time at the party that I had never told them about.

Rose seemed to notice.

"Come on, Bella. Or else we'll do something drastic".

"Like what?" I laughed.

"We'll tell Edward you love him". Alice teased behind me, and I immediately tensed. The memory of the other night suddenly overcame me, and I was no longer comfortable. I didn't want to think of it anymore. I wanted to forget. Alice immediately sat up, sensing the tension.

_Oh no. _

"You're _in love_ with Edward!?" Rose whispered loudly.

"I _told _you before!" Alice hissed at her.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Alice..." I moaned, almost painfully.

"Oh My God, Bella..." Alice came to sit in front of me. "W-what's going on? I've never seen you go so stiff, so pale. What do you have to tell me?"

Rose stared at me intensely. "Yeah, what happened?"

Alice's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS _KISSED_ THIS AFTERNOON, THAT'S WHY EVERYTHING WAS SO AWKWARD!"

"NO! Oh God, no!" I shook my head frantically, hiding the tears. "No no, um..."

"Bella". Rose said sympathetically, but I could detect shock. "Y-You're crying".

"No I'm not..." I choked, reaching behind me for some tissues. "Damn hay fever..."

"Bella". Alice said sternly. "Don't lie to us."

I gave up, looking them dead in the eye, tears and all. "I told him I loved him". I whispered brokenly.

"WHAT!" Alice squealed.

"WHEN!?" Rose said right after her.

"Yesterday". I admitted. I could feel the tears pooling quicker, and new I'd break down and never be able to tell them if I didn't get it over with.

"And?"

"He told me he wasn't in love with me. He wanted Lauren. He said..." I quickly brushed away a stray tear. ".... He didn't want to ruin our friendship and he told me to--" I couldn't say another word, before the tears and the dry throat overcame me, and before I knew it I was sobbing in their arms.

"THE BASTARD!" I heard Alice scream. "I'll KILL him!"

"NO, no!" I insisted, grabbing her arm. "Alice..."

"He's so heartless". Rose shook her head angrily. "Bella, he doesn't deserve you".

"First he threw the--" Alice immediately covered her mouth and bit her lip, as if she was trying hard not to scream out angrily.

"Threw the what?" Rose asked.

Alice looked away for a moment. "Nothing".

She then spun to face me. "Bella, Edward is my brother, and i'm telling you because I know--Rose is right. He does _not _deserve you. I can't stand him at the moment. I just...can't.." She gripped her hair and stood up.

"Alice". I pulled out of Rosalie's arms. "It's no good getting angry. I'm not. Edward was being honest".

"Bella". She sat in front of me and took my hands. "Bella, I'm not stupid. You gave him that makeover, to help him with Lauren. Now that he's got his status and popularity rising, all of a sudden he forgets what treasure he has walking right next to him". She gripped my hands tighter. "He acts like he cares, but all he cares about is _himself_. He's a liar, Bella. He wants shallow things like popularity, well let him have it".

Rose nodded sternly in agreement. "You have to let go, Bella. You deserve _better_ then him."

"Why do you keep telling me that?" I opened my arms, frustrated. "Edward isn't _with_ me. So it's irrelevant. I'll move on. It's not like I'm destined to pine after him forever. I'm only seventeen".

I was. I was going to _get over him_, and stop torturing myself.

"No, we don't mean you deserve better then him boyfriend-wise". Alice corrected. "You deserve better, _period_. Including his friendship. He used you to get Lauren, Bella! What kind of friend does that?"

I looked up at her, the tears staining my cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"Pull away from him" Rose said, with no remorse. "Let him lie in the bed he's made for himself. Let him learn his lesson."

"What lesson? He'll be with Lauren. He'll have everything he's ever wanted". I pointed out honestly. "He won't need me".

The truth stung.

"Then if he'll have everything he wants and won't need you, fine, move on. _Now_. Starting with Jacob Black". Alice shoved the card in my hands. "Bella, I am going to help you get the life you deserve, not hidden under the life of a prick, namely my brother. You are going to stop being so dependent on him, and make it on your own."

"You want me to just push him away?" I shook my head, mildly horrified. "Alice you know I can't do that when I'm--"

"Bella". Rose said softly, turning me to her.

"No," I pulled away. "Listen, you guys don't know everything. Jacob isn't all sugar and spice either. The night of the party, he wanted to come into my house, making suggestive comments. He didn't sound genuine to me."

"Jacob, _unlike_ Edward, is smart enough to realize you're not like that". Rose insisted. "And he's still chasing after you. Doesn't that prove he knows your boundaries, and he still wants you?" She shook my shoulders gently. "Doesn't it feel good to be _wanted_ for once, Bella? Why are you trying to deny yourself happiness?"

"Exactly". Alice crossed her arm. "Do you want to mope after my brother while he chases after that skank? He's not worth your tears, Bella. I love him, but I love you. To me you are my sister, just as blood-related as he is. But if he won't wake up, I won't have you suffer."

"Neither of us will". Rose insisted. "We love you, Bella. How about listening to us, for a change?"

"Well..." I admitted, "Edward even suggested I should give Jacob a try. He wants me to go on a double date with them tomorrow night'.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Me, Jacob, Edward and Lauren". I said slowly.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "_Who_ organized that?"

"Apparently Jacob and Edward". I shrugged, playing with my mattress. I heard Rose shift.

"What the _hell_? They aren't friends. Jacob and Edward hate each other. At least, they don't talk".

"I find that a bit weird". Alice said strangely.

I half smiled. "Who knows."

"Well, regardless, go!" Alice smiled at me. "In fact, I'm going to get you all prettied up. Rose and I will give you a makeover. Tomorrow afternoon, did you say?"

"Um, well, yeah. Edward still has to get back to me-"

"Oh, for a date with that skanky bitch, don't worry, he will". Rose smirked. "So after school, we'll come over and help you get ready."

"I've got the perfect outfit, already!" Alice squealed and jumped off the bed to look through my closet. I smiled a little and looked down at my hands.

Rose tapped me on the shoulder lightly.

"Bella, I know you might think you're in love with Edward and this is hard, but...being honest with you, I don't think you are".

I looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I _don't_ think you're in love with him". She repeated clearly. "Bella, listen. I love Emmett, and Alice loves Jasper, but it's a different kind of love. We are in love and it's genuine. Alice and I have had other experiences, and we can tell the difference. You have never had a boyfriend; you've only ever had Edward there your whole life. You've grown up with him; he's the only boy you've ever known, the only boy you've ever kissed. I think you love him a great deal, but I don't believe you're truly _in love_ with him. I think because Edward is the only boy you've ever had in your life, you've _believed_ yourself to be in love with him, because face it--You can't imagine life without him, can you? You've been friends since you were born".

I nodded stiffly.

"A deep, passionate love for a friend can be misinterpreted for something more". Rose said comfortingly. "I think that's what happened with you. I think if you go out with another guy, you'll see the difference between loving someone your whole life--to falling truly in love with someone new and seeing that there is a gap between your past, and your future. Your past is your past. Edward is your _past_. He's your whole past. Now, you have to look to the future." She smiled at me.

"We weren't saying to never talk to Edward again. By all means, be his best friend. But you'll have someone who you can start anew with, someone you will be newly attracted to, and someone you can share a new life with. Edward is still a silly immature boy underneath, Bella. He doesn't know how to be romantic. Do you think he would have ever thought about sending you those flowers? Do you think he could ever write anything like what Jacob wrote in that card? Don't settle for a boy. Look for a man. Someone who will look after you. A best friend is _not_ a boyfriend, or fiancé, or eventually a husband; It's completely _different,_ Bella."

The words struck me hard, and I leaned back against my pillows.

Was she right? I wanted to give Jacob a chance...Now, more then ever.

Maybe I had judged him too harshly.

Maybe I could experience having another guy in my life. Rosalie was right. Maybe, I would see a huge difference.

And a sudden relief in the back of my mind made me question...maybe, just maybe...I _wasn't _in love with my best friend. I knew I _loved_ him, no doubt. But was it the love Rose and Emmett shared... Or was it more like the love between Jasper and Rose? _Sibling-like?_

Maybe, I had misinterpreted everything, and that gave me a shimmer of hope.

I glanced back at the card in my hands with a smile.

Everyone had been right.

Even Edward.

I had been fighting Jacob, because deep down...I was intrigued by him. Possibly even_...liked_ him.

Had I always, and just not _realized_ it?

_Please give me one chance to take you out and show you that I can be a good guy. _

_I'll be waiting. _

I smiled genuinely through my tears for the first time that day. I was _done_ waiting, and making him wait.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait to go back to school.

I was going to give him another chance. The one chance he was _asking_ for.

* * *

**So?**

**Jacob's in.**

**Do you agree or disagree with Alice and Rose?**

**What about the card? Where do you think it was?**

**Review, and you'll find out!**

**Next chapter will be Edward's POV of Jacob's gift and of course...the party.**


	15. Is This Who You Are?

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry about the wait...I was so hung up with work, and then the Oscars, and heaps of other stuff. It's my last week before Uni so i had to prepare alot. I'll update quicker next time, i promise. =)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming. Seriously, they make my day. **

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV. (From the phone call in the meadow.)**

"So..."

"So".

I was about to say something, when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I sighed jokingly and fished it out of my pocket. "So, I'm going to answer the phone". I clicked 'answer' and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

Bella took a small bite from her chocolate bar, observing it closely. I smiled faintly.

"EDWARD! It's me! It's Bella there?"

"Alice?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? Yeah she's here...What is it?"

"I need to talk to her, pronto! Give her the phone!"

"Okay..." I put the phone on speaker, after all I was a little curious myself. Alice never rang unless it was important. I held my hand out so the phone was in front of both Bella and I. Bella looked at me questionably, and I shrugged.

"Alice said she has something to tell you".

"BELLA!" Alice squealed through the speakers. I winced.

"Yes, Alice?" Bella answered gently.

"You have to get home right _now_". Alice demanded.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. Why did my family always have to spoil things like this? Couldn't Bella and I just have_ one_ afternoon together....alone?

Bella looked like she was about to answer, but I interrupted.

"Alice, Bella and I are having some quality time, so get lost". I tried making my voice sound more lighthearted, even though I wanted to take the phone from Bella's hands and hang up. "What's so important?"

"Bella, You _have _to come home and see this. You won't believe it". She said excitingly, completely ignoring my comment. That made me roll my eyes and look away.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked cautiously. She sounded worried. I didn't blame her.

"Two words, Bella. Jacob Black".

I grew tense.

_What?_

What had he done?

I wanted to blurt out all these questions, but I knew I had to keep coy. I hadn't given Jacob any recent advice, I just told him to hang tight, and that I'd get Bella to go on the date. I did NOT tell him to do anything, and that got me rather angered. Bella was my best friend; he can't just try and push_ me_ aside.

I looked up at Bella, and the phone, unable to control these thoughts.

"Bella, he, I...just_ get_ here!" She squealed and hung up. I closed my eyes, and re-opened them to ease some of the tension in my body before Bella noticed.

It seemed it was just in time. Bella turned to me with a confused look.

"What do you think it is?"

I shrugged. Hell, I wasn't sure I _wanted_ to know. I glanced down at the grass, and that's when I noticed it was getting rather dark. I glanced at my watch quickly. Five thirty. Shit, the party. Besides, it was getting pretty cold.

"I guess we better go, anyway. It's getting really cold, and it's late". I got up and held out my hand to my petite best friend. She smiled and accepted my hand, letting me pull her up gently. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and we headed back to pack the food quickly. I folded the blanket, looking up to see Bella lift the basket, her eyes focused on the foods she had brought. She looked so different, so natural when she was here. I knew she was happy, and it's like she glowed with it. Her long hair was windblown, looking messy in a...good way. She ran her fingers through her hair, and I smiled, as the setting sun hit her cheeks. She lifted her chin to the sky and smiled. She looked beautiful. Just one with the world.

I shook my head slightly and lifted the folded blanket, motioning for her to follow me as I lead her down the same path we came. We had to be careful, because if we ever lost our trail we'd be in a lot of trouble...This is not the type of place you want to get lost in.

I jumped down on one of the large rocks, and turned back to Bella, who was contemplating whether to jump off it or not. I lifted my hands to her waist, lifting her down. She smiled up at me.

"Thanks".

I wanted to touch my hand to her cheek and push the hair that had blown against her cheeks away, to leave her pretty features out to exposure.

But I didn't. I _couldn't_. I smiled back, keeping my hands to myself.

I always thought Bella should never hide her face. She had a unique beauty, one that was rare to find. This wasn't something I told her, though. I couldn't. It would end up sounding like something I didn't want it to sound like. Bella was my best friend, and I had done enough damage by somehow...getting her to fall in love with me. I couldn't make it more difficult for her.

Dark was growing on us, and I glanced over at Bella to see her arms wound tightly around her. I came up behind her and gently touched my hands to her waist.

"You alright?"

"Freezing". She muttered.

I cursed the fact that I forgot to tell her to bring a jacket. I pulled the blanket from under my arm and opened it, reaching for Bella's hand and draping the blanket around her shoulders.

My thoughts swirled with possible ideas, as to what Jacob could possibly have done for her. He didn't strike me as the type of guy who would know how to genuinely romance a girl, unless it was to get into her pants.

I gritted my teeth at the thought. _No_, it's not possible. Jacob was sincere, he had told me so himself.

I rubbed her arms to keep her warm, and she nodded slightly.

"T-Thanks".

I kept her tightly against my chest as we hiked back down. The whole way I tried to push the thoughts of the deal from my mind, but it's like all I could think about were the words that sealed the deal.

_Come on, Cullen. What do you say? I'll teach you to be me, and you teach me to be you._

Is that what I had done?

I carried Bella through the ending of the trees, and set her down once we reached the back of our houses. I was hoping to get another minute with her before the party, but Alice ran up to us the moment she saw us.

"Where did you two go?"

I glared at her. "None of your business".

Damn, my family had to stick their nose into every aspect of my life sometimes and I absolutely hated it. I needed my privacy, my time alone with my best friend. I know Alice and Bella were best friends, but...as childish as this might sound...Bella and I were friends_ first_. We connected first. We did _everything _together. That, no one would break up. I was sure of it. Bella was my escape, my sanctuary from my occasional insane life.

Bella laughed off my comment, but Alice scowled angrily at me. Her eyes said it all. "Whatever, Edward".

She grabbed Bella's hand from mine, rambling on about how Jacob came to the house for her and she wasn't home. I rolled my eyes and fixed up the blanket that Bella dropped, picking up the basket of food again and jogging back up to Bella and Alice. I had to admit I was trying to eavesdrop, but I couldn't hear anything. They were speaking too softly.

"What did I miss?" I asked breathlessly.

Bella looked in shock. Alice smiled smugly. "Jacob sent Bella flowers. You have to see them. He dropped them off, because you weren't home. I said I'd keep them for you".

I stiffed and froze. Jacob sent Bella _flowers?_

He never mentioned this, and I_ certainly_ don't remember telling him to do that.

"Really?" I choked out.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. This was a good thing...This means the deal was _working_. If Bella fell for him, Jacob would help me further with Lauren. But that was the deal...That_ I_ would help _him_. Not that he'd help _himself_ to her. Bella wasn't like the other girls he dated. She had more integrity, more respect for herself.

I guess I was surprised...because...I thought Bella would put up a bit more of a fight. I thought she'd grimace at Alice's news, and say something along the lines of that she'd send the flowers right back. But she didn't.

I watched as her reaction turned from shock to...joy? Excitement?

"Show me!" She grinned happily, and I frowned. That wasn't like her.

Bella and Alice ran off to the house, hand in hand. I trailed behind them, unsure if I even wanted to see this.

I heard Bella gasp when she got inside, and I braced myself.

"Oh Alice..."

"What do you think?"

I stepped in behind them, and I realized I hadn't braced myself not near enough. Alice hadn't given it enough justice. It was _huge._

"What the--"

It took up our whole kitchen table. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, He had done a good job. The flowers looked perfectly arranged and colorful. I knew girls went crazy over stunts like this, and Bella was no exception. I glanced at her, to see her hand over her mouth.

"They--They..." She stuttered in shock.

"B-Beautiful". She breathed, and I looked away, shifting onto the back of my heels.

_It was only a bunch of flowers._

"I know!" Alice grinned. "Oh, there's a card for you too!" She reached forward and plucked out a card from inside the flowers. My head snapped up. Card? I smirked under my breath.

_Oh, this should be good_.

Jacob couldn't write for shit. He had no idea what to write when I wrote the message on the book he got for her. This would be the end of it. I was sure all she'd have to read is one sentence of his over-active-ego-writing and she'd send the flowers back. Jacob Black could never be sincere when it came to writing love notes, I was sure of it.

Alice handed a white envelope to Bella, and she opened it quickly. Trying to look oblivious to Alice, I tilted my head slightly and tried to peek over her shoulder.

Alice however, butted in next to her to read it, so I couldn't see much. Before I even got a chance to make the first word out, the two girls jumped back and...Bella squealed. I shook my head, thinking it must have been Alice and not Bella. Bella would never fall into his trap of bullshit.

But no. I looked over at my best friend, and sure enough, her face was glowing from her smile.

"Jacob..." She whimpered tenderly.

I frowned. I didn't...I...couldn't even think. I didn't know _what _to think. When had this happened? When had Bella forgiven him?

What had he _done?_

Any guy could send her flowers, hell _I _could send her flowers. It certainly didn't mean he was sincere. Why didn't Bella see this?

_The DEAL, Edward. It's all fake anyway, remember?_

"Alice..." Bella breathed.

"Bella..." She whispered back to her, the two of them ignoring me. "Bella, Jacob Black!"

Bella grinned and left the card on the table, going up to the flowers. I watched as she touched them with her fingertips, unable to stop smiling. My stomach churned. "So beautiful..." She murmured.

_"Bella, Sweetheart, hurry up!" Charlie Swan looked at his watch and I smiled. Typical girls. Bella had yet to turn to her first year in teenage years yet. I had just turned thirteen, but she was still an innocent twelve year old. Yet she took so long to get ready it was like she was eighteen._

_I had always wondered how we would look when we were eighteen._

_"Yes, Daddy". I heard my best friend call. I stood at the stairs, attentive and ready to escort my friend to the school dance. Our last dance before we became juniors. Bella had never been one for dancing, so we weren't going to go, but she eventually changed her mind when I kept begging her. I wanted to take her as my date and get Lauren and other girls who liked me off my back. _

_"Bella?"_

_"Here I am, Edward". She rounded the corner and my eyes grew wide. She looked so much older...Maybe fourteen or fifteen. She looked...amazing. I stepped forward, and she slipped her hand in mine and I squeezed it. I smiled at her, ignoring our parents awwing and fussing around._

_Emmett grinned at me behind my back and I grinned back. But other then that, my eyes never left my best friend._

_I raised a hand to her cheek, and brushed my finger across it gently. She looked so gentle, so fragile, so beautiful, I was so proud to call her mine. My best friend. My date. My everything. Bella was my whole world. I loved her like my sister._

_"So beautiful..." I murmured, brushing my forehead against hers._ _She blushed, and I was home._

I shook my head to rid myself of that memory. So that's where I remembered those two words.

_So beautiful..._

I looked up at Bella and still saw those same deep brown eyes, but this time they weren't focused intensely on _me_. Rather on the bright flowers around her. I couldn't help but become furious with Jacob Black. Who did he think he is to _embarrass_ her like that?

_I don't think she's embarrassed, Edward._

"Bella". I said her name softly, not to arouse Alice's suspicious. I knew it was time for me to go. One, because I had to get ready. Two, because just seeing the flowers was making me kind of sick. How ridiculously fake could you get? Jacob had alot of money, and could probably afford alot more, but flowers and things does _not_ make any of this sincere.

"Yeah?" She answered back, but she didn't turn to look at me.

"I'm going to have to go, Ok?"

"Yep". She waved her hand, never taking her eyes off the flowers. I turned to go, hearing Rose and Alice murmur something to her and drag her into the other room. I turned back for a moment, before my eyes set on the card lying on the table. I slowly approached it, and...Checking to see that I wouldn't be caught, I opened it to read.

_Bella,_

_I'm so; genuinely sorry for the way I acted the other night. I keep making mistakes around you, because the truth is I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you. I hope you'll forgive me. Please. I can't stop thinking about you, and all I want you to do is say yes. Give me one chance to take you out and show you that I can be a good guy. _

_Count each flower as a step of my admiration for you._

_When you're ready, please let me know your answer. I'll be waiting. _

_Jacob Black._

I didn't know what to think. This was definitely not as arrogant as I thought it _would_ be. Jacob Black doesn't write like _this_, he's an arrogant guy. I had gotten to know him during our exchange, and I knew what he was like. I re-read it.

_Give me once chance to take you out and show you that I can be a good guy._

_Count each flower as a step of my admiration for you._

"What an absolute load of_ bullshit_". I muttered to myself, staring at his writing in disgust. Why didn't Bella see through his web of lies? At least he could have been more discreet. This was just piling it on. Bella didn't fall for this crap. She was smarter then this.

_She's a girl, Edward. They gush over this type of thing. _

I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly. There was nothing to gush about. This was all bullshit. I gripped the card tighter, tempted to rip it up for Bella's sake. Maybe, she was just _pretending_ for Rose and Alice. I was sure she was thinking underneath about how fake and ridiculous this all was.

"This is for you, Bella". I murmured and glanced back at the doorway, before turning around and throwing the card in the trash, where it belonged.

_ I'm sure she wouldn't miss it_.

I opened the door and headed out, not looking back.

--

I arrived at the party just after seven, parking my car a block away and heading to the distinctive sound of the DJ beat. The door was already opened, so I stepped in. The lights were moving around the ceiling and walls, making it hard to recognize people, not to mention the mob dancing in the main room.

"Troublemaker" by Akon blared and I dropped my coat by the door, reaching for a shot that was being carried around on trays.

"Check out Edward. Geez, what happened to him?"

I glanced over to see three girls watching me. I vaguely recognized them from my class.

"He's _hot_, that's what."

"_Oooh_". One of them bit their lower lip, watching me with desire flaring in her eyes. Desire. For _me_. I smirked, and ran my fingers through my hair. I downed another shot, and eventually found my way to the "home bar" that they had set up with heaps of drinks. I picked out a bottle, and began to scull half of it down. I needed to let loose. I was rather tense at the moment.

I watched the girls around me, still drinking. I must of downed three beers. This was my fourth.

"Hey, Edward, want to dance?" The junior who I had just seen approached me from behind. I glanced back to my drink, and quickly swallowed down the rest, before turning back to her. I was gone. Drunk. She was hot. Long blonde hair, and tanned with long legs. My eyes went directly to her chest.

"Sure".

She took my hand led me up. Considering I was already on my way to getting drunk, I was much more of an open dancer. She twirled around and moved closer to me, her hands on my chest. I began to dance with her, and my hands went to her waist when she began to grind against me slightly.

_That's it baby._

I smiled slightly as she pressed her back up against me, lifting her hand to my hair and whispering; "You're a great dancer".

"Thanks. You too".

I twirled her back around, and she grew even closer to me as "I'll Be" By George Michael came on.

_Ill be your educational lover, your one f*ck fantasy. _

_Can I move on in..._

"You are so hot". She whispered against my lips, and her hand intertwined in my hair. Before I could say a word, she leaned up on her toes, even though she was already wearing heels, and kissed me.

I wasn't about to pass up that. I threw myself into the kiss, encouraging her lips open with mine. She did, and whimpered softly into my mouth. She was a damn good kisser. She began to push me backwards, and I stumbled back on a chair. She sat me down, and leaned over me, kissing me harder and more passionately.

"Mind if I join? You can't keep him to yourself."

I felt a hand on my chest, another hand, and pulled away slightly to see her friend, the other girl who was watching me with her, walk up with a sexy smirk on her lips. The first girl grabbed my shirt in an attempt to win back my attention.

"He's mine, _bitch_."

I chuckled lightly. "Girls, Girls."

The second girl run her hands up my chest, and it felt so damn good. I shivered. She leaned forward against my ear and kissed it softly. "I could make it better for you".

I bit back a moan. The first girl pulled my lips back to hers, and I resumed the kiss with as much fiery passion as before. The second girl obviously wasn't going to give me up without a fight, and I felt a second pair of fingers trailing up my shirt as her lips trailed up and down my neck. I moaned into the first girl's mouth, and that seemed to turn her on even more. I felt one of them fumble with the buttons on my shirt.

F*ck. Shit.

I was losing all control, and I wasn't fighting it. I didn't care who, but I wanted someone right _now._

"If you two sluts don't back away before I count to three, you'll_ regret_ it." Came another voice in front of us.

My mind whirled as I pulled away from the kiss to see Jessica Stanley standing there with her hands on her hips, and...She looked absolutely gorgeous and sexy. My lower region made the decision. I wanted _her._

"Edward and I had a previous arrangement. Didn't we, babe?" She smiled seductively at me.

I scrambled to my feet. "So we did. Sorry girls". I smiled lazily at the both of them and lifted my hand to touch both their chins lightly.

"Rain check".

They both pouted as Jessica dragged me off somewhere, probably not caring that I was drunk.

Before I knew it she pinned me against a door, and kissed me. I relished in the familiarity of her lips, of her sexy curves pressing against mine just like she had today. I pulled her legs up around my waist, and she gripped my hair for support. I fumbled with the door as she kissed my neck, and once I closed it behind us, I realized she had led us to one of the bedrooms. Just what I needed. I grinned against her lips, and she began to tug at my shirt, practically ripping it open.

I couldn't fight her, and the thing is...I didn't want to. My shirt was over my head in a second, and she pulled at my hands to let her down. I did, and she began to undo the belt on my jeans. I bent down to kiss her neck, as she pulled the belt from the loops of my jeans and pushed me back on the bed. I leaned back, and soon she was on top of me. I quickly reached under her shirt and lifted it over her chest to rid her of it. She pulled away to pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the side. I smiled and my hands began to roam over her chest and stomach as she bent down to resume kissing me. She rid me of my pants and her shorts soon followed. Both of us left in nothing but underwear, I let my hands explore her most desirable body. My lips went to her chest, and she moaned softly.

"Jess..." I gasped against her neck.

She pressed her finger to my lips. "Sshh. I want you, Edward".

"I want you too". I murmured lazily, feeling the effects of the recent shots take control of me. She grinned and reached behind her to undo her bra clasp. That's when I knew there was no turning back. Jessica Stanley would be _mine_ for tonight.

* * *

I stumbled home just after midnight, my shirt still half undone and my hair an absolute mess. I had left Jessica lying bare amongst the sheets in the random bedroom, not even bothering to wake her up...just grabbing my clothes and heading out.

I still couldn't grasp in certain ways that I had slept with her. In a way it felt great, I felt in control, I felt like the type of guy that I always wanted to be. I wanted to know how to get women wrapped around my finger, and I had that now. But in another way...I felt like I had betrayed...someone. I don't know how, or who. Lauren, maybe? Or Bella? I doubted it. I wasn't tied yet to Lauren, and certainly not to Bella. Maybe it was the fact that Bella and I had both been spotless in this area, and now I wasn't.

My stomach churned. I knew what the feeling was...I felt _below_ her. She's my best friend, and I suddenly felt below her. And it was making me feel...strange.

_Why does it matter? Bella will have to loose it eventually, too._

But Bella wouldn't sleep with a guy at a party, I was certain of that. Bella had too much integrity to do that. As I drove home, that was all I could think about. My mind wandered off to memories that suddenly flooded my mind.

_"Bella!" I shouted, pushing past the mob of dancing girls around me. I felt so stupid for letting her out of my sight. She had just turned fifteen, and I had decided to take her out to her first party tonight, along with our friends. I promised Charlie I'd look after her, but now I couldn't find her._

_My best friend was tiny, petite and fragile. I always worried about what trouble she could get herself into. I was convinced she was a danger magnet, and I was honestly fighting fate to keep her alive. I had to. I couldn't live without her._

_"Bella!" I called her again._

_All I could hear was laughing, screaming and loud chatting. I sighed frustrated, and pushed through another mob to the stairs. That's when I heard them._

_"Come on, baby."_

_"N-No, I don't want t-to". _

_I turned around, and my gaze suddenly went cold as ice. Tyler, the school jock who was two years older, had her pinned against the stairs. I watched as he kissed her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, slowly leading her up the stairs._

_"Sure you do. It will be fun". He smiled seductively, moving his lips to her jaw._

_I knew where he was trying to take her, and the anger burned in my veins._

_"No No No". She whimpered, trying to pull away. "Really I--"_

_"Of course you do". He murmured, trying to soothe her into it._

_I ran up behind him and reached for Bella's hand, pulling her behind me...away from him. "Ed--" She began to say._

_"Cullen." Tyler seemed annoyed and slightly surprised. "Can I--"_

_I shoved him back, the images of what he would have done to my Bella if I hadn't come in time made me sick. He had no right to touch her like that. I drew my fist back, and hit him square in the nose. He fell flat on the ground, groaning loudly. Bella rushed to me, and I took her in my arms protectively._

_Tyler turned to look at me, his eyes bloodshot with anger. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"_

_"Stay the hell away from her". I warned angrily, pulling Bella tighter against my chest. She was shaking, and I took her hand and lead her away. Eventually we found some secluded sofas, and I pulled her down to sit on my lap. She pressed her face into my neck and it felt..incredible. At that moment, I forgot about all my anger, about every little worrying thing in my mind. I touched her cheek tenderly, and pressed my nose to hers._

_"Alright?"_

_She nodded, and I smiled, nuzzling her cheek tenderly. She gripped my hair tighter. "Thank you". She whispered against my jaw, and at that moment, I knew I had my whole world in my arms. I was complete. _

I sighed and shook my head slightly, still feeling the sensation of having Bella in my arms. She was so tiny compared to me; it had been like holding a child in my arms. I had always felt protective of her, and I knew I always would.

When I arrived at home, I parked the car, knowing if my parents knew I had been drinking I was in deep shit. Even though it was only a few streets away, I had only had three hours to sober up, and I was driving.

I closed the car and stumbled inside, trying to make myself look composed.

"Edward!" Esme came out to greet me. "Where have you been honey? I was worried".

"Just went to a party". I smiled. "I'm fine, mom. Don't worry."

"Alright, did Bella go with you?"

"Nah she was tired. So am I, mom. I'm going to crash. Night".

"Night". She turned back to me. "I don't want to see you late for school tomorrow".

I nodded dumbly and made my way upstairs slowly so I wouldn't stumble over them. Just as I reached my bedroom I heard footsteps behind me, and whirled around to see Alice glaring at me.

"You _bastard_".

I looked back at her with a confused look. "Huh?"

"I have so many things I want to say to you right now, so many things that I know if I let my anger get the better of me, I'll regret later. So I'll keep it simple and not too offensive. You are a selfish, cruel prick."

I stepped back, opening my arms. My sister had never _seriously_ insulted me. "W-What? What did I do to you?"

"It's not what you've done to me. It's what you're doing to_ Bella_."

I shook my head slightly," Alice I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. My head is killing me. Get to the point or get lost".

"Fuck you. I don't have to explain myself. I should let you drown in your own misery until you figure it out. But because Bella is my best friend, I don't want to see her unhappy. First of all, you used her to get to Lauren. She told me about the makeover. Do you think I'm stupid?" She motioned to my outfit. "You can't dress yourself for shit. And now you dress like _this_. Suddenly girls fall at your feet. What a coincidence. Shove Bella to the side now that you don't need her."

I narrowed my eyes angrily. "I have never--"

"Don't lie. Lauren is all you want, and she has never cared about you the way Bella has. You've shoved your best friend aside to get the_ 'most beautiful woman in the world' _and now your heading in the same direction as Jacob Black. I _know_ what you did tonight, Rose told me."

"Rose was there?" I asked incredulously. What, were my friends spying on me now?

"She went only for an hour to see a friend. She saw you being practically dragged to the bedroom by Jess 'the whore' Stanley, and according to her, you looked like you were loving _every_ moment of it."

I couldn't speak. I had hoped Alice wouldn't find out, because in a way...I_ didn't_ want Bella to know.

"Yeah, got nothing to say for yourself, right?"

"Did you tell Bella?" I muttered through my teeth.

"No, I would never want her hurt like that. Though I'm ridiculously tempted to. Maybe Bella _should _know this is who you're turning out to be."

I glared at her. "That is none of your damn business".

"You're my brother, she's my best friend, damn right it's my business. Then, on top of all this, you use Bella when you _knew_ she was in love with you. How could you be so _cruel_?"

"No, I didn't!" I defended myself. "She didn't tell me till _after_ she took me out to buy all that--"

"--AND, on top of that, you threw Jacob's card in the trash, when you had_ no_ right."

I froze. So she _did _notice.

"I didn't--" I tried to lie, but she wasn't buying it.

"I know it was _you_!" She interrupted angrily. "Do you think I'm stupid? You're an idiot, through and through. You love Bella, and you don't know it. You first reject her, which I_ know_ you're going to regret, and then you have the audacity to throw out a card from a guy that actually_ wants_ to be with her. She was frantic looking for it, and it broke my heart. She was so happy before, then you come along and try and destroy that."

"Jacob Black doesn't care! The card, the flowers, its all _bullshit!"_ I snarled angrily. "You'd know if you actually_ looked_ outside your damn closet once in a while."

"Oh, I do." She growled back. "If anyone's blind, its you! Jacob Black might have had his fair share of girls, but he seems to really care about Bella, unlike _you_. And don't you_ dare_ insult Jacob or tell me he doesn't deserve her. After hearing what you did tonight, it seems to me that you're no better. You've lowered yourself into his womanizing league. So congratulations, Edward Cullen. I hope that's what you_ wanted_."

And with that she turned and left, slamming her door behind her. I spun around and shut my door behind me, slamming my fist against it angrily.

Better my door then my sister.

"Damn you". I whispered to no one. I didn't have to deal with this _shit_. I pulled off my wrinkled shirt and lay in bed, pulling my pillow over my head and trying to block everything from my mind.

* * *

**Ooh..So what do you think?**

**REVIEW. Pretty please?**


	16. Taking his Place

**Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews!**

**Just to clarify for those who asked--This IS a Bella and Edward story, don't worry. I love Stephenie's Jacob Black, but not that much. lol.**

**Enjoy, and please PLEASE keep updating! xx**

* * *

**BELLA's POV.**

The next morning it was slightly cloudy, but no rain. Thankful, I opened my blinds wide to allow in the tiny ray of sunshine, opening the door to my verandah. I ruffled my hair back, and headed downstairs to help myself to a cup of tea for breakfast. I had gotten up extra early this morning, so I didn't have to get ready for school for another hour.

My dad was there watching the football. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hey dad".

"Morning Bells. You're up early".

"Yeah, I'm going to go and get some last minute study done".

"Good girl". He smiled at me. "You mother has gone out to get groceries, so if you want to wait--"

"No, this will be fine". I held up my tea and smiled. "I'm not that hungry. See you dad".

Normally, he'd be gone but because I was up early he didn't leave for another twenty minutes or so. I took a sip of my tea and shivered as the warm liquid slid down my throat comfortably. "Mmm". I murmured and pulled up my pajama pants a little higher. I glanced over at the flowers sitting on my table, and smiled. Just for the sake of it, I pulled out the card and re-read it, holding it to my chest. It was so lovely, so sweet and personal. A side of Jacob I had never seen...a side I_ wanted_ to see. I pulled out a science book to read, and sat outside.

I was onto reading about mitosis when I heard a groan and thump in the room across from me. Edward's room. I looked up to see his lean figure slowly sitting up. "I know, I know!" I heard murmuring voices, and figured one to be Esme. I smiled and shook my head. Edward _always_ got up too late. Besides, I had no idea where he went last night. God knows what time he got home.

I saw him wave someone out of his room, and pull open the blinds. He had no shirt on, just boxers. I held my breath.

_Remember what Rosalie said. He's a friend. You're not in love with him. _

_Okay, so I'm not in love with him_, I reasoned to myself. (It was hopeless.) But still, Edward was a guy. And any girl was going to stop and stare at a guy's chest. Especially a guy who had a well built chest. I tried to think of anyone else...Jacob! His card. The flowers. And surprisingly...it worked like a charm. I smiled and found it alot easier to look away. I heard his blinds open.

"Bella!"

He stumbled through his verandah door, with a shirt on. He grinned, and I smiled widely.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

He chuckled and shook his head, leaning against the railing. "I'm dead".

"What did you do last night?" I asked, closing the book in my arms.

I could have sworn I saw him tense up, but two seconds later he relaxed. "I went to, a, uh, house party. For a few hours. It was nothing". He assured me. "Really. I promise. You didn't miss much".

I laughed a little. "You don't have to explain."

He looked at me, and I noticed his eyes widen a little with shock. I could understand why, but I couldn't explain it. Edward is an eighteen-year-old guy, and he's not mine. He has the right go anywhere he wants, without telling me.

The idea is to let go. And I was working on it, on loosening my attachment to my best friend.

"I don't?"

"No, you don't". I smiled at him and glanced down at my book.

"Aren't you upset with me for not mentioning it to you?" He asked questionably.

"No. _Should_ I be? You know I'm not the party animal." I ran my hand through my hair absent-mindedly. "Was it good?"

"Yeah but--"

"Did you get hurt?"

"No..."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, I just--"

"Well then, that's all that matters to me". I flashed him a convincing smile and he stepped back a little bit.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine". I insisted, moving up from my chair.

_Breakaway is the idea, Bella._

"Anyway, I gotta go get ready. See you in ten".

"Yeah, give me fifteen". He glanced at his watch.

"Ok". I smiled and shut the door behind me, closing the curtains to change. I had a quick two-minute shower and headed inside to change. I had just thrown on my outfit and was about to fix my hair when my phone rang. I flipped it open and put it on loudspeaker while I reached for my brush.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me". Rose's voice flowed through the speaker.

I smiled and tied my hair half up half down. "Hey. What's up?"

"Bella, I've _got to _tell you this. I think you deserve to know".

I rolled my eyes. Rose always had gossip that she thought 'I deserved to know' about people at our school. It was really getting tiresome. I was never a massive gossip. Other people's lives were _other people's lives_. Especially people I had nothing to do with.

"Oh? Who is it this time?"

"Bella, this is no joke. It's about Edward".

I froze, my hand midway brushing my waist-long hair. "What about him?"

"Bella," She sighed sympathetically. "I went out to Johnson's party last night to meet up with an Irina, one of my old friends. Edward was there. _That's_ why he lied to you, that's why he wouldn't tell any of us where he was going."

"Oh he told me this morning that he had been to a house party". I answered calmly. "That's fine, Rose. What's the harm in that? He can do what he wants".

"But I bet he didn't tell you what he _did_ there, did he?"

I frowned. "I presume he did what you do when you go to parties. Dance, drink."

"Bella, I'm going to get to the point, because Emmett will be here soon. I saw Edward drinking, I saw two girls all over him, and most importantly--I saw him being dragged to the bedroom by Jessica Stanley. Bella, he had sex with her."

I dropped my brush, and it clattered on the floor. I stared at the phone as if I was seeing it displayed on my screen at that very moment. "H-He w-_what_?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know it must be killing you, considering that he told you the only reason he didn't want to be with you was for Lauren, and then_ uses_ another girl for a romp between the sheets right in front of you."

"N-No, I mean h-how do you know--" I shook my head frantically. "H-He m-might have just--H-He could have b-backed out at the l-l-last m-minute..."

"No, Bella. He _didn't._ There were people thatsaw it happen. When you have sex at a party it's not a private matter. Wait till you go to school. I'm sure it's plastered all over the bulletins by now."

"No! I don't believe you! Edward isn't like that; he doesn't go for one-night stands. And he hates Jessica. No, I don't want to hear it!" I hung up and shut my phone, sliding to the floor and trying to control my hands, which were shaking.

_No...Not Edward. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't lower himself...Wouldn't give his first to her...He never wanted her!_

_He didn't want you, but he was willing to jump into the sheets with Jessica. Another beautiful, ridiculously popular cheerleader._

I covered my face as a single tear slid down my cheek. The truth was hitting me square in the face. When Edward first told me he didn't love me in return, he told me it was because he thought I was too good for _him_...And that he wanted Lauren. Now, he had sex with another girl...Another girl that _wasn't_ Lauren. Proving that he lied to me.

In his eyes, I wasn't too_ good_ for him.

I wasn't good _enough_ for him.

He'd called me beautiful, that I deserved so much more then 'crap' like him. Yet he will not reject a beautiful girl, one that will up his status and popularity. That was the horrible truth that ate at my heart. My best friend didn't see me as beautiful enough, as good enough, to be with him. Yet he had lied to me...most likely because he didn't want to _hurt_ me.

What could I say to that? My heart couldn't possibly break anymore then it had for him.

_You're average. That's all you'll ever be._

_Average, plain Bella Swan._

I opened my eyes tiredly when I heard Edward's car horn outside. Feeling my heart weighing me down, I managed to get up and put my phone in my bag, stumbling down the stairs. I was tempted to tell him I couldn't go with him, that I'd get there myself. But then he'd get suspicious and ask questions. I didn't _want_ to talk to him if I didn't have to. If I acted as normal as I could, maybe I could slowly bring in that distance that I wanted from him.

I wiped my tear away, and stood in front of the hallway mirror, putting on the most convincing smile I had ever pulled. It was enough. I kept the smile firmly plastered on my lips, opening the door and locking it behind me. I didn't meet his eyes as I opened the car door and got inside. I tried to keep my eyes on my seatbelt as I reached for it.

"Ripped jeans are the new thing, huh?" He smirked and touched at the small hole on my knee playfully.

I made sure my fake smile shone through, as I clicked my seatbelt in. "Yeah, it's the fashion". I winced when my voice sounded weak and croaky from crying. He paused for a moment, and I felt his fingers under my chin. _Oh, no_.

He was going to make me look at him.

_Be strong, Bella._

He lifted my face to his, and brown met green intensely. "Are you alright?"

_No._

"Yes". I forced a smile. I think I managed okay, because he nodded and let me go. I quickly looked away from his flawless face and to the road ahead. I felt his eyes on me again, before looking back to the road. He cleared his throat.

"So um, how was your girls night last night?"

"Fine".

"Fine, huh? Is that all I get?" He teased.

I managed another weak smile. "Well, what do you expect? It's a girls night out."

"Yeah it's what we guys live for". He joked and I managed a smirk, though I felt like_ crying_ more then laughing. He didn't seem one bit down, or remorseful. My best friend was changing into the person I _never_ wanted him to be...And the thing I was starting to realize was, maybe...It was _my fault._

He parked at school, and I reached for my bag and stumbled out. I managed to catch myself against the door, and Edward was at my side in a second. "Are you ok?"

"Fine". I rubbed my hip where I'd bashed it against the car door. Nothing too bad. I'd had worse.

"Listen Bells, about tonight, are you still on for that double date? You know, with Jacob and Lauren?" He asked cautiously, wrapping an arm around my waist and helping me up. As soon as I was upright, I moved away from him. I couldn't_ believe_ what I was hearing. After _sleeping_ with Jessica, he was going to go out with Lauren?

_Who does that remind you of?_

He frowned at my lack of contact but didn't say anything.

I rubbed my forehead gently. "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" He grinned happily, placing a kiss on my hair. I didn't smile. It only _hurt_. It had lost all its significance, all the tightening butterflies it gave me. Nothing. "Thanks, Bella. You won't be sorry. I promise. I'll be there in case you're worried about Jacob trying anything."

"Oh, I'm not worried about _that_". I murmured but I don't think he heard me.

The bell rang and I felt Edward's arms release me. I tried not to concentrate on it.  
Jacob Black was really the only reason I was actually going on this date. The way Jacob had treated me, I was willing, and now...I _wanted_ to give him a chance. After all, no one could hurt me more then Edward had. What did I have to loose?

_Nothing._

All I could do was _gain_ something. _What_, I didn't know. But something better then_ this._

I felt my eyes sting with tears as I watched Edward move past the girls in our year, their eyes all on him. He winked at one and the smile on his lips mirrored the cocky smile I'd always seen on Jacob and his friends. But now...It was as though Edward and Jake had completely swapped personalities. I didn't know_ what_ to think anymore...especially about my best friend.

I shook my head slightly. Surely, I deserved better. I deserved my own happily ever after too...right?

Then why did it feel like someone had messed with fate?

* * *

**Jacob's POV.**

I headed to homeroom, grateful for the fact that I had Lauren off my back today. In fact, I think she was out searching for Cullen. And for the first time ever since I'd met her--I was relieved and happy. Just to be normal, to be walking down the corridors and not having to worry about ridiculous attention. I'd heard through the grapevine that Edward had slept with Jessica last night at Johnson's party, and I wasn't surprised. I had expected it. The plan was working perfectly. Jessica would tell Lauren, Lauren would become jealous and would be on Edward like a fly. He'd never be able to get rid of her after this. Naturally, I wasn't about to try and warn him about how possessive she can be. Number one, I didn't _care_. And number two, that was the only way I still had the chance of talking to Bella.

_Bella._

Tonight was our planned double date, and I knew Lauren wouldn't refuse. Just in case though, I'd have to discuss it with her. But whether Edward had managed to weaken Bella was what I was most worried about. What if she had said no?

"Black". I heard a voice behind me. _Speak of the devil._ I turned around to see him dressed in his expensive clothes and his styled hair, his stance confident and firm.

_This was new._

"Cullen". I nodded hastily. "Have you talked to Bella yet?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about". He crossed his arms. "Look man, I understand the deal we made. But I don't remember telling you to serenade Bella with flowers and shit."

I smirked. Was he _serious?_

"You've got to be kidding me, Cullen. If I waited for advice from you, I'd be still at step one. You told me she was different, you told me the sweet gestures would win her over. I'm not an idiot. I _get_ it. I can take it from here".

"Yeah, that's why you did _so_ damn well the first time". He replied sarcastically. "Unlike myself. I don't see any failures I've made". He motioned vaguely to the attention the girls were giving him behind us. They were watching him and giggling softly.

I raised my eyebrows and gritted my teeth angrily. This was _not _Cullen. He had never had a dig right back. He'd be the type to slink back and admit he was wrong. I was almost..._ impressed_. I must of taught him well. He really took note. He _definitely _wasn't the same guy he was. And that's when I noticed the way he glanced at girls, or even at himself.

He was becoming _cocky_ and it was annoying the shit out of me.

That's when I knew why. His attitude was exactly what I was trying to get_ away_ from.

Because looking at Edward _now_, was like looking in a mirror.

"Well congratulations, Cullen. Why don't you concentrate on the lifestyle you always wanted and now _have_, and let me worry about my situation with Bella, alright? Is she coming on the date or not?"

I saw the anger reflected in his eyes. "Yeah. She'll be there. Seven, at the Plaza for dinner._ I'll_ drive her."

"Done. Lauren and I will be there, then".

"Make sure of it". He said, before heading back outside. Once he was out, I titled my head back and chuckled heartedly at the thought that he thought he could _intimidate_ me. I headed into homeroom, passing the hall. That's when I saw it...Or should I say_...heard_ it.

"JESSICA AND EDWARD HAD SEX!"

"NO DAMN WAY!"

"HELL YES! JESS IS TELLING EVERYONE."

"LAUREN'S ROPABLE".

Someone laughed loudly. "CULLEN'S A LUCKY BASTARD".

I rounded the corner to see Jessica's proud grin, admitting to people who asked that it was true.

"He is _amazing_..." She gushed. I saw Edward with a smug smirk, flirting with the circle of girls surrounding him.

"Kiss him, prove it!" Jessica pushed out of her circle friends and grabbed at Edward's shirt, pulling him down to meet her lips in a fiery kiss. Edward pressed her against the wall and returned it, earning cheers and hoots from my friends and other classmates watching. I saw Lauren glaring viciously at Jessica, before pushing through the other kids watching.

"Edward!" She called flirtatiously, trying to take his attention off Jessica.

I rolled my eyes, and, as I was about to head past one of the homerooms, I heard a soft whimper. I furrowed my eyebrows and stepped in to the closest room, hearing it again. I looked behind the desk, and what I saw...was like a knife to my heart. I know I had been a womanizer, insincere and uncaring. But I could _never_ stand to see this. Especially from the girl I had feelings for.

Bella was on the floor, crying softly into her hands. Tears trickled through her fingers, and her heartbreaking sobs made my throat choke up.

I could only guess why._ Edward._

"Bella". I whispered.

She snapped up quickly, and when she saw me she let out another strangled sob. "J-Jacob..." She whimpered.

"Bella, what is it?" I bent down to her, not caring about any awkwardness that might pass between us. I wrapped an arm gently around her waist, sitting with her. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head slightly; I gently removed her hands from her face. "Bella, I can't help you if you don't tell me".

She sobbed tearlessly, crying into her knees. "I d-don't know what to do. H-He was_ n-never_ like t-this, it b-broke my heart, I c-can't s-_stand_ it..." She gripped her knees tighter.

_Broke her heart._

_Broke her heart._

That's when it _finally_ sunk in. That's why Bella had never responded to anyone else's advances. That's why she looked so torn right now.

Bella was in love with that prick, and he broke her heart.

To see him like this, chasing after every girl but her--was the last straw. She had finally cracked, and this is what I saw_ now_. Bella had reached the end of what she could handle.

_He_ had done this to her. The anger burned in me as I drew her near, forgetting about the deal, forgetting about everything. I just wanted to be there for her. I wanted to hold her. She curled up against me, still sobbing quietly.

My heart thumped erratically against my chest, feeling her tiny fingers on my shirt. I fought the jealously that threatened to eat at me. Bella's heart was_ not_ mine. Bella's tears of a lost love were not for me. They were for _him._

"Jacob..." She whispered brokenly.

I gently pressed my face into her hair, inhaling her heavenly sent. "Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you. For everything. For the flowers, for the card, for _everything_". She emphasized on the word _'everything_'. "I'm so--"

"--Don't you _dare_ apologize". I interrupted her. "Not for him. He deserves _nothing_, Bella."

She sobbed against my chest. I held her close, so thankful for this moment. Holding an angelic girl like this one in my arms evoked _strange_ feelings. Strange feelings that I_ wanted_ to experience. Feelings that encouraged me to want_ more_ then shallow girls and meaningless flings. She would be _worth_ it.

"Bella," I whispered softly. "I know this may not be the right time to ask. But, about tonight--"

A soft finger touched my lips. "Yes". She murmured softly, under my chin.

Without thinking, I lifted it away from mine and kissed her fingers. So soft, so tiny, so perfect. She was perfect, and for the first time that day I genuinely smiled. My heart leaped in my chest. She had said _yes_. To _me._

That's when I knew I had to fight for Bella harder then ever.

I would, I was_ certain_ of it.

I would win her love, her affection, and her adoration. But most of all...I was determined on taking _his_ place in her heart.

* * *

**Review!**

**Review!**

**And yes...Edward lost his virginity to Jessica (who lost hers to Jacob), for those who asked.**

**That's why it's affecting Bella so much.**

**For those of you who might ask, for example--So then, why doesn't Bella hate Jacob because of that?**

**1) She's not in love with Jacob. (Well...at least, not yet.) In fact, she originally hated Jacob.**

**2) She didn't grow up with Jacob and doesn't really know him. She knows Edward's true character, and knows that isn't really who he is.**

**3) She never imagined her first time to be with Jacob.**

**Things will get clearer as the story unfolds and you'll see these things for yourself, trust me. Lots of drama still to come.**

**UPDATE! Yes, please.**


	17. The Date

**Wow.**

**Thank you for all your AMAZING reviews, suggestions etc. I loved each and every one of them, they seriously made my day. Thank you all again.**

**Firstly, let me stress again, this is an Edward/Bella story. In this story, i like putting my characters through alot of anguish. At the moment, it seems like it's going to be a Jake/Bella story, but i assure you it's not, i'm just playing you all haha. It's just decieving. Edward will be reedemed, and i can assure you Team Edward fans you'll be back rooting for him in no time, lol. I hope so anyway.**

**For all the Jake fans, you'll enjoy the many chapters still to come. For those who asked, this still has ages to go. It's a long story. It will be Jake/Bella for a while. So enjoy!**

**Oh, and there are a few references from the actual Twilight books in this chapter that you might catch here and there lol. **

**Also, please excuse any spelling mistakes. This chapter i didnt get enough time to BETA properly so i hope theres very little mistakes in there. **

**Jess. xx**

**PS. NO, Jessica isn't pregnant. My twists aren't that crazy, haha. **

**And PS: For those who ask...Is Jacob sincere or not? That's something you're going to have to decide for now. You tell me. Do you think he is? Will Bella change him, or will he go back to his previous ways?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BELLA's POV.

I was sick of all of this. Of all the crying, of all the regret. I made a promise to myself then. I wasn't going to cry another tear over Edward. Not _one _more tear. As I shed my last, Jacob held me in his arms, and I couldn't describe it. If I had closed my eyes and ignored the different scents, it felt like it was my best friend holding me in his arms like before. Only this time it felt a bit nicer--because Jacob was warmer then Edward, and his long arms cradled me comfortably. I could have stayed this way for hours.

The bell rang not long after, and Jacob lifted my chin to his. "Bella, are you sure you're alright with tonight?"

I smiled weakly, touching his cheek. "Yes. I'll be ok."

He smiled against my fingers and closed his eyes, before opening them. His intense gaze made my heart do flip flops.

"I owe you an apology before we do this. I'm so, _so_ sorry about the other night. I was being a cocky asshole, as per usual. I tell himself I want to change, and I always end up being the way I am before."

I could see the pain in his eyes and I lifted my fingers to his jaw. "Jake--"

"Please, let me say this". He took my hand tenderly and kissed my palm. I was sure I blushed crimson. "Bella, you caught my attention from day one because you were different. I-I don't--I knew I wanted to know you. I'm not going to say I'm not physically attracted to you, because that would be a lie".

I half smiled and looked down.

He continued, "But I want to know you. I do, Bella. I _really_ do. I know you probably don't trust me right now, but please let me prove to you tonight that I can be different. I am going to be different. Whether it's _because_ of you, or _for _you, I'm not sure. I think it's made up of both. Either way, I want to be with _you_. I'll make it up to you".

I bit my lower lip and blinked back the tears forming in my eyes. I felt unexpectedly drawn to him, touching my hand to his chest. "Oh Jake, you already have made it up to me. Little things like this, that show me you care".

"I'm glad, because I intend to show you I care as much as I can from now on". He teased lightly and reached for my fingers.

I smiled and lent my head against his shoulder. I felt him tighten his arms around me, and his fingers intertwine with mine. I blushed, and for once I was glad I was tucked under his chin where he couldn't see.

The bell rang again, and I jumped, realizing we had forgotten and we should be in class by now. The first bell was a warning; the second was actually the start of class. Jacob reluctantly pulled away from me, and helped me up. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. I smiled. It felt nice.

"So, where do you have to go?"

"Just next door". I ran my fingers through my hair.

He nodded and gave me my bag.

"So tonight, we're having dinner at the Plaza at seven, alright?"

"You're going with Lauren, right?" I murmured.

He made a disgusted face, and I laughed. "Unfortunately".

He grinned when he saw me laugh, and took my face in-between his hands. "Edward said he'd take you. Are you going to be alright with that?"

I wrinkled up my nose for a moment, and then relaxed. I sighed and nodded. "I guess so".

He smiled at my reaction. "I'll see you then, beautiful". He kissed my hand and, slowly letting go, he turned around and headed out. I blushed furiously and hid behind the door, smiling like an idiot. It felt good to smile. Just five minutes, and Jake had me smiling, after I had been crying all afternoon. Maybe this was the start of something new.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and pulled out my timetable to check what class. My hand froze when I saw I had class with Edward. No Lauren, no Jacob, just the two of us.

_Great._

I headed to class, and opened the door, keeping my eyes on the floor. I knew I was late.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan".

I blushed and mumbled "Sorry Sir" to the teacher, heading to my assigned seat next to Edward. I kept my eyes on the desk, and I felt Edward shift. I glanced up at him quickly; hiding every amount of disgust I had for him at that moment.

"Hey friend". He smiled charmingly at me. "Where have you been all lunch?"

_Hiding from you, you bastard._

"Nowhere. Just...walking around."

'Walking around where?"

"I'm not sure. Just around".

"How can you be not sure?"

I gritted my teeth together angrily. "Just drop it, Edward. Maybe it's private".

He raised an eyebrow. "Hiding things from me, now?"

"Why can't I?" I turned to him, feeling every tiny bit of anger for him build up in my stomach. "I don't have to tell you any damn thing I do. Mind your own business".

He reeled back as if he had been slapped. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, looking at me with a strange look. It was almost shock and hurt at the same time.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen. Enough. _Separate_." He pointed us to different desks, and I sighed. I didn't even argue, and I could feel Edward's gaze on me. I picked up my books and moved to another desk, plonking all of my books on top. One of the books fell, and I heard a few people laugh. I blushed under my hair and looked away. The rest of the class went quickly. I just didn't look at Edward, and it was easy to ignore him. My mind kept wandering to the date tonight, and the anger in my stomach decapitated. I was nervous, but also excited...to a degree.

**Brrrrrrinnnnnnnng.**

I got up quickly and packed up my books, about to head out when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around and saw Alice. I grinned.

"Hey!"

She reeled back. "Whoa, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I noticed you saw Edward at lunch". She glared at him, but he didn't see her, still packing his books. "I thought you'd be in another bad state".

"I'm okay". I shook my head, trying not to think about it. "Actually Aly, I wasn't ok. But you'll never guess who came to see me". I grinned and took a deep breath. "Jacob Black".

She squealed, grabbing my hands. "The Jacob Black? Are you SERIOUS?"

I nodded. "He was so sweet. And he asked me about tonight."

"What did you say?" She asked excitingly.

"Yes". I blushed and she squealed again. "Oh fantastic! You'll have to come over mine now and I'll dress you up! So it's you and Jacob...?"

"And Lauren and Edward". I muttered.

She frowned. "Oh, well, doesn't matter. It's a double date, so you'll have plenty of time to be with Jacob without Lauren and Edward breathing in your face. So what time?"

"Seven".

"Great!" She glanced at her watch. "We've got three hours to get you looking gorgeous. Incidentally..." She glanced behind me again. "What did you do to Edward? Did you go off at him? Because he looks...well, he hasn't stopped looking at your back the whole time you've been talking to me. He looks upset".

I turned around, and saw what she saw. As soon as my eyes met his, he looked away, and I lowered my eyes to the floor and back to Alice. "He doesn't know that I know. I don't want to bother, Alice. What good would it do? I just want to forget about it."

"So, why does he seem annoyed then?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I think it's me. He asked me what I did at lunch and kept persisting, so I told him to mind his own business."

Alice raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "Good work, Bells".

I blushed.

"So, you're driving home with Jasper and I, then?"

I pressed my lips together, thinking. It would be easier, but if I started to ignore Edward now, the date tonight might be awkward. I could always tell Edward that I'm going home with Alice, and then he's got no reason to be upset.

"Alright, but lets go up and tell him".

She looked like she was about to protest, but I raised my arms in a pleading gesture. "Just so things don't get weirder then they already are".

"Alright". She looped her arm through mine, and we passed the corridors, and out the doors to the car park. I saw Jessica still bragging to someone about Edward, and as we passed her Alice murmured, 'slut', under her breath. I suppressed a laugh.

When I spotted the silver Volvo, I held on to Alice's arm as we headed over. Edward got out of the seat, as if he had been waiting for me. He glanced from me, to Alice. His expression was...unexplainable. He looked awkward. Worried. Tense.

"Bella". He said softly, not bothering to greet Alice.

"Edward, I'm going to go home with Alice". I said quickly, like ripping a band-aid off. The pain was over and done with quicker. That's exactly what happened. I looked up, and Edward looked confused.

"Why? We live at the same house".

He turned to Alice then, and it seemed more like a glare. She shrugged innocently. "Bella and I have to do a few things before we head home". She lied smoothly. "Besides, she has to get ready for the date tonight".

His eyes widened and he turned back to me, about to say something when Alice interrupted. "Oh I know, Edward. Don't worry".

He looked from her to me, and nodded. "Oh, ok, well...cool. Have fun. Don't forget it's at seven Bella, so we have to leave at six thirty".

I nodded dismissively. "Fine."

I didn't look up to see what his reaction was. I heard his door close, and the engine start. Alice dragged me over to Jasper's car, and I instantly felt bad. I hated intruding on them. Maybe I _should_ have gone with Edward.

"Jazz, Bella is coming home with us". Alice told her boyfriend when he approached.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I don't mean to intrude but--"

He chuckled. "It's fine, Bella. Honestly."

"Well Bella is not going home with Edward, if I can help it". Alice crossed her arms, and Jasper cuddled her close and kissed her adoringly. "So, this wouldn't have anything to do with the parade that was going on with Edward and Jessica in the hallway, would it?"

Alice rolled her eyes and I nodded timidly. "Yeah".

"Don't you think it's unfair?" Alice turned to him. "Edward doesn't deserve her".

"Bella, I'm with Alice". He nodded in agreement. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Edward is a brother to me, but he can be an ass, and if he won't accept you as you are then you deserve better. Don't tear yourself up over him." He had a twinkle in his eye as he smiled.

"Besides, I hear Black's got quite a _thing_ for you".

I blushed furiously and he and Alice laughed. "I'll take that as a yes".

"He sure does". Alice beamed. "So come on, we gotta head home. I'm going to make Bella look stunning."

"Ill look like nothing next to Lauren Mallory". I murmured.

"Damn right. You'll look_ so_ much better. You'll outshine her. Lets go, we're wasting time!" She got in, and I got in the backseat, even though I totally disagreed with her. Lauren was beautiful, and I know guys found her sexy. How could ordinary Bella Swan compete with her?

_This is not about competition. Let Lauren have Edward. You're going with Jacob, who adores you the way you are._

I smiled at that, and leaned back against the headrest.

* * *

When we arrived, I straightaway noticed that Edward had already arrived. Hoping to avoid an awkward confrontation with him, I slunk behind Alice as we headed upstairs. Jasper stayed downstairs with Edward probably. Emmett and Rose had gone out but were due back later.

Alice led me into her room and we collapsed on her bed. "Okay, I think I've got the perfect outfit. Now, it's up to you, but I suggest a shower first."

"Yeah, definitely. I'll go home and shower". I grabbed my bag and started to stand.

"Don't forget to bring over--Oh, screw it". Alice waved her hands in front of her face. "I'll bring my makeup and come over with you. I'll make you up at your place. It will be quieter then here anyway".

"Ok". I smiled and we headed downstairs. Alice motioned for me to go as she headed inside to tell Jasper where she was going. I crossed the lawn and opened the door with my key.

"Mom?"

"In here honey".

I skipped into the kitchen, tripping slightly over the ledge. I blushed and got up and kissed her cheek. She smiled and held me close. "How was your day, baby?"

"Fine. Hey mom, I've got a date tonight". I said sheepishly, waiting for her reply.

She turned to me and grinned, turning down the heat on the oven. "Well, that's new! With who?"

"Well, it's a double date". I admitted. "Edward, me, Lauren Mallory and Jacob Black".

"So, you and Edward are dating? Oh that's--"

"No, no mom". I stopped her in a hurry. Esme and mum had always hoped that Edward and I would end up together somehow. Ever since mum told me the story about how she Esme brought Edward into the room, and from the moment he laid his tiny hand on me...It was as if it was meant to be. I smiled just thinking about it.

But it wasn't reality anymore. We were moving on.

"It with...um..." I bit my lip shyly. "Jacob Black".

Mom nearly dropped her wooden spoon. "Jacob Black? As in the son of Billy Black? Dad's old friend?"

"Yeah". I smiled softly. Charlie and Billy used to be good friends, but don't keep in touch as much now. They are still really friendly when they see each other though. Billy married his wife alot earlier then Dad did, but Jacob was born the same year I was. In fact, he was only a few weeks off my birthday, while Edward was nine months, nearly ten months older.

"Wow, he's turned into quite a nice young man". Mom smiled approvingly. "So if you're going with Jacob, whose going with..." She paused. "Lauren and Edward together?"

"Yeah".

"Oh, that's unusual. I didn't know Edward would go for that sort of girl".

I smirked; knowing mum was just trying to be polite. Lauren Mallory's reputation was the same as her mother's, as horrible as it sounds. Everyone knew the Mallory family and what they were good at. Mum even told me about one time when we were young and Lauren's mum met her and Dad, and apparently flirted with Dad. I could never see jealously in my mother, but she assures me she was boiling underneath, even though Charlie ignored her advances. Apparently she and Esme used to talk about Elise (Lauren's mother) with alot of the other girls at the college. Apparently Carlisle was also approached at one point. The Cullens, both Esme and Carlisle were one of the best-looking couples I had ever seen, so it didn't really surprise me. Carlisle was in his late thirties, but he was amazingly handsome for a man of his age. I guess that's where Edward inherited his looks. Esme was beautiful too, with long bronze hair and beautiful big eyes.

I choked back a laugh at the thought of Esme and Renee gossiping.

_Like mother like daughter._

"Hi, Mrs. Swan!" Alice bounced into the room at that moment, effectively ending that conversation.

Renee smiled and took her in a gentle hug. "Hello, Sweetheart."

"I'm here to give Bella her makeover for tonight". Alice grinned at me. "Bella, you're supposed to be showering!"

I blushed, as Renee laughed. "Alright, alright". I headed upstairs.

Alice said something to mom and followed me. I grabbed my new bra, underwear and towel, heading into the shower. Alice said she'd wait in my room. I showered quickly and washed my hair, feeling the excitement and nervousness building up in my stomach. I got out and towel-dried myself, getting changed into underwear and ruffling my hair before heading back to my room. Alice grinned and pointed at the outfit on my bed.

"There you go. Perfect".

My mouth fell open slightly. She'd picked a nice knee high brown and pink khaki skirt, a halter neck pale pink top, and silver heels that tied up at the ankle.

_"Alice..."_

"Try it on, Bella. It will look gorgeous on".

I did, tying up the shoes last and standing in front of her. She squealed. "You look SO beautiful! You look stunning, and I haven't even done your hair or make up". She shoved me in a chair and ran her fingers through my damp hair, reaching for the blow dryer on my dressing table. I watched in the mirror as she dried my hair, brushing it back. Once it was done, she switched it off and plugged in the straightener. I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Thanks so much for this, Alice".

"Anything Bells". She smiled back and went straight to work, straightening my hair. "Jacob is going to die". She giggled as she worked. I blushed furiously and she laughed.

"Well it's true. I bet Edward will, too".

I rolled my eyes. "Sure he will. He'll be too busy being _ecstatic_ he finally won over the girl of his dreams".

"Girl of his dreams my ass. That boy doesn't know what treasure he has in you".

I blushed and played with the ends of my hair. "I doubt it".

She moved my head so I was staring straight, and continued to straighten my hair, curling the end bits of some strands. She smiled as she curled the last strand and opened her hands. "Done. Perfect. Now swivel around to me".

I did, and she kneeled in front of me with her makeup bag. I rolled my eyes playfully. "How much do you have in there?"

"Enough". She grinned and I laughed.

She motioned for me to be still as she applied foundation, eyeliner and mascara. "Don't move!" She cautioned as she wiped at the edge of my right eye. She then grinned and placed some of the makeup back in her bag, pulling out lip liner and lip-gloss.

"Okay, open your mouth slightly". I did, and she reached forward with the pencil. I watched as she concentrated on getting my makeup perfect.

"Shudiweripgosonaday?" I tried to say as she applied a light lipstick.

"Huh?" She moved her hand, and I repeated, "Should I wear lip gloss on a date?"

"Ooooh, you mean in case he might kiss you?" She teased, and I was sure my face was crimson. She giggled and motioned for me to open my lips again. "Well, alright. I'll just apply this last light lipstick. He won't know the difference. It gives you lips a fuller look". She smudged at the edge of my mouth and finished with a satisfied grin.

"Done."

"How is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella you look beautiful". She said simply. "I don't know how else I can describe you. You look stunning! Everything. Perfect."

I blushed as she led me to a mirror. I gaped at my reflection. I did look different. Almost pretty. My hair fell in cascades of curls around my shoulders, and my shoes highlighted my legs and gave me a dainty feminine look along with the halter-top and shirt. I hugged Alice tightly.

"I owe you. Anything".

"Anytime". She laughed and squealed at my reflection. "I just can't get over how gorgeous you look. Now go!" She glanced at her watch. "You got a few minutes before Edward will be here. Go and put on some perfume and get your bag".

I ran back into my room, bubbling over with nerves as I found my light beige bag and placed my purse, phone, keys and perfume in there, but not before spraying myself. Satisfied, I stepped back. I was ready.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I rummaged through my bag nervously, making Alice giggle.

"Bella, calm down!"

I flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella, I'm here". Edward said softly.

"Ok. Be down in a sec". I hung up the phone and grabbed my coat, giving Alice a hug and kiss and heading downstairs. "You look beautiful, don't worry. Bella, enjoy yourself". She grabbed my shoulders so she'd know I'd listen. "Don't worry about anything, don't concentrate on anyone other then you and Jacob. Ignore Edward, Ignore Lauren, ignore whatever you _want_ to ignore. It's your night. Have fun".

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Ok, go away before you make me cry!"

She giggled again and after I'd put my coat on, I called goodbye to mum and ran out before she could see me. I wrapped the coat tightly around myself and waved goodbye to Alice, who mimed 'Good luck' as she headed back across the lawn to her place.

I breathed in deeply, and got in the car. It was drizzling lightly, so I couldn't see Edward's face properly.

I sat in and closed the door, and turned to him. His lips were slightly pursed, and he was staring at me as if he had seen a ghost. "Bella..."

"Are you alright?"

"N-Nothing, I mean yeah, nothing is wrong. I'm fine". He stuttered, and looked away. "It's just--You look--"

"Like a fool, right?"

He smiled crookedly. "How did I know you'd say something like that? You look..." He seemed to be struggling for the right word.

"...Really pretty".

"Thanks". I smiled happily. That's when I figured I should return the compliment, and looked back at him. It suddenly hit me then that I hadn't really noticed, even though he looked very nice. It was as if I hadn't noticed, too preoccupied with Jacob. I smiled at that, and the realization that occurred to me. I was slowly heading towards getting over him. I could never look at him the same, after what happened at school today. The feelings I had for him were slowly fading, along with the respect I had for him. He would always be my best friend in my heart, but the new Edward Cullen was not someone I could handle. If it meant separation, that ache in my heart, so be it.

"You look great, too". I returned the compliment, and he smiled.

"Thanks to _you"._

I blushed and looked out the window. I had forgotten about that.

It grew quiet as we drove in the rain. Damn. Raining again. Edward adjusted his seat nervously, and cleared his throat. I glanced at him, and found him watching me in between the road. "Bella," He murmured softly. "I--"

"Edward, don't". I cut him off. I didn't want to _think_ about earlier. It made it so much easier. "Just forget it".

He tensed up a little. "I can't Bella, please. Forgive me. I, I'm--" He sighed. "I'm sorry".

"Sorry for what?"

I screamed in my mind.

_Lying to me about the party?_

_Sleeping with the best friend of the girl you're dating tonight and laughing about it?_

_Turning into a jerk?_

_Pushing me aside when you got the popularity you wanted?_

_Lying to me, when you knew all along that I was never good enough for you?_

"For not being there for you lately. For intruding your privacy this afternoon in class". He seemed frustrated. "I'm not sure, Bella. I'm sorry for _whatever_ I need to be, whatever you're angry at me about. I just can't_ stand_ this distance between us. You know I hate this."

"What?" I asked innocently.

"When you're angry at me, and instead of telling me why, you ignore me."

I pressed my lips together to stop myself from saying anything.

"Bella?" He asked cautiously.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry. Really."

"I told you to forget it, Edward."

He slammed his hand against the dashboard, making me jump. I turned to him, alarmed. He kept his lips firmly together but his eyes were filled with anger. "You know what? Fine. I don't give a shit. I said I'm sorry. It's not on my damn conscience anymore. If you want to be difficult, I don't give a _shit"._

"Be difficult?" I didn't stop the anger this time. "How _dare_ you! I'm not the one who caused all this, I'm not the one who changed who I am!"

"Oh, and I have!?"

"Yes, you _have_!" I cried, feeling the tears sting the back of my eyes. "You've been lying to me, my best friend would never lie!"

"What have I lied about?"

"EVERYTHING!" I shouted in frustration, feeling a tear trickle down my cheek. I didn't give a shit about my makeup. "What do you take me for, Edward? You think I don't know about the party? Or about your little escapade with Jessica Stanley? I was _there_ when you were groping her against the wall this afternoon, after you told Alice not to tell me! How could you lie? How could you become one of..of..._them_! One of those guys that treats girls like that. After all this time I thought you were _different_".

He eyes said it all, as he stared at me with an unexplainable expression. I couldn't believe I had said that. I looked out to realize we had arrived, and reached for the door. I couldn't handle being with him one_ moment_ longer.

"Bella, please_...listen_ to me." He whispered weakly. "I had no idea--"

That's right. He _didn't._ I looked back to him, wiping the tear from my cheek. "I just don't know you anymore".

I hopped out, closing the door behind me and making my way to the restaurant alone.

_Stop crying. Stop crying._

I touched my eyes lightly, grateful to see no smudged black ink. I heard another door close and footsteps.

"Bella, wait!"

I looked away and walked faster, ignoring him.

"Bella!" I wasn't fast enough, and he grabbed my arm.

I struggled against him. "Edward, let me go!"

"Not till you hear me out. Bella, I'm--"

"Hey! Eddie!" I heard a familiar voice squeal, and I winced. I looked up to see Lauren running over to us, and my eyes went straight to her outfit. Whose wouldn't? She had on a ridiculously short skirt, high black boots, and a tight top so tight that her cleavage was over the top, nearly spilling over.

I made a face and turned away, luckily she didn't notice. Oh well. That's what he wanted, I was sure.

She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey". I heard him reply. "You look gorgeous".

"So do you". She giggled, and I was guessing by her tone she was trying to sound seductive as well.

"Hey, beautiful". A low voice whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around, feeling his warm arms encircle me.

"Hey". I smiled shyly. At first glance I felt my breath in my throat. He looked amazing. His black hair was growing around his neck, and he had on black pants and a buttoned black shirt. Amazing didn't even cut it. His smile was breathtaking.

"I was right". He smiled, eying my outfit before touching my cheek tenderly. "You get more gorgeous every time I see you".

I blushed furiously. "Oh, Jake".

"Dinner?" Edward asked from behind us, breaking out moment. I moved away slightly, not willing to meet his eyes. "Yeah".

"Sure". Jacob nodded.

Lauren looked at me and smirked quietly. "Hello, Bella."

"Hi". I managed a smile.

"Jacob's told me alot about you".

I smiled up at him, and he wrapped an arm around me. "Really?"

She mimed Jacob, growing closer to Edward. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and his stare went from Jacob to me. As soon as his green eyes met mine I looked away. "Well, lets go". Lauren dragged Edward forward, talking about something, leaving Jacob and I in silence. I felt his lips against my temple.

"Everything alright?" He whispered.

"What makes you ask?"

"I could have cut the tension back there with a knife". He joked, and I couldn't help but smile as he pulled me closer.

"It's nothing". I finally sighed. "Just, things are difficult with Edward and I at the moment".

"Oh?" He stiffened.

"I placed a hand on his chest. "No, it's not like that. It's just, we're...losing it."

"You're closeness?" He asked, and if I wasn't sure I was partly delusional tonight, I could have sworn I heard the hope in his voice.

"Something like that. We're drifting apart, and it might all be my fault".

"Never, Bella". He whispered against my hair, and I shivered. "Nothing is your fault. Come on". He took my hand, and I blushed when he intertwined our fingers. "We are going to enjoy ourselves tonight. No more thinking about it. Alright?"

I smiled happily and pulled myself closer to him. "Agreed".

"You guys coming?" Lauren called from inside. Jacob winked at me and I blushed, as per usual, as we quickened our pace to catch up with them, laughing as we ran in. Lauren gave us a weird look, and I couldn't explain the look on Edward's face, which was becoming quite common now.

"What?" Jacob asked playfully, and I giggled. "Lets just get a table".

We asked for a four seater, even though I would have been perfectly happy with a two-seater each. We made our way over to the booth, sitting across from our dates. Lauren and I sat together on one side, and Jacob and Edward sat across from us. I couldn't help but think that wasn't a good thing.

I glanced at Edward, and saw he was watching me, to my surprise. He looked away quickly. How could he be watching me when he had Lauren in that outfit right in front of him? At second glance, I saw him staring at me again, this time unhappily. I knew why. He hated when we were fighting.

"This is nice". I commented, smiling back at Jacob. "I've never been here".

"It's got great food". Jacob smiled, picking up the menu. "Right, Ed?"

I noticed Edward wince. "Yeah, great".

Lauren beamed at him, as if she was so proud he was her date. Of course. Edward was the next big thing. Even the waitresses were staring at him.

Jacob turned back to me and gave me a menu. "Pick whatever you want". He teased and took my hand in his, playing with my fingers. I blushed, and I saw Edward frown out of the corner of my eye. I kept my eyes on the menu, but not before seeing Lauren reach for Edward.

"What do you want to order, baby?"

I bit my lower lip hard.

Jacob rolled his eyes, making sure only I saw it. I choked back a laugh.

"Uh..."

"Why don't we share a plate?" She smiled seductively.

"Uh, sure". He nodded with a smile. "Sounds good".

She grinned.

The waitress came up to us and tapped her pen. "Are you ready to order?"

"Um yes, I'll have, like, the family meal, the seafood with salad". Lauren said, flipping her hair and flicking herself in the eye.

The waitress looked like she was trying hard not to laugh as she wrote down her order. "Right. And for you two?" She smiled at Jake and I.

I looked over at Jacob and he nodded to my menu. "You first, Bella".

I smiled at him and looked back up to the waitress. "Thank you. Um, I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please".

"Sure. And you?" She asked Jake.

He closed his menu. "The same please, with potato salad".

"No problem".

He smiled over at me and I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was mesmerizing, like the effect it had on me. "What drink would you like?"

"A lemonade, please". I smiled politely.

"A coke, please". Jacob added.

"Two cokes. Right, Eddie?" Lauren smiled widely.

"Yeah. Yes". He nodded twice. "Sorry."

He seemed out of it.

The waitress nodded and wrote down the drinks, taking out menus and walking off. Jacob breathed in and smiled at all of us.

"So."

I winced. What a silence. An awkward silence. I was sure I wasn't the only one who was thinking this was a bad idea.

"So, Lauren, how's things been for you?" I asked politely.

"Oh, fantastic Belinda".

"Bella". Edward and Jacob corrected at the same time.

I blushed and looked away, back to Lauren. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry".

"It's ok."

"No offense, but its such a weird name. Like, what does it stand for?"

"Isabella". I managed to say calmly. She was already getting on my nerves.

"Oh, My, God. I would have never thought of that!" She exclaimed. One glance, and I saw Edward and Jacob look at her as if she was an alien. Well, Jacob's look was more like he was about to blurt out, "You idiot" to her.

"Isabella what?" She asked.

"Swan". I smiled.

"Swan?" She chuckled. "Weird last name. I guess that's kind of how it goes, huh? Weird first name, weird last name".

I felt my face go hot, and looked away. Jacob glared at her. "Lauren".

"What? I just said--"

"That's enough". Edward cut in.

She smiled at him. "Anything you say, baby".

I rolled my eyes.

It was silent for another minute, before our food came. I sighed thankfully and held my fork, taking my first bite. I smiled. Delicious.

Jacob chuckled at my expression.

"Like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect."

"Like you?" He smiled softly and I blushed furiously, sure I matched the red walls around me. Edward glanced up at us. Jake reached forward to lift my chin, and when his hand made contact with my face, Edward jumped, causing the whole table to slam against our knees. Jacob and I broke apart, and Lauren screamed when her drink spilt on her a little. It was hardly anything, but she screamed all the same.

"I'm sorry". Edward muttered, keeping his eyes on the table as he reached for a serviette to give it to her.

"This was SO expensive!" She complained.

I glared at him. What the hell was that for?

"Eddie, you are so not acting yourself". Lauren commented. I smirked under my breath. She didn't even know him. The real him. She wouldn't know what she was talking about. Jacob gave me a sympathetic look, as if he knew I was feeling the tension instead of enjoying the date.

"I'm fine". He looked up with a small smile. "Sorry, I uh, I didn't...I just wasn't concentrating on what I was doing."

Jacob wiped the table and took another bite of his food. I did too, just staring at one mushroom on my plate and keeping my eye on it.

"Good food, huh?" Jacob asked conversationally as we all ate in silence. Except for Lauren, who clanked her knife and fork on her and Edward's plate nosily.

"Great". She grinned.

"It's nice". I nodded in agreement".

"Mmm". Edward nodded, he and Lauren forking things out from the same plate.

"Oh my God, Edward, try this". She lifted her fork to his mouth and he took a bite. I raised my eyebrows and looked back down at my plate. I heard him chuckle.

"Hardly as good as the prawns, Lauren".

"Aren't these prawns?"

"No, Oysters".

"Oh My God, how silly of me".

_You don't say._ I murmured silently.

"So," Jacob cut in, hoping to change the conversation from Lauren's stupidity, no doubt. "Anyone a good movie?"

I smiled at him, grateful that he was actually making the effort to keep things from being awkward. We talked for the next half an hour, about different movies we liked. Lauren's answers were classic, while the whole time she was practically spoon-feeding Edward all the seafood.

I could tell Edward was starting to get seriously sick of it, and after a short moment he put his hand up.

"Really, babe. I've had enough".

"But Eddie..." She whined. "You can not expect me to finish all this!"

"Lauren, there's hardly anything left!" Jacob pointed at her plate. "So shut up and eat".

Edward glared at Jacob and I looked away. I didn't want to see that confrontation. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Jake. This is all fattening".

"If you want something fat free, why didn't you order it before?" Jacob hissed at her. "Order some damn water then".

Lauren pouted and Edward turned to him. "Leave her the fuck alone, alright? She doesn't _have_ to eat it".

Jacob turned to him in surprise and I cut in angrily. I was not going to sit here and listen to this.

"Edward, you have _no_ right to talk to Jacob like that. It's_ not_ your place to cut in".

He turned to me, and Lauren glared at me. "Why don't you shut the hell up, you bitch. Edward didn't say anything to you, he was just defending--"

"Lauren!" Edward slammed his fist against the table, startling us all.

Edward and Jacob were glaring at Lauren, who was glaring at me. Jacob gritted his teeth together and pulled out his wallet.

I pulled my purse out, ignoring Edward's stare. Jacob stopped me. "No, Bella". He still seemed angry as he placed a fifty down on the table for both of our meals. "There's our half, with a tip. I think this over". He got up and reached for my hand, helping me up.

I saw Edward stand up out of the corner of my eye. "Bella". He pleaded softly.

"Goodbye Edward".

I looked down and away from the two of them, as Jacob took my hand. "I'll drive her home". He told Edward, wrapping an arm around me and leading me out. I blinked back the tears, cursing the fact that I was weak. I led Jacob lead me out of the restaurant, and outside. He drew me near him and wrapped both arms around me. It felt so good, I leaned into him. I felt secure and safe, and it was easy to forget everything when Jacob was holding me like this. I smiled softly when I felt him gently stroke my hair.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, and I felt him turn me around so that he could see my face. "Bella, I'm so sorry about what happened in there. I guess it was a really bad idea."

I nodded weakly and managed a smile. "Not your fault. Don't worry." I leaned my head into his chest, and I felt his whole body react. "Thank you for defending me".

"Anytime".

We stayed that way for a while, before he pulled away and held my hand with a contented smile. "So, now that the worst is over, lets have some fun." He grinned and I giggled lightly. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, how about a walk?" I suggested lightly.

"Hey," He smiled thoughtfully. "How about I drive you back to La Push, the first beach? It's a nice walk. You'll like it". Before I could protest he took my hand and began to lead me to his car. "Come on, trust me".

I smiled shyly and blushed. "Alright".

He opened the door for me and I got in. He got in his side and I smiled, breathing in his scent. His car smelt of him, and that refreshing smell that every new car has. He started the car and we were off. It wasn't a very long drive, and he lowered the windows so the refreshing air brushed against my cheeks. I smiled and closed my eyes. It felt nice.

He smiled over at me and touched my cheek when we arrived. "Come on, beautiful. We're here".

I blushed furiously and covered my face with my hair slightly as I undid my seatbelt and got out. He was behind me and shut it once I was clear. He then took my hand and pulled me close. "It can get a bit cold. Stay close if you want to stay warm".

I smiled slightly. "Nice. So I'm guessing you're a..."

"Space heater, at your service". He chuckled and I laughed, touching my hand to his chest as he led me forward.

His warm arm wrapped around mine, his chin on my head, and I smiled. We headed out into the clearing, and all I could hear was the water crashing against the shore. The cool wind brushed against my cheeks, making me shiver. Jacob held me closer and rubbed my arms.

"It's nice after you get used to it".

"I'm fine". I insisted with a soft smile. "Really. It's amazing. I just can't see much".

He let me go all except for my hand. "Let me lead you. I know this place back to front".

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling his fingers intertwine with mine. We walked that way for a moment in silence, before I felt him squeeze my hand gently. "You know, I was watching you alot during dinner, and I noticed something".

I blushed. "What was that?"

"Your mouth." He said with sincerity.

I laughed and pulled away from him playfully. "Thank you, Jacob. That makes me feel good".

He laughed with me and pulled me back against his chest. "No, no. I mean I noticed how you bite your lip alot, how you lick your lips, how you press your lips together, depending on what you feel at the time". He sounded like he was smiling, and I blushed even harder if that was possible.

"Wow."

"Yeah". He agreed, and he chuckled once. "And I figured something out."

"Which is?"

"I think you'd be a great kisser". He teased, taking my hand and lifting it to his mouth. I felt his warm lips caress my fingertips. I blushed a deep red and looked away, even though he probably couldn't see my red face anyway. Normally, before...I'd collapse rather then believe Jacob would ever _consider _kissing me. Now, my heart just beat irregularly at the confession. I tried to hide it as I pulled away from him gently, teasingly. I began to walk backwards with my arms open.

"And just what makes you think I'll be letting you kiss me?" I teased shyly. "Besides, we'd have to keep it a secret."

I turned around, and tripped over something, maybe a rock, and fell back, slamming my face into the sand. I moaned softly.

"Bella!" I felt him kneel beside me as I gripped my head, mortified. I was sure I was beetroot red now. "S-Sorry..." I stuttered.

He chuckled and leaned over me, removing my hand from my head gently and placing it to the side. His hand touched my cheek, and he grew close enough so I could see his features. He smiled softly and began to stroke my jaw and the edge of my face.

"You alright?"

I nodded; unable to say much with the way he was watching me. His eyes were mesmerizing and full of adoration for me..._Just me._

"I can keep a secret, you know".

I smiled softly.

His other hand made it's way into my hair, stroking it away from my face. My heart began to race in my chest as he leaned forward slightly, his eyes still on mine. His nose gently nudged mine, and we both smiled. I closed my eyes for a moment, before opening them to see the shadows across his face fade slowly as he leaned down, whispering my name when his lips were in inches of mine. My lips pursed slightly, unable to control the erratic beat of my heart as I closed my eyes, feeling his lips press lightly to mine.

I couldn't explain the sensation, it was a mixture of every pleasurable feeling I had ever felt, and it made me think of nothing but him. He pulled away gently, smiling against my lips.

"Secret?"

"Secret". I whispered breathlessly, feeling his hand reach up to cup my cheek. He then kissed me again, with gentle pressure as he forced open my lips softly with his. My hand instinctively went to his neck, and to his hair, gripping hold of his black hair against his neck as he kissed me with a slow, gentle passion. Like he was releasing years of feelings for me in this _one_ kiss, and he wanted me to feel it all. And I did.

The feeling of being wanted and adored by Jake overtook my senses and disconnected my every other thought, and I kissed him back. I loved every moment of it...I loved it more then I thought I would. I loved the sensation of his arms tightening around me, his lips claiming mine. I felt like I was his at that moment, that everything I had would be his. Every sweet thing he had done for me, every word he wrote, every flower he sent, was all I could remember, and I smiled against his lips. He kissed my jaw tenderly, and trailed kisses to the side of my cheek.

"Bella.." He murmured against my skin, and I shivered.

"Mmm". I whimpered, my eyes closed.

"Be mine." He whispered against my temple, pressing his lips to my skin.

All I could see was Jacob. All I could feel was Jacob. I couldn't make myself think of any thought that wasn't Jacob. He was in every thought, every sensation, and every second. I could give him anything at that moment.

"Jake…"

"Isabella, will you go out with me?" He asked softly.

My resolve melted under his gaze, hypnotizing me. I nodded with every ounce of strength I had left.

"Yes".

He kissed me lightly again, and smiled, slowly getting up. "I guess I lied about the whole secret thing". He teased, pulling out his phone and running away.

My mouth dropped open. "Jacob Black!" I giggled as I ran after him, trying to pry the phone from his fingers. "Don't you dare!"

"Hello? Yes, you wouldn't _believe_ who kissed me!" He talked into the phone jokingly as he ran off. I laughed heatedly and ran after him. "No!"

"What are you going to do, huh?" He teased, taking my hands and wrapping his arms around my waist, tickling me. I squealed and pried at his fingers.

"J-Jake…S-stop p-please…" I pleaded between giggles.

He laughed and moved his hands to rest comfortably on my hips. I leaned into him and smiled at his protective stance. His lips hovered next to my cheek, and I turned to him.

"Jake, please. We have to keep this a secret".

"Why?" He murmured, planting kisses down the side of my cheek, agonizingly slowly.

"B-Because," I sighed. "You know what happened with Edward and Jessica. You know how it got out, and everyone got involved. Rumors start and problems arise." I turned to him and held his collar, leaning up on my toes and pressing my lips to his warm ones softly.

He held me closer to him at the contact. "Anything you want, Bella. As long as I have you."

I blushed shyly.

"I'm yours".

"So a secret it is, then. From Edward and Lauren, too?"

"From everyone."

"Done". He whispered in my ear and kissed me, causing all my thoughts, all my concerns, to vanish. I was in Jake's arms, where I wanted to be.

I was home.

* * *

I don't know what to say...lol i'm too tired to think of something. So all i'll say is...

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.**

**SO SPREAD THE LOVE! **


	18. What Have I Done?

**Hey guys, i'm sorry about the wait!**

**Because i've started uni now, i've got so much homework so it's taking a little longer to get done. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and i ADORE all your reviews! Thank you so much.**

**I apoligise in advance for any mistakes i might have missed spelling wise. **

**This is Edward's POV of the date, starting from when Edward is going to see Jacob earlier in the day after confirming the double date with Bella. **

**Hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV.**

After I confirmed with Bella about the date tonight, brushing off the fact that she seemed rather tense, I headed inside to see Jacob. I needed to make a few things clear. I slammed the door open when I caught sight of him.

"Black."

He turned around, looking surprised. "Cullen. Have you talked to Bella yet?"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Look, I understand the deal we made. But I don't remember telling you to serenade Bella with flowers and shit". I thought back to Bella's smile, the way she touched the flowers...and quickly shook it off.

He smirked. "You've got to be kidding me, Cullen. If I waited for advice from you, I'd still be at step one. You told me she was different, you told me the sweet gestures would win her over. I'm not an idiot. I get it. I can take it from here". He insisted.

I shook my head lightly. I didn't give a shit what he said. Bella was _my_ best friend. I wasn't going to push her into his arms, and then walk away. It just didn't work like that. Bella was, and always had been there for me since we were children. She trusted me more then she trusted him, I knew that.

"Yeah, that's why you did so well the first time". I retorted sarcastically. If he was going to play this game, so was I.

"Unlike myself. I don't see any failures I've made". I pointed to myself and to the two girls behind me...friends of Jessica, who had been following me around for half the day giggling. It was already starting to get on my nerves but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Jacob glared at me, but it was strange. As if he was just figuring something out. He then recomposed his features and smirked at me.

"Well congratulations, Cullen. Why don't you concentrate on the lifestyle you always wanted and now have, and let me worry about my situation with Bella, alright?"

I clenched my teeth. I would never back away.

"Is she coming on the date or not?" He asked impatiently, interrupting my thoughts.

I stared him down. "Yeah. She'll be there. Seven, at the Plaza for dinner. I'll drive her."

I wanted to make sure she got there safe, and I wasn't sure I could trust him alone with her in his car.

"Done. Lauren and I will be there, then".

I rejoiced at that, but still kept my features composed. "Make sure of it". I warned him, before turning around and heading back out, past my two giggling fans. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Just as I headed out the door, I could have sworn I heard Jacob chuckle softly.

I stopped and shook my head. My imagination.

--

I headed out later at lunch, crowded by my sudden 'new' friends and girls. All I could hear was the gossip circulating between Jess and I. I froze.

"JESSICA AND EDWARD HAD SEX!"

"NO DAMN WAY!"

"HELL YES! JESS IS TELLING EVERYONE."

"LAUREN'S ROPABLE".

Someone laughed loudly. "CULLEN'S A LUCKY BASTARD".

"Edward, my man! How was she?" Embry asked me persistently.

"You fucking _lucky_ bastard! Jessica _and_ Lauren after you!"

"Is Jessica easy?"

"Who gives the better sex?" Another guy joked beside me.

"Edward, oh, Edward...Want to go out?"

"Come to Sarah's party tonight?"

"I'll make tonight worth your while".

I shrunk away from some nerdy girl who was desperate to get her hands on me. Having the popular girls, Jessica and Lauren's friends all over me, was an awesome feeling. I glanced around for Lauren, not really caring about anyone else.

"He's so amazing..." I heard a voice squeal behind me. I heard the guys laugh and saw Jessica was raving about how good I was in bed, apparently. I grinned and shook my head lightly. I already knew that.

A circle of girls surrounded us, and Jessica blushed when she saw me.

"Kiss her, Edward! Kiss him, prove it!" Her friends shouted at us. Feeling adventurous, I turned around and pushed through some guys. Jessica met me halfway, grabbing onto my shirt and claiming my mouth with hers. We both deepened it, and I pressed her against the wall, hearing the guys hoot and dare me to go further. It wasn't that I didn't like kissing her, because in certain ways, I did. But she still wasn't...Bella.

_"Edward...This belongs to you"._

"Mm, Jess". I backed away from her lips. "Not--"

"Edward!" A voice called behind me. I turned around to see Lauren walking over to me with a sexy smirk on her lips. My knees nearly gave way in front of her.

"Lauren".

She held onto my arm and smiled at Jessica, though I could see the anger in her eyes. "Can I borrow him for a moment?" She sneered, and tugged on my arm in an attempt to follow her. Jessica pouted at me, but I was more then willing to follow Lauren wherever she wanted me to.

When we were alone, she turned around to me.

"So, Jacob was telling me about this double date he wants to go on..." She began to run her fingers up and down my chest. I internally shivered at her touch.

"Y-Yeah...."

"So Jacob's going with your little friend, and you and me--" She smiled seductively. "So I thought after the date, we could go back to my place..."

My lips pursed, and I eyed her red lips, dying to kiss them and press her body to mine. I nodded, hypnotized by her eyes and lips that were slowly getting closer. She smiled slightly and I felt her fingers intertwine with mine as she leaned up to kiss me. I leaned down, and just as our lips were about to touch, she smiled sexily. "Great. I'm looking forward to it". She then backed away, keeping our fingers intertwined as she gently led me to follow her. I smiled, gently touching the edge of my lips as I followed her out.

I couldn't wait till tonight.

--

Lauren had a different class to me, so after giving me another lingering kiss on the cheek, she smiled and took off, leaving me in a daze. It was amazing what that woman could do to me. I smiled as I headed into the one class I had with Bella. It suddenly occurred to me that I had yet to see her all day, all lunch. I walked over to my empty desk to wait for her.

She was late, her bag over her shoulder as she tried to head in without much notice.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan".

She blushed and mumbled an apology. I smiled slightly as I watched her sit down next to me. She looked down at the floor, and I leaned over. When she finally looked up, I smiled at her. "Hey friend. Where have you been all lunch?"

There was something in her eyes I couldn't detect exactly. They didn't have the sparkle they usually did. She barely smiled.

"Nowhere. Just walking around".

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Walking around where?"

I figured she'd be with our friends, not by herself.

"I'm not sure. Just around".

I rolled my eyes without her seeing. "How can you be not sure?"

She looked up, and glared at me. Her eyes narrowed, her teeth clenched. "Just drop it, Edward. Maybe it's private".

All humor left me when I saw the anger in her eyes. Something was not right here. And since _when_ did she not tell me anything?

"Hiding things from me?" I tried to lighten her up.

"Why can't I?" She turned her whole body towards me, and I suddenly felt weird. Bella was _never_ really angry with me. "I don't have to tell you any damn thing I do. Mind your own business".

It literally felt like a sharp slap to the cheek. And what hurt even more, was that this was Bella. Bella and I never hid things from each other, never snapped at each other, and never really had a real fight. But here she was, looking as though she wished she was anywhere but sitting next to me.

This revelation made my heart hurt. What had I done?

"Are you alright?" I said softly, hoping not to aggravate her anymore. Maybe she was just having a bad day, and was taking it out on me. I hated it, but it happened on occasion, after all I was her best friend. I shook my head lightly.

_Women._

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen. Enough. Separate." Mr. Banner interrupted us, pointing to different desks. I gazed at Bella, knowing there was nothing I could say to her now. There must be something wrong; because there's no way Bella could be this angry with me. She never had. And if I had done something, she'd always forgive me in a heartbeat. I tried to convince myself it was nothing serious. She would get over it. She'd just need the lesson to calm down. Even though, when she got up and moved all her things to another desk on the opposite side of the room, I felt that tightening in my stomach. I didn't like her away from me when I didn't know what was bothering her.

She slammed her books on the desk, and one slipped and fell. The kids around us laughed, and she blushed, but all I could do was watch her expression and try to figure out what was wrong.

I tried to concentrate on class, but I could barely keep my eyes off Bella. She seemed intent on ignoring me, and I didn't like it.

**Brinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg.**

I got up quickly, about to go over to Bella when I saw Alice hop over to her. Bella didn't glance at me once as she spoke to Alice. I frowned, sick of looking at Bella's back. I forced myself to walk out and to my car without another glance. Bella_ had_ to come home with me anyway, so she'd have to talk to me one way or another.

I fumbled around with the keys, and eventually unlocked my Volvo and got in. I waited impatiently, tapping my fingers against the wheel. I eventually gave up and turned on my CD player to put on Debussy. It always calmed me down.

Finally, I saw her walking over with Alice. I got out to meet her. She and Alice just stood there, staring at me. I swallowed hard. With Alice involved, this _couldn't_ be good.

"Bella". I acknowledged her softly, not bothering with my sister.

She didn't seem to want to look in my eyes. "Edward, I'm going home with Alice". She said quickly.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. So I was right, it _was_ worse. She was truly angry with me about something...so much so, that she couldn't even be in the same car as me. I tried to meet her gaze, but she wouldn't have it.

_Look at me, Bella._

"Why? We live at the same house". I argued. I figured Alice must have talked her out of riding with me, and I glared at her. She was always with her _damn_ meddling. Bella and I could figure out our problems without her interfering.

Alice shrugged lightly. "Bella and I have a few things to do before we head home. Besides, she has to get ready for the date tonight".

My eyes widened at that. Bella_ told_ her? I looked from her to Bella, but Alice interrupted.

"Oh I know, Edward. Don't worry".

I looked back to her, feeling the rant coming. I was already in enough shit with Alice; I didn't need her nagging anymore. What else could I do for now? I looked back to Bella, and knew her decision was made. I nodded weakly.

"Oh, ok, well...cool. Have fun. Don't forget it's at seven Bella, so we have to leave at six thirty".

She nodded without looking at me. "Fine".

I frowned, but she wouldn't look at me. I hated this. She walked off with Alice, and I watched after them for a few moments. What had I done? I didn't understand my best friend sometimes. I wish she'd just tell me.

I'd see her tonight, at least. I got back in my car and headed home. The whole way I ran my fingers through my hair, the other hand on the wheel. How badly had I stuffed this up?

I arrived home, my thoughts still swirling of Bella as I parked the car and headed inside. I greeted mum and dad, mentioning I was going out tonight with Bella and headed for the TV. I couldn't really tell mum about Lauren, because no woman in this neighborhood was overly found of Mrs. Mallory. Well _Miss _Mallory now.

I heard the car outside, but didn't bother to go check. A few minutes later Jasper headed into the room and sat down next to me.

"Hey bro. What's on?"

I switched to the sports center channel and shrugged. "Not alot. Where, uh, are the girls?"

"Upstairs, I think. Alice is going to perform one of her rituals on Bella". He joked and I managed a half-hearted smile. Typical Alice.

"Yeah that sounds like her".

"Want to know what, though? I don't think Bella really needs anything. She's quite pretty the way she is".

I glanced at Jasper, my eyes narrowing slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Don't you think she's pretty?" He asked, smiling slightly. I knew he was trying to force a reaction out of me, but at times I couldn't help it. I would not hear any of my friends talk about Bella in that way. She was off limits to them as I had made it clear, and besides, both Jasper and Emmett had their girlfriends.

"Of course I do". I admitted. "She's a beautiful girl. But--"

"She's no Lauren, right?" Jasper rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV. "Edward, you're a good friend, but your kind of an idiot. You have a beautiful girl, right there in front of you. One who is pure, who's never loved anyone before, and she wanted you. Now that you've screwed it up-"

I interrupted him. "What do you mean, 'wanted?' Bella only told me she loves me a few weeks ago. That kind of thing just doesn't fade."

Jasper stared at me. "You mean to tell me, even though you _rejected _her, you _want_ her to still love you?"

"Of course not..."

"Bullshit". He shook his head slightly. "Alice told me you were selfish in your decision, but that's just crossing the line, man. If you don't want her, she _needs _to move on. It's not fair to her".

I clenched my teeth together to control my anger. "Of _course_ I want her, she's my best friend. I never want to loose her. I'll always want her with me. Just not as my girlfriend. I can't be that for her. I'm not in love with her."

"So the thought of your best friend falling in love with another man who will take _your _place in her heart, doesn't bother you?"

"I-No". I shook my head furiously. "It doesn't." Though even as I said that to Jasper, I knew deep inside that wasn't entirely true. To think about a man touching her, caressing her, made me tremble with anger. Hearing a man take Bella in his arms and say_..I love you..._

I ran my fingers through my hair. No. Never. Deep inside, I knew Bella would always be there for me. She _had_ to be. We needed each other. Besides, Bella had _always_ promised me that her boyfriend would never take my place in her heart.

I was the first man Bella had ever really loved, and it made my heart swell with selfish pride. As long as she loved me, I would never loose her.

"Jazz?" Alice skipped in, interrupting my thoughts.

He looked up at her. "What's up, baby?"

"Bella and I are going to go to her house for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours. Ok?" She leaned over to kiss him, and with that she was gone. Jasper chuckled and turned to me. "Your sister is really something else".

I rolled my eyes. "How you can fall in love with someone as hypo as her, is beyond me man."

"Easily. She's everything I could ever want."

"Good for you". I chuckled, patting his back.

We watched the sports center for a bit longer, before I headed back inside to get ready. I showered and rubbed my hair with a towel, styling it the way Bella had taught me. I threw on one of my new shirts and dark jeans, with a dark jacket. I spun around and nodded contently at my reflection in the mirror. Bella was right, I guess. New clothes and a new style really made me look different. I'm guessing in a good way, considering all the female attention I've been receiving.

_I love you. The real you. A new style won't change that, Edward._

I shook my head lightly and tried to push the memories of that night out of my mind. Leaving with enough time, I placed my wallet in my back pocket and headed out to my car. I reversed a few inches so I was inline with Bella's house, and pulled out my phone. It was raining, so she probably wouldn't hear my car horn anyway.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I'm here". I said quietly, unable to detect if she was still angry with me by the tone in her voice.

"Ok, Be down in a sec". She hung up. He comes the awkwardness. The underlying fact was, I couldn't live without Bella and I_ needed_ her to forgive me, whatever I had done. I already made my mind up to apologize the moment she got in the car and fix things between us. Bella wouldn't be difficult, I was sure of it.

_After all, she loves you._

I smiled slightly when I saw her and Alice running out, their coats over their head. Bella opened the car door and hopped in quickly. When she pulled her coat back, I gaped at her. Alice had really fixed her up, from her make up to her hair, to her clothes and the sexy heels on her feet. My best friend looked..._stunning_. She didn't look like herself. My eyes took every inch of her in, and I felt the blood drain from my face. Had she always been this beautiful?

"Bella..." I choked out.

"Are you alright?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Still as naive. "N-Nothing, I mean yeah, nothing is wrong. I'm fine". I cursed myself for stuttering and looked away, feeling like an idiot. "It's just--You look--" I tried to tell her without it sounding awkward, but I wasn't sure what to say.

"Like a fool, right?" She interrupted with a gentle smile.

It was so good to see her smile, and I released my crooked smile that she loved so much. "How did I know you'd say something like that? You look...really pretty". I finally settled on, thinking back on what Jasper had said.

"Thanks". She smiled happily. I nodded and went to re-start the car, heading off. I felt her eyes on me for a moment, before she looked back to the road.

"You look great, too". She said softly.

I smiled.

"Thanks to _you_".

I glanced at her, to see the familiar blush I loved. She looked out the window, and I wanted to reach for her chin and gently tilt her face back to mine. But I couldn't do that. It wasn't something a best friend would do.

_This is Bella._

The rain pelted against the windows, and I glanced at Bella to see her staring at her hands awkwardly. Damn. Maybe this would be harder then I thought. She glanced at me, and what I saw in her eyes was enough for me to break the silence. I cleared my throat.

"Bella--" I murmured softly, "I--"

_I'm so sorry..._

_I miss you..._

What sounds less ridiculous?

"Edward, don't". She cut me off in a harsher tone then normal. I immediately tensed at that. I didn't want things to be awkward...Not between Bella and I. We were best friends since birth; we had no serious reasons to hold grudges.

_Don't do this to me, Bella._ I begged her silently.

"I can't Bella, please. Forgive me". I pleaded, trying to make my voice sound less desperate then I actually was. I needed her to forgive me. I didn't want anything to drive a wedge in between us. Bella was my life, without her, I don't see how I could be happy.

I can't figure out_ how_ to be happy without her.

"I'm sorry".

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"For not being there for you lately. For intruding your privacy this afternoon in class". I tried to think of what I could have done to upset her. "I'm not sure, Bella. I'm sorry for whatever I need to be, whatever your angry at me about. I just can't stand this distance between us. You know I hate this." If I hadn't been sitting in the car, I would have been on my knees by now.

"What?" She asked innocently. As if she had no idea.

"When you're angry at me, and instead of telling me why, you ignore me."

She didn't say a word, and my thoughts were running a hundred miles per hour. Was this it? Was she going to scream at me, tell me what I had done?

"Bella?" I asked cautiously.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry. Really." I tried to make my voice sound ten times more sincere then I felt.

"I told you to forget it, Edward." She insisted softly, but I felt the anger rise in my throat. I didn't need her brushing me off when I was trying to be sincere. I cared about her, and she knew that, yet she acted like she didn't care.

Fuck this, why should I have to keep groveling? I slammed my hand against the dashboard and pressed my lips together. Screw this. "You know what? Fine, I don't give a shit. I said I'm sorry. It's not on my damn conscience anymore. If you want to be difficult, I don't give a shit!" I said, exasperated.

I must admit, I expected her to do anything but fight back.

"Be difficult?" She clenched her teeth angrily. "How dare you! I'm not the one who caused all this, I'm not the one who changed who I am!"

I couldn't believe this. What the fuck was she talking about? "Oh, and I have!?" I asked angrily, squeezing the wheel tightly to rid myself of some of the anger, or else I knew I'd say something I'd regret.

"Yes, you have! You've been lying to me, my best friend would never lie!" She cried, her voice trembling.

I couldn't speak. Her words ran a mile in my mind, but my main concern was her tone. She sounded as if she was about to cry, and if that were true, I couldn't feel more horrible. I'd_ never_ want to make her cry.

"What have I lied about?" I asked softly, as not to scare her or make her cry anymore. She always told me she hated when I shouted, but when I was angry it was a lost cause. I couldn't control it; anymore then I could control the weather.

"Everything!" She cried, covering her hands with her face. "What do you take me for, Edward? You think I don't know about the party? Or about your little escapade with Jessica Stanley? I was there when you were groping her against the wall this afternoon, after you told Alice not to tell me! How could you lie? How could you become one of..of...them! One of those guys that treats girls like that. After all this time I thought you were different".

I froze. Between her tears, and the horror of knowing that she knew about Jessica, was too much. I could only look at her, my remorse, my guilt plaguing me. What could I say to that? I parked the car on the sidewalk, knowing we were here, before turning back to Bella. I saw her reach for the handle and reached out.

I couldn't let her leave without explaining all this to her.

"Bella, please...listen to me". I whispered, my voice crumbling as I touched her arm lightly. "I had no idea--"

She moved away and turned to look at me. It wasn't a glare, it was a mixture of sadness and disbelief and the most painful..._disappointment_. What she said next cut my heart.

"I just don't know you anymore".

She hopped out, leaving me speechless and without breath. It was as if she was giving up on us, on our friendship. Bella was never like this. What had changed her? Whatever it was, I couldn't let her go. I got out and ran after her.

"Bella, wait!" She seemed to run faster, but she had nothing on me. I reached for her hand. "Bella--"

She tried to pull her hand away, much to my disbelief. "Edward, let me go!"

_No._

"Not till you hear me out". I insisted, tightening my grip on her a little more so she couldn't get away. "Bella, I'm--"

"Hey Eddie!" I'd know that voice anywhere. Lauren. I quickly forgot about what I was going to say to Bella, when I turned around and saw the sexy, desirable girl in front of me. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Her exposed long legs..Her top that was so tight it gave me generous view of her cleavage underneath, and her heel shoes that accentuated her legs even more. I felt my mouth drop open. Oh, Lord.

She came over and hugged me, knowing that my gaze was firmly on her hips as she walked. Her arms around me made me shiver with desire, and I ran a hand down her waist, coming into contact with bare skin. Fuck. So soft, perfect.

"Hey". I managed to choke out. "You look _gorgeous_".

"So do you". She giggled, and kissed my neck seductively. I internally groaned and gently rested my hands on her thighs. Shit.

"Hey, beautiful". I heard behind us, and glanced to my right to see Jacob wrap his arms around Bella. My arms automatically tightened on Lauren's waist, almost as if it was Bella in my arms at that moment. Bella smiled shyly, closing her eyes against their contact and lifting her face to his.

Lauren whispered something in my ear, but I had to admit I wasn't really paying attention--too busy concentrating on what Jacob was saying. I couldn't hear much, and heard a mixture of 'gorgeous' and something else to do with 'seeing her'.

Whatever it was, made her blush furiously and I growled under my breath. Bella couldn't fall for that trap of bullshit. Besides, I thought I was the only one who could make Bella blush like that. It made me sick when I realized, maybe, I wasn't.

_This is Bella. Remember the deal. Don't be so protective. _

"Dinner?" I interrupted them, purposely stepping in-between them. Bella moved away slowly, but Jacob turned to me. "Sure".

Lauren moved behind me and smiled. "Hello, Bella".

I glanced at Bella, before she replied. "Hi".

"Jacob's told me alot about you". She gushed, and I frowned. Like what? He_ barely_ knew her. Still, Bella smiled at that and leaned into Jacob's arm that was around her waist. My stomach churned uneasily.

Lauren chose that moment to snuggle up against me too. I wrapped an arm around her waist, but I couldn't keep my eyes off my best friend, watching her blissful smile as Jacob made her blush with his over-sensitive stupid sentimentality shit. Bella looked away from me, as if she was still awkward around me.

"Well, its go". Lauren smiled, intertwining our fingers and forcing me to look away from Bella. She talked to me about some place she wanted to go another time, but I wasn't really listening. Too many thoughts in my mind.

I turned back to see Jacob and Bella weren't following. Lauren quickly interrupted, "You guys coming?"

Jacob said yet another thing that made her blush, taking her hand and running to catch up with us. They laughed about something, and I looked away uncomfortably.

"What?" Jacob asked playfully, and Bella laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets just get a table".

I originally was going to be sitting next to Bella, but I ended up next to Jacob. Typical. The girls sat across from us. My eyes went straight to Bella's, trying to figure out what I saw in her that was so different. What was I so afraid of? Losing a friendship? Why did it seem more? At this moment, I wished Bella would be on this date with anyone else but Jacob. But why? How could her dating Jacob interfere with our friendship?

When she met my eyes, I looked away. I could barely control my thoughts about her. I glanced up at her again, observing how her hair gently fell over her eyes when she stared at her hands. It brought back memories of our childhood.

_"Miss Swan, over there! You're to sit out for your silly behavior"._

_I watched as my seven year old best friend trudged sadly over to the sidelines, her eyes on the ground. Her chin quivered as she stared at her hands, her hair falling slightly over her face. I couldn't stand to see her like that and not be there to comfort her, so I took it out on Mike, shoving him back._

_"Why didn't you just leave her alone!"_

_"It's not my fault!" He hissed back. "She's the one who was being stupid"._

_I gritted my teeth and shoved him hard to the ground. No one spoke about Bella like that. _

_"Mr. Cullen! Out!" Our teacher pointed to the side. I smiled slightly, more then happy to oblige. I glanced at Bella, to find her staring at me as if I was crazy._

_"What are you doing?" She called as I ran towards her. "You love this game. Why did you do that?"_

_"You're more important". I smiled as I lifted her tiny figure into my arms and cradled her close. She smiled against my chest and wiped her cheeks. I moved the hair away from her face, holding her cheek gently. She smiled shyly and cuddled closer to me._

_"I love you, Edward"._

_"I love you too, Bella"._

I shook my head slightly, making it back into the present conversation to hear Jacob say, "Right Ed?"

I winced, realizing I hadn't been paying attention. "Yeah, great". I hoped that was what he was looking for.

Lauren grinned at me, gently nudging her foot wit mine. I smiled back.

"Pick whatever you want".

My attention turned back to Bella, as Jacob gave her the menu and smiled at her, reaching for her hand. Seeing his hand on hers, his fingers intertwined with hers, seemed...wrong. He gently ran his fingers through hers, and Bella blushed. At that, I frowned, and was tempted to rip Jacob's hand away.

I didn't like this.

Bella didn't even look at me, staring at her menu the whole time. I felt a cool arm on top of mine, and saw Lauren smiling at me. "What do you want to order, baby?"

"Uhh..." I glanced at the menu, trying to pick out something simple.

"Why don't we share a plate"? She smiled seductively, and I nodded at the sounds of that "Uh sure. Sounds good".

She grinned and I smiled back.

Out waitress came up to us with her paper and pen. "Are you ready to order?"

I glanced at Bella again, before forcing myself to keep my eyes on Lauren as she ordered our meal. She flicked her hair a little too much, and at one pointed flicked her face. I saw Jacob smirk, and glared at him.

"Right. And for you two?" She smiled at Jake and Bella as if they were the most beautiful couple I'd ever seen.

My hand clenched into a fist as I watched Jacob motion to her with a smile, like he was fucking whipped. Jacob? a gentleman? That was the understatement of the year.

After Jacob and Bella ordered their food, the waitress left with our menus. I couldn't help but look back at Bella, at the slight reddish color illuminating off her long brown hair. I smiled slightly. She looked angelic under this light. Bella was so naturally pale, it was odd in summer. She couldn't tan.

Jacob smiled at her and I tightened my grip slightly when she smiled back. "What drink would you like?"

"A lemonade please".

"A coke please".

"Two cokes, Right Eddie?" Lauren interrupted my thoughts and I nodded. "Yeah. Yes. Sorry". I tried to laugh it off.

"No problem".

The waitress nodded and wrote down the drinks, taking out menus and walking off. Jacob breathed in and smiled in a fake, friendly way. I rolled my eyes. Here comes the attempt at a dignified conversation.

"So."

I looked down at the table.

"So, Lauren, how's things been for you?" Bella asked Lauren, much to my surprise. If I had been expecting anything, it certainly wasn't that.

"Oh, fantastic Belinda".

"Bella". I corrected, and Jacob Black said it at exactly the same time. Bella blushed and looked away, and Lauren apologized.

"Sorry".

"It's ok".

"No offense," Lauren continued, "But it's such a weird name. Like, what does it stand for?"

I raised my eyebrows in her direction. Was she_ serious?_

"Isabella".

"Oh, My God! I would _never_ have thought of that!" She exclaimed.

_Tell me she's joking._

"Isabella what?" Lauren asked rather abruptly.

"Swan". Bella smiled.

"Swan?" Lauren laughed lightly, dismissing her with the wave of her hand as if Bella was trash or something. "Weird last name. I guess that's kind of how it goes, huh? Weird first name, weird last name".

I glared at her. Now, she was overstepping the line. _No one_ insulted Bella in front of me.

Before I could say anything, Jacob cut in.

"Lauren".

"What? I just said--"

I clenched my teeth together. "That's _enough_".

She smiled over at me, and broke some of my resolve. She was the only woman who could do it.

Well...except Bella, that is.

"Anything you say, baby".

I hated that nickname, but i shut up. The table grew very quiet, and before I knew it the food came. I glanced up at Bella as she sighed thankfully and began to eat. I smiled faintly and glanced at the huge plate Lauren and I had to share. Maybe it wasn't my best idea. I picked up the fork and Lauren did too, grinning at me.

"Like it?" Jacob asked Bella.

"I love it. It's perfect". Bella smiled flirtatiously back at him, and I tried to ignore the tightening feeling in my stomach. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Like you?" Jacob smiled at her and Bella blushed. Blushed! I shook my head lightly. Why was she playing into his hands so easily? Why was it so weird for me to see that? Why did it _matter?_

All my resolve to be calm went out the window when Jacob reached forward and lifted her chin, moving his fingers to her cheek tenderly. I jumped...knocking my knees under the table in order to break it up. They separated immediately, startled. Good. Then Lauren screamed, and I saw she had spilt her drink.

Only thing was...now I was left to explain why I did that.

_Shit._

"I'm sorry". I muttered pathetically, even though I wasn't. I reached out for a serviette and gave it to Lauren. She glared at me and rubbed at her skirt. "This was so expensive!"

I glanced to the side to see Bella glaring at me. I winced.

"Eddie, you are so not acting yourself". Lauren told me and I tried to smile. This date was ridiculously awkward, and nothing anyone tried had worked. In some ways I just wanted to get out of there, but quickly diminished the thought. I wasn't about to leave Bella with Jacob alone.

"I'm fine". I lied. "Sorry, I uh, didn't...I just wasn't concentrating on what I was doing".

Jacob wiped the table and he and Bella continued eating as if they didn't hear me. I ran my hand over my forehead and silently sighed.

"Good food, huh?" Jacob asked as I dug my fork into some seafood on the plate and brought it to my mouth.  
I tried to swallow it without grimacing. It wasn't _that _good.

I should have got the mushroom ravioli like Bella had. It was our favorite dish. Bella. I glanced up at her, but she was eating quietly, staring at the table as if the Mona Lisa was painted on it.

"Great!" Lauren grinned across from me.

"It's nice". Bella said sweetly, and I smiled. Of course, her meal was. But Bella always knew what to get.

"Mmm". I nodded in agreement, taking another bite of the prawn on my fork. Ah. Too dry.

"OhmyGod Edward, try this!" She shoved a fork to my mouth and I hesitantly took a bite. Even more horrible, though i tried to hide it. The prawns were a delicacy compared to these Oysters.

I tried to hide the disgust in my face by chuckling lightly.

"Hardly as good as the prawns, Lauren."

_You can say that again._

"Aren't these prawns?" She asked, and I stared at her, waiting for her to laugh and tell me she was joking.

She didn't.

"No, Oysters".

"OhMyGod, how silly of me". She giggled.

I managed a smile. Lauren hadn't really seemed like this before. I figured maybe she was just feeling awkward and not acting like herself. I think we were all like that tonight.

"So," Jacob cut in. "Anyone seen a good movie?"

Bella smiled at him, and I rolled my eyes. Somehow we started on a really clichéd conversation about movies out in the cinemas, the whole time Lauren was offering me oyster after oyster on her fork. One, I hated being spoon-fed. And two, these oysters were making me sick. I desperately wanted to grab Lauren's fork and throw it across the room, but I couldn't do that with Bella and Jacob here. They were going well, so were we. I managed a smile through clenched teeth.

I lifted my hand up to stop Lauren's feeding.

"Really, babe. I've had enough".

"But Eddie..." She protested, and I winced. I despised that nickname. "You can not expect me to finish all this!"

_You ordered the damn plate!_

"Lauren, there's hardly anything left!" Jacob pointed at her plate. "So shut up and eat".

I immediately glared at him, seeing Lauren flinch. There was no need to be rude to a woman, doesn't matter if their an ex or not. Lauren calmed down and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Jake. This is all fattening".

"If you want something fat free, why didn't you order it before?" Jacob hissed at her. "Order some damn water then".

A growl ripped in my chest, and I glared at Jacob angrily. "Leave her the fuck alone, alright? She doesn't have to eat it".

He may think he's high almighty because Lauren is his ex-girlfriend, but he has no longer a claim to her and had to back the hell off, or else I'd make him.

I expected Jacob to say something, but to my surprise, it wasn't him, but my petite best friend besides him. "Edward! Leave him the hell alone! It's not your place to cut in". She said angrily, her anger-filled eyes focused on me. I flinched back. Bella never got angry with me. I turned my murderous glare back to Jacob._ He_ was doing this to her. Bella never turned on me before.

_Remember, Bella's in love with you. So no matter how much she stands up for Jake, she'll always want you first and foremost._

I felt better after that. After all, it was just a bit of reassurance.

She probably felt that she had to stand up for Jake, and who wouldn't. He was her date. Which means_ my_ date...

Lauren glared at Bella, and I immediately knew this wouldn't be good.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, you bitch. Edward didn't say anything to you, he was just defending--"

"Lauren!" I slammed my fist against the table angry, glaring dangerously at her. No one has the right to say any shit to Bella. She was mine, my best friend. I would never let anyone downgrade her. Beside me, I could tell Jacob, for once, was on my side.

After a moment, Jacob pulled out his wallet and I sighed thankfully. Time to get out of here. I glanced at Bella, waiting for her to say goodbye to Jacob so we could head home together.

Bella pulled her purse out, and I began to reach for my wallet.

Jacob held his hand out to Bella, ignoring me. "No, Bella". He placed a fifty down on the table. I calculated quickly. That would be just enough for his meal, and Bella's. I frowned. I would have paid. I always paid for Bella's meal.

_She's not your date this time._

Right. I shook my head slightly as Jacob stood up. "There's our half, with a tip. I think this is over". He reached for Bella's hand and helped her up. That's when it clicked, and a weird, sinking feeling overcame me. I immediately got up, reaching for her to stop her.

She was going to leave..._with him._

"Bella". I pleaded, reaching for her hand.

She pulled away just before our fingers touched, and shook her head, no sign of weakness in her eyes. My heart thumped uneasily as she moved away from me.

"Goodbye, Edward".

She didn't look at me as she allowed Jacob to lead her out, away from me. I had done it now. He turned back, and must have noticed how cold my stare was.

"I'll drive her home". He smirked, and I wanted to hit him.

_Over my dead body._ I wanted to tell him, and pull Bella away, to protect her from him. But she wanted to go. One gaze in her eyes and I could see that. I had lost.

What could I say to make her _want_ to go home with me?

My time was limited, and before I knew it they were gone. I slumped back in seat, and Lauren grinned brightly. "Well, glad that's over. They made it so awkward".

I glanced back up to her and managed a smile. "Yeah, I guess so".

"So," She smiled seductively, leaning over and giving me a generous view of under her top. I thanked her internally. It got my troubles off my mind quicker then I expected. "Want to pay the bill and head back to my place?"

"You read my mind".

She grinned and stood up. I paid for both of our meals and allowed Lauren to lead us out hurriedly. She managed to remember which car mine was, and in her hurry she slammed the door behind her as she got in. I winced. My precious Volvo.

"Drive". She ordered, and lifted up her skirt slightly. "I've got a surprise for you when we get there".

_Oh, this is going to be good._

I drove there within ten minutes, and once I got out Lauren led me inside, informing me she was alone tonight. I smiled, my hands shaking with desire and anticipation as she let go of my hand to rid herself of her jacket and throw it to the floor.

_Concentrate, man!_

She headed to her room, and I followed, memorized by the movement of her hips as she walked. She threw open the door and sat on her bed, leaving me at the doorway. She smiled and sat back on the bed, flipping her hair back seductively.

My eyes went straight to her legs, to her flat stomach that she exposed as she lifted her tank top over her stomach slightly.

She winked lightly and fumbled with her top. "Do you want this off?"

_Oh God, yes._

"Sure". I choked out.

She giggled and lifted her top over her head and threw it carelessly to the side. I fought back a hoarse moan at the lingerie she wore, the way they barely covered her breasts. I bit my lower lip hard. Fuck, if she's going to take this slow it was going to be a painful death until she'd let me take her.

"Don't be shy, Edward". She slurred my name as she got up and slid her skirt to the floor. My hand clenched into a fist behind my back.

Fuck. She was perfect. Her body was perfect. Everything I had imagined and more. And she was mine.

"Jessica told me how strong you are, how passionate you are when you were having sex with her". She stepped forward until she was in front of me, and grabbed my shirt roughly. "So, prove to me you can be even better." She grinned and began to undo the buttons on my shirt reasonably fast. She leaned forward so her mouth was near my near. "Fuck me".

I swear to God, if this didn't feel so real, I'd be convinced this was another dream. But it wasn't, and I was going to do all she wanted and more. Lauren was finally mine, and I wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away.

Fuck? Oh yes. All night.

"Anything". I whispered back and when she got my shirt off, we were undone. She pulled my lips to hers, and I immediately pushed my tongue in her mouth, fighting hers. Her hands went to my jeans, and I nudged her back against the bed. She tasted so much better then Jessica. I moaned in her mouth, pinning her to the bed and kissing her roughly. I felt her fingers push my jeans down, and pulled away to help her. She managed to sit up, bringing me with her. Me bare-chested with boxers, and her in her bra and underwear, we kissed passionately against the behead. I felt her fumble with something, and she pulled away from the kiss, tilting her head back. I moved down to her neck, burying my face in the soft curve. She tangled her fingers in my hair tightly and moaned. Oh God, I needed her. I wanted her. Badly. My free hand went to her shoulder and slid down, half my hand over her bra.

I concentrated on sucking at the soft skin of her neck when I saw a bright flash reflected against her shoulder. I turned my head to see what that was but she quickly pressed her lips to mine, distracting me. She pulled me back onto the bed, and that was all I needed. She sat on top of me, one hand on my chest, the other behind her back to unclasp her bra. My eyes lit up like a child in a candy store, and I quickly helped her out of her underwear. I was so desperate, I didn't care. This was the moment I'd waited for all my life, and now...It was happening.

I finally had my dream girl.

--

I lay on my back, absolutely spent, and sore.

Yes, _sore._

I could barely move. I glanced over to the side to see Lauren, asleep next to me snoring. Finally.

I didn't know what to think, or when to try and move. Sex with Lauren had been the most.... interesting...sex I'd ever had. Interesting wasn't even the right word. I'd only had sex once before, so I knew I technically was no massive expert. But I did know the normal procedure, even when I was a virgin. Sex with Lauren was anything but normal. At one point--I had almost wanted it to be over. She was rough, careless, hard, and...violent. Sure, it was damn good for a while; rough hot sex was great, as it was with Jessica. But not even Jessica was as rough as Lauren. Jessica had been very careless in other ways...licking all over the place, rough touching and grabbing...I had to pull her hand away a few times from the actual pain she'd cause me. With Lauren, it was almost all the time.

_All. the. time._

Sure, everything was great...well, at least till I was actually inside her. Then, she was something different. She was sexually _crazy_. She wasn't after slow and steady, anything but. I didn't have time to slow down and enjoy it as much as I could. Even as our climaxes approached, she would start again. Not a moment to rest. Not till I'm absolutely spent that I can barely hold her, that is. Not only that, but the grabbing...the pulling...And the way her fake nails scratched my chest. I didn't want to look again at the deep red lines trailing down my stomach and even further.

Was it normal for a girl to suck on every inch of my skin? At one point, she nearly had my whole hand in her mouth. Saliva wasn't that sexy when it was everywhere.

And when I wasn't going at her pace...She'd pinch me. Literally, pinch me until it fucking hurt.

Pain may cause pleasure for some people, but not me.

Fuck me for being a traditional guy. I didn't want to grope the shit out of her; I just wanted normal, gentle sex.

Was that too much to ask for a girl like Lauren? Is _this_ what I had gotten myself into?

And the_ worst_ part of the night had nothing to do with the sex. Yeah, that's right. The worst part was just after, when we were both panting, and Lauren had grinned at me.

_"You're amazing, Edward. You know, you're even better then Jake. He's too slow for me."_

_"Yeah?" I breathed out heavily, hand over my chest._

_"Yeah, but I mean your friend Belinda will enjoy it, I'm sure". She leaned down and kissed my neck. I froze. _

_"W-What?" I didn't even bother to correct her. _

_"Jake. He wants her bad. He makes it clear all the time, and besides, she's just so naive and virginal. Why he'll have her in bed in no time. Jacob loves a quick fuck". She chuckled and ran her fingers up and down my chest. My heart sped up, and I couldn't breathe._

_I wanted to pretend I didn't hear her, but I knew it was crystal clear. My heart throbbed painfully and anger filled my veins at the thought of Jacob doing to sweet Bella what I had done to Lauren. Lauren was different, But Bella.._

_"He loves virgins, in particular". She purred in my ear. "That's why he popped my cherry. It's the pride of being able to say that particular girl gave him a part of her that she'll never get back. That no other man will have."_

_That no other man will have._

_That no other man will have._

Jacob would have part of her that he'd never loose. She'd give him the most precious thing she could give anyone, and she wouldn't be able to take it back. "Bella". I whispered, covering my eyes with my hands, frustrated. I knew what I had to do. I had to stop this. I couldn't let her do this._ Not_ Bella. He wasn't going to manipulate her into bed,_ not_ when I was around. I got out of bed and got changed, watching Lauren to make sure she didn't get up. Normally I'd be basking in the realization that I had sex with the girl of my dreams, but the one other girl in my life--the one that meant _more_ to me then the stars and heavens combined--was with a man that wanted her the way I had wanted Lauren. For a quick romp in the sheets. And Bella wouldn't be strong enough to resist him, I _knew _that.

I couldn't let her make that mistake. I had to talk to her before she did anything stupid...Especially like letting him kiss her.  
That would be an assurance to him that everything was going to plan, and Bella was _not_ cheap! My best friend was not going to be anyone's cheap romp in the sheets. Not if I could help it.

I glanced back at Lauren one more time, before grabbing my wallet and keys and heading out through the front door and closing it behind me. Personally, I didn't want her waking up and doing all that again. I don't think I had the strength. I hobbled to the car and got in, slamming the keys in the ignition and shifting the gears to reverse. I eventually got out and sped to Bella's house, praying to God I would get there before she let him do anything she'd come to regret.

How could I _not_ see this?

I tried to calm myself down, thinking Bella is not an idiot. She didn't like Jacob before, and I doubted very much she'd let him even kiss her, rather do anything else. That caused me to relax a bit. I eventually got to our street, and parked a few houses away when I saw Jacob's car parked there in the dark.

_Oh God..no, please, no._

I slammed the door behind me and raced for her house.

"No, thank you. Really. It was amazing". I heard a voice chuckle, and I hid behind one of the trees in Bella's yard. I glanced behind it, and saw the two of them were on the verandah. They hadn't seen me, thank God. I watched from the shadows.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. Anything for you". Jacob smiled at her, stepping forward and taking her face in his hands. I held my breath.

_Push him away, Bella._

"What did I do to deserve you?" She muttered, and i nearly choked in suprise.

Was she _kidding?_

She was insane! If anything, _he_ didn't deserve _her_! Bella was precious, a rare jewel. I knew this, _everyone_ knew this.

_That's why Jacob wanted to make the deal. Jacob isn't blind, and he certainly isn't stupid._

He smiled against her lips and, after an excruciating pause; he did the thing I feared the most. Hesitantly he leaned forward, and after a moment his lips pressed to hers.

_Stop him, Bella! _I screamed in my mind, but she wouldn't. It was when her tiny, fragile arms slid around his neck gently, and he pulled her closer, was when my heart dropped to my stomach.

I couldn't deny what was right in front of me, and all I could do was think about the moment that had sealed the deal for both of us.

_Come on Cullen. What do you say? I'll teach you to be me, and you teach me to be you._

_You've got a deal. _

I turned away from them, and sunk lower against the tree, shakily reaching up to run my fingers through my hair.

_What have I done?_

**A/N**

**So sex with Lauren isn't all it's cracked up to be lol. **

**Team Edward fans...get ready, you're about to see him make a comeback. **

**I promise to to update quicker...so long as you all REVIEW!**


	19. The Confrontation

**Thank you all so much, you guys are the most awesome people I've ever known. I love all the reviews; they are like waking up to a well-cooked breakfast lol.**

**Love them.**

**For those who still doubt it, YES, this is an Edward and Bella story. Trust me, I'm writing it!**

**I know Edward's still really clueless about how he feels about Bella. He's becoming familiar with the emotion of jealously, but he can't figure out why he cares so much.**

**At least, not yet.**

**Give it time. First, he's got to get past all his insecurities, his problem with Lauren, and the whole concept of knowing what Jake wants from Bella. **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**EDWARD'S POV. **

That night I crawled into bed, convinced I was over reacting. What gave me such a sleepless night, was wondering _why _I was over reacting. I had no claim to Bella when it came to this. Besides, after the kiss, Jacob had left.

_That's right, Bella would never do that._

But why would it matter? I argued inside my head. I shouldn't care about what Bella does in that respect. Hadn't I done the same thing? Hadn't I had sex with two girls who, technically, were not mine? Well at least, Jessica was definitely not.

The thought of Jacob bringing Bella into bed caused my fists to clench in rage, and I knew I'd never be able to handle knowing she had given him the most important thing a girl could give. I knew Jacob Black, I wasn't stupid. All guys, myself included, loved nothing better then the pride of knowing he took a girl's virginity. I had yet to be that lucky. Jacob could be, if Bella allowed yet. My best friend, Bella. The girl I had grown up with, bathed with when we were babies, and kissed many times, playfully promising to be together forever.

I had always promised myself that I would never let Bella get hurt, and would step in and break up any damn relationship I'd have to if it meant keeping Bella's heart in one piece. It was only a little after she told me she loved me that I began to realize I had been the one to hurt her. That's why Bella and I hadn't been so close, lately. And because of the deal, Jacob was using this as his advantage to worm his way into Bella's life, in his attempt to replace me.

I would not allow it. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes. No one could take my place, no one would dare. Jacob hadn't grown up with Bella; he didn't know anything about her. He didn't know how to make her smile, to make her happy. I could bet he wouldn't know that when she has a sensitive spot on her neck, that if I simply brushed with my finger, she'd blush and giggle shyly. I used to love doing that to her when she was pretending to be mad at me.

I bet he doesn't know how to say all the right things to make her blush, like I do.

I bet he doesn't know that she secretly loves to have someone run their fingers through her hair. I never minded, because I loved doing it myself. There was nothing that could beat the feeling of Bella's head resting on my chest, my fingers threading through her long, soft hair slowly. Watching how she'd smile tiredly and close her eyes.

How I loved watching her.

_Snap out of it, Cullen._

I shook my head and sighed, opening my eyes and staring at the ceiling. I couldn't keep thinking down that path...Otherwise it'd lead to a dangerous place I couldn't go with Bella. I wanted someone to make her happy, so what was my problem?

_Jacob Black._ My conscience whispered._ That's your problem. _

I couldn't deny that. Mainly, because Jacob would never have gotten an inch near Bella if it hadn't been for me. She would never have given him the time of day. Because of my own selfishness, acting upon impulse, I had willingly agreed to hand her over to a player! A guy that treated women like trash, and I had practically shoved her into his arms.

I was so angered myself, I wanted to punch something. For once, I wished Jacob was here.

I kept thinking about it, and the only thing I could do, was try and break the deal. I was not going to give Jacob one more piece of sound advice, and I'd tell the truth. The ultimate reality of it all was that he did not deserve her.

I'd do whatever I'd have to, to make Bella see he's not who he acts like. There had to be a way.

_Lauren._

Of course, how could I forget Lauren? I was still sore. I winced when the truth ate at me, moments later. Lauren was not who I thought she was, and I had seen the side of her that would have caused Jacob to break up with her.

What did this mean? What confused me even more, was why Bella had suddenly seemed to replace her in my thoughts. Before, it had always been about Lauren. What was so different about my best friend?

I finally fell into a dreamless, confused sleep.

--

The next day, I messaged Bella early to ask her if she wanted me to pick her up, keeping the message simple. I wasn't sure of how she was feeling yet, whether she was ready to talk to me about this. We had to talk, I would insist at school today. I couldn't go long without talking to her.

She hadn't answered as I got ready, and just before I left, I decided to ring her. Nothing. I pursed my lips. That never happened. Bella had always answered. I headed outside, and got in my car to move it up to her house, and hopefully go in and see what was going on. I had just turned the key when another car pulled up in front of Bella's house. A black, faintly familiar car. When the person inside got out, I knew why.

I narrowed my eyes. Jacob Black.

I pressed the leaver to lower my window lightly. The door opened, and Bella ran out and into his arms with a smile. My heart throbbed and I gripped the wheel tighter, squeezing it under my fingertips.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I feel so angry? ...This was Bella.

_....Bella, Edward. Just Bella._

The emotion that flowed through me felt so familiar, for a moment I couldn't figure it out. Jacob lifted a finger under her chin, and smiled at her before leaning forward and closing the distance. It was as if I was witnessing a murder, I couldn't watch. It hurt to watch. Pressing my hands against the wheel in an attempt to control my anger, I didn't realize what I had done and the horn blared loudly.

_  
Fuck!_

I quickly ducked, but not before seeing them jump apart.

Good.

"What was that? Sounded like it came from Cullen's car". Jacob said curiously.

"Well Edward's not in there". Bella said after a short pause. "Must have been another car".

"Probably some guy who's damn jealous of watching me kiss you". He said smoothly, and I heard another pause. I could only guess what they were doing, or rather, what they were resuming. Jacob's words echoed in my mind, and I suddenly realized why.

"...Probably some guy who's damn well jealous of watching me kiss you".

That put a name to my vaguely familiar emotion. Jealously. This was exactly the same jealously I had over every guy who walked near Lauren, over Jacob for being able to date her. But in another way it was unfamiliar, because I had never been jealous of another guy where Bella was concerned.

_Maybe because there had been no other guys. Maybe, because you were the only guy in Bella's life._

"Impossible". I whispered in disbelief.

I_ was standing on my verandah, trapped between my left and my right._

_On my right, Bella would be brushing her hair softly on the verandah, her hair curling around her, her beauty radiating from the light of the moon. She was here. She wanted me. She was everything I could ever want. And then I looked to the opposite side, where Jacob, and Lauren, combined with common sense, were tormenting me._

_"You made a deal with me to deliver her into my arms. She's mine." Jacob scorned me._

_"Edward, I'm here. I'm the girl of your dreams. The girl you've always wanted." Lauren called out to me, her beauty tied with Bella._

_I looked from Lauren, back to Bella._

_Lauren, or Bella._

_Lauren, or Bella._

_Lauren looked so beautiful...._

_Then I looked back to Bella._

_"Edward". She whispered, her beautiful brown eyes melting my every resolve. I had no choice. _

_And that's when I made my decision._

_  
Fuck this. Fuck the bet. Fuck Lauren._

_I stepped back, and jumped from my verandah to hers, taking Bella in my arms.  
Where she belonged._

NO! No!

Snap the _hell _out of it, Edward! Fuck, stop!

Bella is your best friend!

I took the risk and sat up, seeing him wrap his arm around her and lead her to his car.

_He's taking your place._

I couldn't control my rage. Bella was mine, my best friend. She was everything to me. What right did he have to come and pick her up when it was something I usually did? Why didn't Bella call me and let me know? How dare Jacob try and push me out of her mind...to even try and take my place in her life, her heart.

_Bella loves you._ I chanted in my mind.

For once, seeing Bella smile at him that way, it was of no solace.

People could fall out of love as easily as they fell in, I knew that. Especially when it's unrequited, immature love. What if that's all I was? Just a silly little crush? What if she really fell in love with someone else? To the point where I became second in her life, and I'd have to deal with losing her to another man?

I had to get her to talk to me, now. I had to talk to her, to regain what we had, before Jacob uses this separation period as an opportunity to take my place in her heart. It was then that it occurred to me. I was fighting for my place in her heart, because I was so afraid that now, I was not the only one who held it. It was as if Jacob had now grabbed the other side, and was pulling at it, trying to get it all for himself. I couldn't let him. I needed it; it was a part of me.

I sped to school, tactfully avoiding my siblings. As soon as I parked, I caught eye of his car. I got out and ran for the hallway, where I knew they'd be. Sure enough, Jacob was holding her hand as he chatted to his guy friends. Feeling a little timid for once, I snuck behind her, reaching for her hand.

When I grasped her fingers gently, she gasped and jumped around, lightly pulling her hand away and till she saw it was me. I tried to smile, hoping to see the happiness, the eagerness in her eyes that she used to have when she greeted me.

Instead, they were blank. No emotion what so ever. She just covered her heart from the jump and stared at me. "Edward?"

"Hey". I whispered softly, so Jacob couldn't hear, still chatting to his friends. "Can I talk to you? Please? Alone?"

"Cullen!" Jacob had turned around to see me, and in a second he pulled Bella's hand away from mine and gently wrapped an arm around her waist. I glared at him, tempted to snatch Bella's hand back. "Can we help you?" He smiled, though his tone was that of a sneer.

Bella looked away uncomfortably, intertwining her fingers together.

"I uh, I need to speak with Bella". I turned my attention to her. "Please? It's urgent".

"Edward--" She began softly.

"There's nothing you can't say to Bella in front of me". Jacob raised his eyebrows and his friends snickered.

"Shouldn't you be with Lauren, Cullen?"

Bella looked up at me with warm brown eyes, melting some of my anger. Yet, I still growled at Jacob, ignoring his friends. "It's none of your damn business".

"Oh it is my business. Bella is my girlfriend now." He smirked and intertwined their fingers together.

My heart sunk in my stomach, and I couldn't breathe. Bella had agreed to go out with him? I couldn't believe it...I couldn't accept it. I couldn't imagine Bella being...his. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella nudged Jacob hard.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I think certain people need to know, and he is one of them". He motioned to me.

I looked back to Bella, who looked up at me. "What do you want, Edward?"

Her attempt at changing the subject worked quite well. "Bella, please. I need to talk to you. For one moment."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Bella--"

"No, Jake". She held his arm. "It's fine." She glared at me. "Five minutes".

I nodded, taking her hand away from Jacob's and leading her outside. The girls around us glared at her, and she seemed to tense next to me. I hated them for it, I didn't want things between my best friend and I to be awkward, and they were making it impossible.

We were finally alone, and I turned to her, seeing no trace of anything in her eyes. Just a cold stare.

"What is it?"

"Bella, don't be like that". I pleaded. "I'm damn well sick of this. I don't want to fight".

"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms over her chest. My heart thumped unevenly. "Do you think I want us to fight, Edward?"

"I--" I shook my head helplessly. "I'm sorry--"

"No, you're not!" She interrupted. "That's just the thing. You're not sorry! You're loving every minute of this, I can see it. Hearing that you're womanizing girls, that you think you're on top of the world. Well congratulations. You have what you always wanted. Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you. There's nothing to feel sorry for! You've made your bed, and you love it".

"I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me. I just don't want to fight anymore! I-I...I miss you". I admitted softly, feeling like an idiot. She just stood there, watching me.

No emotion.

"What could you possibly miss about me?" She shook her head lightly and turned to leave. I reached for her hand, willing her to stay. "Bella, please. You're my best friend, why would you think something like this would have to change anything between us? I don't want us to drift from each other". I pleaded with her.

"Don't you think it's already passed that stage?" She said remorsefully. "You have Lauren, and I have Jacob now."

Just hearing his name made my hands clench. "Bella, why are you giving him the time of day? Before, he was completely out of the picture. He's still the same Jacob Black he was months ago, and then you told me you'd rather die then date someone like him. What changed?"

"He did". She said softly, and smiled. "I saw something in him I never saw before. He wants to be with me, Edward. He-He said..."She blushed slightly. "He wants my goodness, my kindness, to rub off on him. He said he loves spending time with me."

_What the hell?_  
As if that was anything Jacob Black would want. I couldn't stand this...She was so damn naive and I hadn't seen it!

"Oh, he wants your goodness to rub off on him. Right". I snapped. "Bella, wake up! He wants your ass to rub off on him, is more like it!"

"And how the hell would you know anything about him?" She questioned angrily, stepping back.

What could I say? Lauren told me during sex last night? I'm sure that'd go down well. If I could help it, Bella would never find out.

I couldn't let her find out. It would only make things worse between us.

"Someone...mentioned it".

"And who would that be?"

"Someone that knows that bastard better then you do!" I snarled, pointing in his direction. "God damn it Bella, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what? From a broken heart? Too bad I never had anyone to protect me from you". She retorted, tears in her eyes. That struck me.

Hard.

She choked back a sob and turned to go. I chased after her.

"Bella, no! I never meant--You know--"

"I know what you meant. I'll tell you one thing, Edward". She turned around to face me, not caring that I could see she was on the verge of crying. "Jacob hasn't hurt me. That's one thing I am sure of. He doesn't go sleeping with Lauren and Jessica and dump them like trash. He didn't go home after the date and seduce me into bed. He's cut his womanizer ways; he just wants a girl that means something to him. It's called growing up. Why don't you try it?" She pulled her arm away, but I wouldn't let go.

"Bella, I never slept with Lauren last night". The lie tumbled out.

She turned around slightly. "Y-You didn't?"

"No. I came home, I didn't want to use her". I lied smoothly. "I'm not like that, Bella. You know that".

"But, I thought--"

"Bella". I said softly, and stepped forward. Her resolve melted, and she dropped her arms, letting the sobs overwhelm her. "I'm sorry, Edward". I didn't need to hear another word. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms tightly around her, and it felt like heaven. I had missed her scent, her warm body against mine for so long.

_You're a liar._

I winced and pulled Bella closer to me. Her arms wrapped around me too, and she cried into my chest softly. How could I let her go? How could I tell her the truth...and see her look at me in disgust? I intertwined my fingers in her hair and inhaled deeply.

My own personal heaven.

My Bella.

_She's Jacob's now._

"No". I murmured against her hair, and held her even closer. I felt her shake lightly, and press herself against my chest. If I could handcuff her this way for hours, I would. Just so Jacob couldn't come and snatch her out of my arms. I wanted my best friend all to myself at this moment. I didn't want her to kiss him, to let him touch her.

I wanted her here, with me.

Just then, a thought occurred to me. "Bella..."

"May I cut in?" An angry voice asked.

I turned around to see Jacob there. Bella immediately moved from my arms to his, and mine felt empty. He kissed her head. "Can you excuse us, Bella?"

She nodded and glanced back at me. I tried to smile, but I was lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

She eventually looked away and walked to class. Jacob turned to me with a sneer.

"I'd appreciate Cullen, if you stayed away from her. She's _mine_, now."

I glared at him. "She's my best friend, I'm not going to stop seeing her unless she tells me to."

"I'm her boyfriend, I think that's my right. Besides, shouldn't you be out fucking Lauren or something? I heard you two got it on last night".

"That's none of your damn business."

"Then Bella is none of yours." He smirked. "So concerned about her, hmm? Just leave your little virginal best friend in my hands, Cullen. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

I clenched my teeth angrily and before I realized completely what I was doing, I had grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the nearest wall. "There's not a chance in hell Bella sleeps with you, alright? She's better then that!"

He smirked. "Well maybe she used to be, then you stepped in and changed all that the moment you shook hands with me. Didn't you?"

I slammed him against the wall, harder. "Stay the fuck away from her! Do you hear me? The deal is off. Leave her alone, or you'll regret it."

"What if she doesn't want me to leave her alone?" He sneered, shoving me back from him. "Might be too late for that, Cullen. She already trusts me".

"I don't care. Bella doesn't know who you really are, but she will. And when she does, she'll dump your sorry ass in front of everyone." I snarled at him.

"I'd like to see that". He smirked. "Bella has deeper feelings for me then you know. Besides, I'm not the one who's changed into what she hates most". He motioned to me.

I glared at him. "I'm this way because of you, because you made me like this! I was stupid enough not to realize--I should have seen. But it's going to stop here. I'm done! I'm done with you, your fucked up deal, and Lauren. I'm done with all of this."

He smirked. "So you go out with your dream girl and you don't like her?"

I couldn't say anything to that.

He laughed harshly. "Wow, you really amaze me, Cullen. Kinda evens up the field, doesn't it?"

"No it doesn't". I hissed. "Because you _never _cared about Bella!"

"Neither did _you_". He smirked, and it was as though those three words tore at my heart. "What kind of friend blows off a beautiful girl like Bella for someone like Lauren? I used to watch the two of you all the time, and laugh and what a blind idiot you were. Blowing off Bella to stare after Lauren. Oh, I'm not stupid". He crossed his arms. "I know she confessed to you she loved you, and you turned your back on her for Lauren. I couldn't believe my luck when I heard this". He laughed. "Actually I should be thanking you. After all, if you had returned that love, you'd have her in your arms right now. But you told her you didn't want her, and I stepped in your place. Now she's with me, and she's over you. So thanks Cullen. Guess I'm in your debt". He had a cruel, taunting smile on his lips, and a combination of pain, anguish and anger attacked my heart.

I stepped back, overwhelmed with too many emotions to comprehend.

_Now she's with me, and she's over you._

Jacob stared at me, realization creeping around his features. "Oh, my God. This is priceless. You're _jealous_!" He laughed. "Admit it. The idea of Bella losing her virginity to me and not you is _unbearable_. I understand, I mean I would be too if I had been in love with her since I was born".

I growled at him. "I am not in love with Bella".

"Oh, aren't you?" He smirked with a sly smile. "Alright, we'll see just how much you can take."

Before I could say another word, he turned around and left. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around, punching the wall. It fucking killed my hand, but I didn't care. I deserved it. The bell rang, and I rushed to chemistry. I had to see Bella. I couldn't let this go on another minute.

I saw her heading into class, and my heart jumped.

I ran in and saw her sitting at Jacob's table. I frowned. "Bella--"

She turned to look at me when Jacob interrupted from behind me. "Hey, babe".

I watched as he came up behind her and kissed her cheek tenderly. I fumed. I sat behind them on my usual seat, and couldn't look away. She smiled at him, and I couldn't stand it. I wanted her to smile at me, not him. I wanted her with me, sitting next to me.

If I thought that was bad, I hadn't seen a damn thing. Jacob lifted her up playfully and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He sat her down and whispered something in her ear, causing my blood to boil. He leaned down and kissed her neck, and that was almost too much to handle. I clenched my teeth together so hard it hurt.

She smiled and gripped her hair. "Jake--Jake, stop".

"You're so beautiful". He smiled tenderly and kissed her throat. I gripped onto the chair, my fingers nearly snapping the wood in half.

"I'm so excited for tonight, huh". He murmured against her skin, and she smiled softly. "Where are you going to take me?"

"It's a surprise".

_To his fucking bedroom, that's where_! I fumed silently.

But that was nothing. He suddenly turned her body to his and kissed her deeply in front of me, his hand hiking up her leg. The minute his hand made his way further up her thigh, I snapped. I lunged at him, grabbing his collar and pulling him away from Bella. I punched him hard, and Bella screamed.

"Edward, stop!"

"Not jealous, huh?" He sneered, and wiped the blood from his lip. He punched me in my stomach and I slammed my elbow against his nose, shoving him back. We rolled around on the floor, still throwing punches. The girls around us screamed and called for a teacher.

I tightened my grip on his collar and sneered at him. "Keep your god damn hands _off_ her!"

"You want her". He taunted with a smirk, and I angrily slammed my first against his nose a second time. Blood spurted out, and someone tugged on my shirt.

"Edward! Please, stop!" Came a tearful cry. It was so pained, I immediately did. Only because I knew who it was.

"Bella--" I choked, but she ran to Jacob's side, cradling him in her arms.

My heart broke.

"How could you?" She stared at me as if she'd never seen me before. "What has gotten into you lately, Edward? I'm trying to save us, the connection we once had, and I just don't know if that's possible anymore". She whispered brokenly, and I could see Jacob's grin as she held him close.

I wanted to kill him. He _knew _this would happen.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I just--"

"Eddie!" A high-pitched voice squealed, and I turned to see Lauren bounce in the room. Jacob managed to get up, with Bella's help.

"Baby, are we going out tonight like we did last--Oh My God, Jacob! What happened?" She squealed.

"Like we did last night?" Bella whispered, turning to me with a skeptical look in her eyes.

My heart thumped like crazy in my chest. "I don't know what she's talking about Bella. I didn't--"

"Show her". Jacob nudged Lauren and motioned to Bella. "She hasn't seen it, yet. I think she needs to know".

Lauren had a smug smirk as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo. It was then that every drop of blood drained from my face.

**Sorry for another cliffy haha you guys must hate me. I didn't do it ****just**** to frustrate you guys, I'm also genuinely exhausted from uni, lol, forgive me. I'll try and update really fast with the rest of it, I promise. **

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Overwhelm me with your reviews. xx**


	20. When He Realizes

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews, thank you, thank you, thank you! And thank you to those kind compliements about uni...I'm actually studying Creative Writing, so it's very in depth degree to become a writer. I love it. =)**

**Love them all your reviews so much, hahaha you guys make me laugh with the whole OMG SHE TOOK A PHOTO, I KNEW IT thing lol.**

**Before i post this chapter, i'd like to ask you guys something. Ive been working on another story. It's called "Born to Complete You" and it's another B/E human story.**

**The summary is:**

_**Meet Edward Cullen. The big man on campus, wanted by many, yet with one devoted girlfriend. Meet Bella Swan. Unnoticed. Untouchable. The intriguing, yet awkward social outcast with a past, who will not apologize for being different. A twist of fate brings these two together, and an unbreakable, unexplainable bond is formed. Against his will, Edward soon finds himself drawn to her and all the things he isn't. **_

_**Can he break their bond before it's too late to turn back? Can he find it within himself to want to? A story of change, friendship, loss, and how it is ultimately futile to resist falling in love. **_

**Would you like me to upload it now, or wait till I finish this story? I don't know what to do lol so I'm asking you guys. I hope you guys will like it; the characters of E and B are quite different compared to this fanfic though. It's a new take on the love between Edward and Bella.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**ALRIGHT, onto this story, here's the realization you Edward-fans have been waiting for!**

**Still got a while till the end of this one, so don't let the talk of my new fanfic think that im nearly done lol. Hope you enjoy!**

**Much love peeps,**

**xx.**

* * *

_Lauren had a smug smirk as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo. It was then that every drop of blood drained from my face. _

She had taken a photo of us together last night. I didn't even notice. It was clearly evident we were in her room, as to what we were doing. Seeing this from a third person perspective made me sick. My lips against her neck, her hand tightening on my hair, a blissful smile on her lips. I would have been able to fight at that photo--except for the fact that Lauren was in underwear, and I had no shirt on. It was painfully obvious.

"See, Eddie? Look at this". She waved the picture in front of Bella and I and Jacob. I wanted to snatch it from her and rip it to pieces.

_God damn her!_

I tried to reach for it, but she moved away.

"Nah uh, Eddie. This is mine. For keeps". She giggled.

"Damn it Lauren, give it to me!" I growled, but she ran off with it.

Bella turned to me, and I had never seen such anger in her eyes as I did at that moment. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. All I could do was wait for the words that somehow, I knew she'd say and I _deserved_.

"Bella please let me--"

"You're a liar". She whispered in disgust, her eyes cold.

She shook her head slightly and got up, running out of the room. I ignored Jacob's presence and ran after her, calling her name and begging her to stop. I _needed_ her to stop.

"Bella, please!" I caught her arm and she whirled around, visibly crying. I couldn't breathe.

She sobbed frantically into her hands, trying to pull away. I held onto her.

"Bella please let me explain--" I tried to embrace her, but she shoved me away.

"N-No". She protested. "Y-Y-You've run _o-out_ of chances."

"Bella please". I begged, my whole body was aching to hold her.

She held her hand up. You g-got the girl of y-your dreams, so g-go back to her god d-damn bed! I should've known that's who you are." She cried, prying her arm loose from my grip and ran outside. I watched after her, feeling as though she had caused a rip through my body, and I couldn't move.

"God damn it, Edward". A voice hissed behind me.

I turned around, to hear _"No, Rose!"_

I then felt a sharp slap against my cheek, and stumbled back blindly.

"You _asshole_". Rosalie sneered at me, and I realized she had been the one to hit me. I saw Alice next to her, glaring at me.

"Fuck, Rose". I gritted my teeth and touched my tender cheek. "What the hell is--"

"You are in no way deserving of Bella. You're trash, just like he is! Only at least he's smart enough to redeem himself!" Alice screamed, pointing back to where Jacob had followed Bella. "What the hell were you thinking, doing that to her? Sleeping with Jessica, and then Lauren, like their nothing but a conquest for you! Can't you _see_ what you've become?!"

I looked down, shaking my head slightly. "I-I don't."

"She's right. Go back to Lauren's bed, where you belong". Rosalie sneered harshly, walking away. I sucked in a breath, and turned back to Alice who moved away slightly. "I _can't_ sympathize with you this time, Edward. Bella loved you, and you treated her like nothing. She wanted to be with you, and yet you ignored her for that bitch. You can't expect to get her back after all that you've done, do you? It's just a shame you never realized it sooner".

I glanced up at her. "Realized what?"

She gave me a skeptical look. "Dad knows it. Mum knows it. We all know it. Hell_, everyone has_ known it since the day you two were born--Except _you."_

I shook my head. "Alice I--"

"Think about it". She slung her bag over her shoulder. "Think about why you can't bear to see her walk away from you. Think about why you haven't been able to leave her side since the moment she was born. Stop being so damn ignorant, and maybe you'll see what the rest of us see". She turned around and walked away.

I stared after her numbly. The concept was so foreign, I couldn't make myself believe...or even think...

_She kissed me, so delicately, so softly._

_"What was that for?"_

_Bella's grin was one I'd know and love for the rest of my life. "Just so you know who loves you the most"._

Hadn't I always said the same thing?  
I rounded the corner, all my thoughts consumed of Bella, no matter how hard I tried to fight them. I saw her in Jacob's arms, and my newest emotion, jealously, flared up indescribably. I couldn't stand to see him near her. The only thoughts I could register was that I wanted to be the one to make her smile, make her laugh.

I wanted to touch my hand to her cheek, to hold her petite body against mine...

_I wanted Bella to be mine..._

No! No, I couldn't do this! I couldn't...I _had _agreed to hand Bella over to Jacob without a second thought.

I shook the thoughts away, but Bella's face kept re-appearing. All I could see was her. Her beautiful nature, her smile. Out my own idiotic behavior, I had allowed Jacob to step in and take my place. And I knew at that moment I had doomed myself to a fate worse then death.

Because I_ loved_ her.

I had pined after Lauren all this time, and she wasn't my dream girl.

My dream girl had been there from the moment we were born and I had been too stupid to see it. Every time I had kissed her, held her close, I had somehow always _known_ she would be the girl I would commit myself to. The girl I would ultimately love for the rest of my life.

How could I have misplaced it for a sibling-like love?

I had never loved anyone the way I love Bella. And yet I thought it was some damn friendly love that meant nothing.

I was stupid...so damn _stupid!_

I had my chance, my chance at the meadow...All I had to do was say yes...

-----

_I buried my face in her neck, inhaling her scent. I so wanted to lean in at that moment, and kiss the soft curve of her neck. But I couldn't do that. That was something a boyfriend did, and I would never hold that title. I had no intention to._

_Watching her here, in my arms, I knew she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. And she deserved so much more then me._

_I really wish I was in love with you, Bella. I thought, holding her face tenderly in between my hands. It would be easy. Like breathing. We wouldn't even have to try. Being with each other was normal, it was natural. We'd love each other, equally...and we'd be happy._

_I wanted to fool myself into that fantasy, and at that moment...I was back home._

_I was standing on my verandah, trapped between my left and my right._

_On my right, Bella would be brushing her hair softly on the verandah, her hair curling around her, her beauty radiating from the light of the moon. She was here. She wanted me. She was everything I could ever want. And then I looked to the opposite side, where Jacob, and Lauren, combined with common sense, was tormenting me._

_"You made a deal with me to deliver her into my arms. She's mine." Jacob scorned me._

_"Edward, I'm here. I'm the girl of your dreams. The girl you've always wanted." Lauren called out to me, her beauty tied with Bella._

_I looked from Lauren, back to Bella._

_Lauren, or Bella._

_Lauren, or Bella._

_Lauren looked so beautiful...._

_Then I looked back to Bella._

_"Edward". She whispered, her beautiful brown eyes melting my every resolve. I had no choice. _

_And that's when I made my decision._

_  
Fuck this. Fuck the bet. Fuck Lauren._

_I stepped back, and jumped from my verandah to hers, taking Bella in my arms.  
Where she belonged._

_"NO!" Lauren screamed. "Edward, come back!"_

_"EDWARD!"_

_"Edward?" Lauren's voice transformed to Bella's and I opened my eyes to remember where I was. With Bella. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine". I whispered, and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to my chest as we lay there together. She turned her body to me, and snuggled up close, leaning her forehead to mine and closing her eyes. I watched her...my beautiful best friend in my arms. _

_**You could wake up every morning to this, Edward. What more could you want? **_

_She whimpered softly, her tiny hands resting on my chest. She looked so peaceful there. So perfect. She felt perfect._

_**You could stay like this with Bella, forever. **_

_"Edward". She murmured softly. My heart jumped and I gently traced her features with my finger._

_**Even if you didn't love her now, you could fall in love with her. You could allow yourself to fall in love with her...in time. **_

_I bent forward and kissed her cheek softly, my lips then lingering over the skin of her nose._

_**All you have to do is love her. **_

_I kissed her nose and trailed my lips down her jaw, to her neck..._

_**Say yes...**_

_I could tell by Bella's breathing that she was falling asleep. She began to unclench in my arms, and her fingers pressed against my shirt slowly weakened and grew limp. And in that moment, I allowed myself a tiny leeway...and pressed my lips to her throat. The one place I never dared to kiss. Once I had...it was like a fire in my veins. My lips trailed down her neck, craving every inch of skin I came in contact with. _

_"Be with me, Edward. Love me, like I love you. Care for me, like I care for you. Want me, like I want you." Her rang in my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut so tightly that I my eyes stung. I tried to push it aside._

_"I can't...Bella I can't..." I pleaded desperately against the warmth of her neck._

_Could I?_

_Could I forget all of this? Could I forget everything, and be with Bella? _

_My lips trailed past her chin to pause in front of her lips. I eyed them carefully._

_My feelings were confusing me to the point where I was suffocating. I pulled away from Bella for a moment, sitting up and moving away gently as not to wake her, before getting up and walking a few meters away, holding my hands behind my head. I looked out to the horizon, seeing my future as I chose it._

_I looked back to Bella.... and looked back to the clouds overshadowing the sun. _

_Lauren._

_Jacob._

_I could ignore Jacob. Ignore everything...and just be with Bella._

_Be with Bella._

_I looked back to her, to her hair spread around her head like a halo. _

_An angel. _

_That was it._

_Fuck it._

_F*ck it all. _

_Stay with Bella, forever._

_I ran back to her, kneeling down and holding her sleeping form in my arms. "Bella..." I whispered tenderly, brushing her cheek and leaning down to kiss her, wake her, tell her I wanted to be with her.... and in turn, reverse every decision I had made the night Bella told me she loved me. My lips grew closer to her lips, and I brushed my nose against hers, before leaning down further..._

_----_

_Fuck._

I _love_ her. I_ had_ loved her all that time. Was it a dream, or at that moment, had I held her close to my heart, twisted my fingers gently in her hair and leaned down to kiss her the way I desperately wanted to?

Me, Edward Cullen. I was in love with my best friend, and I had allowed her to slip through my fingers like she meant nothing to me.

All because of _one damn_ mistake!

I tried to make my way to class, but everything was blurred. All I could think about was the permanent, undying love I had always had for Bella settle in every portion of my body. For eternity, I will love my fragile my best friend, and what hurt the most...Was that she could have been mine if onlu I had spoken up and claimed her love when I had the chance.

Now, my arms were empty without her, my eyes desired to see her, and my heart ached to be with her, and I couldn't.

I could only watch as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her, sending me a smug smile. I wanted to tear him apart, and take Bella in my arms. To kiss her in front of everyone we had grown up with, and mark my territory. Why hadn't I realized this sooner?

I couldn't muster up enough energy to do anything, except watch with a heavy heart. She smiled at him and let go of his hand, but he drew her near.

"Hey, babe". I felt a cold arm around my shoulder and, I knew. I clenched my teeth and shrugged her off.

"What do you want, Lauren?"

"Eddie, what's wrong? I only took the picture for fun. So afraid your best friend will be jealous?"

I glared at her, wondering how the hell I could have wanted her so much only less then forty eight hours ago. "Leave Bella out of this. The point is you had _no right_ to do any of that shit!"

"Well, there's no point in arguing now, is there?" She smiled and ran her fingers down my shoulder. "I mean, you and I are together, and Jacob got what he wanted. I wonder if he's had sex with her, yet. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a betting pool. I'd give them a week". She snickered, and my anger was beyond controllable.

I pushed her away.

"Not if I can damn well help it. And we're over, Lauren. This_ thing_ between us...This crazy, twisted thing, is done! You don't know me, and I don't know you. I thought I did, but I didn't. This...This womanizing asshole isn't me. I regret everything deeply, but I can't get a second chance to go back and do it right. So there's going to be some changes from _now _on."

"But Eddie--"

"Let me make it clear. We're _done_! I'm done with you, with Jessica, with all of your girlfriends. I only want one girl in my life, now."

"What are you talking about?" She asked angrily as I moved away from her. "You can't dump me!"

"I just did". I retorted. "I'm not who you think I am Lauren. Remember when you thought i was just an unpopular guy? You never noticed me, and with good reason. That was who I am. That's who I'll_ always_ be. I'm not overconfident, I'm not cocky. I'm not _Jacob._ I'm me."

_And Bella had loved me. _

I had everything, and I hadn't realized it. I wasn't popular, but I had something real. I had one simple girl.... the love of my life at my side. No wonder I had been so much happier, when it had just been the two of us, and I had mucked it up by pining over Lauren. I would give _anything_ for us to go back to that time and just be with her.

The moment she had confessed her love, I would have thrown the gel out of her hands and kissed her with all the tenderness and love I could muster. I could have brought her to my bed, kissed her, loved her, held her close.  
Yet, she had left...believing I didn't love her.

I kicked the wall behind me and swore through my teeth. Lauren jumped.

"What the fuck is your problem, Edward? What does any of this _matter_? If it's about your best friend, Jacob will--"

"Jacob isn't going to _touch_ her like that, not if I can help it." I said through clenched teeth, glaring at him fondling over my Bella. I'd do whatever I'd have to do, but I wasn't about to let him hurt her that way. He didn't deserve anything she had to offer, but he _especially_ didn't deserve her virginity. I was just as unworthy, but that wouldn't stop me. As much as I knew how little I deserved her, I loved her and would fight for the love she had once had for me.

If a tiny part of her_ still_ loved me, still cared for me, I would fight to rekindle that.

Jacob Black had no idea what he'd have to fight against. He may have snatched her heart from my grasp, but I held the edge, and I was intent on pulling it back.

No matter what it takes, I would fight back for my place at her side.

* * *

**....**

**So...**

**REVIEWS?**

**..yes please! lol.**


	21. The Start of the Battle

**

* * *

**

First of all, I owe you guys the biggest apology…ever for making you wait so long. You guys are amazing!! Seriously, I couldn't ask for better reviewers. You guys seriously make my day with your wonderful reviews…so thank you so, so much!

**The reason it took so long was because I'm now on holidays and the last three weeks were absolutely PACKED with exams/assignments.**

**But now it's all over so I PROMISE the next update will be a lot faster.**

**Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**EPOV.**

Watching my Bella with Jacob all day was the worse punishment I could inflict on myself. After all, this was all my fault. If I had only realized sooner...that's all the thoughts that flooded my mind. The constant, _'If I had only'._

But it was too late for that, because I couldn't turn back time. I could only move forward in the right direction from now on...And I was intent on getting Bella back.

I had so many problems I had to fix, starting with my reputation. I needed to show Bella I could be trusted again. Watching Jacob's arm constantly around her waist was bad enough, but the fact that Bella wouldn't talk to me was pure torture.

Even in class, she would turn the other way. I knew I deserved it; I had lied to her and was stupid enough not to realize that eventually she'd find out. I guess I was so desperate to keep this from her that I wasn't thinking.

Whole lot of good it did me now.

When I finally saw Jacob had to leave class early, I raced after her just before she left the classroom.

"Bella!"

I saw her freeze, and her shoulders slump. She then kept walking, as if she didn't hear. I jumped in front of her, preventing her from leaving. She glared up at me, but even so, her chocolate brown eyes could have inflicted anything on me and I would allow it. I would do _anything_ for her.

"Bella, please, allow me to explain". I begged her whole-heartedly, stopping her hand when she lifted it to move me aside. "Please." I tried to meet her eyes, hoping that I still (in some way) had that power over her that I used to.

"No, Edward". She shook her head and tried to move past me but I wouldn't let her. She took a step back and met my eyes.

"There's nothing you can say. You lied to me, that's it."

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you. I know I lied, believe me I know I deserve everything you throw at me. I-I just--"

She crossed her arms and stared at me. "You what?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I just didn't want you to know that I slept around". I lowered my head shamefully, and for the first time I felt so below her. She was everything any man could want and I was nothing...I was _worse_ then Jacob.

"Why? That makes no sense to me". She protested, looking away. "You knew you could always tell me anything. Sure, I would have told you I didn't like it, but I would have been grateful that you told me the truth. How can things go back to the way we were when I can't trust you anymore?"

Her open question cut my heart deeply, and she took advantage of my silence to move past me out the door. I slumped against the table, holding my head in my hands and cursing the fact that I did this to her. I had no one to blame except myself.

"So I'm guessing you've finally figured out you're in love with Bella". A voice came behind me.  
I forced my eyes open to see Alice and Rosalie. I didn't even bother to try and explain, I just nodded numbly and stared at the floor.

"Edward, I'm not going to waste my time lecturing you, because the past is the past. Besides I think Rose woke you up fairly appropriately".

I winced and touched my cheek. How could I forget?

Rosalie just stared at me. "I'm not sorry, Edward. You _need_ to wake up. Okay, you changed and you hurt Bella, but you have to win her back! You can't sit here on your ass and do nothing about it! Do you _want_ to be like Jacob? Because if you don't, get up and work on getting the girl you love back. I think Bella's with him because she's getting something from him that she never got from you. She wants to feel like she's being looked after, and that she's wanted. Jacob makes her feel that."

"What are the chances of getting her back, though?" I asked sadly. "She doesn't even trust me. I have to get her to forgive me first".

"Well, damn well work on it! Get her back as your friend first and work your way from there. But you have to do _something_, I can't stand seeing you sitting here like a helpless little boy."

I nodded slowly and got up. They were right.

"I'll do it."

Alice squealed and ran over to hug me. I smiled for the first time that day and hugged her back. She and Rosalie then began to suggest ideas.

I listened carefully, as I planned how I was going to win Bella back.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

I had walked away from Edward, leaving him hurt. I know I did. I told him I couldn't trust him, and although that was partly true, I never, ever wanted to hurt him. Never. I had been honest...If only he had told me he had been with all those girls, if he had spoken to me upfront about it ashamed or not, I wouldn't have minded as much. I had loved him, and he chose a different path. That's no reason to hate him. I wasn't a child and I wasn't immature.

I sat outside the biology classroom, holding my head in my hands. As excited as I was to see Jacob, I couldn't take my mind off Edward. It was as though the two were in my head, divided. I couldn't choose, I couldn't think about one more then the other. They were just..._there._

As much as I had loved Edward, I knew I had no right to judge him. It's just that being a womanizer wasn't _him. _I knew this, because I had grown up with him, seen the way he treated girls. He had been taught to me a gentleman, and I knew this was true because he had always demonstrated it on me. He had always put me first, well, after Lauren. But I knew he cared about me. I still remember buying those clothes for him and believing he wouldn't change.

_No, he won't. He's my best friend. He wouldn't._

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair.

_Why, Edward?_ I pleaded internally. _Why did you do this?_

I know he loved Lauren, but why did he have to change for her? After seventeen years of knowing this guy, of having him first and foremost in my heart, why _now_ did he change everything for her? Tears stung at my eyes and I shook my head as if to clear them.

_Why wasn't my friendship ever enough for him?_

Now he had lied to me, to my face. Something my best friend would never have done before, I knew that. Why was he so concerned? I couldn't understand it, as much as I tried. Why would he risk lying to me about Lauren, when the chances of me finding out were so ridiculously high? I mean this was_ Lauren_, for goodness sake! He knew that! The whole school would have found out within a day, so how was he planning to keep it from me?

"Hey, babe". I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips at my hair. I smiled and lifted my face to him. "Hey".

He took the opportunity to kiss me, holding my chin firmly so I couldn't pull away. I wouldn't, anyway. I liked Jacob, _alot_. And I was becoming more attracted to him as time passed, I won't deny it. Sure, he wasn't...

_Stop it, Bella._

To clear my head, I leaned up a little to return the kiss, my lips moving gently with his, memorizing his touch and soon all I could think about, all I could feel was Jacob. That was the way I wanted it. When I couldn't let myself drift away.

He was the one who had to break the kiss, and with a smile he kissed my nose, and pecked my lips lightly. "You're incredible, Bella". He whispered huskily in my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist in a gentle embrace. I shivered against his warm touch and pulled myself closer to him. He was comfortable, like a heater keeping me warm from the cold weather that surrounded me. The minute he pulled me tightly against his chest my goosebumps disappeared and I was no longer cold. He wasn't always gentle...like _Edward_...but his touch was something so much more then Edward's touch.

As strange as it was, Edward was cooler to cuddle with. His skin, his embrace, when he touched me, he was _cold_. Not uncomfortably cold, just cool. I closed my eyes for a moment, almost forgetting whose arms I was in...

_"Bella". I turned my head to see him crouch beside me on the couch with a sad smile. "Feeling any better?"_

_"No," I whimpered. "My whole body aches and I've got a terrible headache"._

_Mum came in and smiled at Edward, kissing his hair before sitting next to me with a temperature thermometer. "She won't be well enough for school for at least another day, Edward"._

_He watched me sadly as mum stuck the thermometer in my mouth. "I miss you, Bella. School is horrible without you. You have to get better quickly"._

_I wanted to smile, but all I could manage was a groan and a nod with thermometer in my mouth. For a twelve-year-old boy, Edward only had me. He never wanted to spend time with his other friends, it was always me. I had come down with this horrible flu and he had been here 24/7 the last few days to look after me. When school started again on Monday he came before school, and straight after school to be with me. While I was sick, he never left my side._

_The thermometer beeped to signal it was time, and mum took it out. Edward looked to her with worried eyes. "How is it?"_

_"Gone up". Mum shook her head. "Again. Oh, Bella". She looked back to me and touched my cheek gently. "I'll get you a cold washcloth, alright?"_

_I nodded, and she left. Edward got up and sat in her spot, taking me in his arms. "Bella". He whispered soothingly, and he kissed my forehead. My eyes closed, and suddenly I felt something cool on my forehead. It felt so nice against my burning up skin. I then realized it was his hand. I moaned softly and leaned into his touch.  
_

_"Edward...that feels...so...nice..." I whimpered._

_"Alright". He whispered, and I felt his other hand on my cheek. His hands began to stroke my face, my cheeks, and my forehead, all over my heated skin. Over and over, his touch never was wavering. _

_"Oh," I heard mum's quiet mutter as Edward said something to her. I couldn't remember though, as I drifted off slowly. I whimpered as I felt Edward's arms around me, laying me back onto the couch. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Edward's soft murmuring, and his lips against my forehead as he kissed me softly...once...twice...three times._

"So? What do you think?"

I shook my head out of the daydream to realize Jacob was staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Sorry, what was that?"

I said I was thinking of taking you out to dinner and a movie tonight. What do you think?" His lips pressed to the back of my neck.

"Sure". I smiled and nodded, turning to him and pressing my lips against his. He smiled when I backed away and kissed my hand. "So I'll pick you up at six, then".

"At six". I nodded.

He winked at me and got up, heading to his class.

I should have been more excited, but at the moment my mind was thinking of too many things for me to concentrate just on Jacob. I hated times like this, because I couldn't stop myself from thinking of things I didn't want to think about. At least when Jacob was with me, especially kissing me, I could put my whole heart and soul into that and not concentrate on anything else. It would be easy when my mind is a blank.

I sighed and glanced at my watch, getting up and quickly heading to class. I turned the corner and slowly headed inside, feeling my cheeks burn. I knew everyone would be looking at me because I was late.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Swan".

I blushed even deeper and made my way over to my seat, not looking up. I tripped lightly over the carpet, and fell in my seat. I heard laughing, and someone's harsh whisper.

"_No wonder_ Edward rejected that bitch for me. Who would want someone like her? I think Jacob's insane".

I didn't have to turn around to know it was Lauren Mallory. I fought back tears as I sat in my seat, knowing she was right. Edward did reject me for her. Why would he want me? I was great as a friend, I gave him advice, was there for him. But I wasn't attractive. Why would any guy want me?

I was insecure, plain...plain little Bella.

I didn't deserve Jacob or Edward, but I _wouldn't_ cry.

I had to be stronger then that, and I didn't want her to see me vulnerable like this. But the truth was, I aimed to be stronger because at the moment I _was_ weak.

That's when I realized the seat behind me, Edward's seat, was empty. I furrowed my eyebrows lightly and turned back to the board. I guess he had to leave early for something. I didn't know, after all, I had hadn't been close with him lately. I didn't know what was going on in his life anymore and it tore at my heart.

_Move on, Bella._

Class moved swiftly, and before I knew it, it was the end of the day. I grabbed my books and ran past Lauren's cruel remarks. I headed out to the car park and saw Jacob waiting for me. He smiled. "Need a lift home, beautiful?"

I smiled at him, feeling that sinking sensation in my stomach disappear when he was around. "That would be great, Jacob".

He took my hand and opened the door for me. I thanked him and got inside, and we drove to my house. He reminded me that he'd pick me up at six, and opened the door of his car for me. I got out and nodded.

"Ill see you then. Thank you".

He didn't seem to be listening to me for a moment; his glance was to the side, at Edward's house. The look on his face was so strange, that I turned to look but before I could Jacob held my face and brought my lips to his. I forgot all logic, feeling his arms wrap around my waist and pull me against his lean body. My arms automatically reached for his wide shoulders, as his lips deeply, but passionately moved with mine. I grasped his hair when his lips coaxed mine open, his breath washing over my face. I whimpered softly and that seemed to make him even more eager, as his kisses deepened and his grip on me became tighter. Every time I pulled away for a necessary breath, he'd bring my lips back to his in an instant, as if he never wanted to stop. He had never kissed me like this before, and in a strange way...I liked it.

The realization then hit me that we were kissing passionately in front of everyone to see, whether it be neighbors or people driving past. I blushed and gently pulled away. My eyes slowly opened to meet his sparkling, mischievous ones.

"W-Wow". I murmured softly as his thumb gently traced my cheek. "What was that for?"

"Because I'm..." He paused, and his face became very serious. "Because I'm falling in love with you, Bella."

His eyes burned through mine, and I couldn't look away. My heart pounded in my chest.

_He was falling in love with me?_

Jacob Black was falling in love with..._me?_

"J-Jake..." I stammered, unsure of how to answer him.

"No...Bella, listen to me." He smiled against my lips. "I didn't tell you because I expect an answer back. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Bella. It's alright. Don't be ashamed if you don't feel the same way, yet."

The way he said yet made me believe that he was somehow sure I would fall in love with him eventually. I searched his eyes, wondering if that could ever be possible. _Could_ I fall in love with him?

"I'm not pressuring you. I care about you, and I wanted you to know that. I just have to tell you this--" He looked down for a moment. "I'm not some idiot." He paused, and the way he said it made me believe that he thought someone else _was _an idiot.

"I want to look after you, and I would _never_ refuse your love. I know how much of a treasure it would be to have that part of you. So..." He intertwined our fingers gently. "...I guess what I'm saying is, don't be afraid because of the person I used to be. I want to be different for you."

I smiled gently and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands automatically went t my waist as I hugged him. "Oh, Jake. I wouldn't judge you like that." I whispered against his chest.

He pulled me closer and moved his lips to my ear. "Promise?"

I pulled away to look up at him. "I promise." I touched his cheek tenderly. "I'm notafraid of falling in love with you, Jake".

_I just don't know if I can..._

He grinned and kissed my lips lightly. "Good. Anyway, I have to go. So I'll see you tonight."

I nodded and let go of him. "Tonight."

He got in his car and winked at me, before putting on his sunnies. "See you later, beautiful".

I blushed and waved slightly as he drove off. I made my way up my driveway, pulling out my keys and opening my door. I glanced behind me to see Edward's Volvo parked on the street. Hmm, I hadn't even realized he was home. I let it go and headed inside, closing the door behind me. I placed my keys on the front table and made my way upstairs, having to get changed and make Charlie's dinner before my date tonight.

Just thinking about the date made me feel the butterflies in my stomach. I bit my lip and tried to calm myself down, when suddenly something made me stop in my tracks. The hallway to my room was sprinkled lightly with petals. I furrowed my eyebrows and opened my door to my room.

That's when I saw it. I gasped.

There were at least a dozen bunches of flowers all over my room, all my favorite colors. The biggest bunch sat on my made bed, with a box and envelope attached. I dropped my books and ran to my bed, ripping the envelope and opening the card.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to loose your trust, your respect. But most of all I'm so sorry for everything I've done that's hurt you. Bella, I can't stand this distance between us, I can't handle it when we don't speak. You know my pride; you know I'd never beg. But I'm begging you now. Forgive me, please. _

_I'll change. I'll be better. With you by my side, I can do anything. _

_Please allow me to make it up to you. I'd do anything for you, Bella. This is how much you mean to me. _

_Always,_

_Edward._

Tears had spilled down my cheeks and soaked the collar of my shirt, and I had yet to notice. I held the card to my lips and let myself cry, cry because I knew I had hurt him, pierced him with my silence. My unwillingness to forgive him.

I had been so stupid, so immature to hold a grudge. This was Edward, what was I _thinking?_

We didn't function correctly apart.

I ripped open the box next to the card, and saw it was from a jeweler. My breath caught in my throat. What had he done? Just because of this?

I opened it reluctantly, and covered my mouth at the most beautiful, heartfelt thing I had ever received.

Inside was a locket, opened to reveal a picture of us. Of me and him, together, when we were children. I knew Edward could be thoughtful, but I knew he hadn't done this alone. Alice's touch was there, I could see it. The arrangement of the flowers, the photo...It was perfect.

Even so, my heart ached for Edward the moment I saw the photo. I held it to my chest, and it was as though my heart reacted to it, beating faster and louder in my chest. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, closing my fingers around the most beautiful thing I had ever received. The flowers were nothing, an insignificant gift, compared to this tiny locket. This meant more to me then anything he had ever done, and at that moment I _knew_ my best friend had already gained my forgiveness. Even though I hadn't wanted to give it to him, I wanted him to see what it felt like...but it was impossible, because Edward was part of me, and I couldn't be without him. He was granted my forgiveness even when I had denied it...because, like Jacob, he held a portion of my heart, and always would.

I smiled through my tears and, holding the locket firmly in my hand, I headed downstairs and out the door, running to the house next to mine. Tears of combined joy, heartache, remorse and happiness trickled down my cheek and I knew I looked like a mess, but I didn't care. His words ran through my mind over and over as I fled to the one place I had always considered my sanctuary.

I had made my decision.

_I'll change. I'll be better. With you by my side, I can do anything. _

* * *

**Hope that was worth it!**

**So...**

**HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST! =)**

**The more reviews the quicker the updates! x**


	22. Making Her See

**Wow, so what can i say. You guys are AMAZING and i'm so sorry it's taken so long. Hope you all haven't given up on me. I keep writing all the time, but Uni takes up a hell of alot more time then i expected. Grr. **

**Love you all! xx Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

I was nearly out of breath by the time I got to the door. I knew I didn't need to knock, and opened it to see Esme cooking. She smiled at me, obviously having no idea of what Edward and I had been through the last few weeks. She motioned above her.

"He's upstairs, Sweetheart".

"Thank you". I breathed and raced upstairs. I slowed down to a walk and when I came to his closed room I thought this over. I wanted my best friend back, but that didn't mean everything was just forgotten. We needed to talk this out.

I knocked once, and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

_It's your best friend, Bella._

He opened the door, and I noticed straight away he looked miserable. His shirt was crinkled and partly untucked into his jeans, and his hair was a mess. Though that was nothing new. What surprised me the most was his eyes, which seemed..._hopeless._

That immediately changed when he saw it was me. His eyes lit up, the spark returned, and he immediately opened the door wide.

"Bella". He said softly, but you couldn't miss the joy in his voice.

I knew I shouldn't do this right off, but I leaned into him and pressed a finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything else. He seemed to catch his breath, and his wide eyes were focused on me. I shook my head lightly.

"We have to talk. Please." I stepped into his room and removed my hand from his lips. He turned around and closed the door behind me. I swallowed lightly and made my way over to his bed, sitting down on the edge. I took a deep breath, and finally looked up at him. He approached me warily, his eyes cautious as if he was worried of what I was going to say.

"E-Edward, I..." I sighed and released the locket from my hand, so that it hung from the chain around my fingers. He stared at it and then at me, his eyes hopeful. "...Thank you. It's beautiful." I finished, shaking my head lightly as I glanced back at it.

"I-I mean I love it. I _really_ do. But you didn't need to give me anything to get me to forgive you."

"No, Bella--"

"Edward let me finish, please". I ran my hand through my long hair. "I needed the time, but this has made me realize that enough is enough. We've been friends too long to be holding grudges. It's ridiculous that I wasn't honest with you from the start. That I thought ignoring you would be the answer. It's not, and I'm sorry." I got up and circled his room, feeling his eyes on me. I eyed all the things I had bought him that one time, all the gels on his table and ran my finger over it gently.

"Bella, please don't apologize". He whimpered behind me, and I felt his hand reach for my arm. I turned around, fighting the tears in my eyes as I pushed him gently to the bed and sat him down. He gripped my arms as if he was going to bring me down with him, but I gently pulled away. I couldn't look at him.

"I need to apologize, because you don't belong to me. I had no right to try and judge what you did with your life and the girls you slept with." I didn't care about the tears in my eyes; I gained the courage to look at him. "You hurt me, I won't deny that. And I'm telling you so you know now. You always placed me at second best, and I always felt like my friendship was never good enough for you."

"I know and I'm so sorry--"

"I know you are. It doesn't change everything completely. I can't sit here and tell you that everything is forgotten, because it's hard to forget it so soon". I said honestly. "But I _forgive_ you, Edward. I don't want to live without you in my life anymore." I reached out and grasped his messy bronze hair gently with my fingers, focusing on meeting his eyes intently.

Even through the tears I shed, I needed him to know this. "I don't care who you've slept with, I don't care whether you love Lauren or Jessica or whether you detest them both, I don't _care_ whether you decide to change or not. You're my best friend, no matter what happens. I don't ever want to loose you. I don't, _ever_, want to fight with you again. Alright?" I tried to seem stern, but by this stage I was crying. His arms immediately encircled my waist and brought me down. I fell on top of him, but at the moment that seemed insignificant. I sobbed against his chest, gripping him as if it was my only solitude. He didn't mind, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms over my whole body and pull me as close as he could.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...I'm so _sorry_, so sorry..." He pleaded over and over, and his voice eventually cracked. I sobbed even harder hearing the emotion in his voice and how the seperation had effected us both. His hands slid all over my back and sides with an innocent touch, as if memorizing the shape of my body. I felt him sit up so he could hold me tighter, but it was never too tight for me. My eyes were closed, and soon I felt his hands grip my cheeks and press my forehead to his. He lifted his head slightly and kissed my forehead, pressing his lips to my skin for what felt like eternity. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if he was concentrating on something hard. He eventually pulled away and let out a loud sigh as if he had waited forever to do that.

"Bella, I'm so sorry Bella..." He whispered over and over, kissing my cheeks and my chin. Feeling his lips so close to mine I would have started to pull away, but this was Edward. He would never try that. There was a time when I would have wanted him to, but not anymore. He was my best friend, that's it and nothing more.

"Do you know, (kiss) how much (kiss) you mean (kiss) to me?" He whispered between kisses on my forehead and temple. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, so tight I probably cut off the circulation but he didn't seem to mind.

"I only know how much _you _mean to me". I whispered tearfully as he kissed all my tears away that had stained my cheek.

Anyone that saw us like this would immediately grasp the wrong impression, and in a way I knew I shouldn't be doing this with Edward when I had Jacob. Sure, I wasn't kissing him on the lips or doing anything indecent, but Edward was kissing me, his hands were all over my body...while I was sitting on top of him, my fingers in his hair. His head rested on my shoulder, my chest, and finally against mine. I knew we just making up after a long and terrible fight, but in all honestly Edward had never held me or kissed me like this. No matter how many times I had been angry with him. I guess this was different because, like me, he probably thought for a moment that we were really lost to each other.

It was a scary thought.

"Bella," He whispered as he held my head in his hands. "Know this. I don't love Lauren, or Jessica. I'm finished with them, and I regret every damn thing that happened. Especially since it hurt you, and_ nothing_ in this world is worth hurting you. I'm so sorry; sorry for everything I've done, sorry for being so stupid and inconsiderate. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it, Bella. I can't live without you".

I smiled through my tears and gently combed my fingers through his hair. "I told you that you have it".

He took my other hand and kissed it lightly. "Bella, I have to..." He paused, as if he was deciding whether or not to tell me something of great importance. I waited patiently. "I have to tell you, I'm sorry for not seeing you as you truly are, I'm sorry for not realizing just _how _much you mean to me..."

I shrugged my shoulders with a light smile. "Edward, you've always made me aware of how much my friendship means to you, and I appreciate that--"

"No, Bella."

His eyes were so determined, filled with some emotion I'd never seen in him before. It almost frightened me. It was as though he was consumed by this emotion.

"What? What do you mean, 'no'?"

"No, as in no that's _not _what I meant." He looked down, before meeting my eyes again and touching my cheek. "Bella, I--"

**"She's a fallen angel, waiting for me to save her ooh..."**

We jumped apart at the sound of my ring tone coming from my jacket pocket. I heard him sigh and as I began to search for it, out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head and mumble something under his breath.

"What were you going to tell me?"

He immediately put on a smile when I turned to him. "It was...nothing, Bells."

"Sure". I grinned and ruffled his hair as I dug out my phone. He chuckled lightly, (though I couldn't help but notice it seemed forced) and rested his chin on my shoulder. Just as I got it out to answer, it stopped. I sighed and opened it to see it was from Jake.

I smiled and furrowed my eyebrows as to why he'd hang up to so quickly.

Edward tensed up, and I didn't have to turn my face to see he noticed who's name popped up on the screen. At that moment, his arms encircled my waist again and he pulled me closer to him.

"What do you think he wanted?"

"I'm not sure". I shrugged. He would probably ring back.

"Bella, will you stay with me tonight?" He pleaded suddenly. I turned to him, but he was too quick for me and playfully lifted me up on the bed. I squealed in surprise. Soon he was resting on top of me. I smiled at him and ran my hands over his shoulders.

"Can't tonight."

"Why?" He pouted playfully, making me giggle.

"I've got a date with Jacob, tonight".

He froze, and his eyes met mine. "Oh."

I decided to change the subject, bringing forward the locket. "Can you help me?" I smiled, opening the chain. He smiled softly and nodded, getting off me. I sat up and handed it to him, just as the phone rang again. I pulled it out quickly and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous".

"Hey, Jake." I smiled as I felt Edward wrap the necklace around my neck.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep, just wanted to see if you don't mind me picking you up at half past five instead of six. It just suits my plans a bit better".

"Oh, um, sure. No worries." I tried to listen to Jacob but it was hard when Edward's fingers seemed to be lingering on my neck.

I then felt the strangest thing press against the back of my neck. It was warm, and gentle. I then figured he had either touched me, or kissed me. The only part of him that I touched that was pretty warm was his lips when I had kissed him many times as children. When his fingers usually touched me, it was much cooler.

I shoved the thought out of my mind. Why would Edward kiss me there? Ridiculous. I just imagined it.

I moved a little, and Edward's grip loosened.

"Ok babe. I'll see you then. Miss you". Jacob replied softly, and in all honesty I had almost forgotten he was on the phone.

My heart swelled at his words and I blushed. "Me too. See you later".

I hung up and turned to Edward who was staring at the bed, his expression thoughtful. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

He stuttered on his words, and then shook his head. "N-Nothing. It's not important".

I smiled and shrugged, kissing his forehead and getting up off him. "I gotta go and get ready. So I'll see you later".

He nodded, staring at his hands. "Yeah."

I touched my locket around my neck, about to head out when the door swung open.

Alice.

**ALICE'S POV.**

As soon as I saw Bella, I squealed. That means everything must have worked...And Bella was here to work things out! I jumped into her arms and she grinned, hugging me tightly. I noticed Edward on the bed, smiling sadly at me. His eyes then returned to Bella. I was confused, didn't they make up?

"Bella, I missed you!" I pulled back to look at her. "We HAVE to go shopping! I'm desperate, I need clothes!"

She giggled. "Sure, Alice. I have to go now, though. Get ready for my date tonight with Jake".

I glanced from her to Edward, seeing his face. I knew it would happen. He was devastated, yet he tried to rearrange his features so that it wouldn't show. I knew my brother too well.

He knew, as well as I did, that she was happy.

"That's great, Bells". I managed a really convincing smile. I was happy for her, I really was. But I didn't like to see my brother so upset. Though, he totally deserved this in one way or another. How many times had Rose and I warned him? How many times had we tried to make him see that he loved Bella all along? But no, he ignored us and spent all his time pining for the wrong girl. What else was Bella supposed to do? Go on moping around him? She had to move on, too.

She hugged me again and smiled, turning back to Edward. "I'll see you guys later, ok?"

Edward managed a convincing smile. "Sure, Bells".

"We are definitely going shopping tomorrow!" I insisted, and she laughed. "We'll see. Love you both". She smiled shyly and headed out. I smiled after her, before I turned back to Edward with a sour look on my face. He glanced up at me, all traces of the act he was putting on were finally gone. And all I saw was a broken guy that was now my brother.

"She's happy". He voice croaked, and he looked away, shaking his hand.

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to make up. She apologized and so did I, and we cleared everything up".

"So, that's great!" I smiled and sat next to him. "At least that's done!"

"Yeah, until Jacob rang. I was so hopeful for a moment, the way she smiled at me let me wrap my arms around her...until Jacob rang and I saw her smile. That made me realize how _differently_ she feels about him. She really likes him. Maybe more". He whispered the last part, his hands shaking as he held his head miserably. "I'm too late".

I glanced down at my fingernails and sighed. "Edward, you'll never get her back if you give up. But remember what we said? Friends first, then make her see that you're the one she wants, the one she needs. Maybe she's settling with Jacob because she's afraid to put her heart out again. She told you she loved you, and you rejected her, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He asked angrily, and pounded his fist into his pillow. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath that sounded like a string of regrets.

I crossed my arms. "If you give up, then that's it. Jacob wins. Is that what you want? To loose Bella without even trying?"

"No". He whispered. "I just..can't loose her. I need her, Alice. I always have."

I smiled sadly and touched his arm. "It's not too late, Edward. It's not like she's getting married. You _can_ do this".

He glanced up to meet me. "You really believe that?"

"Yes". I smiled.

He returned the smile heartedly, and nodded. "You'll help me right?"

"We all will. Regardless of the fact that all this could have been avoided if you had figured out alot sooner, we will help you, because we love you and because we know you and Bella were destined to be together".

He smiled at me and I hugged him tightly. I was going to get them together, if it was the last thing I do in this life.

I pulled out his phone and flipped it open to call Rose.

"I've got an idea."

**Bella's POV.**

Rose was over at my house as soon as I rang her. She didn't tell me why Alice wasn't coming, but she helped me get ready for Jake's date. We were laughing about her pins in my hair when the door opened. I looked up to see mum smiling at me.

"Well well well. What's going on here girls?"

"Bella's going on a date, Mrs Swan". Rose smiled and continued dividing my hair.

Renee's eyes widened excitingly from her to me. "Oh? With who?"

"Jacob Black". I said hesitantly, not sure how she'd take it. She looked to me, and something in her eyes lost its spark. She still had that smile on her lips, but I could see she was expecting it to be someone else.

"Oh. Oh, well that's nice. He seems like a good boy".

"He is". I smiled. "Thanks mum".

"So, what does Edward think of it?"

I glanced up at her from my hand and I felt Rose stiffen beside me. Why did everyone do this? Why would Edward's opinion matter?

I shrugged. "I don't know. He's fine with it."

She nodded slowly, and I'm sure she could suspect I was annoyed at her question. She quickly made an exit, leaving Rose and I in an awkward silence. I glanced at her in the mirror, but she didn't say a word. I think she didn't know how to bring it up. Neither did I.

And for the next half an hour, the conversation was barely touched upon.

"All done, Bella". Rose swung me around in the chair and I stood up, sighing at the ridiculous shoes she had put me in. Gorgeous gray pumps, but still! I was Bella, klutz Bella. I couldn't do this!

She helped me up and laughed, turning me to the mirror.

"You look stunning".

I saw myself and let out a small gasp. I looked rather different..I looked a hell of alot more girly. I'd never really seen myself like this. I let out a little smile. "Thanks Rose".

She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Have fun with Jacob tonight, Bella. Just..be careful".

"Of what?" I asked, confused.

She opened her mouth to answer, when my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm here, babe".

I smiled. "Be right down".

Rose smiled, but it seemed forced. She gave me my bag and we headed downstairs. I said goodbye to mum and dad, who warned me not too late. I agreed and opened the door. Jacob stood on the porch, in all his glory. He looked great. He smiled and held open his arms.

"Wow. You look..."

I stepped out shyly.

"...Incredible". He breathed, and immediately stepped forward to take me in his arms. I blushed furiously against his chest. It was then that I realized we were alone. I glanced around, and saw Rose was gone. My eyebrows furrowed, confused. That wasn't nice of her. Why were all my friends so _against_ Jacob? Rose even seemed a little against helping me get ready tonight. It's like they didn't care that he was my boyfriend..That I liked him that he made me _happy_.

He pulled away to kiss me, taking my face in his hands. All my thoughts were consumed by him at that moment and I forgot everything else.

He smiled against my lips, and kissed my cheek, his lips lingering on my skin as he placed another kiss there. It reminded me of an earlier touch...

_"Do you know how much you mean to me?"_

I imagined Edward's kisses on my forehead and cheek as he had whispered that to me. I quickly shook it out of my mind. Jacob's kisses were nice..Different to Edward's soft and sweet caress, but still nice.

"Shall we go?" He whispered, taking hold of my hand and intertwining our fingers. I nodded and kept my eyes on my feet as he led me out to his car. I opened the door and slid in to my side while he circled it and got in on his side. I breathed out nervously and looked out the window as he drove us away.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"A surprise". He winked and hit his foot on the accelerator. I sighed and reminded him I hated surprises, to which he answered; "Humor me, Bella".

I glanced out the review mirror, feeling his thumb gently stroke my fingers. I smiled, even though it didn't feel as nice as...

I shook my head, keeping my thoughts focused on Jacob, and Jacob alone.

Within ten minutes we arrived at some undisclosed location I had never seen before, but in front of us was a really nice restaurant. I suddenly identified it with the outskirts of Port Angeles.

"Oh Gosh, Jake!" I gasped as I got out. He came behind me and wrapped an arm around me. "Haven't you ever been here?"

"N-No". I stuttered.

"Great. Lets go. Prepare to be pampered". He smiled flirtatiously and I blushed. He took my hand and led me inside, and while I was in awe of our surroundings, he spoke to the waitress. I soon found myself being led to a cozy two-seater. Jacob opened the chair for me and I blushed even more as I sat down. This place looked like a golden castle. It was surrounded by beautiful light chandeliers, candlelight, everything you could identify with as impossibly romantic. Jake had done well.

"So, how do you like it?" He asked with a wink.

I blushed a shade darker. "It's _amazing_, Jake. How did you ever find this place?"

"Friends". He shrugged and smiled. "I know alot of people. I get alot of recommendations, and I thought this was the best place to take a girl like you". He reached forward and took my hand in his over the table. I bit my lip shyly as our menus were placed in front of us.

Jake thanked the server and we quickly picked out our meals and ordered them. He then turned to me with a handsome smile.

_Not like Edward's._

_DAMN it, Bella!_

"So. What are you planning to do after school? I mean can you believe it, we graduate in a month".

"I know". I smiled wistfully. "It's crazy. Um, I want to go to Dartmouth and study literature and creative writing. But we'll see. I have to get in first".

"You will. I'm sure".

I blushed. "And you?"

"I want to study to become a mechanic". He smiled at me. "I'm great at all that kind of stuff. Hey, you never know, we might end up at the same college together". He said, intertwining our fingers slowly. My heart thumped in my chest.

"T-That'd be g-great". I stuttered, and cursed myself silently.

He chuckled. "Bit nervous?"

"A little". I admitted and he smiled his charming smile at me. "There's no need to be, Bella. We already know where we stand. Your my girlfriend." He kissed my hand and I felt my cheeks redden the slightest. "And I'm your boyfriend". He kissed my wrist. "And we belong_ together_". He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently. It was nothing more then a simple kiss, I'm sure due to the fact that we had people around us.

As much as I loved hearing those words coming from his mouth, part of me was almost...disgusted by it. Not with him, but with me.

As if I was betraying my heart. But that was silly. I didn't belong to anyone else. No one else wanted me.

That immediately had me thinking back to the one moment that truly tore my heart in half.

_"I'm not in love with you, Bella"._

"Bella?"

"Right". I managed a smile. "You're right".

"I know I am". He smiled and let my hand go as our food arrived.

Everything became less awkward after that. We talked and laughed about old high school memories, and he joked that all his best memories had happened since I gave him the time of day. Of course, I blushed at that.

I couldn't deny that I really enjoyed being with him. His personality was so different to what I thought. I mean sometimes I detected a little hint of arrogance that the old Jacob had, but most of the time he was sweet, gentle and kind. I couldn't help but think his new personality reminded me so much of...Edward. Well, at the least the Edward that was my best friend. Not the one he had turned into over these past few weeks. The real Edward that I knew.

The only positive difference was that Jacob knew how to be attractive, and make me blush, much more then Edward ever did. He had a confidence about him that Edward didn't...Edward was more shy.

We had just finished when I excused myself.

"Bathroom". I smiled sheepishly. He smiled and nodded. I left my phone and wallet with him as I headed to the bathroom quickly.

**Jacob's POV.**

She was utterly fascinating. Everything I could ever want. I leaned back in my chair as she rushed off to the bathroom, and my eyes focused on her body as she ran.

Damn gorgeous woman.

As much as I wanted her, I desired to know more about her, and that was the only thing that brought the gentleman out of me, otherwise I'd be carrying her to my bed by now. Not to mention observing and learning from Cullen on how to treat her, make her blush and surely fall in love with me.

I smirked and raised my hands to fold behind my head. That would be the ultimate victory. To have Bella be _mine_, her heart and soul. Everything. I don't fall in love so easily, but that was irrelevant at the moment. I would do anything to make Bella mine, to push Cullen out of her life. Hopefully in four weeks when we graduated, that will be easily achieved.

As if I had willed it, her phone rang on the table in front of me. I picked it up to see "Edward" flashing across the screen. I smirked.

"Nice try, Cullen".

I glanced around to make sure Bella hadn't come out of the bathroom, and when I saw she hadn't, I rejected the call and turned her phone off. I knew he was jealous and wanted me gone, and he'd have to do a hell of alot more then that to get her away from me.

**Bella's POV.**

I ran back out, making sure I had nothing on my face and looked okay. Jacob smiled at me as I made my way over to the table and sat back down.

"Hey beautiful. Want to order dessert?"

I blushed. "Sure."

He called over the waiter, and ordered us some ice cream and cake. A small piece for me. He intertwined our fingers again and we continued to talk about our family and friends.

Jacob frowned when I mentioned how Edward and I had been friends since babies.

"You deserve better then that idiot for a friend, Bella".

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you remember when you were crying in the hallway over that prick?" He looked me in the eye. "I haven't forgotten that, Bella. Why would _you_? Why would you forgive him so easily?"

In all honestly, I had forgotten about that. My heart twinged when I thought about how he made me feel. "It was a..a mistake, J-Jake". I shook my head lightly. "He never meant to--"

"To what? To hurt you? Of course he did! He didn't care, Bella. He _never _cared about you in the way you deserve."

"Jake please don't do this. You have no right to say that, you don't know him--"

"But I do, Bella. I know him very well. I _was_ him, remember? I was the guy that slept around, had many girls. Then I found you and changed for you. I care about you, more then that moron ever did! Think about that". He said.

I bit my lower lip and met his eyes. "Oh, Jake". I whimpered. "I'm not that special, you know".

He looked up at me, and looked to the side. "Come on, Bella". He took my hand, and lifted me up from the table. I whimpered slightly imp protest as he whisked me to the front desk. He paid quickly, much to my horror, and led me outside, still gripping my arm without a word.

"J-Jake?" I asked, a little frightened now. Had I upset him?

He whirled me around in front of him, and pressed me to the wall of the building without a word, trapping me underneath him. "If you can't see how special you truly are, I'm going to have to show you". He lifted me up slightly and his lips met mine. I immediately relaxed at the contact, loving the feel of his wide shoulders as I wrapped my arms attentively around his neck. My fingers were trembling as they grasped his hair. His lips moved feverishly with mine but with a loving edge. I was overwhelmed; I had never felt like this before.

He continued to kiss me until I pulled away with a gasp for air. His lips moved to my neck and I whimpered slightly. His arms were all over my body, holding me close.

"My God, if you only knew how badly I've been waiting to do that all night". He muttered against my neck. I blushed deeply and exhaled. I couldn't suck in a breath as he continued to kiss and lightly nuzzle my neck. After a moment, He chuckled against my skin.

"Breathe, Bella".

I exhaled deeply and opened my eyes to meet his.

"Beautiful". He murmured and kissed me again, this time more gently with sweetness about it that I'd missed. I whimpered against his lips and he smiled.

We were unfortunately interrupted when someone slammed the door of the restaurant to come out. Jake immediately pulled away from me. We waited till they were gone and then we chuckled lightly. He kissed my nose.

"So, what now?"

I glanced at my watch. "I think I better head home, Jake. We've got that English test tomorrow and I haven't started studying". I kissed his cheek softly. I loved how soft and warm he was. He smiled in defeat and nodded. "Alright. As long as next time we do something else to make up for it".

"Most definitely".

He helped me to his car and opened the door. I got in and he got in his side, driving off. We held hands and talked about all sorts of things on the way home, but mostly about when we wanted to see me again. After deciding on not tomorrow but the next night, he dropped me off and leaned over to kiss me.

"Night, babe".

"Night, Jake. Thank you for dinner". I smiled softly and opened my door, closing it behind me and waving to him. He waved back and drove off.

I smiled to myself as I headed inside and slowly began to undo my hair. I had just reached my room when I pulled the last clip out, opening the door. I froze when I saw Edward sitting on my bed, holding my crystal snowball in his hand and staring at it sadly. He glanced up at me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey".

"Hey! Edward, what are you doing here?" I laughed as I closed the door behind me. "It's like nine thirty."

I headed over to my dresser to put down the pins, feeling Edward's eyes on me.

"How was your date?"

"Great". I smiled as I shrugged out of my jacket. I thought I heard him catch his breath, but I ignored it. He had seen me in alot less then this short strap dress. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down at it, reaching for my brush.

"What did you get up to?" I asked, glancing at him through the mirror as I brushed through my long brown hair, ridding it off the tangles the hairspray caused. I saw him shrug and glance back at the glass ball. "Not much. I was pretty bored".

"No parties? No Lauren?" I teased.

He made a face. "Bella, please".

"Sorry."

"You want to know the truth though?" I asked, brushing through my hair. He looked at me through the mirror and nodded, so I continued. "I don't understand why all those years through high school when this moment was everything you ever dreamed about, you're suddenly throwing away?"

He seemed so thoughtful at that moment, and shook his head. "I was wrong, Bella. I was stupid. I had everything I ever wanted in my life_ then_, and I was pining over silly things. I just didn't realize it at the time".

His answer confused me. "You didn't have Lauren back then."

"I had you".

I stopped brushing my hair for a moment and glanced at him. He was watching me carefully, with something in his eyes I couldn't identify with. An awkward silence came over us, and I quickly looked away. What did_ that_ mean?

"What do you mean? You still have me. Its not like I'm your dream girl like Lauren was." I teased, trying to form a smile out of him. It was true, anyway. I was still here. He never wanted me the way he wanted Lauren. He never would.

He half smiled, and looked down at the bed, much to my surprise. No smartass remarks? Nothing. He then looked back to me, as if to tell me something.

"Bella, I..."

"Hmm?" I brushed through my hair again, and when he didn't continue, I glanced at him. He was watching me brush my hair slowly as if he was in a trance. His eyes were filled with...what, awe? Impossible. Admiration maybe. I mean he loved me like a sister. I was his best friend.

I still blushed at his intense stare. "What?" I smiled.

He smiled back and shook his head. "Nothing." He opened his arms for me. "Hurry up and get into your PJ's."

I giggled and grabbed my clothes, heading to my bathroom. "Be back in a sec".

I doubted i'd be doing any study tonight.

**Edward's POV.**

I waited for her, and when she emerged from the bathroom my eyes widened a little. She looked so beautiful, regardless of what she wore. My best friend and love of my life since I was a boy. I was so angered with myself that I never realized that till now..till when it was too late.

My arms lay open for her, praying to God she'd curl up with me. She smiled, and without hesitation she did. I immediately held her close to my chest, and immediately felt the whole in my heart when she was gone, fill. This is where I wanted to be, forever.

I smoothed out her hair and kissed her temple. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired". She murmured.

"Sleep, Bella". I whispered and kissed her hair. I felt her body relax under mine and smiled contently. It was amazing what having her petite body next to mine did to me. It was as though the moment she relaxed, I relaxed. Her touch was so familiar; it felt so right...like we were meant to fit together. Hadn't I always thought that before? When I'd held her during those movie marathons, and always thought---She was so easy to cuddle with?

She truly was. Here, I could imagine lying with her after we talked and kissed, exhausted with the days work.

"I love you, Edward". She smiled slightly. Unfortunately I couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake, but regardless I knew she didn't love me the way I loved her. How could she, after I'd hurt her so much?

I held her closer. "I love you, Bella".

If she only _knew_ how much. My mind wondered to what I had planned to prove to Bella how much I love her, and win back her love. I knew I had to do it before we graduated in four weeks. I couldn't let her slip away from me again.

* * *

Hope that was worth it!

REVIEWS = LOVE. Review to let me know you're still following it and haven't given up yet lol.

Reviews = cookies hehehe.

Oh, and i will try my absolute hardest to update asap! I promise!


	23. Fighting Back

**Hi guys! So i aimed to have this posted sooner then last time, hopefully it's a little faster. **

***Hands out cookies* THANK YOU!**

**Love all the reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm so happy at uni for those who asked, so thank you. I just got my first High Distinction yesterday! 98% You should have heard me squeal, hahaha.**

**Thank you all for your great suggestions and predictions, too. Please keep it up!**

**Im so tired today, so i hope it's coherent, hehe. **

**Love you all,**

**Jess. x**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly inebriated. I moaned softly and moved my legs when I felt two pairs of arms tighten around me. I froze, and suddenly remembered. Edward had stayed the whole night with me.

I looked over my shoulder and there he was, his bronze hair messily outlining his face. I gently pushed away his hair from his eyes and smiled down at him. He looked like a little boy, cuddled up to his favorite toy. I knew it wouldn't last, though. Edward would soon find a girl that he liked enough to date, and I would be nothing more then a mere tool to him, a warm body when he's got no one else. I knew he loved me, but it would never be enough. It still saddened me in some ways. I mean I was happy with Jake, but just knowing that we had gone through life together and yet God had decided we weren't meant to be. Our destinies were never meant to intertwine. Soon enough, we would marry other people and that would be the end.

I bit my lower lip as I watched him sleep. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You'll always be everything to me." I whispered against his temple. "I only wish my love had been enough for you."

He groaned softly, and I knew they were the signs of him waking up. I gently attempted to remove his arms, but to my surprise he tightened his grip and buried his face in my neck. "No, Bella. Stay". He croaked.

I chuckled lightly. "Morning Sunshine."

"Mmm. Tired". He moaned, and moved his face further into the curve of my neck. I moved, feeling a little weird when I felt him nuzzle the skin at the back of my neck. I just figured he was half asleep, he didn't know what he was doing. I squirmed slightly.

"Edward, I have to get up".

"No". He said stubbornly.

I turned to see him pouting against me, shaking his hand slightly. "Stay."

"Edward". I sighed.

"Bella". He repeated in the same tone. "Stay," He moved so I was crushed against his chest. "...With me".

His eyes closed again. He was free from indecision as he firmly locked me in his embrace. I couldn't move. I felt his body begin to relax as he drifted again. I sighed and let myself be snuggled closer to him. "Fine". I murmured. "Just for a little longer".

"Good". I felt him smile against my hair.

***

**Edward's POV.**

I moaned and moved over, feeling Bella's body pressed against mine. I smiled and pressed my lips to her hair tiredly. She had woken up a few hours before but I had persuaded her to stay with me, and she had. I desperately wanted to tell her I loved her, but I was sure she'd write it off as my drowsiness and lack of coherency seeping through.

Wide-awake now, I gently removed my arms from Bella's waist and turned her flat on her back so I could watch her. She was still fast asleep, whimpering on occasion. I smiled and smoothed the hair from her face, trailing my fingers down her cheek.

God, I loved her.

I fucking _adored_ her. How could I have taken so long to see this?

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to her cheek. A gentle sigh left her lips and I smiled, moving away. I gently lifted her hand that was on her chest, and stared at her small, feminine hands. I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to walk the school grounds with her, holding hands, our fingers intertwined so every prying guy knew she was mine. I had held Bella's hand before, but not in the intimate way couples had.

I pressed my fingers to hers, relishing in the feeling that coursed throughout my entire body. I glanced at her again, before slipping my fingers through hers. I liked it. I liked the way our fingers intertwined perfectly, as if it was right. I couldn't make myself let go, taking our intertwined hands to gently stroke a wayward strand of her hair from her face.

"I love you". I whispered softly.

She moved slightly and the sheet fell from her body, exposing her little clothes she wore to bed. Her pale, perfect legs were revealed to me, and I traced the length to her thighs and the silk material that covered anything higher.

Here like this, watching her, my body churned and I wanted to touch my hand to her stomach, her thighs. I wanted to kiss her; I wanted to mark her as mine. My lower region was suddenly alerted as if it was greatly interested in that idea. I quickly moved myself a few inches back. I didn't need Bella knowing that. What friend would want to wake up knowing she had just given her male friend a hard on?

Fuck me. If I was Bella I sure wouldn't.

I sat back to watch her beautiful little body, before my eyes fell on her face again. I needed to do something. I knew I couldn't do what I_ felt_ like doing, but maybe just...

I leaned forward and touched her cheek. I glanced at her lips.

Fuck it. I said I'd fight for her, what should it matter?

Jacob didn't and never would love her the way I did. I pushed any sort of guilt aside, and leaned forward. Her eyes remained closed, so I took the risk and closed the distance between us. The moment my lips pressed to hers, my body relaxed with the contact. I couldn't believe the way my whole body craved for more, so much more. I was so weak when it came to this woman. I gave in to a little bit more, and brushed my lips against hers. She whimpered, and I quickly pulled back, biting my lip. To pull away was the hardest thing I ever had to do...I almost _couldn't._

It was way of telling me these were the lips I was destined to kiss for the rest of my life. I knew that now.

"No more. Just _you_". I whispered as I watched her.

_I'm going to fight for you, Bella. I'm not going to give up._

I watched her for a little longer, before deciding I wanted to do something for her. I had to start to win Bella back. I got up, gently kissing her head as I let her go. She snuggled into her pillow and I couldn't help but smile at her. I wanted knowing more then to wake up beside her every morning from now on and see her like this. I quickly ran my fingers through my messy hair as I headed downstairs and to their kitchen. Mrs. Cullen sat with a cup of tea in the living room.

"Hello, Edward".

"Morning Renee". I said sheepishly. "Sorry about last night--"

She chuckled. "It's alright, dear. I know how you two are. I don't worry".

I scratched my neck and nodded. "Uh, yeah. I was thinking of taking up some breakfast up to Bella."

She smiled knowingly and then waved her hand. "No worries, dear. Help yourself."

I nodded and thanked her, heading inside. I knew Bella liked eggs and toast for breakfast. She was pretty simple. It didn't take me long, and I placed it all on a tray and headed upstairs. I thought back to Renee, wondering from her knowing smile if she always knew I was in love with her daughter.

Most likely.

I moved open the door with my leg to hear Bella moaning softly, something she did when she was about to wake. I saw her stretch, and smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead".

"You mean 'Morning yet again'." She chuckled and turned around to see me. Her eyes immediately set on the tray and she smiled sheepishly. "What's this?"

"Breakfast". I smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed, placing the tray on her knees.

"Oooh!" She smiled happily and took a bite of her toast. She swallowed and looked up at me with the kind of smile I'd been missing. "Thank you. But why did you do it?" She poked me teasingly on the shoulder. "Hmm? What do you have to tell me?"

"Nothing". I laughed, holding my hands up. "Really, Bella. I just wanted to make you breakfast. You deserve it".

She raised an eyebrow and smiled suspiciously. "Uh huh".

I rolled my eyes and took the toast, lifting it to her mouth. "Just eat".

She took another bite and reached for the drink. I watched nothing more then to watch her eat, but I had a feeling I was making her uncomfortable. I sighed and got up. I wasn't her boyfriend, and I had a feeling I had already overstepped my boundaries. "I better go, Bells."

She looked up and nodded. "Ok. Oh, what are you doing today?"

"Hanging out with Em and Jasper". I shrugged. "We thought we'd do some checking up on the car. Rose might be joining us". I paused. "You should come".

"What, is your precious Volvo breaking down?" She teased and I couldn't help but smile.

"Nope. It's not as broken-down as your truck anyway".

She stuck her tongue out at me playfully and I chuckled. She was so damn adorable. "So?"

"I might". She shrugged and looked back to her breakfast. "If I do, I'll just turn up. Where will you be?"

"At Em's." I got up and kissed her forehead, wishing she'd come and spend the entire day at my side. No doubt she had plans with Jacob, though. My heart churned at the thought of it.

"See you, Bells".

"Bye. Thanks for breakfast". She called back and I smiled.

"Welcome".

I let myself out, feeling all my eagerness just drain out of me as I slumped to the door. The minute I was away from her, it's as though a part of me wasn't there anymore. She always had me, even if neither her nor I had known it.

"Edward". A voice called, and I knew it was Renee.

I trudged back inside to the family room, where she was sipping her tea watching television. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. "You're mother and I have been rather worried. You haven't been yourself, and Esme is concerned that you walk around your house...lifeless. It's only when you're here that you seem to have some form of life within you. Not to mention that I've been seeing you here alot more often."

I stepped back. "I'm sorry, Renee. I didn't mean to overstep--"

"Oh, don't be silly, Edward. I don't mean that. You're always welcome here. And in all honestly, I'd rather see you waking up with Bella then Jacob."

I winced, and she noticed. I watched as her eyes suddenly filled with knowledge and she smiled a wise, understanding smile.

"You_ love_ my daughter".

It wasn't a question, or an accusation. It was a statement. She knew.

What else could I do? I nodded.

She chuckled softly and looked down at her mug.

"I always knew you two would fall in love one day. I just thought it would happen together, not at separate times".

"It did happen at the same time, Renee". I corrected her. "Bella told me she loved me, and I had rejected her, not realizing at the time that I did love her. I just didn't see it. I was the one that let _her_ go. I was the idiot".

She looked up at me. "Love isn't perfect, Edward. Sometimes you have to fight for it. It can come at the most inconvenient times. Sometimes love is there and it is never acknowledged. That is the most tragic of them all. You've _realized_, that's the main thing."

"Yeah, well..." I shoved my hands in my pockets. "She's with Jacob now."

She paused, and sighed. "I don't believe Jacob will ever love her as much as you do, and I know for a fact that my daughter could never end up with anyone else but you. Have faith, Edward. If you love her as much as I think you'll do, you'll find a way to win her back". She smiled a motherly smile at me and I nodded.

I said goodbye and headed for the door, opening it to see the one person I hated making his way up the stairs.

Jacob Black.

He stopped when he saw me, and his eyes darkened. "Cullen? What the fuck are you doing here?"

I glared at him. "I could ask you the same question, Black."

"I'm here to take Bella out for breakfast, if it's any concern of yours". He made a move to shove past me but I grabbed his shirt with a growl. "She's already eaten".

He shoved me away. "I'll be the judge of that".

He made his way into the house and I angrily followed him. He had_ no_ right to barge in. He made his way upstairs, with me trailing behind. He knocked on her door.

"Bella?"

**Bella's POV. **

"Come in". I called, stretching my arms. I presumed it would be Edward again. He must of forgotten something. I pushed my tray of food aside. The door opened and my eyes widened when I saw it was Jake.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, bringing the sheet to my chin. It was then that I saw Edward trailing behind him, and he didn't seem happy.

"Sorry, babe. I know it's early but I was thinking if you wanted to go and get some break..." He trailed off when he noticed the tray.

"Oh."

"Edward made me breakfast." I winced, feeling slightly guilty. I wouldn't have eaten if I had known. "Sorry, otherwise I would love to."

"Oh,_ Edward_ did". He said, and I couldn't help but notice the sarcasm. "Well thank you very much Edward for catering for_ my_ girlfriend's needs. I'll take over now. You can leave."

I pushed it aside as he sat on the bed next to me and enveloped me in his arms, tilting my chin and kissing me. As per usual, all my thoughts became incoherent when his lips moved gently against mine. I whimpered softly and pressed my lips harder against his before we separated.

"I'd rather stay." I heard Edward mutter behind us.

"Edward, don't you have plans to go to Em's?" I asked curiously.

He seemed nervous and unsure as he answered. "Not yet. I got a little while."

I smiled and smiled back at Jacob." Well if you boys intend to stick around, why don't I get changed and we can spend the morning together?" I just wanted to do something, really. I pushed back the sheets to get up.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the movies, since you've already had breakfast". Jacob said, emphasizing_ 'we'_ as just the_ two_ of us. I was happy with that.

"I'd love to!" I smiled excitingly and nodded. He grinned and leaned forward to kiss me again.

"Yeah," Edward cut in suddenly. "I'd love to".

Our lips never touched as we both turned to look at Edward. He smiled and shrugged lightly. Spending the day with my best friend and boyfriend? I was up for that.

"Great!" I smiled at Edward and looked back to Jake, hoping he didn't mind. "Then we'll go all together".

Jacob smiled, but there was something different, more forced about it. "Sure".

I smiled at him reassuringly and kissed his cheek. "Well I better get changed. You two can wait here. I won't be long". I headed past Edward and smiled, slapping his chest playfully before making my way into the bathroom and closing the door.

Although i sensed tension, i made myself believe i was imagining it. They had nothing to fight over anymore, because Edward wasn't with Lauren and therefore there would be no need for competition.  
I was sure of it.

* * *

**Sorry, Bella. Not gonna happen. **

**Next chapter will be looooooooooong because it's all about, as you can imagine, some Jake/Edward bantering. It will be good, i can assure you. **

**The more reviews = the faster you get it! **

**Love love love love.**


	24. The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

**Ok, first of all.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for your lovely, amazing reviews. I treasure every one of them, so thank you. Each review adds a tiny bit more motivation to work on my story and get the updates faster. **

**Secondly, I love all the songs you guys have offered me or told me about, they all do relate to the story and I've listened to them all! I noticed alot of you suggested Taylor Swift's songs and although they weren't an inspiration at the start, they all are amazing and I'm listening to them alot lately. So thank you!**

**Thirdly, yes this fic is based off the film 'Whatever It Takes' with Shane West and James Franco. It's a pretty good movie, funny and sweet. Plus Shane West is gorgeous and so is James, so check it out!**

**Fourthly, this IS an Edward/Bella fan fiction. I cannot stress that enough. If I change my mind, I'd tell you. But i won't. I love Jake/Bella too, i won't deny that. So i will tell you that Jake will not be just a passing character. I don't want to write him like in many other fanfics where he's just dumped by Bella being the bad guy and there's no resolution to him. We knew Jake really loved Bella in the twilight series, and i really love to work with the whole idea of him being Juliet's Paris to her Romeo. **

**So to alot of your questions, yes Jake IS really changing because of his growing love for Bella (although he is sometimes still arrogant about it when it comes to him or Edward) and he will be a prominent character in the end. But, like a lot of you also said, Edward needs to suffer a bit. The reality is that he did realize too late, and Jacob has stepped in his place to be with Bella. He has to realize he can no longer get her back without a fight.**

**Also remember Bella doesn't know about the deal Edward initiated with Jacob. **

**But,**** true love will reign and Bella/Edward will be together. That's why we love them. =)**

* * *

**BELLA's POV.**

_The greatest thing you will ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return. _

_- Christian, Moulin Rouge. _

I got changed quickly and before i knew it we were ready. Edward and Jake watched me from the doorway as i headed back in to reach for my purse.

"Who's car are we going in?"

"Mine".

"Mine".

I chuckled at the fact that they said it at the same time and turned around. "Well there's no need to separate. We should all go in one, don't you think?"

Jacob glared at Edward, much to my displeasure. "Considering i'm taking her on a date, i insist we use my car".

"Bella's used to my car". Edward smiled back, though anyone could see it was anything but sincere. I frowned at them.

"For God's sake, we'll go in my truck. Ok? Problem solved".

Edward and Jake seemed to agree, so i threw Edward the keys and told him to let themselves in. "I'll be down in a minute". Jacob kissed my cheek and followed Edward. I smiled after the two most important guys in my world, before turning back to my dresser. I quickly ran my fingers through the strands, fixing up any last thing.

I reached for my phone, when i saw i had messages from Alice and Rose. I smiled and messaged back.

_I'll ring you later. xx_

Satisfied, i placed my phone in my pocket and headed downstairs. "See you mum!" I called to the kitchen.

"Be careful, Bella".

I let myself out quietly, about to call out when i saw the two of them standing at the passenger's side at the front, facing each other. Almost as if they were fighting over who was to sit there. I squinted and headed over, thinking I've got it wrong.

"Hey". I called.

They both stopped, but they both indeed had their hand holding the door. I tried to smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah..." Jake mumbled something else but i didn't catch it. I saw Edward tug at the door, before looking back at me. I stared at them, waiting. "Unless you guys want to squish in the front together..."

"No, actually, be my guest, Jake". Edward smiled and opened the door for him. He then headed around the front and before i could reach it, he opened up the driver's seat for me. I smiled at him graciously.

"Thanks Edward".

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me in. He then shut the door gently behind me and got in the back. I noticed Jacob frown next to me. Edward leaned forward against the seat.

"So, what are we seeing?"

"I'm not sure". I shrugged and looked over at Jake. "Do you know what's out?"

"There's a romantic comedy or a horror. About zombies. I'm sure Edward will like that one". He smirked.

I turned around so i could see Edward. He smiled at me, though it seemed rather forced.

"Whatever you want, Bella".

"I'm thinking maybe," I pondered shortly. "Well, i'm outnumbered so i guess we can go see the horror. I know you guys are going to hate seeing the other one".

"I don't mind". Edward chirped from the backseat.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh please, Edward. You hate anything like that".

Jacob chuckled under his breath. "No i think he genuinely likes going to see romantic comedies. I don't blame him, when you haven't got the real thing". He smiled over at me and took my hand lovingly.

I laughed and swatted his hand away playfully. "Honestly, Jake. Edward's got more then you have. He's got Lauren. Right, Edward?"

I waited to hear Edward laugh and admit he was whipped, but i heard nothing. Jake interrupted the silence.

"What do you mean by that? That Lauren is more of a catch then you? Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I know her. She's nothing, compared to you." He gently intertwined my fingers. He then gritted his teeth together which i found odd. "I'm sure even Edward would agree with that".

"He's right, Bella". Edward said softly.

I blushed and looked down, squeezing Jake's hand before whispering; "Thanks Edward".

An awkward silence fell over the car, so i continued driving in silence, my hand in Jake's. When we arrived, i parked and released my seatbelt. I heard the door open behind me and got out. Edward smiled at me and held the door open. I smiled and got out, playfully brushing against him.

"Thanks".

Jacob was reaching for something in his pocket, distracted for a moment. I was about to step forward when Edward surprised me by wrapping an arm around my waist and drawing me close to his chest. I shivered uncontrollably when i felt his warm breath against my cheek.

"Anything for you, Bella".

I blushed and leaned into him for a moment. I forgot how comfortable it was to be in Edward's arms.

"Alright, we ready?" Jacob came up behind us and i immediately moved away from Edward. Jake frowned at him, before wrapping an arm around my waist. I placed a hand on his chest, just to keep him in place. I didn't ever want them to fight. I mean, they had no reason to. Still Jacob was my boyfriend and i should be in his arms, not Edward's.

I sighed. I hated when my feelings were all over the place. I love Jake, but Edward was--Wait.

I froze.

Did i just...

I _love_ Jake?

My heart started to thump unevenly in my chest, as if it was acknowledging it out loud. Jake's arm tightened on me, and i couldn't help but lean into his embrace. I loved it, there was no doubt of that. But did i love _him_? I turned to look at him, hoping it some ways it would make it clear. He smiled when he caught me staring at him and touched my cheek tenderly before placing a light kiss on my lips.

My heart spluttered in my chest, and i knew.

His beautiful brown eyes, that thick black hair that i loved. The way his lips curved into a gentle smile. I loved it all. I loved _him. _

I had to, my feelings made sense now. Even more so then before, because my best friend, best friend who i originally confessed my love for was standing here on my other side. Almost as if i had to pick one, but that was silly. Edward would never love me, he knew it and so did i. But Jacob...he changed for me, and he could love me. As i could love him. He could look after me, protect me. I could see us year after year. I saw myself in the future, with the tall, lean, tan man at my side with his long black hair and wide shoulders.

Feeling Jake's lips against mine for a second time, i closed my eyes and saw alot more. I saw his father and mine together laughing and talking with a glass of beer in their hand. And in that split moment i saw a child looking just like Jacob, instead of a little green-eyed bronze haired child I once had imagined. No, it was a beautiful little black-haired boy running in front of me. My heart warmed at the sight of it.

"Bella?" Jake nuzzled my neck and shook my head slightly.

"Sorry. I was just--" I looked around for Edward, but couldn't find him. "Where's--"

"Edward just in the men's room". He glanced at his watch and intertwined our fingers. "We better buy the tickets".

"Sure". He led me to the stand and i fished for my wallet. He smiled at me and shook his head before handing the correct money to the teller. I went to protest, but he took it from me and placed it back in my wallet. I laughed and swatted him playfully.

"Jacob Black--"

"Humor me". He teased and lifted my chin so he could kiss me.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I felt a hand on my arm and backed away from Jake to see Edward glaring at him. "If you're done, do you mind moving? I need to get mine".

"Edward". I protested softly. All of a sudden he seemed less enthusiastic then he had been before.

His eyes turned to mine and I couldn't explain what i saw. It was as though the light in them had been dimmed. His eyes shone with a sheen of emotions...and i could only grasp one, and it made the least sense. Pain.

Edward was in _pain._

"Are you alright?" I immediately asked, concerned.

He tried to smile, and i would have laughed at his poor effort only i couldn't get past the agony in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Edward--"

"He's fine, Bella". Jacob insisted, stroking my back. "Let him be".

"No, he's not". I held on to Jake's arm but my attention was focused on my best friend. "Edward, talk to me".

"Go with Jacob, Bells". He said softly, not looking me in the eye. "I'll be there in a minute."

"But--"

Edward turned around swiftly and placed a finger over my lips. Before Jacob could react, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. If it was to silence me, it worked. I stood there like an imbecile before Jake dragged me away. My hand instinctively intertwined with Jake's, and he held me close with a protective growl.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"I don't like him kissing you". He seethed.

I smiled and leaned my head on his chest. If only Jake could be granted access into Edward's mind, he'd see Edward would never have any feelings for me. But i knew the only ones to ever really understand our friendship would only ever be Edward and I.

"Oh, Jake". I murmured, feeling him kiss my head.

"Bella--" He hesitated, and i pulled away to look at him. His eyes were full of confusion, yet adoration when they looked at me. He smiled and gently pushed away the hair on my face. He opened his mouth, then closed it. I was so caught up with the look in his eyes, the determination. There was obviously something important he had to tell me.

"What is it?"

"I, uh--" He looked away, scratched his head and looked back to me. "I uh, really think, uh, we should...go in".

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and nodded. "Guess so".

I took a few steps forward before he turned around and brought me back to him. I nearly tripped, but he held me tightly in his arms. His black eyes smoldered as he touched my cheek. "No, that's not it. Bella, i..." He looked me in the eye.

"I love you."

_He loved me._

_He loved me._

Little Bella Swan. Jacob Black loved _me. _

Inside i was screaming with joy like a little girl. Something tugged at my heart, and i could barely contain it. I kissed him with everything i felt, not bothering to worry we were in a public place. He returned my kiss eagerly, lifting me off the ground for a moment.

"Bella". He whispered when he pulled away, and i grinned against his lips. "Jake, I..."

"Bella you don't have to say it ba--"

"I love you". I proclaimed, touching my hand to his lips so he'd stop talking and hear what i had to say. "I do, Jake. I _really _do".

He breathed out happily and held me close. "You are amazing". He whispered and i smiled happily.

I could feel the wetness in my eyes, the unshed tears of relief. I never knew why i cried at moments like this...any heightened emotion. No one i loved had ever told me they loved me back before, and it was though my heart was illuminating through my chest. Not just to be in love, but to have someone return that love was everything.

Jake seemed so different after that. His entire self radiated with joy, and his eyes never left mine. When i saw Edward looking for us i reluctantly broke my kiss with Jake to wave him over. He came and sat down on the seat next to me and smiled.

"Popcorn?" He offered.

I took a few. "Thanks. You mind if i offer some to Jake?"

"No, go ahead". He said, a little too lightly.

Jake shook his head lightly. "Nah, i'm fine. Thanks Edward". He said politely. I smiled at him and handed back the popcorn to Edward, not before Jake took my hand and kissed it. "I'd rather have you". He teased and pretended to nibble at my skin.

I giggled and pulled my hand away.

"I'm not as good". I joked.

"You're better". He smiled and kissed my fingers, holding my hand in his. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Edward roll his eyes. Oh well, i thought. Boys will be boys. When they are being cheesy themselves, it's ok. But when another guy tries to be sweet, they think it's pathetic.

I smiled at the thought. Guys and their egos.

Jake held my hand throughout most of the movie, and i loved every minute of it. His love radiated through just a simple touch. At one point, he got up to go to the bathroom. After watching him go, I reached over to get some more popcorn off Edward. Being the klutz i was, i knocked it over and we both reached to save it before it spilled everywhere. Edward chuckled, and when i looked up i was taken aback at how close our faces were as we were both reaching for the popcorn. Edward's eyes met mine for a moment, and without breaking out gaze he released his grip on the popcorn and his fingers gently found mine.

Edward and I had always held hands, so it didn't feel strange, not really. Just that tiny bit of my heart that reacted whenever Edward touched me like this. I tried to push it away, but i couldn't. He smiled gently, and my heart accelerated the way it had with Jake's smile.

How was that possible?

We heard shuffling in our aisle, and knowing it was Jake i quickly pulled away, and our fingers released. Jake must of not seen anything because he smiled at me and pulled me close once again. Ah, this was the calm of the familiar. I snuggled against his chest and all i could inhale once again was Jake.

Once the movie was over, i got up with Jake and smiled back at Edward. To my surprise, he had already been watching me with an expression of sadness, and...longing? Impossible. The minute he caught me, he smiled and it disappeared. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, making a mental note to ask him what was wrong later.

**Jake's POV.**

I couldn't stop watching my Bella, the way she moved and spoke. She was adorably clumsy, but graceful at the same time. I knew the Jacob Black under all this would scorn at the way i adored this girl, but i couldn't control it.

She was everything i had imagined and more. And for once, sex wasn't the one thing i wanted from her. These days, i found myself wanting so much more. I wanted Bella to be more to me then those other girls, i knew she was and i could never understand why. It all made sense now.

I had fallen in love with her.

I loved Bella Swan, and i had no idea how i had ended up doing so. But i did.

When i made the bet with Edward, i never knew I'd grow to like her this much, let alone end up falling into loving her.

And although i detested Edward Cullen overall, the way i knew he tried to steal Bella's attention away from me, I couldn't help but be grateful he was to stupid to accept her love when he had the chance. Because if he had, i would never have got my chance to sneak in and take his place.

Every time i kissed her, every time i touched her, was a silent thanks to Edward Cullen.

Watching him watch her, seeing the realization in his eyes, i knew he was starting to realize who the real Bella was. All the good it did him now, he was too late. Hearing her tell me she loved me topped it off for me, so i couldn't help but smirk and think to myself...He should probably know how grateful i am to him.

We drove home in silence, Edward in the back seat again. He didn't say a word, and neither did i. I just held Bella's hand, stroking her fingers with my thumb and smiling every time she blushed. We got home quickly, and we walked her to her door.

She turned around and smiled at both of us. I nodded my head to Edward, insinuating for her to say goodbye to him first as i wanted to be alone with her before i went home. She wrapped her arms around him and he tightened hi grip on her. I tried not to let the occasional drop of jealously seem through.

"--You looked beautiful tonight, Bells". I heard him add softly. I rolled my eyes. _Nice try._

"Thanks". She smiled at him. "I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah". he looked down at the ground and back to me. When he didn't make a motion to leave, i thought...fine. Actually, this was perfect. This would be his ultimate undoing, so maybe he'd stop his hopeless attempts to win Bella back.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart". I leaned forward and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss, and I smiled against her lips.

When i pulled away gently, i held her cheek.

"I love you".

And she did exactly what i hoped. She smiled against my lips, and loud enough that i knew he could hear, she whispered back; "I love you, Jake".

* * *

**Oh noes! lol poor Edward. He doesn't know yet. **

**Before you all kill me and think, "How the hell can she love Jacob?" Read through the fanfic again from the moment they talked to all the things he did for her, the number of times he comforted her about Edward. **

**It would have been rather easy to have a part of her fall in love with him and not realize it. **

**Next chapter we'll have some Rose/Alice intervention On Bella's side and some Jasper/Emmett intervention on Edward's side because I have missed the HELL out of them! **

**Yes, that's EPOV for the first half of the next chapter.**

**So you tell me what you think, please!**

**I LOVE reviews. More then cake, more then dancing, more then TV. Yes, yes.**

**Make me happy? **

**xx**


	25. Going too Far Pt 1

**Hi! Thank you AGAIN for the AMAZING reviews!! **

**You all are awesome!!**

**Once again, this is an Edward and Bella fic!! I'm glad some of you think that the whole Bella/Jake situation is good and that Edward deserves it, because he does. **

**However, to those who want this to be Bella/Jake, sorry but it's not gonna happen. This is an Edward/Bella fic. **

**So don't doubt me, guys!**

**This chapter is very long which consists of another of the big turning points in the story, and will be split into three parts. This is part one. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Love you all. **

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

"I love you, Jake".

My heart shattered, right there. The one solace, the one comforting thought that had kept me from tearing that bastard apart from limb to limb was knowing that Bella's feelings for him were in the dark. Even at times I could make myself believe she didn't really like him, and there was nothing to contradict that.

Yet now I had no more solace, as it came from her own mouth. She loved him.

She loved Jacob Black.

She had fallen in love with the guy that would have never gotten near her if it wasn't for me.

I did this, I reminded myself. I was a prick, I made the deal, and this wasn't the way I expected it to happen at the time. I expected to have Lauren, for my dream girl to be in her, to fall in love with her. But what about Bella? I could only remember thinking to myself...well, as long as she'll always be there. Fate apparently controlled one last thing at my expense. I realized my intense, undying love for my best friend...and not just that, but I realized it too late.

And what hurt me most was that those words had come out of her own mouth just a few months ago.

_No, Edward...I'm in love with you. The real you. A new personality and new clothes won't change who you are._

She was right, as usual. I had been so naive into believing that changing my physical self would change my life, yet it only made things worse. What I wouldn't give at this very moment to go back to the times before I changed, when I was still wearing old jeans and plain shirts...before I ever made the deal with Jacob...when my Bella was with me and she loved me. Had I known then, what I knew now, I would exploded in joy from hearing those words from her mouth and taken her in my arms, trying to bestow every lasting feeling of love I had for her in a passionate kiss. Not the silly little kisses we gave each other when we were children...a kiss only lovers would share. Because that's what we were throughout our loves. Friends, yet destined lovers. My parents saw it. Even Bella saw it. I never did...not until another guy swooped in and charmed her away from me.

Took her love away from me.

The thought made my fists clench in anger for the guy standing next to me with my Bella in his arms, and I desperately wanted to punch him. He took her love away from me.

She was meant to be saying it to me, not him. She belonged with me. I wanted her to be mine, just like I was hers..my heart had always been hers. Even before I realized it.

"Goodnight, baby". He kissed her and hugged her once more for effect, or maybe to throw it in my face. I could barely contain it...that is until he smiled at me smugly for a moment before leaning down to press his lips to the soft skin on her neck.

I saw red, and stepped forward before I had to grab onto the wall to stop myself from shoving his sorry ass away from her.

_No. He's doing this to get me to react. Calm down, man. Think of Bella. Bella. _

That helped a hell of a lot.

"Goodnight". She smiled at him and sent me a quick smile that I loved, before turning around and heading inside. I wouldn't look at him next to me, but there was no way I was leaving until he did. Telling her he loved her was one thing, but I knew his good streak would eventually wear off and he'd be after one thing--her virginity. He had his pride, and like all guys, he had to have something to talk with his mates about.

Over my dead body would he be taking that away from her. He didn't deserve that part of her.

"Cullen". He nodded in farewell, the cocky bastard that he was he sent a smug smirk my way before turning on foot and heading back to his car. I gritted my teeth and followed him.

"You got something you have to say, Black?"

"What would I possibly have to say?" He turned back to me with the same smug grin. "I've got Bella, and you _don't_. I think that overrides it all".

With a glare that I'm sure would have burned him on the spot had it been possible, I replied; "In your fuckin' dreams. I'm not done fighting."

He smirked. "Well good luck with that. Considering the girl _you_ love..." He leaned forward a bit with a taunting smile; "..Is in love with _me_".

That made me snap. I ran at him; "Fucking _bastard_". I sneered, shoving him back. He seemed ecstatic that he got a rise out of me and blocked one of my punches, only to turn around and lay one under my chin. I slammed into the ground, surprised by the weight behind his punch. Still, I wasn't done. If he wanted to fight, I'd fight. I'd do anything to win back Bella's love.

**Bella's POV.**

I skipped inside, happier then I had been in a long time. I saw Charlie leaning his feet against the coffee table.

"Hey, dad!"

"Hey Bells. How was your date? Your mum told me about it."

"Yeah, with Jacob Black. Billy's son".

"Yeah, I remember him. Good kid. Did you have fun?"

"Yep". I grinned. "Edward came too. We went to the movies".

"Edward?" He chuckled and shook his head, turning back to the TV. "That boy can't stay away from you, can he?"

"Dad". I rolled my eyes at him. "He's just a friend".

"Good". He smiled at me. "Did you eat?"

"Oh, no. We were--"

"GET THE FUCK--_Oomph!"_

Dad and I immediately turned back to the door where we could hear yelling at what sounded like people fighting. Oh no, I thought. Not another punch-up with the neighborhood kids. Charlie seemed alarmed as he quickly got up and pulled me behind him as we made our way to the door.

"Stay back, Bells".

"But--"

"No buts!"

Charlie was no pushover when it came to my safety. He was exactly like me, too. I didn't really take after Renee.

As soon as he made it outside, his eyes widened. Curiously flared up as to who would be fighting now, and I came up behind him. What I saw made my blood freeze in my veins. It was Edward and Jake. My boyfriend, and my best friend.

They had stopped the yelling, and I all I could hear were groans as they slammed their fist into each other's body as they rolled around.

"NO!" I screamed and ran out behind Charlie, who tried to grab me but missed.

"Bella! Get back here!"

I ignored him, and as I ran over to them I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice run over from next door, seeing them fight.

"Edward! Jake! STOP!" I began to cry as I ran over to Jake and tugged at his shirt, trying to pull him off Edward. "STOP!" I pleaded tearfully. "_Please_! Edward! Jake!"

"He...had...this...coming!" Jake groaned, slamming his elbow across Edward's nose.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to wrench his arm away. I heard Emmett's growl and felt my friends around me as we all tried to pry them loose.

"FUCK, EDWARD! _STOP_!" Jasper shoved him hard.

Emmett was trying to keep them apart. Alice ran to me and Rosalie was crying.

"Bella, get back!" Alice cried.

"Bella, go! Now!" Emmett tried to shove me back, but I wouldn't have it. I _had_ to stop this. This was my fault, it _had_ to be somehow.

"No, Bella..." Edward said through gritted teeth, blood emerging from his nose as he spun around and slammed Jake in the stomach. I screamed and cried for them to stop, grabbing Edward's shirt and pulling hard, ignoring Jasper's attempt to wrap his arms around me and pull me away.

"EDWARD, PLEASE!" I screamed in agony against Jasper's arms. "_Stop_! Why are you doing this?!"

"BOYS! **ENOUGH!**" My father's deep, interrogating voice shouted as he ran over. Before I knew it, Jake had punched Emmett in the gut, causing him to double over for a moment. A moment was all he needed, shoving Edward on his back and was laying punch after punch on his cheek, nose, everywhere. I screamed in terror seeing my best friend grow still. And Jacob wasn't stopping, his eyes wild with anger.

"JAKE! STOP! _NO! _LEAVE HIM _ALONE_!" I screamed loudly, managing to get out of Jasper's arms and desperately shoving at him to push him away from Edward. Charlie grabbed Jacob's shirt to wrench him off, and Jacob, probably thinking it was someone else to stop the fight, turned around with his fist ready.

"_NO_! BELLA!" Alice screamed.

All I could remember was Edward's bloody nose, Jake's wild eyes...his entire fist and arm coming into contact with my face.

It all went black.

**Alice's POV.**

I couldn't believe it. One minute we were all inside, Rose, Em, Jazz and I waiting for Bella to get back from her 'double' with Edward and Jacob Black as we had found out, the next thing we heard screaming, crying and pleading. Emmett and Jasper ran outside first and Rose and I were horrified to see Edward and Jacob fighting on the grass outside Bella's home.

We all ran over there, trying to break up their fight as well as keep Bella back, who was desperately trying to get in between them and stop this.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks when I saw my brother go still and I screamed.

One minute we thought Charlie had separated them for good, next thing Emmett was on the ground and Jacob turned to swing at who he probably thought was Jasper or Emmett again, and instead slammed his fist and elbow against Bella's face.

"NO, BELLA!" I screamed, but it was too late. She flew back like a rag doll, and all I heard was the sickening snap of her head hitting the concrete.

"_BELLA_!" I ran to her, and Charlie wasn't far behind me. Jacob seemed stunned, the blood on his cheek as he stared at his fist. Edward lay on the floor covered in blood, and Emmett was still doubled in pain, Rose at his side. Jasper ran behind me and reached Bella first, bending down.

"Fuck, fuck!" He cursed, gently picking up her head from the concrete. "Bella!" I covered my mouth when I saw the blood stained on the concrete behind her head, and now on Jasper's hands. Charlie gently lifted her from Jasper, holding his daughter close.

"Bella..._Bella_!" He stroked her cheek, almost as if he was pleading with her. She was still, her head slumped back. He examined her head and looked up.

"One of you, call the ambulance!"

"I did, Chief Swan". Rosalie replied tearfully, holding Emmett close. He must of been really hurt, because he couldn't stand. I ran to Edward and held my twin brother in my arms, as I heard the ambulance approach followed by a police car. I cried against his shirt, begging for him to wake. He was covered in blood, and he wasn't moving either. I didn't know who was scaring me more, Edward or Bella. Jacob, the _prick_, was watching everything with wide eyes.

Charlie sneered at him as the police jumped out.

"Charlie! What happened?" One of his friends, also part of the police, enquired.

"Take _him_ to the station immediately!" Charlie pointed at him angrily. "You are to stay the **HELL** away from my daughter, boy! Billy's son or not!"

Jacob was shaking, with what I don't know. He seemed helpless as he was handcuffed. The ambulance ran to Bella first, lifting her unconscious body onto a stretcher. Another two came for Edward, and I held him close until he was placed on the stretcher and taken away. Another one was with Emmett, holding his stomach and talking to him. Emmett shook his head, and the man nodded and helped him, with Rose's help, over to the ambulance. Obviously Emmett had to go, too.

I cried into Jasper's shirt as I watched my two best friends and brother get taken away.

Rose jumped into the ambulance with Emmett, obviously refusing to let him go without her. Charlie jumped in with Bella, and Jacob was escorted away.

"Come on love, we'll go to the hospital". Jasper whispered in my ear and helped me up, wiping away my tears. "Sash".

I held onto his shirt, before kissing his chest and neck. "Are you alright?" I enquired worriedly, touching him gently to make sure.

"Yes. I'm fine". He insisted, kissing my head.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed my lips, before taking my hand and leading me to his car and over to where our friends, our best friends, were being taken away.

* * *

**I have a feeling I don't have to say much. Bet you didn't expect that, huh?**

**Remember there are three parts to this chapter. Pt two will be up no doubt within the next three days. **

**So all I will say is…**

**Review?**


	26. Pt 2 So This is the Truth

**WOW.**

**lol. You guys are insane, amazing, wonderful, perfect, argghh...I just love you all. Thank you for the crazy amount of reviews you guys left me!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**First of all, I am so sorry. I'll repeat that.**

**I am so, so, so sorry! I said three days, and it took me more like thirty to do this. I had a bit of a situation at the time in which i was very busy, and literally for a few days i had no time to write. Then i went through a few days of no inspiration. Don't know how or why, but i just couldn't write anything. I'm blaming it on the fact that i had a great deal of things on my mind. Anyway i managed to write little bits here and there and THEN, a few days ago, i was ready to post but my internet kicked off! How is that for luck?**

**So it finally came back on, and here i am with your new update. It's short, as it's PART TWO of three parts of the chapter.  
PART THREE is already in the works and i SWEAR, i am going to get it to you as quickly as i can.**

**Second of all, Thank you all for those who have read my new story--Someday We'll Know. No, It's not the story i was telling you about a few chapters earlier..That one is still in the works. After i finish GOMD, i will continue with Someday We'll Know, then i'll be uploading that storyi told you about for those who were interested in reading it. **

**Thirdly, i will remind you again, this story is ExB. All my stories are. Doesn't matter what happens in my story, that will not change! So guys, please...don't exhaust yourself by having to ask me over and over, lol. It won't change. This is ExB all the way. I just love the whole Jacob conflict. I'm team switzerland (though i'm a little more Team E then Team J) myself so no i'm not going to go heartless on Jacob and make him die or anything like that. Sorry.**

**And lastly...I just had to post this. Someone asked me in a review, why i always write Edward as an asshole/clueless idiot at the start. It's because i love the angst in the story that goes with it lol. **

**Without further adu...Here's PART TWO. **

**Love love. xx**

**

* * *

**

**A****lice's POV.**

I held Jasper's hand tightly as he waited, minute after minute, hitting almost an hour when the Doctor came out to tell us Emmett would be fine.

"We checked over him to make sure, there's no extreme or permanent damage. You can see him."

I sighed thankfully, Rosalie was in tears, and Esme was overjoyed that he would be alright. Rosalie hugged me and i cried against her shoulder. That was one that would be alright. Now we had to find out about the last two, the two who were the worst.

Carlisle and Esme had made it within half an hour, and Charlie had explained what happened. Esme was just as emotional as the rest of us, no doubt she would be. These were her only two sons and she loved him dearly, like she loved me. Carlisle managed to hold it together a bit better, but i could tell he was fuming.

"This has gotten completely out of hand. Where is Jacob Black now?"

"He was taken to the station. I'm not going back there to deal with him until I know my daughter will be alright".

Carlisle put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I am truly sorry for my son's behavior, Charlie. Both of them should have known better. _Edward_ especially".

I shook my head tearfully, listening in on their conversation.

Charlie didn't reply for a while, and when he did it was only to say; "Well, as long as they are alright."

It was silent after that. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie went inside to see Emmett, as the doctor said he shouldn't have too many people in the room. Everyone else was either pacing or staring at their hands or other inanimate objects. Another hour past torturously, and I felt like I'd been holding my breath for hours when the doctor emerged out.

He turned to Carlisle, his expression somewhat relieved.

"Your son is fine. Edward will heal, he's injuries are purely physical, just bruises and minor cuts. We'd like to keep him in for another day, but he will be fine. As for Bella," He turned to Charlie. I held my breath, pleading with whatever, whoever would listen to me. "Her injuries are slightly more severe. She's had to have fourteen stitches to her head, lost quite a bit of blood and she dislocated her shoulder when she fell on it. She will need to stay in hospital at least a week, so we can monitor it, and so we can give her more blood if necessary. She is on medication at the moment through the drip. More tests are being made to see if her temporal lobe has been damaged, but I am quite sure there is no permanent damage done."

Jasper gripped my arms tighter as I sobbed against his shoulder. "Not...Bella..." I pleaded tearfully while he tried to shush me.

"She'll be _fine_, baby. I promise".

"None of this is_ her_ fault! She _shouldn't_ be the one in the hospital bed!" I choked out and he continued to stroke my hair.

"I know, I know".

Charlie had turned away, obviously time for himself. I quickly wormed out of Jasper's arms, telling him I'd be back and ran after him into the hallway. "Charlie!"

He turned around and I saw he was crying. I couldn't help but cry with him as I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He knew how much I loved her too, and he hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie". I gasped between tears, wiping at them furiously. "This is all...this is..."

"Don't say it's your fault". He murmured against my shoulder. "It's just that she's my baby, Alice. My _baby_. You'll understand when you have your own daughter someday". He pulled away gently and wiped at his eye. He cleared his throat and glanced back to me.

"Tell me something".

"Anything".

"Why were they fighting, Alice?" He looked me in the eye. "Why were that Jacob Black and Edward fighting? Was it to do with _Bella_? Was it..._about _her? Were they fighting..._over _her?"

I sobbed into my hand and nodded, my vision slightly blurred from my tears.

I couldn't read his expression. He just stared at me.

"Edward _loves _her?" He whispered softly.

I nodded again, looking away. "H-He...S-She confessed h-her love for him a few months a-ago but he t-told her he only wanted to be h-her friend. T-Then he realized it...It..."

"It wasn't enough". He nodded, and for the first time I saw a soft smile amongst his tears. "Just like it was with her mother and I."

I smiled back at him. "They're _meant_ for each other, Charlie. They truly are".

"You know, Alice," His eyes were thoughtful. "I think I've _always_ known that. But they have to figure it out for themselves". He kissed the top of my head lightly and headed back into the waiting room, leaving me stunned.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

Everything, blurred.

I moaned softly, and looked up. A nurse stood next to me, holding my wrist and counting. I looked around to see my hand was connected to the IV, and my head and shoulder were stinging. She glanced at me. "Go back to sleep, honey."

"W-What about m-my friends?" I asked tiredly. "I-Is my father here?"

She touched my forehead. "Your father will be able to come see you soon. But I want you to sleep for a little while longer, while the Tylenol takes effect." She pulled the blankets up a little more and left the room, writing something in her notepad. Everything came in flashbacks, and I saw Edward on the ground, Jacob's wild eyes, Alice screaming my name._ Jacob_. He had hit me, and that was the last thing I could remember.

All the emotions smothered me, yet I felt nothing. I felt numb, because I still didn't understand any of it. Why had they been fighting? What had happened to Jacob? Why was Edward....

I blinked feverishly at the tears. What had _happened _to my best friend?

Who was I angry with? Who did I never want to see again? Part of me screamed Jacob, part of me screamed Edward.

I didn't know, I just _didn't._

I must have exhausted myself thinking, because I found myself unwillingly succumbed to the darkness and gladly welcomed it.

**

"Bella? Oh, baby." I felt a warm hand on my cheek what felt like days later, but I'm sure was merely hours.

"D-Dad?" I moaned softly, willing my eyes to open. He was sitting at my side, stroking my cheek. I reached for his hand weakly; feeling the tug of the IV my hand was connected to.

"Sshh, No, don't lift anything Bells". He placed my hand back down. My shoulder ached and from the sling over it I figured I must have dislocated it.

"Dad. D-Dad, w-where's..." I sighed. "...Where's E-Edward? Jake? E-Emmett? A-Are they alright?"

He just watched me, and I began to feel the sickly feeling in my stomach that was far worse then the physical pain I felt. "No," I began shaking my head, feeling the tears form.

Someone was _badly_ hurt. I could see it in his eyes.

"Don't cry, baby. Everyone is okay. You're the worst condition". He took my hand and I saw the tears in his eyes. I didn't want my dad to see me so helpless like this, but I couldn't describe the huge relief I felt. It couldn't have been too bad, then.

"Emmett is fine. Edward is a few rooms down, but his injuries are all physical scratches and bruises. He'll be fine after a few days."

"And Jake?" I asked worriedly, my breathing was erratic as I waited for his answer. Was Jake...Did he--

"Bella". Charlie looked at me seriously. "I don't want you to see that boy, again."

I stared at him in disbelief, shaking my head frantically. "N-No, dad, please--"

"Bella--"

"Dad, what happened was an _accident_! Jake didn't mean to hit me! Please, he's my boyfriend, he loves me! You can't expect one little-"

"Little? Bella this is nothing 'little'." He growled. "You, my only daughter, you were _hurt_. Badly. I'm not going to tolerate it again, accident or not."

"Dad--"

"Bella, don't do this. You don't _know _the boy, how can you tell me you love each other? Don't tell me that excuses anything. Especially this".

"But--"

"Bella! Oh, my baby!" Renee came through the door in her work uniform, and all was forgotten for one moment as she wrapped me in her arms gently and kissed my forehead. I winced when she accidentally hit my shoulder and she quickly pulled back. "I just found out what happened, Bella...Oh I'm so glad you're alright". She kissed me all over my face and sat down next to Charlie, taking both our hands. It was then I saw she was crying, too.

"I'm fine". I insisted. "Really".

Renee smiled sadly and stroked the hair away from my face. "Dad told me what happened."

I nodded numbly. And now what? I didn't know where anything stood anymore. According to my father I wasn't allowed to see my boyfriend, I didn't know if Edward hated me...My friends were hurt in this whole mess...

I hated myself for causing this. Everything was my fault.

I curled my body up slightly and slowly, so not to aggravate my shoulder, wrapped my hands around my knees.

"Bella..." Renee touched my knee slightly, and I know she could tell I was crying.

"Don't". I croaked softly.

"Charlie". Renee looked to my father. "Charlie, Bella _needs_ to see Jacob. I agree if you want to put a restraining order on him after this, because of what he did. But she needs to see him at least this once. Sort this out. She, Edward and Jacob. It's important". She placed a hand on his knee.

"Renee I'll be damned if--"

Renee cut him off and spoke to him so softly I couldn't hear what she was saying. I heard his breathing slow, and I knew she was talking reason into him. I let my head rest on my knees, feeling so utterly and completely helpless.

I heard someone's chair shuffling, and looked up to see Charlie get up and nod. He turned to me, and I could see the difference in his eyes. "I'll go and get him, Bella. But this is the_ last_ time".

I nodded. "Thank you, Dad".

"Come on Bella". Renee smiled and gently pulled back the blankets to help me up as a few nurses walked in. "You're going to have a shower and change."

The nurses made extra certain not to touch the back of my head or my right shoulder too much as they helped me into the shower.

***

An hour later I emerged out, thankful they let me wear a really loose pair of trackies I had and a loose tank top. Everything I had to wear had to be extremely loose due to my sling on my shoulder and the IV that was connected to my arm. It just made changing easier.

"W-Where's Jake? Can I visit Edward now?" I whispered breathlessly as they lowered me back on the bed.

"Jacob's here..." Renee looked a little nervous.

"Edward?" I pleaded.

"Jacob is in _his_ room".

"What!?" I sat up quickly, ignoring the sharp pains in my shoulder. "No! N-No, they'll s-start fighting again!"

"No they won't, Bella". Renee shushed me soothingly. "You're father threatened them, told them that if they caused any stirring in the hospital he would send them off the property and neither would ever be able to see you again. I think that scared them enough. You know your father means business".

I nodded, cringing. "Can I see them?"

She stroked my cheek. "Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper have been waiting to see you for two hours, Sweetheart. Don't you want to see them?"

"I do, but _please_...I need to see Edward and Jake first". I pleaded.

"Okay". She whispered and helped me up. I was allowed to walk around, as long as I obviously took the IV with me. I insisted to mum I'd go myself, and she nodded and said she'd wait for me in the waiting room. I slowly made my way to Edward's room a few doors down from mine, praying I'd find the two of them working things out. I couldn't wait to see both of them.

As I got closer, I heard their voices...closer, and closer..Till they became clear.

I stood outside their door.

"I'm not going to apologize for this, Cullen. You did this, you _fucking_ caused this. All you had to do was back off and let Bella and I be happy."

"I can't do that, Jacob. I_ can't_. I love her too much".

I sucked in a breath.

_What?_

"What? Going to start the noble shit now? Get it through your fucking head, I love her, she loves me! Just because you realized too late that you were in love with her your whole life _doesn't_ mean you get a second chance. It's tough love, Edward."

I held my breath and bit my lip hard. He..._He loves me?_ _Edward loves me?  
_But he _rejected_ me! He told me...

_I'm not in love with you, Bella._

"I understand I don't deserve a second chance--"

"Damn right you don't!" It sounded like he smirked. "You _never_ cared about Bella. You treated her like shit, used her to get to Lauren and then shoved her aside. Don't you remember the moment that changed everything? The moment you practically_ proved_ to me you didn't give a shit about her? You shook my hand, Cullen. You agreed to hand her over to me, in exchange for my help to get Lauren. You initiated it, and you_ got_ it. We made a deal, and you were more then willing take advantage of her friendship for your own needs. Don't try and bullshit me into believing any of that has changed".

I couldn't_ breathe_. My eyes stung with traitorous tears as I covered my mouth with my hand and shook my head desperately.

"And what? All you fucking wanted was her body, her virginity; from the very start. It was all a god damn _game_ to you! You _never_ loved her or cared about her anymore then I did. She never fell in love with _you_, but the person_ I_ made you into".

I gasped softly.

My head spun with the words I heard that jumbled together in my head. I tried to breathe, desperately tried, but I couldn't. I was used for a...a.._.game_? A deal. A bet. That's _all_ I was to the two of them. Neither cared about _me_, and all this time I hadn't known.

Amongst the sobbing, I became angered. I _didn't_ deserve this. I loved them both, and my heart broke at the thought. How _dare_ they?

"It doesn't--"

I stepped into the room, not caring about the fact that the tears stained on my cheeks were obvious proof that I had heard everything.

"..._Bella_".

---

**There's PART TWO. I am sorry for the cliffy. **

**I swear, I am working extremely quickly on PART THREE and it will be up as soon as it's done!**

**Reviews give me a mighty case of inspiration.**

**So...REVIEW?**


	27. Part 3: Be Strong, Isabella

**Oh, Gosh.**

**I feel like a total bitch. I am so very, very sorry. I truly am. Wow, that was a terrible effort. Almost two months without an update. I hope you all forgive me, i'm so sorry. This will NOT happen again, i swear. And to those who were worried about me ditching it--I will NEVER give up on this story. So don't panic, Lol.  
**

**This chapter is part 3, so it's still a little short. Next chapter will be very long and it will be up WITHIN the next two weeks, but definetly no longer then that. I'll even try and get it to you quicker if i finish it. My main excuse is uni. i had two weeks of assignments, a month of study and it was crazy. But it's all over now. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_I gasped softly._

_My head spun with the words I heard that jumbled together in my head. I tried to breathe, desperately tried, but I couldn't. I was used for a...a..__.game? A deal. A bet. That's __all I was to the two of them. Neither cared about __me, and all this time I hadn't known._

_Amongst the sobbing, I became angered. I __didn't deserve this. I loved them both, and my heart broke at the thought. How __dare they?_

_"It doesn't--"_

_I stepped into the room, not caring about the fact that the tears stained on my cheeks were obvious proof that I had heard everything._

_"...__Bella"._

One look at their faces and I knew. It wasn't a dream, I had walked in on the truth. Neither of them cared. They had both _used_ me, for their own reasons. My best friend and my boyfriend. The pain ripped through my heart like a lightening bolt. Who did I have that I could trust, if not these two?

My eyes fell on Edward, as if it was an automatic reaction. Almost as if my heart knew he had hurt me the most. The past months had been torture, and I didn't know…I didn't _believe_…I could be torn apart any more. Not before this.

"So that's it". I croaked, feeling the tears well up and spill over.

"Bella, sweetheart…" Jacob reached for me, and I immediately drew my hand back. "Don't you_ dare_ touch me!"

I was hyperventilating, I could feel the air being sucked into my lungs at a dangerous speed. I stumbled back against the wall.

"That's all I was. A tool. You…_You…" _I glanced at Edward, who's emerald green eyes were a sheen of tears. "You USED me. You…then…I…"

"Bella, Bella let me _explain_…" He pleaded, but I had enough.

I snapped. "NO!" I screamed, as the reality of it all finally sunk in. I covered my ears and shook my head back and forth. "No, I don't **WANT** to hear it!"

"Bella, I-"

"YOU!" I turned my attention to Jacob. "You _never_ loved me, you liar! You're nothing but a manipulative player…I was only ever a challenge to you. I can't_ believe_ I didn't see it! I can't believe I was so _stupid_!" I cried, ignoring the warm tears streaming down my cheeks.

He only looked at me. That's it. I wanted to hit him, I wanted to cry, plead with him it wasn't true. But in all honestly, the pain wasn't caused as much by him as it was by the bronze-haired boy in the hospital bed.

I didn't know where to start. Turning my gaze to him, I noticed him wince. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He had no idea.

"_You_, of all people". I shook my head, wiping furiously at my tears. "I don't even know what to say to you anymore, Edward. I thought you cared about me, I thought we were best friends! How could you do _this_?" I cursed when the tears rapidly streamed down my cheeks. The agony in his eyes almost had me, but I resisted it. I couldn't do it this time. What was he so remorseful about?

"Bella, I'm so sorry…" He pleaded, reaching for me with one hand. "It started that way, but I realised now that I lo-"

"Don't you DARE say you love me!" I screamed, shaking my head. I _couldn't_ hear it. "Don't you dare say that to me, _ever_! Do you understand me? You got what you wanted. For years I was nothing but I bother to you, a mere nobody to be with while you pined over the girl you always wanted. You treated me like shit, threw me to the side when you didn't need me, and I NEVER cared because I loved you!" I turned my gaze to Jacob. "I loved the both of you, I went through hell for you, and in turn YOU used me for a bet," I glanced back to Jacob; "And YOU only wanted me in bed! And NOW you claim you_ love_ me?" My hands were shaking as I tried to control them. "Neither of you have any damn clue about what love is! You don't do THIS to someone you love!" I cried frantically, before backing out of the door and making a run for my room.

"Bella!"

I didn't stop to see who called. I ran back to my room as fast as I could in my condition, and quickly closed the door. Leaning against it, I let myself cry for all the agonising pain in my heart.

"Bella! Sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened? Open the door!"

I didn't realise how loudly I was probably sobbing. Stumbling, I got up to open the door. Renee grabbed me, hugging me close. "Baby, what is it?"

"Bella!" Charlie grabbed my other hand, leading me back towards the bed. "What's going on?"

"T-They..They…" I sobbed and stuttered. "Dad, I d-don't want to see either of them._ Please_. Don't let them in."

Renee glanced at me, then Charlie. "Give us a few minutes". She whispered, and Charlie nodded. He touched my knee once in comfort, and left.

Once the door closed, I heard them.

"Where is—"

"I have to talk to Bella—"

Chief Swan, please-"

"Stay away from my daughter!" He said angrily. "She's with her mother and she doesn't want to be disturbed. Get back to your room, Edward. And as for you…" His voice trailed off as he spoke to Jacob. I had no idea what he was saying.

"Bella, what happened honey?" Renee's childlike, friendly innocent eyes watched me carefully.

I shook my head slightly, managing to calm down. I gasped for breath, feeling as though I was going to break at that moment.

"M-Mum, I'm so stupid". I couldn't look at her. "I-It's a l-long story, but I never want to see either of them again".

She frowned. "Alright, Isabella. I want to know what happened._ Now_."

_Back to being the parent._

I sighed and glanced at my hands. How do I tell her this?

"Mum, y-you know how Edward always wanted Lauren?" I said softly, hoping no one else could hear. She nodded for me to go on.

I took another deep breath. "Well, Jacob Black is Lauren's ex. Somehow, he and Edward met at school one day and the two agreed to make a deal. Mum, Edward used me. He agreed to help Jacob get me, if Jacob helped him get Lauren".

Even the words, hurt. The realisation. Everything.

Her expression didn't change as she sighed softly and ran her hand through my long hair. "Oh, Bella."

I nodded. "Not to mention that Jacob never loved me, mum." I felt the tears well up again. "He wanted me for his reputation, for sex."

"Did that change?" She questioned.

"I don't know". I said honestly, and shook my head. "But I don't want to see him again. I can't, not after this".

"And Edward?"

Just hearing his name made my insides hurt. Sure enough, the tears came.

"I _hate_ him". I sobbed brokenly, and she lifted my chin. "No you _don't_, Bella. You love him."

I shook my head, like a stubborn child. "I loved him, mum. I told him I loved him and he refused me, but that was a long time ago. I don't love him now. Not anymore".

"No, baby." She smiled a knowing smile. "You _do_ love him. I don't know about Jacob, I couldn't say. Did_ you_ think you love Jacob?"

I looked down, avoiding her eyes. I thought, I truly thought I had. I wasn't sure now.

"Hmm. Well, I think in a way, you do love Jacob, too." She lifted my chin again gently. "But I don't think it was ever enough to change anything. You've _always_ loved Edward the most. Even when he hurts you, and you want to hate him."

I sobbed into her shoulder, and she hushed me gently. "Bella, listen to me. What the two of them did was terrible, and I can see how much it's hurt you. But they are boys." She smiled slightly. "They are silly and immature at this age. When they want something, they go about it in silly ways. Both Edward and Jacob have a great deal of growing up to do. And so do _you_."

I looked at her and she nodded. "Bella, I love you, you're my daughter. You are much more mature then them, but you have to stop _this_." She motioned to my state. "You must stand up and do something about it. Not sit down, hide yourself away and hide the pain you go through. You've already taken a step in the right direction. You obviously told them how you felt".

I nodded.

"Good." She smiled, and nodded. "I'm proud of you. Now, I want you to stop crying, believing your weak and undeserving of them. I want you to realise that this _isn't _your fault. I want you to realise you don't deserve this, and I want you to realise you have the right to chose your future actions with Jacob and Edward. Whether you choose to cut them out of your life, or forgive them." She kissed my forehead. "I'm not going to baby you anymore, Isabella. You're a woman, and you're leaving for college soon. This is your life, now. Be _strong_, Bella. I know you will make the right decision. And your father and I love you,_ no matte_r what. You are our pride and joy Bella, and we will always love you."

I nodded as she pressed her finger under my chin, gave me a loving smile and got up. She kissed my hair tenderly, and I could have sworn she whispered something.

"And Edward does, too."

I froze, watching her leave.

_Edward loves you._

I closed my eyes and leant back on the pillow, touching my cheek and feeling no wet trails of tears on my cheeks. My mother's words flooded my mind.

_Be strong, Bella. _

I made a decision right then, and there. I _wasn't_ going to cry over them anymore.


	28. To Love, and to forgive

**Hey guys, i'm really really sorry. I know i keep saying when ill update and i don't, but this time was serious. I've had a lot to deal with the last few weeks. My boyfriend breaking up with me being one of the more serious ones. I've been a wreck, and really, when you go through something like that, the last thing you want to do is write. I apoligise anyway, and i promise the next chapters will come faster...so long as nothing else that will majorly impact my life happens.**

**The unpredictability of life--gotta love it.**

**So here's the next chapter! Some of you may think this is a bit rushed, but in all honestly, it felt right for the characters. I didn't want it to be a teen orientated sort of story where they never speak to eachother again and that's the end. Realistically, they have all matured over this time, and learnt to grow up and accept their mistakes. Hope you all love it, it's very near the end now, only a few more chapters to this, i WILL get back into 'Someday We'll Know'.  
**

**Thank you all SO much for sticking with me after all this time. Love you guys. xx**

**Team Jacob fans, this one is for you.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV. **

The days passed quickly, and soon i was out of hospital. The one thing i worked on, was my strength, every moment of every day that i lay in that white bed. I found out from Charlie and Renee that Edward was released out of hospital, and the tightening in my stomach at the sound of his name was almost too much to handle. But i fought back the tears. I didn't hear from Jacob, and that hurt too.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose had come to see me the next day, and i welcomed them happily. It had been too long, and i missed them.

"Bella, i'm sorry." Alice had cried. "I want to _kill _my brother. If i had known--"

"Alice it's not your fault." I had soothed her. "But i can't promise things will be the same, ever again. You'll always be my best friend, but i..."

"- You don't know if you can forgive Edward." She nodded in understanding, and i could see the tears in her eyes.

I had bitten my lower lip and glanced at her. She had smiled softly at me, even through the tears in her eyes. Rose held my other hand, and i knew they would always love me, as i would always love them. I looked up to Emmett and Jasper, who smiled at me with the same support that their girlfriends had.

"You need to do what you feel is right, Bells." Emmett had whispered to me, before kissing my forehead and leaving.

I was weak, i had cried after they left. I couldn't stop myself for that split moment. I loved them so much, and i had torn them apart by this. Everything was broken, and i didn't know if it could be fixed. I didn't want them to be angry with Edward, and i told them that, but i knew what Alice was like.

I spent every waking moment, thinking and trying to decide of what i should do. There is no harder battle to fight then the one between your heart and your head. Logic wanted to destroy love. A part of wanted to never see them again, but i knew my heart could never accept that. I played with the locket Edward gave me, opening it up to see a picture of the two of us embracing. I smiled at the lovely sight, and kissed it lightly. That was when we had it all, when our love wasn't tainted by jealously. When it was all innocence and an unbreakable bond. Were our mothers right about us from the very beginning?

_"Ever since i brought Edward to see you when you were born, when as babies he would touch his hand to your forehead, almost protectively, i knew. He made his mark on you, Bella. You and Edward were made for each other." _Esme would smile and my ten year old self, stroking my hair.I never understood the intensity of her words, and to a degree i still didn't.

Everyday while i was in hospital i knew Edward tried to see me, i heard him pleading with my father. It broke my heart. Charlie would send him away, telling him i would talk to him when i was ready, if i ever was. I heard Renee on the phone to Esme another time, and snuck out to hear.

_"It's killing her to be away from him too, Esme. I just wish we could fix this. I know they love each other, it's just...so hard."_

Jake stopped trying to see me after a while, but Edward never did, never gave up, and in all honestly--the thought made my heart warm. I had always had a bond that i never had with Jacob, and this was why. But i knew i _had_ to see Jacob. He had hurt me, no doubt, but i had accepted it. I couldn't leave us in the dark anymore. I could move on from Jacob, i knew that now. Even though a part of me would always love him. The thought made it so much easier, and the day i got to back to school was one of relief. I had to find out the truth, and i had to tell Jacob the honest truth. I didn't know if wanting to see him meant i had forgiven him. I guess i would find out when we came face to face.

Renee agreed, and had driven me to school. I was nervous, but i knew i had to do this. I wanted to be strong and get over both of them, but i needed to get rid of this tightening in my stomach and figure it what it meant. A part of me needed to approach Jacob, even though i knew in my heart that what he had done did barely any damage compared to what Edward had done.

_What did __that mean?_

Everything felt like slow motion as i hopped out. Renee offered to help me, and i declined the offer. I asked her to wait, and made my way inside. When i passed the silver Volvo, it felt like someone had tread all over my heart.

_No more tears, Bella._

I stood up firmly and made my way inside. Sure enough, Jacob was there talking to all his friends. They were talking with him, before one noticed me. He quickly nudged Jacob, his face becoming solemn. Of course, everyone knew what had happened. Jacob whirled around, and when he saw me his expression became one of shock.

"Bella."

I looked into his eyes, feeling a slight weakening in my legs. "Jacob." I whispered.

He took a few hesitant steps towards me, and so did i.

"Bella." He whispered again, and a small smile crossed his face. My resolve weakened as he reached forward with his hand and touched my cheek tenderly. I leaned into his touch, feeling everything i once had for him flare up again. Only this time, it was different. I thought back to everything Jake had done for me, the_ friend _that he had been through my heartbroken state over Edward.

Jacob pulled me into his embrace. I sighed deeply, allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

"We need to talk." I whispered against his chest, and i felt him nod.

"Sure, Bella."

He pulled away, and took my hand. That's when it occurred to me why the tears stung my eyes again. I wanted to be angry with them, i wanted to hate them, but more then anything...i wanted to forgive them.

We went outside, and he turned to me. I was about to say something, when he sat me down, and kneeled next to me.

"Jake..."

"Bella," His eyes were full of remorse, "I know there's _nothing_ i can say to you anymore that will make you trust me. But i need to be honest with you."

I nodded for him to go on.

"I knew you needed time away from Edward and I, and it killed me. It killed _us_. Edward and i will never be friends, but this past week has been torture for both of us, because we have one thing in common that we adore. And that's you." He touched my cheek.

"Allow me to start at the beginning. You were _right_. I was shallow, and selfish. I was, plainly, a horrible person. I was a womanizer, but I'm not going to lie--you truly caught my eye from the very start. You intrigued me, and i guess a part of it was because you weren't like other girls who opened their legs for everyone. I was insanely jealous of Edward, and it was the day that i saw Edward was jealous of me--of _me_! When he had _you_!" He shook his head slightly, and i almost smiled.

"I didn't know what was wrong with him. You were beautiful, sweet, and seemingly kind-hearted. I had Lauren, who was anything but. And Lauren was whom he wanted. I saw that as one thing. A chance to get what i wanted. I thought that if he wanted Lauren, and i wanted you, maybe we could make a trade. I'm _sorry_." He looked into my eyes. "We both never realized, never stopped to realize, that it would hurt you immensely. But in all honestly--Edward _never_ stopped caring about you. I knew he was blind from the start. I knew he loved you." He smiled sadly at me. "When i began to win you over, i_ saw_ the jealously in his eyes. I saw things you never did, because as beautiful as you are Bella, you have an innocence about you that could never see these things."

I nodded, feeling the tears sting the back of my eyes.

"This was when it became a game to me. Seeing that Edward had you for so many years, i _wanted_ him to loose you. I wanted him to be horribly jealous of me, the way i always was of him. So i began to throw it in his face, do things that would make you come crawling to me, and hopefully end your friendship with him." He hung his head shamefully. "Just to see the jealously in his eyes, i made references to how you were a virgin, and how i knew it would destroy him if you lost your virginity to me and not to him. I knew it would get him irate, and it did."

I thought back to the time in the classroom and shook my head lightly. "When Edward pulled you away from me that one time--"

"When he pulled me away from you and punched me, i _knew_ i had won." He looked back up at me. "I knew i had beat him. I had the thing he wanted most, being you. He wanted you back, and i had you. It gave me a great sense of accomplishment knowing this. But as i began to spend time with you, i saw you for the beautiful person you are inside, Bella. After a while, i didn't even think about the sex anymore. I didn't lie when i told you i love you." He looked down at the floor. "I _love_ you, Bella. I think i always will. You became like my best friend, more than a trophy. I couldn't believe i was falling in love with you, when this was only ever meant to be a game. But i did." His eyes met mine, and i knew i was crying.

He smiled sadly and reached up to wipe one of my cheeks. "I was ecstatic when you told me you loved me, even though i never truly believed it." He admitted. "I don't doubt that a_ part _of you loves me. But i saw the way you'd look at me, and the way you'd look at Edward. Even when you were fighting, you'd always be searching for him, and your eyes would light up with happiness when you found him. When we were in the movies, and i had left for some popcorn, i came back and saw the way you two were looking each other. That's when i realized i was fighting a loosing battle. You loved _him_ more then me, you always would. Mostly, that you would never love me the way i loved you. So when we started fighting, i was so angry that he was obviously jealous of me when _he_ was the one who had you, not me. I hated him for it, for not realizing that he would always have your heart,_ not_ me."

I felt the tears trickle down my cheek, and i reached for him. "Jake, you had my heart..."

"A portion of it, maybe." He looked down. "But Edward will _always_ be the true owner of your heart. I can see that, now. Even when he hurts you, the way he has."

I felt horrible, reaching out to touch his face. His eyes met mine with such intensity that i had never seen. _We were growing up_, i realized. We were leaving high school and entering the real world, where we would learn how to truly love, and be loved. And the different types of love you can have for someone. I had learnt so much, but mostly I had learnt about a love that was stronger then no other. An undeniable love. A love that will conquer anger, hatred, and disappointment.

"Thank you, Bella." He whispered softly. "You taught me to stop disrespecting women, and showed me what love truly is and the miracles it can work."

"Jake..." I shook my head, tears spilling out of my eyes. "Why are you doing this, when i can _never_ love you the way you want me to?"

"Because this is something i guess i deserve." He said softly. "I womanized many girls, and what goes around, does come around. In the end, I fell in love with a girl who could never love me the same." He looked up at me.

"I will always love you, Jake." I promised, touching his cheek. "You became like a best friend to me, someone i could confide in."

"I know. And knowing that you love me a portion of that is enough." He managed a smile. "So thank you, Bella. And as much as it's going to hurt knowing that i won't see you again after we graduate, i want you to know how much you mean to me and that i want you to be happy. Knowing that you are will help me move on."

At that, we stood up, and i hugged him with everything i had. He held on to me tightly, as if he didn't want to let me go. But, like he said, he had realized he was fighting a loosing battle. He would never have me_ that_ way, and i had no choice but to accept it. Since when had anyone been able to fight the desire of their heart?

He pulled away after what felt like years, kissing my forehead. "I owe you a million apologies, Bella. For hurting you, for originally wanting to use you, for using you to hurt Edward. I can't believe i did this, especially." He motioned to my arm. "I hate myself for physically hurting you. I would never want that. I'm...so, very sorry."

I shook my head immediately and stepped away to look at him. "It was an accident, Jake. And it's forgotten. I..."

I took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. And the words flowed out of my mouth easily, because it was the truth. "I forgive you. For everything."

I couldn't describe the feeling that overwhelmed me. It was a huge wave of relief, and the tears were one of exactly that. It was as though i broken through a cell, and i was finally able to breathe again. My heart swelled with the beautiful feeling of forgiveness for the man i cared a great deal about, but could never truly love. It was as perfect as it could be between us.

His arms enveloped me, and my arms rested on his shoulders as he whispered softly in my ear, "Thank you."

* * *

**I'd say only about another three chapters left which will cover everything. The last week of school, graduation, Prom, and, hopefully, what you've all been waiting for.  
**

**Comment? **


	29. Victim of Fate

**So, WOW. I don't know what else to say, except God Bless you all. I love you all so SO much, you are all faithful readers and i love every single one of your reviews. Once again, i'm sorry for the delay. But like i've said many times, i will not give up on this story. I NEVER give up on my stories. I had a million things on, including uni exams which were ridiculously stressful. But i finally got the time to finish it! **

**YES, GOMD is done! It made me a little sad to write the ending, but it's finished. I like it, and hope you will too. :D So you WILL get the remaining chapters over the next few days. Now, i'm getting back to working on Someday We'll Know. So you will get a chapter soon, for those who are waiting. **

**Not long now, hope you enjoy! xx**

--

**Edward's POV.**

Never had Bella and I had a serious fight. We'd argued about silly things, but never stayed truly mad at each other. Everyday she was in hospital, I had felt torn apart. Every part of me ached for her, and I couldn't help but wonder how I didn't see this before. How could I not see that she was the one for me all along? I was bared from seeing the girl I loved, the girl I had always loved and just been too stupid to realise it.

Knowing that Jacob wasn't able to see her either made me breathe a sigh of relief. Seeing him try as I was, angered me but mostly worried me. What if Bella chose him in the end?  
I knew that's exactly what I would deserve, but the thought of not having Bella in my life brought an unbearable pain to my heart. I loved her too much, but if it was what she wanted--I would have to let her go.

And so at school Jacob and I avoided each other, and after school I would always drive to the hospital in an attempt to see Bella. Charlie was always there, and would forbid me to be anywhere near her.

"If she wants to see you, she will call you. Stay away from her otherwise, Edward."

I pleaded, but he never allowed me one foot closer to her room. It killed me, seeing the closed door to her bedroom and knowing I couldn't see her. I had never been forbidden to see her, to go near her. It made me wonder if this had happened years ago, would I have figured I loved her sooner?

And so each afternoon I drove home with a heavy heart, aching to see the girl I loved and returning without a glimpse of her. What kept me sane was my daily routine of pulling out old pictures of us that I had. I would lie in my bed, tracing lightly the image of her in the photos with me. This was what made me realise my love for her had always been there. Even looking of photos of us as preteens, I was smiling at her with such an innocent, pure love. Another I was holding her in my arms, watching her as she smiled at something off camera. My eyes, I realised. I was looking at her with eyes of adoration. The same eyes of which Emmett looked at Rosalie. Jasper looked at Alice. Dad looked at mom. The same loving gaze was there with each and every one of us. Yet Dad and Emmett and Jasper had realised this with the girls they loved. I hadn't.

The photos of her were splattered all over my room, and my thoughts of her became constant. I couldn't get away from my desire to see her. That's why the day I knew she was out, I was out of bed quicker then I had ever been, keen to get to school.

Alice glanced at me at breakfast. She had screamed at me after the hospital incident, calling me an idiot in every possible way she could. She and Rosalie then made a point of not talking to me, and I knew I deserved it. However, when she found out I had been trying to see Bella, trying to patch things up, not to mention seeing my room flooded with Bella's things, she realised how sincere I was and she softened up a little. She was slowly resuming talking to me again, but I knew I would never be truly forgiven until I fixed things up with Bella.

"I'm guessing you know Bella is coming home," She said softly.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You better fix this, Edward."

That's what she always told me. I drove to school, and parked outside. I couldn't see Bella's truck, but I doubted she'd drive it anyway if she just got out of hospital. I headed in quickly, looking for her everywhere. It was when I turned around that my heart jumped. When I saw whom she was with, the feeling vanished, and my heart dropped to my feet.

Bella was in the arms of Jacob; He wrapped his arms around her tightly, protectively, as if she belonged to him. I sucked in a breath, feeling the vice around my heart squeeze till it was unbearable. She'd made up with him. I didn't know exactly what that meant, but it was clearly obvious that she wanted him in her life. She smiled at him, and I felt like I wanted to die. Did she love him that much? Had I always lost her?

The jealously attacked me fiercely, and I could barely contain myself. I turned around and ran, somewhere. Anywhere. I headed outside and sank down to my knees, holding my head miserably. Because I knew I deserved this. I didn't see her for what she truly was when I had the chance, and now I was left to regret it.

I didn't know how long I stayed there for. Everything hurt, and deep down I couldn't handle it. I know I didn't deserve her, but neither did Jacob. He used her right from the start. She never knew him, knew who he really was before he changed. And now the damn bastard had her to himself. I gritted my teeth and got up, heading back inside. I went looking for _him._

Seeing him away from Bella, all I could see was red as I headed up to him.

"Black."

He turned around, and before I could control myself I shoved him against the wall. He slammed into it in surprise and looked up at me. "Cullen?"

"Damn you." I sneered, feeling the heartbreak and anger overwhelm me. "I don't know what you did, but you will never deserve Bella. So help me, if I didn't know Bella loved you I'd--" I blinked feverishly at the tears in my eyes.

"--I will never deserve Bella?" He laughed harshly, interrupting me. I couldn't help but notice the agony in his eyes when I mentioned Bella's name, and it confused me. "What in hell makes you think she's _mine_?"

I froze as a figure came up behind Jacob.

_Bella._ And her agonized, saddened eyes were on me.

"Edward."

"Bella," I croaked, taking a step towards her.

She backed away, shaking her head. I saw the tears in her eyes as she stared at me in disbelief. "This constant bickering with Jake has got to stop! You nearly lost your life because of it last time! You never learn do you?" She turned on her heel and ran out.

"No, Bella--" I tried to run after her but she was gone. Jacob glanced at me and shook his head.

"Are you really this stupid? I want to help you."

"Bullshit." I glared at him. "You love Bella. Why would try and help me?"

I couldn't understand the emotion in his eyes. Almost prophetic, as if what he had to tell me was something he had always known. "Yes, I do. I'm not going to deny _that_. I always wanted Bella to love me the way I love her, I knew if she did you wouldn't be able to handle it. In my opinion, the jealously was something you always deserved."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How dare you even--"

"Bella loves you." He glared angrily at me. "Don't you dare threaten me. Everything I did ended up this way. Everything that happened made you realise that you loved her, and even I could see that. _I'm_ the one that lost Bella, not you."

I stepped back, shaking my head. "Bella loved me. She told me she did, but then she fell in love with you. I heard her say it. She can't still possibly love me."

"She can and she does." He crossed his arms over his chest and just watched me. "She never stopped loving you. She loves me, but it's not even a margin of the amount of love she has for you. She wants you, Edward. She never wanted me that much. I knew I had lost out from the very beginning. I tried anyway, but I knew it was a lost cause. I fought hard for her, and I still lost."

I stared at him in disbelief, and yet I couldn't be angry at him about trying to take Bella away from me. All I could feel was the hope swelled within me from those five words he uttered.

"S-She's...She still loves me?"

"Yeah. She does. But that doesn't mean anything." His eyes turned cold. "You hurt her, beyond reason. She's completely broken because of you. Whether she loves you enough savage that, only she knows. You may never get another chance with her, especially the way you're going."

I watched as he walked away. I knew, at that moment, that I needed to find Bella. I had to hear her confirm this. I raced into biology, the first class I have with her, though it wasn't for another half an hour. She sat there alone, doing last minute revision. I silently headed over to her, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Why is it that I could never see how beautiful she is?

"Bella?" I said hesitantly.

She looked up, and she quickly looked away. "Leave me alone, Edward."

"Bella, please, can we talk? Please. I need to talk to you." I begged, taking the seat next to her. She shuffled over a few inches and shook her head behind her curtain of hair.

"There's nothing to say."

"There's too much to say." I murmured under my breath, shaking my head. How could she ever forgive me for everything I had done?

She breathed in shakily, and I could see she was trying not to look at me. "You had many chances, Edward. It's over, now. You shouldn't regret anything." She got up and slammed her books on top, lifting them in her arms to go. I figured she'd go anywhere to run away from me.

I couldn't stand for this any longer. I reached forward and gently held her arm as she walked past me. She pulled slightly, and looked up at me. For the first time brown met green, and I could see the redness around the rims of her eyes. My heart broke at the sight. I had caused her immeasurable pain. Jacob was right.

"Let me go." She insisted, but I could hear the tears in her voice. She was crying not to cry. This is what I had done to her. One look at me, and she couldn't handle it. I couldn't have hated myself anymore, but I couldn't let her leave without knowing the truth.

"Fine." I let her go, and she went to grab her bag by the desk. I couldn't let her go without hearing her out. I got ahead of her and closed the door, pressing myself against it. She looked up at me, knowing she was trapped.

"Move, Edward."

"Bella, I'm not going to physically restrain you. But I'm not opening that damn door until you listen to me, please!" I tried to convey my desperation through my eyes. She relaxed a little, and I could see her resolve weakening. "You don't have to forgive me, but at least let me get this out."

She looked away, placing her bag back down. "Fine. Make it quick." She crossed her arms, making it perfectly clear that she wanted me to stay back.

I looked into the eyes of the girl I had always loved, and prayed this would come out the way I wanted to. I took a deep breath. "Bella, you have no idea how much I regret every damn thing that I did, starting from the days I began to take you for granted. I wanted a girl I didn't know, a girl who isn't half the person you are. I can't stand to look at her, because it only serves as a reminder of losing you." I looked down, running my fingers through my hair nervously. "I regret hurting you the way I did. I regret every knife to your heart. But the thing I regret the most, is not telling you how much I lo--"

"Don't tell me that." She looked away, and I could see the tear stains on her cheek. "Please. Anything but that."

"Don't you believe me?" I whispered, hurt.

"I'm not sure why. I just can't hear it from you. Maybe one day. But not now, and not anytime soon."

I saw it, then. I saw how much I screwed this up. It hurt more then anything else; my heart felt like it was slowly being torn into shreds. I wanted to reach out and touch her, beg her to tell me that she loves me too. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't even hear me tell her that I loved her, when I ached to say it. I wanted to tell her over and over, before yelling it to the stars. I wanted to proclaim it in front of everyone we care about. And yet, I had to keep it bottled up inside me.

She bit her lower lip. "Do you regret handing me over to Jacob?"

I breathed in shakily. "I want to say yes. But I can't, Bella. Because I can see that you love him, and that he made you happy. And I..._can't_ regret doing anything that made you happy. Even when I wish I was the one to make you smile like that."

"You were the only one to make me smile like that. You had me for years. I loved you more then I ever loved Jacob." She whispered, covering her face with her hands. I ached to touch her, reaching forward slightly.

"Bella. I'm sorry." I proclaimed. "I'm so, so sorry. So very sorry. I want to tell you over and over until it's all you can hear. I'm sorry. I truly am."

She didn't move when I touched her, and that was a good sign. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she turned to me. I took that opportunity to embrace her, and she didn't push me away. My heart swelled when she pulled herself to me, burying her head against my chest. I sighed thankfully and gently held her closer. Her arms encircled my neck, but she never looked up from my chest. Her body felt perfect against mine, and I buried my face in her hair, inhaling the scent I was addicted to. I craved her, more then anything. I always had.

I began to push her hair back from her forehead, planting gentle kisses wherever I could. She shivered in my arms as my lips pressed against her forehead, against her temple. She exhaled softly, and moved closer. She tilted her head slightly, and my lips pressed so very softly against every inch of her face. Her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids. I felt her tears under my lips, and stroked her hair. God, I loved her.

As my lips grew nearer to hers, she began to move away.

"No." She began to push me away. "Edward, no. This doesn't mean I forgive you. I'm sorry." Her voice cracked, and pressed her tiny hand to my chest. "I know I need you. I can't deny that anymore. We can be civil to each other. But I'm not ready for anymore then that. Not yet."

"What can I do?" I pleaded desperately. "I'll do anything, Bella. _Anything_."

She paused, staring at my chest. "When I see it's true, I'll let you say it. But from months of hiding, and lying...I can't believe you love me." She shook her head, and moved out of my arms. I felt empty without her. I could only watch her, my heart aching for her, her forgiveness and her love.

"How?" I asked pleadingly. "How can I prove it to you?"

"I don't know, but I appreciate what you said. Thank you for your apology." She picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder without looking at me. "Goodbye, Edward." She moved past me and opened the door, closing it behind her. I sighed and stared down at the desk. I loved Bella, and I knew I would wait forever to her. But I didn't want us to graduate not knowing where we stood. I didn't want to see her leave for some college, and I'd never hear from her again. I had been accepted to Dartmouth, and we had once promised each other we'd go there together when we graduated. Long before any of this mess happened. We had three days left till graduation, and the night of the prom. In that time, I had to make her see I was truly sorry, and that I loved her. I couldn't loose her.

***

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella."

I turned around as I was heading out, and felt a small body collide with mine. I smiled. Alice. She hugged me tightly, and pulled away.

"I'm so glad that you're back at school. I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too." I smiled weakly. I missed everyone, and my heart ached with thought of Edward and the encounter we had just had. Feeling his lips inches from mine had almost caused my heart to stop, and I wanted nothing more then for him to kiss me. But I couldn't, not when I thought about all the pain he had caused me. He had to prove it to me. I had to see that he meant every word, before I could allow those three words to melt my heart. I desperately wanted to hear him tell me what I had felt for him for years. It would be my last dream to be fulfilled, that is, if my heart could take it.

"I saw Edward's face after class." She pursed her lips slightly. "Did he talk to you?"

I nodded, and told her what had happened. Her eyes widened, and her face went from shock, to happiness, to the thoughtfulness.

She nodded after a moment. "You did the right thing, Bells. He has to prove it to you. And I told him I wouldn't talk to him until he figured out what to do. He got into this mess, he has to get himself out of it."

"Alice, don't neglect him." I scolded her. "He's your brother. You love him, and Emmett, Jasper and Rose should as well."

"Yeah, but we love you, too."

I turned around and saw Rose, Emmett and Jasper smiling at me. A huge smile spread across my lips and I jumped into the arms of my best friends. I felt Emmett kiss my head, and Jasper's arm around me. Rose kissed my head too, and Alice smiled cheekily, joining the group hug. It brought tears to my eyes; how much we loved each other. I couldn't help but smile. I had my best friends back. I hugged them close and whispered how much I loved each and every one of them and how sorry I was for tearing us apart.

"Welcome back, Bella. It's good to see you smile again." Jasper smiled, and Emmett grinned.

"Yeah, we missed our happy klutz."

We laughed at that, and finally it felt like my heart was slowly being put back together again. Yet it was dependent on one man. The only man who would ever make me whole again, who could fix my heart completely.

***

Graduation came quickly. I still couldn't comprehend it; I mean here we are--graduating high school. I was headed to Dartmouth in a few months, and the thought scared me more then it excited me. I'm still not sure why, though I'm almost certain it has to do with a certain long lost friend. School had seemed so strange without him by my side, and I know it caused him as much heartache as it did me. I asked him for space, and he gave it to me. He kept telling me he'd do anything, be anything, for me.

If only it were that simple.

I wanted to scream at him, to tell him that all I wanted was for him to be with me. I wanted the old Edward back, the boy I loved, and the boy I've known since the day we were born. I was once the only girl in Edward Cullen's life, and that had always been paradise. Now, things were different. Although he was the looker, I must admit, I often caught him ignoring the attention around him, the girls that battered their eyelashes at him, and focusing completely on me. I always blushed at that, and turned away.

_He only wants you,_ the voice would whisper. As difficult as I found to believe it.

His eyes, I observed. Apart from the....agony he held at times, his eyes held so much emotion that I had never noticed before. Sometimes it ranged from anger, to contemplation, to worry. Often, it was simply a thoughtful expression, a spark in his eyes. He seemed perfectly content just watching me, which of course would end with me blushing five different shades of red.

I could tell he smiled at that.

I sighed, and cursed myself for wasting time. I quickly brushed my hair one more time, grabbed the graduation cap and headed downstairs. Charlie and Renee saw me and smiled, though it didn't reach either of their eyes.

"Oh, Bella." Renee choked out, and before I knew it she had wrapped me in her arms, sobbing lightly. Even Charlie was the same.

"My little girl is growing up. Going to college. Without me." He choked, and lifted me in his arms. I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly. "Dad, don't get all weepy on me."

"Who's weepy?" He growled, and I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bells." He let me down and kissed my hair.

Renee took me in another hug, before pulling out the camera. I gave her a look, and she smiled. "Oh, don't fuss. Stand with your father. That's it, Charlie. Lovely. Don't move. You have to smile, Bella."

I tried. She rolled her eyes at my efforts and clicked. We took a few more, and then of me with my cap. We finally managed to get out ten minutes later, and headed over to the school. Both Renee and Charlie knew about the situation with Edward, but luckily never mentioned it. Renee stuck by her own advice- she believed everything would work out in the end.

I sighed at the ugly yellow graduation robe I was wearing, before getting out and heading to the school. The nerves got the better of me, and I was almost tempted to turn around. The whole night was a whirlwind of emotions that I prayed I could handle. I finally stepped in, and Alice and Rose were the first to see me.

"Oh, Bella! You look beautiful," they gushed, and I hugged them both. We talked and agreed about how nervous we were, and soon the boys joined us. I looked around anxiously, though trying to hide it from Alice. She caught my eye at one point and smiled.

"He's not here yet, Bella. He's coming in with mum and dad."

"Oh," I murmured and blushed. "Right."

She laughed and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Maybe you should tell him you love him." Without giving me a chance to reply, she hopped off to pick at the food. I sighed helplessly and wondered off by myself, leaving the couples. Everyone else was either in, or entering, yet I still couldn't see him. I managed a weak smile to Angela and Ben, and grimaced when I saw Lauren and Jessica enter. Both seemed to be looking for someone, and Lauren was constantly pushing up her bra. I rolled my eyes and sat down gently, hugging my knees tightly to my chest. My eyes began to water, and I closed them. I missed him. Desperately missed him.

"Bella?"

I glanced up, and my heart leaped in my throat. He was here. It took every ounce of strength not to scramble to my feet and throw my arms around him. I managed a weak smile. "Hey."

"How are you?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I tried to smile reassuringly, but I knew it was a lost cause. Those emerald green pools burned through my brown ones, and he bent down so he was level with me. Once glance, and I saw the agony in his eyes. His hands were balled into fists. He was fighting the urge to touch me.

"I missed you the last few days," he said softly, and I wished I could tell him just how much I missed him. He seemed to stutter with his words, before stating clearly, "You look beautiful."

I nodded with another weak smile. "Thank you." I gently ran a hand through my hair and glanced at him long enough to return the complement. "You look..."

_Breathtakingly beautiful?_

_Beyond handsome?_

_Almost godlike?_

"...very nice."

His lips curved slightly and he nodded his thanks, though it didn't touch his eyes. It was silent for a while, but not necessarily awkward. It was odd. Edward leaned forward, and that caught my eye. I looked up, and saw the crystal glass reflection in his eyes--his unshed tears.

"Bella..." He whispered, reaching out gently. I sucked in a breath, and felt his fingers gently stroke my cheek. Once...twice. I couldn't help it; I was weak with moments like this. I leaned into his hand, nuzzling gently. My eyes closed, and I pleaded he'd do whatever he had to and get this torture over with. I looked up at him eventually, and I could literally see it at that moment. See the feelings he had for me, that radiated from his gaze. Those three words were at his lips, dying to be heard. I could see it, and yet, I couldn't hear it yet. He knew that.

"I know," I whispered softly, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod.

"_Always_, Bella," he whispered back. "Don't forget that."

"Edward!" A shriek came from across the room, and I couldn't look. He sighed and I felt his hand drop from my cheek. My heart ached at the loss of contact. I was in love with him to the point where it was ridiculous. Why hadn't I figured this out sooner, when things wouldn't have turned into such a horrible mess?

When I looked up again, he was gone. I saw him mixed in with the crowd further up. A few of the teachers were talking to him, and the girls in our class surrounded him. I couldn't blame them, because I had honestly lied when I had complimented him. He looked breathtakingly beautiful, just like I first thought. There was no other word for it.

"Hey there, beautiful."

I looked up quickly, and Jacob stood there with a smile. I smiled back at him, and it was so much easier. Like the air, the sun. Everything between Jacob and I would always be simply easily; like breathing. I got up and he took me in his arms.

"Hey you." I smiled again, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him plant a kiss on my head and smiled even wider.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too, Bells." He stepped back to look at me. "You look gorgeous. Very sexy in that yellow robe."

I punched him lightly and couldn't help but laugh at that. Jake would always be Jake. "Very funny."

"So, we're graduating!" He said dramatically, and I grinned.

"Scary, isn't it?"

"Very," He admitted. "Excited for college?"

"Excited for getting out of forks, more." I teased. "Excited for the sun."

He laughed and pulled me close. "You'll always be forks girl to me."

I rolled my eyes and hooked my arm through his, just as the teacher announced everyone to take their seats. Jake smiled down at me. "May I walk you to your seat?"

I giggled. "By all means, as long as you don't expect anything from it."

He made a teasing face, and I jabbed him in the side playfully. He walked me to my chair, and as we passed I saw Edward. He smiled at something one of the teachers said, and then glanced at me. His eyes looked from me to Jacob Black, and although he concealed his expression, I didn't miss the agony, the longing in his eyes. He was still afraid of loosing me to Jake. I didn't know what to do. Jake pulled me slightly closer to his chest and I let him, feeling the inviting warmth escape from him. Warmth that made me feel loved in the way only Jake did. This only jabbed at my heart more. I knew I loved Jacob, and I would always hate myself that it wasn't near enough.

"Jacob!" Renee gushed as we headed to our seats. "Don't you look handsome!"

He grinned sheepishly and greeted her and Charlie, shaking hands with him. He had sorted out issues with Charlie after the incident, and Charlie was completely impressed by it. After that, it was all forgiven and forgotten. I watched with a smile. Jacob got on so well with my family, almost as well as with me. It truly was that--breathing. If Jake were involved completely and entirely in my life, it would be the most beneficial, happy life. It would be the best choice for me.

Jake chatted for a bit, before kissing my head and telling me he'd see me after. I smiled after him and nodded.

"He's lovely," Renee told me after he left. "And he treats you so well!"

"I really like him for Bella," I heard Charlie mutter softly to Renee. "I must admit. He makes her smile and laugh, you know? He brings the color back into her cheeks."

"He does." Renee mused.

I smiled softly to myself and looked away. And even though I'd heard it many times before, this time it truly sunk in. Jacob Black wasn't only an option. He was, in many ways, a better option. He was my sun, he made me laugh and constantly smile. He held me when I was broken; he helped me to breath again. In some ways, Jacob and I would have been wonderful together. Perfect, even. Yet his claim on my heart was overshadowed by something that much stronger--something otherworldly. My connection to Edward was at the soul; completely and entirely unbreakable. I glanced at him, and I knew. Edward and I were born to love each other. I had no choice, from the moment I was born. Edward was the one.

I had to love him, _had _to be with him. It was the only way I could live.

The rest of the night was a blur, as each of our names were called up to receive our diplomas. I posed for cameras, hugged many, and smiled my way through the night. It wasn't enough.

"Congratulations class of 2005!"

Everyone threw their caps in the air, and I felt the flashes come from all different directions. It felt as though I was watching myself in a silent movie, played in slow motion. I couldn't feel the happiness that the other kids felt. I felt...numb.

I soon pleaded with Renee and Charlie to take me home, and they eventually were willing.

I gathered my diploma, and was about to head out when I felt someone calling my name. Expecting it to be Jacob, I whirled around to tell him I had to go. But it wasn't him.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered.

He was slightly breathless as he came to stand in front of me. Renee and Charlie held back to wait for me, and although they looked uninterested, I knew they were probably listening.

"Bella, don't go." He pleaded softly, and even amongst the noise, I could still hear him.

I could only stare helplessly. Everyone, all our friends and even Jacob were all socializing with other people. "I-I...Edward there's everyone else..."

He shook his head lightly, his eyes deeply passionate. "No, Bella. All of all this..." He motioned around him, "...means nothing without you."

"Edward!" Lauren and Jessica came running over to him, grabbing him by the arms. "Eddie, please, we have to dance." Lauren tugged harder. "It would look bad if the 'it' couple weren't up there."

I glanced at him, shaking my head slightly. His eyes never moved from mine.

"He's mine! He promised he'd dance with me, didn't you baby? Why are you even talking to her anyway?" Jessica scoffed, pointing at me.

I glanced up at Edward, waiting for him to say something.

He didn't.

He looked away from me.

I looked down, tears springing to my eyes. I knew it.

"Get lost, freak. Edward doesn't want you." Lauren sneered at me. "Get a guy in your league."

I gave Edward a look, before turning on my heels and heading out. I heard him murmur something angrily to them, and then heard footsteps following me outside. "Bella!"

I wasn't going to stop this time. I began to run, praying I reached the car before he reached me. No such luck. He reached for my arm and spun me around, and without thinking, I reached up with my free hand and slapped him across the cheek. He looked stunned. I stared at him; unable to comprehend I did that. I couldn't hold back the tears, covering my mouth. "Oh My God..." I whimpered.

"Bella, let me explain," he pleaded. "It wasn't what it looked like.."

"No, no..." I pulled away from him. "You've had enough chances to prove it to me."

"Bella I don't love Lauren, I don't love Jessica, I don't love any of them! I certainly don't love them the way you love Jacob!" He shouted exasperatedly. "How do you think I feel, seeing the way you two were earlier this evening? How about throwing Jacob in my face every chance you get? I don't react like this anymore, I accept that I deserve to feel this way and I deal with the pain! Every moment of every damn day, Bella! Ever since you told him that you loved him."

I looked into those beautiful green emeralds, and wondered why on earth I should feel bad. Before I realised, I reached out and slapped him again. Harder. "How dare you, you jerk."

He crouched down, shaking his head lightly. "I deserved that." He whimpered. He glanced up at me and I saw the tears in his eyes. "I am, Bella. You're dead right. I am a jerk. How dare I say such things? I can't control it. It's because I love you, and I can't handle the pain of not being with you." He closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "I love you." He whispered. "Can't you grasp that?"

"I love you more," I whispered. "That's why. Every time you break my heart, and yet I love you with the shattered pieces left. Can't I grasp that you love me? No, I can't! Can you grasp that I love you? Can you grasp that I can't ever be with Jacob, as much as I wanted to, because my love for you overpowers everything else? Can you grasp that without you, I cannot live? I can't breathe? My soul is yours, Edward! As is my heart. So take it! Break it for the millionth time, do what you will. But don't you dare accuse me of anything to do with Jacob. He makes me happy, and he'd never hurt me. I love him, I do. Yes, I love Jacob. Is that what you want to hear?"

I couldn't look at him anymore, turning around and running for the car. He didn't come after me, and I knew he wouldn't. Renee and Charlie said nothing in the car, even though I'm sure they noticed the tears in my eyes that lasted the whole way home.

**Edward's POV.**

I couldn't sleep later that night. Graduation was a disaster as far as I was concerned, and all I could think about was Bella. Not just Bella, but Jacob--holding her hand, making her smile and doing all the things I wished I could do. Her beautiful infectious smile made me smile, even if it was only short-lived. She was truly the love of my life, and every moment I cursed myself for not realising sooner.

My heart ached with all the love I had for her, and it yearned for an outlet. I wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her and project all that love I felt for her into that kiss. But I couldn't, I could barely touch her, and it was killing me more then I realised. Seeing that Jacob could touch her made me ache with jealously, even though I tried to control it. She had slapped me outside, and although I was shocked, I knew I deserved it. One thing she said remained with me.

She told me to take her heart--to break it for the millionth time. She told me Jacob made her happy--he never hurt her. It was then that I realised how true that was. I had hurt her, possibly beyond repair. Yes, she loved me, but was it enough? Was Jacob better for her?

I pondered over my love for her all night. I loved her so much, my life truly felt empty without her. Every part of me ached to love her the way she deserved to be loved, but more then anything, I wanted her to be happy. And the happiest I had seen her was tonight with Jacob.

It occurred to me then, that if I loved her, I couldn't be blind. I knew it, as well as anybody. She loved Jacob, part of her wanted to be with him, yet she was holding out for me.

_Why_, I thought miserably. _So I can break her heart again?_

I couldn't stand to hurt her anymore. Maybe...just maybe, and my heart ached at the thought, but maybe I loved her enough to give her what she wanted. To give her the freedom to go to Jacob, and be happy. If I saw her coming home with a smile, her joyous laughter echoing wherever she went, then I would be as happy as I could.

I made up my mind, then. I would prove my love for her tomorrow night at Prom, and tell her what I thought would be best for her. A part of me instilled the hope that she would turn back to me. But a large part of me knew that if pushed enough, she'd see Jacob was the one for her.

Did I love her enough to convince her he was better for her?

I knew the answer to that. If I loved her, I had to let her go. I knew Bella didn't believe she had any other choice but to be with me, but I would show her that she did.

* * *

**Sigh. Who wants them to get together already? I know i do. If i actually had the power to control my characters they would be together by now. But i tell you what, my fingers just type away of their own accord sometimes lol.  
**

**There's one more chapter, then the epilogue. Thank you so much for sticking with my story, i love you all! xx**

**Review?**


	30. In Your NameThere is Healing

**So here it is. Last chapter! Was that quick enough for you? lol. I hope you like it. Next--the epilogue. Thank you again for sticking with my story, and i hope you like it. At the end of the day guys, i know a lot of you don't like how much Jacob is involved in this fic. But it's the way i write it. It feels right to me. **

**But here's what all you Edward fans are waiting for. **

**xx**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

The next day was a whirlwind of emotions and fear, as the prom grew nearer. Alice, Rosalie and I had met at the hairdressers in the afternoon to get our hair done. Alice hadn't mentioned Edward, and neither had Rose. In some ways I was slightly suspicious, but my subconscious told me that Alice was just being a good friend, and not mentioning him because I told her not to. Alice pretty much planned for my hair to be styled while I watched in the mirror, no emotion whatsoever.

"Leave it mostly down, and curl it." Alice told the hairdresser, playing with the ends of my hair. "It will really suit her I think."

"No problems."

A few weeks ago, well into this mess, Alice and Rose had taken me out to find a dress. I wasn't in the mood at all, but I knew I couldn't hold it off much longer. We found a simple emerald one that flowed and flowered out around feet. It was simple, yet lovely according to Rose. If they were happy, I was.

It didn't take long, and before I knew it the hairdresser stepped back with the mirror to show me the back. I glanced up and saw how she had styled it. It was nice; the long curls cascading down my back. I smiled a little and blushed.

"Thank you."

"It's absolutely lovely." Alice smiled and Rose agreed. Of course, they looked beyond beautiful. Alice's short hair was straightened and perfect. Rose's hair was similar to mine, though her blonde hair was a little shorter, and styled to the side. Rosalie looked beyond stunning, like a model, and sometimes it still hurt to look at her. All the Cullens and Hales were very beautiful people, on the inside and out. They managed to turn heads wherever they went. I guess that was why I had a hard time believing I was meant for Edward at times. He was ridiculously handsome. Just his facial features were so strong and pronounced; he was perfection in his looks. Me, however? I was plain. Plain Bella Swan, and I was nowhere near his league when it came to beauty. Jacob was good-looking, but he wasn't stunning like Edward. Edward's perfection could have transcended time.

Alice drove us home in silence, and I knew they were itching to talk to me about him. I sighed, knowing the time would come sooner or later.

Sure enough, before we changed into our dresses, Alice turned around.

"Bella, I'm sick of hopping from one foot to the other. We want to know what's going on." She looked at me, and Rose crossed her arms. I could feel their penetrating gaze and tried not to look.

"What do you mean?" I asked timidly.

"How's things with Edward?" Rose asked softly. "He's been so quiet. And you two obviously haven't made up. So tell us what happened."

I swallowed hard. "I hit him last night."

Rose's eyes widened. "You WHAT?"

Alice jumped onto the bed next to me and waited to hear what I would say.

I nodded. "I don't know what I'm doing. I just....don't...know." I sighed heavily. "Things are so difficult between us right now."

"Like he doesn't deserve it," Alice muttered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Listen Bella, Edward hurt you. It's not like you should feel bad for making that clear. But you have to realise Edward isn't lying when he tells you he loves you."

Rose nodded beside me. "I still think he's a dick, yet I can even tell how much he loves you. You have to hear him out, Bella. Give him a chance. We do stupid things when we're in love." She rubbed my back softly and I stared at the ground.

"I think he's worried about Jacob," I admitted.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you feel about Jacob?"

"I love him," I said simply. "I've known that for a while."

"But not as much as Edward?"

"Not even close." I chuckled dryly, and reached for a tissue to quickly dry my eyes.

"Bella," Alice took my hand. "Edward can't understand that. He's loved you his whole life, and he's never truly loved anyone else. You can't blame him for being jealous of Jacob. You have every reason and right to love Jacob-he did so much for you, and he loved you, too. But Edward doesn't understand this. It's just hard for him. Give him time."

I nodded understandably, and with that the conversation about Edward ended. We fussed over our dresses and accessories, and soon we were done. I stepped out of the bathroom, and saw their eyes widen. "Oh, Bella! You look beautiful!"

"If you don't compare me to you." I smiled softly.

Rose and Alice looked stunning; there was no other way to describe them.

"Don't be silly, Bella," Rosalie said while fixing up my dress at the bottom. "You look gorgeous. I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he sees you."

I smiled half-heartedly at that.

We fussed a little more, sprayed more hairspray and fixed up the make up. Alice and Rosalie did mine, of course. Within moments we were ready and headed to the stairs. We decided to get ready at mine, and get driven to the prom. Renee and Charlie fussed around us, taking lots of shots, which made me smile. We eventually got to Prom, and the minute Rose and Alice stepped out, all eyes were on them. Emmett and Jasper were at their side within moments, and soon the cameras were going off again. I took a deep breath in, rather shakily. I knew I couldn't prolong this-I'd have to get out eventually.

"Bella?" Alice waved to me to come out.

I managed a smile and opened the door, getting out and wrapping my arms around myself self-consciously. I headed over to them, and Jasper took me in a tight hug. "You look beautiful, Bells."

"Wow, Bella!" I turned around just in time to be prepared for Emmett picking me up and swinging me around. I couldn't help but giggle, holding tightly onto him. By the time he set me down, I was smiling breathlessly.

"Thanks Em. Thanks Jazz. You guys look great, too."

Jasper smiled knowingly, and met my eyes. I gave him a questioning look, and he motioned behind me. I spun around, to see Edward. He stood a fair distance away with the other popular guys, but his eyes were on me. I blushed and looked away. I couldn't even begin to describe how amazing he looked. Lauren headed over to him, all prepping herself up. Naturally, Lauren believed she would be crowned Prom Queen. I knew she was right, too. She would be, because the same ones were always picked every year. And she knew that Edward would be her King.

I stared at my hands as we made our way inside. I guess that was how it was supposed to be. At one point I would have believed Jacob would have been Prom King, but Edward had overtaken him in popularity and the admiration of many girls. No surprise there, I don't think Jacob had much of a chance. And what made me smile was that he didn't seem to care one bit. He was laughing with his old friends and seemed to be happy to be here.

I didn't get a chance to approach him as we headed inside and took our seats. The welcoming and introduction ran smoothly, and the principal spoke her words about us leaving this year and taking a new journey of our own. It brought tears to my eyes, and we all cheered at the end.

The music came on for a bit, and I got up with Alice and Rose for a bit of a dance. It didn't last long though. Sure enough, I heard the dreaded announcement.

"Now it's time to announce our Prom King and Prom Queen."

I allowed myself one glance to find him watching me again. His gaze was one of confusion and part longing, as if he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He certainly didn't seem to have any interest in what was going on around him, especially Lauren who was prodding at her bra and trying to push it up, getting herself ready. I sighed and looked away.

"Our Prom King is...."

I held my breath.

"Edward Cullen."

I closed my eyes and dropped my head. Applause and the cheering of girls echoed through the room, and I clapped with them. I couldn't find the energy to look at him standing on stage with his crown--not when this wasn't him. Not when he was my best friend, and the only thing that ever mattered were the two of us.

"And our Prom Queen is...Lauren Mallory."

Wild hoots and cheers were heard as she stomped proudly up onto the stage to receive her crown. Alice rolled her eyes and Rosalie smiled at me and shook her head. It was always the same tradition. Emmett and Jasper just shook their head, looking disgusted.

I looked up, and that was a mistake. Lauren clung to Edward, holding his hand. Their fingers intertwined. She smiled at him and leaned against his chest to pose for photos. They did look perfect together, like a beautiful couple. I couldn't deny that the thought made my heart throb with pain. I contemplated getting out of there, not feeling well. I hated the prom anyway, so why I agreed to come in the first place was beyond me. I got up out of my chair as everyone got up to dance. The principal announced that the King and Queen would take their first dance. I didn't wait to hear Edward reach for the microphone, getting up to get a drink of water up the back before I fainted. I felt horribly dizzy. I was squeezing through people on the dance floor when I heard his voice.

"I appreciate this, and thank you. But I have to be honest, and this isn't me."

I froze at that.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm unpopular, I'm erratic and I can't dress fashionably to save my life." He smiled slightly at that, and I covered my mouth slightly. He glanced up then, and his eyes met mine. "I love my car, and I listen to Debussy." He took a deep breath. "And I'm helpessly in love with my best friend."

I glanced up at him, and he removed his crown. Lauren stared at him as if he was insane, and a few people looked at me. I blushed furiously, but he wasn't finished. He looked me dead in the eye. "I love you, Bella. And I'd give all this up in a second to be with you."

I felt the tears at the back of my eyes, and I couldn't move. And with that, he threw the crown to the side. Lauren stared at him in astonishment, but he didn't even stop to take notice of her. He hopped from the stage, and his way through the crowd.... to me.

"Edward," I whispered, and his hands reached for my face, drawing mine closer to his. I felt his cool breath on my face, and my eyes closed instinctually. "Bella, I love you. I love you." He pleaded against my eyes, my nose, my mouth. "Forgive me." He whispered so heartedly, beginning to press his lips to the tears I hadn't even realised I had shed. "I love you. I love you." He whispered between kisses. "I'm so sorry."

There was a lot of cheering and hooting around us, but neither of us cared. Who was I kidding? I loved him, and I was in his arms again. That's all I cared about. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, and buried my head in his chest for a moment, sobbing softly.

"I love you, Edward." I proclaimed, gripping onto him as if my life depended on it. "I love you."

He gently lifted my chin so he could look at me, and I looked him in the eye. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

He chuckled at that, and leaned forward so I felt his cool breath on my lips. "Trying to prolong the moment. I've loved you and waited for this moment for seventeen years, Bella."

My heart raced as he said that, and I leaned up a little. "You've kissed me before."

He smiled against my lips, holding my face tenderly in between his hands. "Trust me, not like this." And before I could reply his lips were on mine. We didn't wait to take it slow, because it had been too long. His mouth opened against mine, and he showered me with open mouth kisses that left me breathless. His hand rested at the nape of my neck as he pulled me closer, kissing me the way he never had before. And suddenly...I felt alive. The blood flowed through my veins, the broken pieces of my heart reformed. My heart began to beat at an erratic pace, and I felt the inner rush of happiness. I wasn't just content. I was beyond happy. I was overjoyed. He pulled me as close to his body as he could without hurting me, and every curve of mine molded into his perfectly. My hands moved to his hair, gripping it tightly as I kissed him back just as eagerly, with all the love I felt for him. The tears flowed more freely now, but they were simply ones of joy. His hands moved from my waist to my face, and he stroked my cheeks lovingly. He eventually broke the kiss, and a wide smile spread across his lips.

"Wow." He breathed against my lips, and I silently agreed.

His nose rubbed against mine, and we were both smiling. "I love you so much." He whispered, moving to kiss my cheek, and I closed my eyes when I felt his lips move to my neck. "Edward," I whimpered softly, trying to say something coherent. "P-people...watching..."

He moved back up to watch me and smiled. "What does it matter, Bella. I love you, and I want every single one of them to know."

"Know?" I smiled softly as he kissed my lips.

"Dance with me?" He kissed me again. "You'll understand why in a minute."

I nodded, slightly perplexed. He led me forward into the dance floor, ignoring the stares. Our fingers intertwined slowly, and I couldn't help but smile. Even through my tears. He spun me around, and pulled me close to him as Fall for You by Second Hand Serenade came on. I smiled at the irony of the song as brought my hand to his chest. Leaning down to kiss me again, his lips were ever so soft as they brushed over mine. My heart thumped frantically in my chest, and I was surprised he could not feel it. I leaned up and pressed my lips to neck gently, and he groaned softly.

"Bella," He whispered against my ear.

"Mmm?" I sighed softly.

"Stop distracting me," He chuckled. "I have to talk to you."

I pulled away slightly, and I knew he could see the worry in my eyes. He smiled and kissed my nose tenderly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I love you, Bella, and I can't stand to see you in pain. Therefore, I have to tell you this" His forehead crinkled and I watched him lovingly, reaching to stroke his cheek with the back of my fingers. "What is it?"

"I've never seen you in worse pain, when you were trying to decide between Jacob and I." His voice softened word by word. "I was ignorant, I didn't want to loose you to him. Then I realised that if I truly loved you as much as I thought, I would want what's best for you. Even if meant loosing you to someone else. And honestly Bella..." He kissed my forehead lightly. "...I love you that much."

I shook my head lightly, "Edward--"

He bent down to my level, looking me in the eye. "If you love Jacob, go. Be with him. Be happy. I'll be your friend, Bella, if that's what you want."

I stepped back, shocked. I was overwhelmed by a feeling I couldn't handle, and before I knew it I had slapped him...again. "Edward Cullen!" I whispered, and drew myself closer to him. He seemed completely confused, not sure what to do now. "You think I'm not happy? Did you not listen to anything I've told you the last few days?"

"Yes, Bella, but I just want you to be sure." He pleaded softly. "You have a choice, you know-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, and he didn't pull away. He kissed me back just as passionately, gripping onto my waist as if he was afraid to let me go. I broke the kiss after a moment, taking his hand and pressing it softly to my racing heart. "Do you feel that?" I whispered against his lips. I opened my eyes to see his and leaned forward to rest my forehead against his.

"I chose you, Edward, just as you chose me." I smiled at the thought, remembering what Renee and Esme had always told me. I felt him smile and knew he remembered it, too. "You claimed me the first time you touched me, and I'm _yours_. I _want_ to be yours. I will _always_ be yours." I paused softly, reaching up to touch him. "D-Don't you want me?"

He kissed me again, entirely with love. I felt it, it radiated from the both of us to the point where we were overwhelmed in the sensation and could concentrate on nothing else. And to think he thought I wasn't sure about him. Still kissing me, he lifted me up and twirled me around. I eventually broke it off and giggled against his lips. He smiled and shook his head at me lovingly.

"That's not possible. I will always want you. I could never love anyone but _you_, Bella." He planted kisses all over my face and I gripped his hair, smiling happily. He sighed against my cheek, and lowered his head.  
"I'm so sorry for everything I've done...every time I hurt you.."

"Edward." I pulled back to look at him. "We've gone through enough. We've hurt each other too many times to end up here, now. We have to move past this if we can ever be happy together." I gently stroked his hair away from his face.

He leaned into my touch. "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself, Bella."

I smiled softly. "You must. Because I forgive you."

Edward smiled at me and kissed my nose tenderly. "I love you, Isabella Swan. I love you so much."

"About bloody time." I heard behind us, and spun around to see our friends, especially Alice, who was grinning ear to ear. "About time you told her. I told you it would work out." She slapped Edward playfully and I laughed, leaning my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled against my shoulder.

"You're right, Alice. I'll never bet against you again."

We all laughed at that, and I turned back to Edward as the dancing continued. "So," he stroked my cheek gently, "we're heading to Dartmouth in a few weeks."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Excited?"

"You have no idea." He grinned and pulled me closer. I blushed as he kissed the side of my cheek and gently down my neck. I felt myself go redder as he whispered "I love you" against every pulsing vein in my neck. I whimpered softly, gripping his shoulder.

Edward froze for a moment, and then I felt him smile.

"Bella?" He asked softly, his voice like velvet.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Turn around, love."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and saw Jacob Black making his way over. I glanced over at Edward, but he only smiled at me. "Go, Bella."

I leaned in and kissed him, smiling against his lips before making my way over to Jacob in haste. I stumbled and he caught me, chuckling lightly. "Still as clumsy as ever." He smiled down at me. "I just wanted to come over and say goodbye."

Jacob was going back to the reserves in La Push with his family, and I wouldn't see him again since I left soon for Dartmouth. I bit my lower lip hard.

"Jake..." I choked, glancing behind me to see Edward hanging back to give us privacy. I smiled at that. He truly did mean what he told me. He loved me enough to be happy with whomever I chose, and the thought warmed my heart.

"Hey hey, no tears. I can't stand seeing you cry."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Even he could tell. I tried blinking them back, but nothing worked. He kissed my forehead. "You love him, Bella. And he loves you. More then I thought. You shouldn't be crying about anything. You got the ending you wanted."

I was lost for words at that, and he smiled understandably. "There's not enough room for both of us, Bells. And I know you love me, but your love for him - well, it's just...." He smiled thoughtfully, "...it's never ending. It's like you never had a choice. Like you were made for each other."

I bit my lower lip hard. "You were always the best option. Like the sun, breaking through the clouds. Healthier for me."

"He smiled sadly and shook his head. "The clouds I can deal with. But I can't fight the eclipse."

I felt the tears escape my eyes at that, and leaned forward to kiss his face. "I love you, Jake. Thanks for everything."

"I'm going to miss you, Bells," he admitted softly, taking my face between his hands and planting a soft but tender kiss on my forehead. "And I love you more. Just you try and tell me otherwise." He whispered against my skin.

I smiled a little at that. With my last moments, I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent, and with all the strength I had left, I pulled away. He watched me step back, slowly letting go of my hand. "Take care."

"You too." I whispered, and before I knew it, he was gone.

I felt Edward's arms around my waist, and the sinking feeling vanished, replaced by a love greater then I ever thought possible. I leaned into him, and everything felt as though it fell into place.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered. Because it felt so right. And because it was true. "I want you, forever."

He pressed his lips to my temple. "Forever Bella."

* * *

**Review? =) **


	31. Epilogue

HERE YOU ARE! Thank you, i love you all! xxx

* * *

**Epilogue: 3 Years Later.**

**Bella's POV.**

"-In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I smiled at the groom as he answered with no remorse, no doubt, and the promise of pledging his eternal love forever.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He lifted her veil, their joy exposed for everyone to see. The scene brought back the most beautiful memories, and I leaned into my husband's body. He knew what I was thinking of, and wrapped his arm around me. He kissed my head, and I could almost feel the smile playing on his lips. The crooked smile; the one I loved the most.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr and Mrs Jacob Black."

I smiled with faint tears in my eyes, moving my arm away from Edward so I could applaud along with the hundred guests surrounding us. I shook my head slightly, unable to believe what had happened over years that seemed to pass all too quickly. High school days were almost a vague memory, and though at times it was what I wanted, some days I could never forget - the day Edward broke my heart, the day I realized I loved Jacob, the day I realized I didn't and would never love him as much as I loved Edward, and the happiest day of my high school years - Prom. The day Edward proclaimed his love for me, and the first time he kissed me. A kiss only lovers would share; the way he pulled me tightly against his body and pressed his lips to my neck. Even thinking about it now made by skin burn with the memory, and I'd wish for nothing more than for him to kiss me at that very moment. Edward knows this all too well, and his eyes would dance with amusement as I'd drop subtle hints. He'd tease, which was a talent my husband possessed all too well.

_I smiled, playing with my engagement ring as I relived those times I loved most, with the man I loved more than anything._

"_You've got that sparkle in your eyes." His voice whispered against my neck, making me shiver. _

"_Edward," I was distracted as his arms wrapped around me from behind, securely pulling me to his firm body. I bit my lip as the heat from our bodies touched. He breathed gently on my neck, and I leaned my head back a little. He chuckled a little at that, and began to kiss a trail down my neck. _

"_Edward, please…" I whispered helplessly, knowing I'd never have the strength to stop him. "We're…We're I-in your parents house…"_

"_You wanna get out of here, baby?" He gently bit the skin on my neck, causing my eyes to close. _

_I nodded, opening my eyes and turning to look at him. His lips met mine before I had a chance to think, and I covered his hands with mine. His fingers came in contact with my engagement ring and I felt his lips twist into a smile, one of the utmost love. _

_He broke the kiss, knowing sure as hell I'd never do it. "I love you, but we can't leave yet. Mum's making us dinner."_

_I growled at him. Yes, growled. Ugh. "Don't tease then, Edward."_

"_I couldn't help it." He smirked. "Oh, and Bella?"_

"_Hmmm?" _

"_Tonight, you're mine."_

_I shivered in anticipation._

_---_

"Bella?" Edward's voice snapped me from my reverie. "You alright, sweetheart?"

I realized the bride and groom were heading out, and I was having inappropriate thoughts about my husband. I blushed and turned my attention back to my current surroundings.

He smirked at that. "I know that look." He winked at me and took my hand, intertwining our fingers as we followed everyone else out.

"Congratulations guys!"

We headed outside to join everyone else, and I smiled warmly at the sight of Jacob and his new bride. Vanessa, or Nessie as we fondly called her, looked up and met my eyes at that moment. I grinned and moved away from Edward and held out my arms. She returned the embrace tightly. "Thank you, Bella." She pulled away and gave me a big smile, and it mirrored to perfection the emotion I was feeling the day I married Edward. "Thank you for everything."Edward came and stood behind me, and she reached out to hug him too. "I was just telling Bella that I appreciate everything you two have done."

"Our pleasure, Nessie, and congratulations." Edward pulled back and smiled at her. "It was a beautiful wedding."

"It was." I agreed, and I turned my attention to behind her when I saw Jake approaching. Our eyes met, and he smiled warmly at me.

"Bella."

Even the way he said my name, I knew Jake still loved me as much as I loved him. He was my best friend and my brother. He was family. The day we parted in high school we both foolishly believed that was it, but fate held other plans.

"Jake." Warm arms enveloped me in an equally warm hug, and I grasped his shoulders, pulling myself closer.

"Congratulations."

He chuckled and lifted my feet off the ground for a few short moments. "Thanks Bells. I'm going to miss you, you know." He set me back down and I pulled away to smile at Nessie.

"Don't forget to call."

She laughed as Jake's arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her against his chest. "Don't worry, Bells, he will. I'll make sure of it."

Jake kissed her cheek lovingly and looked to Edward with a warm smile. He moved towards him and their hands extended at the same time. "Congratulations, buddy." Edward said, smiling as their hands met in a fierce clasp, before Jake pulled him in close for a hug. They patted each other's backs and pulled away.

"Thanks man. It's good to see you." Jake smiled and punched his arm lightly.

"You, too." Edward answered honestly.

I smiled happily at their exchange and leaned into Edward. His arm snaked around me and I rested my head on his chest. "We'll see you In two months then?"

Nessie nodded. "We'll organize something when we get back?"

"Absolutely." Edward answered. "Take care, guys."

Nessie reached for my hand and squeezed it, mouthing, "congratulations." I blushed and gave her a look, which she laughed off. Edward's arms tightened around me.

Jake waved, before taking her hand and merging with the crowd of family and friends before us. I turned to Edward and he smiled at me lovingly, touching my chin with two of his fingers. I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Lovely, wasn't it?"

"Beautiful," he agreed, his eyes memorizing my every feature, and I blushed when I picked up on the ambiguity.

"I love your blush," He murmured.

"I love _you_." I teased.

"Not _nearly_ as much as I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He proclaimed, pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. I took the pleasure of watching his lips curve into a smile when he moved away, mirroring my own.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Remember when this was us?"

Edward grinned and he pulled me closer. "Yep."

I grew nervous at that, and inhaled shakily. "Remember how we were so nervous for starting all over again? A new life as a married couple, a new home, all of that?"

His eyebrows furrowed a little, but none the less he smiled. "I remember all of it, Bella. How could I not? You're my life."

"So, uh," I didn't meet his eyes, "what if I told you things were staring anew for us again?"

He lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Alright, Bella. What's this about?"

I smiled a little. "Well, see…there's this new guy in my life. Someone I love a lot."

He looked confused, and I saw fear flash across his eyes. "What? Who?"

I shook my head consistently, amused.

He didn't share it. "Bella? Who is it?" He sounded really worried now.

"You're going to love him, too. Don't worry." I smiled and placed his hand on my belly, where his child was already nine weeks old. "Edward Cullen, meet your son."


	32. Author's Note thank you!

Hey guys.

**Oh my gosh. I don't even know where to begin. **

**Firstly, i am so sorry.**

**I am so so so sorry.**

**So very sorry.**

**The most sorry anyone has ever been, ever.**

**You guys have been so wonderful, and I didn't even post any thank you note after this story was complete. Just to clarify, this story is finished. :) There isn't another epilogue, and there is no sequel. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Truly, thank you so much for everything. For the continual support when i was lazy with my updates, for sticking by the story even though i know some of you weren't pleased with some of the events that transpired, and for favouriting my story or me as an author. I'm honoured, so thank you so much.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I could type this ten thousand times, and it wouldn't even be close to the gratitude i feel. You are all wonderful! Please read my author's note for "Someday We'll Know" for more about updating that and my other stories. **

**God love you all,**

**Jess.**


End file.
